Loving Again
by AffairWithACrossbow
Summary: After suffering a debilitating loss, Alexx faces the opportunity to love again, will she take it? Co-Written with SPEEDFANATIC05. This was the 1st story we ever wrote together! WARNINGS: Strong Sexual Content and Language. You Are Warned!
1. Chapter 1

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

_****HISTORY - This story was the very first story Speedfanatic05 and myself worked on together. You'll see a very different writing style at the beginning of this story and as it progresses, you basically watch our writing styles grow. Written...I think it was 6 years ago, LOL...yes a long time ago, but, I wouldn't change a moment of our writing time together. Speedfanatic05, a special thank you for putting up with my moods, up and downs, sicknesses, off the wall remarks and general silliness at times. You're my best friend and I thank you for all the fun, good times, & friendship.**_

* * *

The day had been long for Dr. Alexx Woods. When she had arrived that morning she immediately had her fist call out, a DB on Miami Beach. In the past year, she had been trying to do her best at managing her job and raising her two children by herself. Ever since her husband died, things had gotten much harder for the ME.

Alexx was just spraying down her table when she heard a familiar voice over the autopsy intercom, Lieutenant Horatio Caine. "Working late again Doctor?" came the soothing voice.

"Just finishing up honey. What do I owe this pleasure?" she asked.

"Just leaving myself and thought I would make sure you were alright."

"Yeah…I'm okay," she said as she looked up to the autopsy viewing area, but saw know one there now.

"You sure your okay?" the voice behind her now.

Alexx turned around to face Horatio. To him she looked tired and in much need of rest. Though he would never tell her that to her face, knowing the repercussions this could cause, Alexx Woods would never let him live down a comment like that.

"Alexx, when was the last time you went out? And not with the children," he asked as he fingered his sunglasses.

"Not since before Peter...let's just say it's been a while. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering, it's still early…" he said, raising his brow.

"Just get to it Horatio."

"Well, um, would you like to grab a bite to eat with me before heading home?" he asked looking up at her now.

"Dinner? Well…I really need to get home to the kids Horatio."

"Isn't Samantha there full time now?"

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts'. You need some adult time away from here and home."

"And this coming from someone who practically lives here at the lab," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, I guess I need to get out more also. So what do you say?"

Alexx thought about what he had said. She hadn't been out with another adult since Peter had died. She had basically spent all her time either at work or with her children and it was taking a toll on her. As a doctor, deep down she knew she needed this and that Horatio would not push her to talk.

"Alright. Just let me finish up here and call Sam to let her know I'll be a little late tonight."

"Okay. Page me when your ready and I'll meet you in the parking garage."

"Alright." With that Horatio left and Alexx returned to her task.

* * *

About an hour later they were sitting in a booth at the Wedgwood Grill. They ordered there dinner and drinks and waited for them. Alexx looked around at the couple's, noticing how happy most of them looked. She wondered if she would ever feel that happiness again.

"Alexx, you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking. I do want to thank you though."

"For what?" Horatio asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Getting me out. Deep down I've know I needed this. I was just….I don't know…."

"Felt as if you were going to forget him? As if you didn't deserve to go out without him?"

"Yeah."

"I felt the same for a while after Marisol died. We umm…..we had dinner reservations for that night," Horatio said with a sad look in his eyes but continued, "She um, she told me that she was not planning on standing me up. Deep down, I knew though."

"How did you deal with it Horatio? I know sometimes I just want to scream, or run away. But I can't. The children need me as much as I need them, but it is just so hard," Alexx said as tears were forming in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, that is something that we all go through when we loose a loved one. I got through it by immersing myself into my work. I don't have any family to look after anymore, so I just buried myself in work. But you, you have a family that needs you as much as you need them. And, you have the team that loves you. Were always here for you Alexx, no matter what."

"I know Horatio, I know," she said as a small smile came to her face.

Dinner was brought to them and they sat and ate, chatting about the children, where they grew up, just about anything but work. Neither wanted to think of the lab. Alexx had found out that Horatio had worked the patrol beat in the neighborhood where she had grown up when he was in New York. And he found out that she was working at the hospital that he was taken to when he was stabbed during a case he was working. Their world's had seemed to be close to one another, but not close enough for them to meet early on.

After they had finished there dinner and coffee, Horatio paid the bill and they walked out to there vehicles.

"Well, Doctor, you drive home carefully."

"I will and thank you again, not only for dinner…."

"Alexx, it was my pleasure. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Horatio?"

"Yes?"

Alexx didn't want the night to end yet, but she knew she had to get home. She shook her head, "Nothing. Good night."

"Good Night Alexx." He watched as she got in her car and then he went to his hummer.

* * *

Alexx awoke earlier then usual the following morning. A dream she had had her confused and was a bit worried. She could remember every detail of it, the smells, the conversation, the kiss. _Oh my god, Alexx what are you doing dreaming of Horatio Caine for?_ she asked herself. _He didn't kiss you,_ she said to herself. She walked to her bathroom and turned on the shower, then turned around looking at herself in the mirror. She saw that she had lost weight, she had dark circles around her eyes, basically, she had let herself go since Peter had died. "No more, Honey. You look awful. Time for a change."

After she finished her shower, Alexx put on her makeup, something she really hadn't worn in a long time, then fixed her long black hair. When she was done she went to the closet. Normally she would wear a tank top with a pair of slacks in the summer heat, but, not today. Today was the first day of a new start for Alexx Woods. She chose a dark pin stripped pant's suit with a white shell under the jacket. Alexx then pulled out the black high heeled shoes that she had bought when she purchased the outfit. Looking in the full length mirror at herself, she looked more like she belonged in an office instead of a morgue. "Perfect," she said out loud and smiled.

Alexx arrived at the morgue almost an hour early; she had wanted to get caught up with some paperwork from the day before. She walked into her office to get started and was surprised to see a bouquet of flowers in a beautiful vase. There was a card stuck in them, so she opened it and read, "Thanks for the great conversation and company. H ". She smiled and looked at the flowers, there fragrance filling her office. She placed them on the left side of her desk and placed the card in her pocket, then sat to begin the dreaded paperwork.

* * *

Horatio Caine was not a man of many words. He keeps his past private, very seldom letting anyone in. He thought about the conversation he and Alexx had shared the night before. He had told her things that know one else knew about him, where he grew up, what had happened when he was stabbed, why he had moved to Miami. He new that he could trust her, more then anyone he had ever met. Not even Yelina knew about his past. He thought back to that night after he had left Alexx.

_Horatio started the hummer and watched as Alexx pulled out and left. He smiled to himself and started home. Along the way he thought back of when he had first meet the ME. He had just started in the lab and had to go down to the morgue to collect trace from a victim. When he entered, he saw a woman, medium height and slim build, ebony black hair pulled back into a pony tail and wearing scrubs. He cleared his throat, making his presence know to her. The ME turned around and looked at him. He thought to himself 'Eyes of a Goddess' when he saw her eyes._

"_Is there something I can help you with", she asked, her gloved hands covered in blood._

"_Yeah, um, I'm here to collect the trace on the vic from the hotel."_

"_Oh, you must be the new guy. I'm Alexx Woods, the ME here."_

"_Horatio Caine, CSI." He said smoothly._

"_Well then, I placed the samples I collected in the envelopes there on the tray."_

_Horatio walked over and picked them up. He turned back around and saw the ME was again probing inside the body._

"_Mind if I take a look?" he asked._

"_Sure. Tell me what you see."_

"_Well," he placed the envelopes back on the tray and put on gloves. "From the looks of it, blunt force trauma to the head and sternum. Organs seem intact."_

"_Very good. Well, what we can't see is that his blood doesn't clot, so I found out that are guy here was on anti-coagulants, heparin to be exact."_

"_Isn't that what they used to help get rid of blood clot's?"_

"_Yeah. Then I noticed the scaring on the bottom of the lung here." She pointed to the site. "Apparently, at some time our boy here suffered from a pulmonary embolism, which caused this scaring."_

"_Well, I had better get this evidence to trace. Thanks for letting me sit in for a bit."_

"_Not a problem sugar, anytime you want to watch, your more than welcome to join me."_

_With that Horatio left._

Horatio was brought back from his thought by a knock at the door. Looking up he see's his trace expert coming in.

"Speed. What have you got for me?"

"Not a lot actually. I checked out that lead this morning on the way in and it was a dead end. The address that we found on the vic's body was the address to a construction site in Little Havana. I talked with the site manager and showed him a photo of the vic, but he said he had never seen him, but that they do have a add looking for more help."

"Okay, keep on it Speed."

"Hey H, I also wanted to talk to you about Alexx."

"Go ahead."

"I'm really worried about her. She hasn't been herself since Peter died."

"I noticed it also, but we have to give her time." Just then there pager's on the cell phones went off. "DB in the Grove."

"I'll grab my kit and Eric and head out."

"I'll meet you there Speed."

When they arrived on the scene, they started processing and taking pictures of everything. Horatio was talking with Detective Frank Tripp when Alexx arrived. Horatio watched her from behind his sunglasses noticing her clothing, a look he had never seen her wear before. Apparently Speed had noticed also, looking over at Caine with a look of confusion.

"Excuse me Frank." Horatio said, walking towards his ME.

"Alexx. What have we got?"

"From the looks of it, blunt force trauma to the head, also, he's covered in lacerations, probably from a knife, some deep. I'll know more at post," she said as she stood up.

"Thanks Alexx. Umm, mind if I have a word with you real quick?"

"Sure, what's up?"

Horatio led then away from the others, making sure they were out of ear shot range. "Alexx, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Horatio, why?"

"Well, it's just we have never seen you dressed like this for work. Granted it look's great, but it's different from what were used to seeing you wear."

Alexx smiled, "Well, you'd better get used to it then. I don't plan on changing a thing, honey."

"Okay. Well, if you need to talk, you know where I am."

"Horatio, I appreciate it, but nothing is wrong. I just came to a realization this morning when I saw my reflection in the mirror." Horatio listened, not saying a word. "Fact is Horatio, I didn't like what I saw. You were right last night, I need to start getting out more, get my life back not only for my sake, but the children's as well."

"Alright, Alexx, I understand. Look, I won't keep you any longer. I'll be on my cell."

"Okay. Oh and Horatio."

"Yeah Alexx?"

"Thanks for the flowers, they're beautiful."

"Your welcome," he said looking down, a slight blush coming to his checks and that did not go unnoticed by Alexx. They parted ways and went about there jobs.


	2. Chapter 2

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

_****HISTORY - This story was the very first story Speedfanatic05 and myself worked on together. You'll see a very different writing style at the beginning of this story and as it progresses, you basically watch our writing styles grow. Written...I think it was 6 years ago, LOL...yes a long time ago, but, I wouldn't change a moment of our writing time together. Speedfanatic05, a special thank you for putting up with my moods, up and downs, sicknesses, off the wall remarks and general silliness at times. You're my best friend and I thank you for all the fun, good times, & friendship.**_

* * *

The week went by pretty fast for Horatio. With the start of the weekend only hour's away, he realized he wanted to go do something, what though, he didn't know. He thought about taking his new boat out for a run, and then decided he didn't want to go alone. He closed the file he had been working on for what seemed hours, and turned off his desk light. Gathering his suit coat , he left his office, locking the door behind him.

As he was passing the break room, he saw Speed, Calleigh, Eric and Alexx sitting around one of the tables talking.

"So what are y'all doin this weekend?" Alexx inquired.

"Well, Eric and I are going to Orlando for the weekend. He's taking me to Disney World." Calleigh said.

"Disney World?" Speed said sarcastically, "Ain't that for kids? Then again, Eric is a kid!" he said with a smirk.

"Hey, I am not. It's just Calleigh has never been and being we have the entire weekend off, I thought it would be nice to get away from Miami for a bit." Eric replied. "What about you, Speed?"

"Meeting some friends that are in town. We thought we would ride our bikes down to the Keys for the weekend."

"And break how many traffic laws?" Eric said with a smile.

"Ha very funny…..not."

"What about you Alexx?" Speed asked.

"Well, the kids went to there grandparent's for the next two weeks, and I gave Samantha that time off, so I guess I'll stick around home, get some things done that I have been waiting to do for a while."

They hadn't noticed that Horatio had walked in on there little conversation. Hearing Alexx's response to Speed's question gave him an idea.

"Well. Cal, if we want to get there for the fireworks show tonight we had better get going." Eric said standing. "Alexx, Speed, you have a good weekend and we'll see ya on Monday."

Calleigh stood also and went over to Alexx, hugging her and whispering, "You have some fun also, my orders."

Alexx laughed as she looked at her and Eric, "You two drive carefully."

Eric and Calleigh left, saying bye to Horatio, who came and sat down at the table now.

"H. Got plans for the weekend?" Speed inquired.

"Oh, just thought I might take that boat of mine out."

"Sounds fun. Well, I better get going myself. Stan and the others will be getting to my place soon." He stood walking over to Alexx and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"NO speeding, Timmy, you hear me."

"Yes, mom," he smiled at her and said bye to Horatio.

"So, why haven't you started your weekend yet then?" Alexx asked as she looked at Horatio.

He smiled looking down at the table top. "Well, I wanted to talk to you first," he replied.

"About?"

"So, the kids are at there grandparent's? I heard right?"

"Yeah, they thought I could use a break."

"I happen to agree. Um…I know this is short notice, but, I'm going to be taking out the new boat this weekend, how bout you join me?"

"Horatio, that's kind of you, but I really have some things that I need to do around the house."

"Like?" he said starring into those eyes he grew to love.

"Like….organizing the study. I've wanted to do that for awhile now, just haven't had the time."

"What else?"

"What?"

"Tell me what else is so pressing that it cannot wait."

"Well…" she said thinking.

"I thought so," he said standing. "I'll pick you up in the morning around seven. You might want to bring a light windbreaker for in the morning."

"Horatio..."

"See you in the morning, Alexx," he said walking out of the break room with a smile on his face.

* * *

The next morning Alexx woke around six. She got up and went out to the kitchen to fix her some coffee and then placed a mug of water in the microwave before going to the cupboard to pull out the jar of instant coffee. _What is he thinking, getting me up so early on a Saturday, and then not letting me get a word in, I should just not go. That would teach him_, she thought to herself.

"Guess everything can wait" she said out loud and then smiled. "Horatio Caine, what am I going do with you?" she smiled again as the buzzer on the microwave went off.

After drinking her coffee and glancing at the paper, Alexx went and took a shower and got ready. She picked out a pair of white Capri's with a yellow tank top and white tennis shoes. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and tied it with a scrunchie. She then pulled a small white purse from the closet, putting her wallet, keys and some gum in and then headed to the living room.

She hadn't been waiting long before the door bell rang. She got up from the couch and walked over to the door, and taking a deep breath, she opened it. "Horatio, good morning," she said with a smile.

"Alexx. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse," she told him, turning and going over to the couch to retrieve it and then closed the door. She had never seen Horatio in anything other than a suit, but today he wore a pair of khaki shorts, and a plain white tee-shirt. The only thing that was the same was the sunglasses.

He opened the passenger door to his truck and she got in, thinking to herself again, _Girl what are you doing? I can't be doing this._ Horatio climbed in on his side and started the truck up.

"Horatio?"

"Yeah Alexx," he said looking over at her.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

He took off his glasses and looked over at her, "Alexx, look, you and I both know that you need to get out of this house," he said, pausing before staring again. "After Marisol's death, a good friend of mine told me that I needed to get out and do something, anything, as long as it was something that I would benefit from. That's why I bought the boat, to get away from things for awhile, to free my mind."

Alexx smiled at him "I told you that."

"Yes you did, now you need to take your own advice. Both of us are still recuperating from our loss's in life…sometimes it's good to have someone to do that with."

She looked down at her lap and smiled and then looked at him. "Your right," she said shaking her head, "Let's go." With that said, he put the truck in gear and they started for the marina.

* * *

The morning had turned out to be beautiful. Not a cloud in the sky. Alexx was enjoying herself for the first time since Peter's death, thanks to Horatio. The boat he had bought was beautiful, a Bayliner Cruiser, complete with a galley and bedrooms. When they were walking up to the massive boat, Alexx had noticed the name "C.A.S.E.", but didn't ask about it until now.

"Horatio?"

"Yeah?"

"The name of the boat, C.A.S.E., what does that mean?"

He looked down for a moment and smiled, looking back up and out at the horizon.

"Well, it stands for Calleigh, Alexx, Speed and Eric, my family. And being that it would have taken up way to much room to have all your names put on her, I choose the first letter of each name, C.A.S.E.." he told her, now looking at her.

"Well, I for one am honored. Do the others know?"

"Nope, just you. You're the first person that has seen this beauty. The others have been begging me to take them out, but I wasn't ready for that yet. Maybe sometime soon though."

"She meant a lot to you didn't she?"

"Yeah, Alexx, she did," he said as she stood and went to stand beside him at the controls.

"Granted I didn't know her for that long, but she needed me as much as I needed her." He looked out at the horizon again, sadness in his eyes, "She made me feel young again, and truly needed. I had something to look forward to every morning when I woke and every night when I went to sleep, she was with me in my dreams."

"You were both lucky to have each other Horatio. You made her happy, even when she was hurting from the chemo. I think everyone saw that," she told him as she put her hand on his shoulder. "I wish things could have been different for the both of you, that she would have never been taken from you. I know what your going through. So many times I wondered if I hadn't ever taken the job down here, he might still be with me. If I would have taken the day off, he would have stayed home and not have been in that car." Tears began running down her face, "I know things happen for a reason, but it still hurts."

Horatio slowed the boat to a stop and lowered the anchor. He looked down at Alexx, tears still in her eyes. He pulled her to him and held her, embracing her in his strong arms. She cried into his chest, as he rubbed her back, knowing what she was going through, he was there himself. For the next few minutes, they stayed like that, each hanging on to each other, consoling each others soul.


	3. Chapter 3

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

_****HISTORY - This story was the very first story Speedfanatic05 and myself worked on together. You'll see a very different writing style at the beginning of this story and as it progresses, you basically watch our writing styles grow. Written...I think it was 6 years ago, LOL...yes a long time ago, but, I wouldn't change a moment of our writing time together. Speedfanatic05, a special thank you for putting up with my moods, up and downs, sicknesses, off the wall remarks and general silliness at times. You're my best friend and I thank you for all the fun, good times, & friendship.**_

* * *

By noon, the sun was high up in the sky. The night before, Horatio had made a trip to the store so he could stock the boat with food and the need supplies. "Hungry?" he asked Alexx as she looked out over the water.

"Yeah, come to think of it I am. Did we bring anything?"

"Yeah, stocked her last night. Okay, you stay here and I'll go get lunch ready," he said as he disappeared below deck.

Alexx smiled and looked back out over the water. In the distance were other boat's and she could see the occasional dolphin as it came up for air. The morning had been difficult for them both. Memories of there loved ones tore at them, but they both had been there for each other. As one fell, the other caught them. She had seen a side of Horatio that no one else had ever seen, and she would treasure that.

Alexx decided to go below and see if there was anything she could help with. "Need help in here?" she asked as she entered the small galley.

"No, just about finished up."

"I didn't know you could cook, Horatio."

"Yeah, I can, but don't tell the others, otherwise I'll never get any sleep."

"Yeah, Eric and Speed would be busting down your door then," she said with a laugh.

"So would Calleigh."

"That's true. That girl can pack it away, but you can't tell for her look's. That smells good, what is it?"

"Seafood Fettuccine with homemade Alfredo sauce."

"Now, Horatio, I was not out there that long."

"No, you weren't, I made the sauce last night and had the seafood already cut and prepared to go in, all I had to do was cook the noodles."

She laughed, "You are full of surprises aren't you!"

He smiled at her, "There a bottle of wine in the fridge, why don't you get that and I'll get the plates ready."

She got the wine and took it over to the table and he followed with the glass's. She poured their drinks as Horatio finished plating there meal. Once they were seated, he took his glass and lifted it to her "A toast to loves gone, but not forgotten." She smiled and raised her glass to his.

After lunch was done and the dish's taken care of, Horatio and Alexx went back up to the desk to sit and enjoy there wine and each others company. They talked about everything from the dolphins that were swimming close to the boat now to the upcoming fourth of July party Calleigh was having at her place for all of them. They had also finished the bottle of wine they had opened and Alexx was feeling a bit tipsy. They had decided to head back inland before the sun started going down.

Once back on dry land, they made there way back to Horatio's truck and started the drive back to her place. Once there, Alexx invited him in and they talked some more.

"I wanted to thank you for today, Horatio. I really needed that."

"So did I Alexx, thank you for coming along. We should do that more often."

"Yeah, that would be nice," she said smiling at him.

"Well, I guess I'd better be heading home. You need to rest," he said as he stood up from the couch. She had been sitting in a chair and also stood.

"Alright, well, let me walk you out then."

They walked to the door and he opened it and turned around and looked at her. He took her hand and said, "Get some rest. If you need to talk, I'll just a call away."

"Thank you Horatio," she smiled and moved closer, her eyes locked with his. Horatio was a bit taller then Alexx, so she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him on the check. He looked down, feeling the blush takeover his face. She smiled at him as there eyes met again.

He squeezed her hand gently and said, "Call me if you need anything okay."

"I will."

With that he left. She watched as he got in his truck and pulled off. Closing the door she smiled to herself. _I can't believe I kissed him on the cheek_, she thought to herself and went to her room to take a bath and change.

* * *

Alexx was sleeping peacefully for the first time since Peter's death. Her dream was not of Peter lying in a coffin like it usually was, but this time it was Horatio she was dreaming of. His vibrant red hair blowing in the wind out on the water, his deep blue eyes, and his lips, lips she longed to feel on hers.

Horatio was just about to kiss her when she was awakened by a window breaking. Startled from her dream, she looked around, listening. She could hear someone in her house. Alexx grabbed the phone and hit the number one on her speed dial….Horatio's number. She ran to the closet and closed the door behind her.

"Answer please, Horatio" she said into the phone.

"Horatio."

"Horatio," she whispered.

"Alexx? What's wrong?" she had woke him, but he was fully awake now, hearing her voice at a whisper.

"There's someone in my house."

"Where are you, sweetheart?" he asked as he got out of bed and pulled on his pants.

"In the closet, in my room."

"Okay, you just stay there, don't open that door. I'm on my way."

"Hurry, Horatio, please hurry," she whispered into the phone.

Pulling a shirt over his head and slipping on his shoes, he kept talking to Alexx, trying to keep her calm, "Stay with me, sweetheart. What ever happens, do not hang up okay."

"I won't," she whispered as tears ran down her cheek.

Horatio grabbed his gun, badge and keys and headed over to Alexx's. On the way, he radioed in a request for back-up, no sirens. What normally took twenty minutes to get to her house, only took 10. He got out and started talking to her again.

"Okay, sweetheart, I'm outside your house now. Stay where you are, I'll come for you."

"Okay."

"Alexx, I need to hang up, I'll be with you soon, okay?"

"Hurry," she whispered and more tears fell.

He hung up and put his phone in his pants pocket. His back-up arrived and they followed him around the house. Horatio spotted the kitchen door open and pulled his gun. The other officers followed his lead, entering the house with there guns pulled also. Horatio, quietly moved through the kitchen out into the living room, signaling the others to spread out. He made his way to the bedroom, and noticed the door open and heard movement. He took a breathe and silently moved to the door, carefully glancing inside. He saw a man at the dresser, opening the drawers and pulling everything out. Horatio gripped his gun and moved inside the room.

"Do Not Move," he said firmly. "Miami Dade PD, get your hands up."

The guy went for his gun and Horatio fired off a shot, hitting the guy in the shoulder. He dropped to the floor screaming in pain and the other officer's rushed in and quickly took control of the intruder. Horatio holstered his gun and nodded to the officers. They took the guy out of the room, and Horatio looked over at the closet door.

He walked over opening it, "Alexx, it's okay now. You can come out."

"Horatio," she cried, and got up and went straight into his arms.

He held her close, she was trembling in his arms. "Ssh, there, there, it's all over sweetheart, it's all over."

"You got him?"

"Yes, we got him. Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No, I'll be fine." She said pulling away from him some to look up at him. "I'll be fine."

"Alright."

Just then Detective Frank Tripp entered the room, "Horatio, y'all okay?"

"Yeah, Frank, Alexx is just shaken up a bit," he said, his left arm still around her.

"Alexx, I know this is probably a pain in the rear, but can you tell me what happened."

"Yeah, Frank," she said, wiping her eyes. "I was sleeping, and I was awakened by the sound of glass breaking, so I grabbed my phone, went to the closet and called Horatio. That's it."

"You didn't see the guy then?"

"No, Horatio told me to stay in the closet, so I did."

"Alright. H, I called in the night shift to process."

"Thanks Frank." Turning to Alexx he said "Umm, do you have a place where you can go stay for the night. Your house is a crime scene now."

"No, I'll just get a hotel or something."

"Frank, can you give us a minute?"

"Sure," Frank said and left them alone again.

"Sweetheart, why don't you come stay with me? I have an extra room you can use, til you place is processed."

"Thanks, Horatio. I'd like that," came out of her mouth before she could think about her answer. "I just need to grab a few things," she said, now noticing she was only in her gown. She went to her closet and pulled out a pair of black slacks and a white tank top.

Horatio watched her, how her gown fitted snugly to her shapely body, how her hair shimmered in the light, her delicate shoulders, her long neck. He was mesmerized by her beauty. She turned around a noticed him watching her. She gave him a shy smile and went back to gathering her things. When she had everything she would need, he led her to his vehicle, putting her in and closing the door.

Frank was outside and approached him, "H, got a minute?"

Looking back at Alexx, he nodded and walked over to Frank.

"What's up, Frank?"

"Well, that guy, he's Tyler Davidson. Wanted on other armed robberies."

"Okay."

"He said something though that really got me thinking. He said that he was owed, that it was supposed to be both of them. Does that make any since to you?"

"No Frank, it doesn't. Who's going to do the interrogation?"

"I am personally."

"Good, also, do we still have Peter Wood's vehicle down in impound?"

"Yeah. Alexx would never sign the release to have it hauled off."

"Good, have Jake's crew check it out for me please. Tell them make sure they go over the brake system with a fine tooth comb."

"Are you thinking what I think you are?"

"That Peter's death was a murder, then yes."

"Alright, I'm on it."

"Thanks Frank. I'll be on my cell." Horatio looked back over to Alexx sitting in the truck and took a look back at her house. He took a deep breath and went back to his vehicle, got in and they left.

* * *

Horatio looked at the clock on the wall in his living room, one thirty in the morning. When they got back to his house, he had showed her to her room and left to let her settle in. He went to the kitchen to get a drink out of the fridge and returned to the living room and sat on the couch. Now, he sat there thinking about everything. Should he tell her what he knew or wait til he found out more? He decided to wait till more information was given to him, before risking upsetting Alexx, especially if his hunch's were wrong.

Alexx finished unpacking her things and put on her gown and robe, then went out to the living room with Horatio. She took a seat at the opposite side of the couch.

"Find everything to your liking?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks again, Horatio. You know you didn't have to do this."

"It's my pleasure. Would you like a drink?"

"Ah, sure. Maybe it will help calm my nerves."

"What would you like?"

"Brandy."

"Coming up" he said as he stood, walking back to the kitchen. He usually didn't drink late at night, but tonight, he needed it as much as she did.

He fished out two glasses and the bottle of Brandy and took them back to the living room and sat back down. He placed the glasses on the table and poured them both a drink, handing her a glass, and then placed the bottle down on the coffee table and took his.

The liquid was smooth and made Alexx feel warm. "This is good," she said looking over at Horatio.

"Thanks. Eric got it for me for my birthday, said I needed it to help loosen me up some."

"Really, he gave me one and told me the same thing. That rascal," she said smiling.

"Alexx, there is something I need to tell you, but first I want to find out some more facts."

"About what, Horatio?"

"The break-in tonight. Once I find out more, I'll fill you in on the details."

"Why can't you go ahead and tell me what you know?"

"Because I'm not sure yet if it is true or not. I have to make sure of it before I can tell you. Trust me on this Alexx, please."

"I trust you, Horatio."

They sat there in silence drinking there Brandy. When Alexx finished hers, she got up and took her glass to the kitchen. After washing out her glass and placing it in the dishwasher, she walked over to the sliding glass door, leading to the backyard that overlooked the ocean. The moon was high in the sky and cast a soft glow on the water. She opened the door and walked outside, not noticing Horatio right behind her. He watched her for a bit before walking up behind her a placing his hands on her shoulders, gently rubbing them thru her robe. She leaned into them a bit, loving the comfort his hands were giving her. _Magic fingers_, she thought to herself, she could get lost in this. He moved closer to her, she could feel the heat of his body closer to her now. His hands moved from her shoulder to her upper arms, still rubbing gently. She closed her eyes and prayed this was not a dream.

Alexx slowly turned around and looked up at Horatio. Their eyes met, locked onto each other, blue to brown. They both searched for the same thing, love. It wasn't until that moment in time that they both realized that had found what they hadn't been searching for, understanding, caring, friendship and most importantly each other.

Horatio lifted his left hand up to her face, gently moving a stay strand of hair from her face and settling it behind her ear and then ran his fingers gently to her check, cupping it in his hand. Alexx leaned into his touch, there eyes never parting. Horatio leaned forward, his eyes never leaving hers, til there lips finally touched. The kiss was ever so soft and gentle, and one Alexx thought was as erotic as hell.

Horatio's hands slid around her slim waist, pulling her closer to him, as hers went around his neck, both losing themselves in each other. His tongue gently ran across her lips, and she parted them, letting him gain more access. They tasted each other, both losing themselves in the other, until….

_Beep, beep, beep, beep..._their pagers went off.

Horatio pulled back and looked at her, "Saved by the bell?" he asked her.

"More like someone has really bad timing," she said looking up at him.

"Continue this later then?"

"Yeah, but next time, let's turn off the pagers," she said with a smirk.

"Yes ma'am," he said pulling her back into a hug.

* * *

The next day turned out to be very busy for both Horatio and Alexx. They had gotten called out the in the early morning hours to a triple homicide in the Gables. Alexx had left the scene several hours before Horatio and his team did. Once back in her office Alexx got to work.

She started on a young teenage boy who had been shot in the chest. "This wasn't your time to go yet honey. You have barely got to see anything life has to offer," she said to the boy, gently stroking his hair back from his forehead.

After a few hours, Alexx was just getting ready to begin on the second victim when Horatio entered the autopsy room.

"Alexx, got anything for me yet?"

"Yeah, I was able to retrieve 2 bullets from the young boy's chest." She said walking over to the table with the teenager on it, and handed Horatio an envelope with the bullets. "The first bullet entered the boy's chest at an angle, penetrating the left lung and lodged itself in the scapula. The second and fatal bullet pierced his heart and right lung and then lodged itself in his spine. I was just getting ready to get started on the second vic."

"Alright Alexx, I'll get these to Stan in ballistics'. Umm, how are you holding up? I know you didn't get any sleep."

"Same as you I guess," she said with a smile.

"Well, if you need anything…"

"I know, you'll be on your cell."

With that he gave her a smile and left her to her work.

Horatio glanced down at his watch, 8 pm. He hadn't heard from Alexx since earlier in the day, so he decided to go check in with her and see if she was ready to leave. The day had been long for the both of them and he knew both of them need rest and a hot meal.

He entered the autopsy theater and noticed everything was cleaned and there was no Alexx, so he decided to check her office. When he got to the door, he noticed the light on the desk on and peaked inside. Alexx was at her desk, head down on her folded arms, asleep. Horatio looked down with a slight smile, then slightly looked up and watched her sleep. Knowing he had to get her out of there, he gently called to her.

"Alexx? Alexx, sweetheart time to wake up."

Alexx slowly opened her eyes, seeing Horatio standing there. She smiled at him and lifted her head. "Sorry about that, I was going to finish up and put my head down for a minute to try to get rid of a headache."

"No worries. Come on, why don't we go home and get some well deserved rest."

"You don't have to ask me twice. Did you find the suspect?"

"Yeah, it was the young boy's older brother."

"What? He killed his brother?"

"Says he didn't know it was him."

"What is the world coming to? Kids killing kids, gangs all over. Remember when we were kids, all we ever worried about was what we were going to do after school."

"Yeah, times have changed. Now, how bout a nice dinner and a movie at my place?"

"You're on." With that they left for the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

_****HISTORY - This story was the very first story Speedfanatic05 and myself worked on together. You'll see a very different writing style at the beginning of this story and as it progresses, you basically watch our writing styles grow. Written...I think it was 6 years ago, LOL...yes a long time ago, but, I wouldn't change a moment of our writing time together. Speedfanatic05, a special thank you for putting up with my moods, up and downs, sicknesses, off the wall remarks and general silliness at times. You're my best friend and I thank you for all the fun, good times, & friendship.**_

* * *

Several hours later, Alexx found herself helping Horatio clean the dinner dishes and then not soon afterwards they retired to the living room of his home. On their way to his place, they had stopped and rented some movies to watch after dinner that evening.

" So what do you want to watch first? '_The Longest Yard_' or '_Million Dollar Baby_'?" Horatio asked.

" How about '_Million Dollar Baby_'," she said with a smile as she sat on the couch.

Horatio put the DVD in and went and sat at the opposite end of the couch. They were watching the movie when Horatio noticed Alexx rubbing her shoulder.

"Hurting?"

"A little. Nothing unusual though."

"Come here," he said turning towards her more. She moved over and turned her back to him. Gently, Horatio moved her hair to the side then started messaging the knots out on her right shoulder.

gHow's that feel?"

"Great," she said. Closing her eyes, she felt her muscles begin to relax with his touch. "You know, a girl could get used to this."

"Good."

Alexx felt herself blush and bit her bottom lip. Horatio continued until he was satisfied that her shoulder was relaxed before moving to the other side and repeating the process, then finished at her neck.

"Better?"

"Much, thank you." She said turning and looking at him, then gave him a smile. Horatio pulled her close to him and held her as they finished watching the movie.

A few hours later, Horatio awoke to notice they were still on the couch. Alexx was curled up next to him, his arm around her, her head and hand on his chest. He smiled to himself. The last time he felt this good was with Marisol and he thought he would never feel this way again. He decided not to wake her and closed his eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Alexx awoke early the next morning. She sat up and looked around a little confused about her surroundings, then it all came back to her, she was at Horatio's. She looked back to where she had been lying, and noticed Horatio still asleep. Glancing at her watch, she thought it best to go ahead and wake him, being that they both had to be at work in less then 2 hours.

Alexx leaned back onto Horatio, watching him sleep. She saw how at peace he looked, and how his boyish features came out when not under the stress of the day or the job. She knew few people ever got to see him like this, and never wanted to forget this moment. Knowing they had to start getting ready for work she gently placed her hand on his chest and called his name. "Horatio? Baby, it's time to wake up."

"I know, Alexx," he said sleepily. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. "Morning."

"Morning to you too. I can't believe we slept on the couch."

"Yeah, well, I woke up and really didn't have the heart to wake you, so…"

"So you decided we would just sleep here. Horatio, you know your back is going to be killing you later."

"It'll be fine, Alexx. It's not the first time I slept on the couch, probably won't be the last either."

"Yeah, well, you should have awaken me."

"I umm…I was enjoying the moment," he said with a slight smile.

"Oh really!" she said as he pushed her hair back from her face, then cupped her check.

"Yes, I was," he told her as he kissed her lips. They each began tasting and exploring each others mouths. Horatio pulled Alexx closer to him as she ran a hand through his hair feeling its softness. Their tongues intertwined with each other, dancing around. Alexx was the one who broke the kiss, gently sitting back and looking into his eyes.

"You know we really need to get ready for work."

gI know, why you don't go get your shower and I'll get breakfast started," Horatio told her.

"Horatio, you don't have to fix me breakfast."

"You and I both need to eat. It's going be a long day, Alexx. Now, go get your shower."

"Alright. But not a lot of food for me. I'm not used to eating this early."

"Yes ma'am," he said as she got up and left him to fix their breakfast.

Alexx showered, got dressed and went back out to the kitchen. Horatio had fixed them an egg, toast and half a grapefruit. He was just getting there plates to the table when she walked in and headed straight for the coffee pot. There was two mugs already out for them, so she filled them both and walked back over to the table. Horatio pulled out her chair as she placed the mugs down and then slid into her chair. They ate in silence, both feeling like a scared teenager again, not knowing what to say next.

Horatio glanced over at Alexx and smiled, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just trying to wake up. You know, you didn't have to make me breakfast."

"I know, but I can't let my ME and my house guests go to work with an empty stomach," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, if we plan on getting there in time, you better get moving. I'll get the dishes."

With that Horatio got up, walked over to Alexx and gently placed another kiss on her lips then went to get ready for work.

* * *

"What were you doing in Mrs. Woods home?" Horatio asked Tyler Davidson.

"Getting what was mine," Tyler simply said.

"And exactly what was that?"

"What was promised to me," he said with a smile.

"Look, dumb ass, just answer the question." Tripp said sarcastically.

"Tyler, did you know Peter Woods?" Horatio asked, looking out the window of the interrogation room.

"So what if I did. He's gone now," he said with a grin. "She would be also if things would have went down right."

Horatio could feel his blood start to boil. He knew that if things would have went the way this guy wanted them to, then Alexx wouldn't be with him now. Horatio walked over to the table, and looked down at the man.

"And what exactly was supposed to go down?" Horatio asked, his eyes piercing through Davidson like daggers.

"They both were supposed to die in that car, she was supposed to be with him. Then I would have everything I ever wanted. They took away what I wanted, what I needed, so they had to pay. That bitch was gonna get hers, just like he did."

Frank watched as Horatio tried to remain calm. He knew from the looks of Horatio that he was on the edge. No one made threats against his one of his team and walked away from it. "What were you looking for in the house?" Tripp asked.

"Nothing, just thought I would take a look around," he said sarcastically. "Then I would kill that bitch; maybe even have a little fun with her before I did," he said looking at Horatio. "Never had chocolate pussy before."

With that Horatio went for Davidson, but Tripp intervened, holding Horatio back. "Not here, Horatio," Tripp whispered.

"Aw what's the matter? Did you want a taste of her too?" Davidson said laughing now. "You have to admit, she's a fine looking ho."

With that Tripp turned around and grabbed Davidson by the collar, lifting him out of his chair. "That's enough out of you, jackass. Get this scum out of here," he said to the officer.

Davidson was lead out of the room and to a holding cell. Once out of sight, Tripp turned to Horatio who was still fuming. Tripp sat back down and looked over at Horatio, "Well get this guy booked. You okay, Horatio?"

"Yeah, Frank. Did you get Jake to process that car?"

"Yeah, just waiting for the results. He said they found some prints and a cut brake line."

"I need to speak to Alexx about his."

"Horatio, look, I hope I'm not out of line here, but is there something going on between you and Alexx?"

"Why?"

"Nothing really, it's just that I got that feeling you know, the other night at her place. Look if there is, good for you both. You both deserve to be happy."

"She deserves it more than me, Frank. I'll be in the morgue if you need me," Horatio said and left Frank.

Horatio made his way down to the morgue. He knew Alexx would not take this well, knowing that her husband had been murdered and that she herself could have also been killed. He walked in and braced himself for having to tell her the news.

Alexx was busy processing a body when Horatio came in. Automatically she noticed by that look of him that something was terribly wrong. "Horatio? Are you okay?"

"No, Alexx. We need to talk, privately."

"Sure, Honey. Tammy, can you finish up for me?" she asked her assistant. "We can use my office, Horatio."

They went to her office and she closed the door behind them. Horatio took a seat in a chair and she sat in hers. "Horatio, what's going on?"

gAlexx, remember when I said that I had something to tell you, but wanted to find out more information?"

"Yeah. What's this about?"

"Peter," he said, watching her.

"What about him?" she asked cautiously.

"Alexx, his death wasn't an accident. He was murdered and you were also supposed to die with him," he said, watching her reaction.

Tears filled Alexx's eyes, "What do you mean?"

"That guy that broke in your place, we have reason to believe that he murdered Peter, he broke in to kill you also. Alexx, I need to know if the name Tyler Davidson is familiar to you."

"No…wait, Peter said something about a guy named Tyler a few times."

"What did he say Alexx?"

"I…I don't remember? He killed Peter? Why?" she asked as tears flowed down her face.

"Alexx, he said he was owed, that you and Peter took something from him. Do you know what he is talking about?"

"No…no." she cried.

Horatio got up and walked around the desk to her. He hated seeing her hurt like this. Gently he helped her up and brought her into his arms trying to comfort her.

"Why?" she cried into his chest holding onto him, "Why?"

"I don't know sweetheart, but I'm going to find out."

Horatio had just left Alexx to gather her things. He knew she had to get away from there. As he walked back to the lab he ran into Speed who was just getting back from a call out.

"Speed, got a minute?"

"Yeah, H. What's up?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"Sure."

"I want you to take Alexx back to my place and stay with her. She's pretty upset and I don't want her left alone."

"What's going on?"

"Peter's death was no accident. The guy that broke into her place over the weekend confessed that he was there to kill her. He even said that Peter got what he had coming. I had Jake check out the car and he found that the brake line had been tampered with and fingerprints were also found."

"Damn. How's Alexx taking it?"

"Not good. I want her out of here though. She needs to get away so she can process everything that is going on. Here's my key. You remember how to get there?"

"Yeah. Not a problem. H, if there's anything else I can do to help…."

"Yeah, Speed, there is. See if you can jog her memory about a guy named Tyler Davidson. She said it was familiar and that Peter had mentioned him but she couldn't remember what was said. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay. Oh, I ran into an old friend of yours on that last call out. He was stuck in the traffic around the accident."

"Really. Who?"

"Clavo Cruz. He said to tell you that you'll be seeing him soon."

"Speed, if you see anything.."

"I know. I'll get her to my place."

"Good. Alexx is waiting in the morgue."

With that he left Speed to go gather Alexx and Horatio made his way up to his office. He didn't like that Clavo was back in town again. This could only mean trouble.

* * *

Speed got Alexx over to Horatio's and checked out the place before he let her enter. He knew that Clavo was up to something and was not going to take a chance, especially with Alexx there. They settled in the living room, Speed carefully watching her. After a while of both of them not saying a word, Alexx broke the silence.

"Timmy, why don't you go on back to the lab? I'm sure you're needed more there."

"No, Alexx, I'm where I need to be."

"Timmy, I don't need a babysitter."

"I know. I want to be here. You ah…you want to talk about it?"

"What there to talk about?" she said standing and walking to the sliding glass door in the kitchen. "My husband was murdered, I could have been killed…" tears started rolling down her face.

Speed got up from his seat on the couch and went to her. He stood there next to her looking out over the water. He knew how she felt. Years before, he had lost his girlfriend in a drive by and had almost been shot also. He knew what she was going through.

"I know saying that I felt the same when Carrie was killed doesn't change anything. But I do know how your hurting. Alexx, if there is anything I can do…"

She turned to him, tears staining her face. "You and Horatio nail that bastard. Make him pay."

"Alexx, Horatio said that you remembered Peter mentioning his name to you. Do you remember what was said?"

"I wish I did, Timmy, I really wish I did."

"Did Peter keep any records there at the house, maybe at the office?"

"The office yes, but they all went to his replacement. Wait a minute, there's a box of files that Peter had in the study. I put them in the garage after the funeral. I was going to throw them out but never got the chance."

A smile ran across Speed's face, "Wanna take a ride Alexx?"

"You don't think?"

"Maybe there might be something in there to tell us why Davidson did all this."

"Let's go baby."

* * *

It was nearly 4:30 in the afternoon before Horatio could break away from the lab for the day. He made is way to his house, noticing that Speed's hummer was no where in sight. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and hit #2 speed dial on his phone.

"_Hey, you got me, leave a message."_

"Speed, its Horatio, give me a call on my cell," Horatio replied and then closed his phone.

He decided to try Speed's place just in case they had went their instead. It took another 15 minutes to get there and upon arriving, he saw no sign of the hummer there either. At this point Horatio was starting to get worried about his trace expert and ME. As he was leaving out to head back to his place, his cell phone rang.

"Horatio."

"H, it's me. Just got your message."

"Speed, where the hell are you and where's Alexx?" at this point, Horatio was a little hot under the collar.

"She's fine. She's with me. Look, you need to get over here to her place. I think we might have found something."

"What?"

"Alexx remembered that Peter had kept some files here at the house. We been going through them, and we might have a lead or two."

"Stay put. I'm on my way."

It took Horatio twenty five minutes to get to Alexx's due to the traffic. He parked his hummer and proceeded inside. He found Speed sitting on the living room floor with files and papers scattered all around.

"What do you have, Speed?"

"Hard to say H. I found this receipt for $5000.00 paid to Tyler Davidson. It's dated May 27, 2004, then there's another one just like it for every month there after, up until Peter's death. We also found this," he said as he handed the file to Horatio.

When Horatio opened the file, what he saw shocked him. There were pictures of Peter with a woman, that wasn't Alexx, wedding pictures. Also included was a marriage certificate dated for August of 2006.

"Where's Alexx?"

"In her room. She found the file. H, I can't believe this is real. Peter was supposedly cheating on her."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go check on her."

"Oh and H, I found this before you came in. Look's like a letter to Peter from Davidson, a blackmail letter."

"Thanks, Speed."

Horatio made his way to Alexx's bedroom. The door was closed, so he knocked lightly before entering. He found her on the floor next to her bed, leg's pulled up, arms draped over them. She looked so fragile, on the verge of a breakdown. She didn't even look up when he entered.

" Alexx, sweetheart?" No answer. "Alexx?" He slowly approached her. When he reached her, he sat next to her on the floor, "Sweetheart?"

Alexx finally looked up at him, tears falling from her eyes. He gently put his arm around her and pulled her to him. Horatio held onto her as she wept, letting it all out. After a few minutes Alexx sat back, wiping her eyes. She looked around the room, a room filled with so many memories.

"I can't believe it Horatio. How could he?"

"Sweetheart, I don't think he did."

"What? But the pictures.."

"Speed also found this." He said handing her the letter. She took it from him a bit confused. "It's a blackmail letter, Alexx."

She started reading.

_Peter,_

_There has been a change in the agreement. You are to meet me at 12547 Langley Road. From there, you will follow me to the Methodist church on Campbell. The ceremony will take place there. If you do not show up, I will make sure your precious wife get's the photo's and she will know everything. Once the preacher signs the marriage certificate, take her to Miami Saving's and Loan and open up the account as we discussed. $10,000 into the saving, $10,000 into the checking. When you leave, you will hand her the account information and leave. We will take it from there. I'll be watching. Fuck up and your wife finds out everything, then you'll pay. Cooperate, and we leave your family alone. There is no backing out of this._

_TD_

"Horatio? What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. But I will find out," he said pulling her to him again. "I promise, I will find out." Gently, he stroked her hair and they sat there a bit longer, him trying to comfort her.

"Your house is finished being processed. If you want, I can go get your thing's and bring them to you."

"Horatio, if it would be okay, I'd like to stay one more night. I'm just not too comfortable yet."

"That's fine, sweetheart, that's fine," he told her, his arms still gently around her. She held on to him a bit longer and slightly pulled away, looking deep into his blue eyes.

"Why are you so good to me?"

"Because you let me," he said with a smile. He gently moved the loose hair from her face and stroked it back, then gently placed his lips on hers. Alexx melted into him, opening her mouth to him to explore. Their tongues danced around, tasting one another, learning each other. Neither heard the knock at the door.

Speed stood there motionless, and stunned. For a second he thought he was seeing things, but what he saw was no vision, it was his friends, loving each other. He smiled, looked down and cleared his throat. Speed hated having to break that moment, but duty called.

Alexx and Horatio pulled back looking over at the door to see Speed with a smile, looking everywhere else, but at them. Horatio's face turned as red as his hair and even Alexx started blushing.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but I think I found something that you might want to see."

Both stood and went over to him. In his hands was a ledger, but not one Alexx had seen before.

"Where did that come from?" she asked.

"I thought I would do a little snooping around in the den, where you said Peter kept his things. I found it behind the bookshelf. He kept this ledger with everything from day one written down. Meetings, calls, letters received, even place's where they met. H, you're going to be interested in this part, Clavo Cruz is even mentioned in here."

"Clavo?"

"Isn't that that Cruz brother that got away with killing that girl?" Alexx asked.

"Yeah, the same one," Horatio said. "Speed, get all this stuff to the lab. I want you going through everything with a fine tooth comb."

"Horatio, it's getting late, can't he do that in the morning?"

Horatio looked at her. He knew she didn't want Speed working til all hours of the night.

"H, unofficially, I'll go through some of it at home, officially, I just picked it up on my way in in the morning."

"That'll work."

"Well, now that that is settled. I'd really like to get out of here." Alexx said looking at Horatio.

"Alright. Speed, if you need me, call the cell. Also, I'm taking tomorrow off, so if anything.."

"I'll call, H."

* * *

Horatio got Alexx back to his place and started fixing dinner. He had sent her to take a long hot shower as he prepared their meal. Standing at the stove, he thought of everything that had went on during the day. He knew that mentally she was exhausted, and more then likely physically also. He was rather surprised that Speed hadn't said anything about the kiss that he interrupted. Just then his cell rang, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Horatio."

"H, it's me. Look, I got home and started going through the ledger. You might want to talk to Alexx."

"Why, what's going on, Speed?"

"Well, apparently Peter was supplying information to Davidson and Clavo about some investigations we had going on, and also about the team."

"What? Like what?"

" It says here, that Clavo was asking if Peter heard anything from Alexx about the girl involved in the hit and run, also about some drug busts. There mentions of you, me, Eric and Calleigh along with some other staff at the lab. It says, and I quote '_Clavo was asking about the CSI team, especially Caine. He wanted to know who was close to him, any family, also his address. I told him what I had heard from Alexx when she talked of her day when she would come home. I hate this. How did I ever get into this mess with Davidson. Alexx, please forgive me_.'"

"So that's what Clavo was up to. Look, Speed, do not mention any of this to anyone."

"What about Alexx?"

"Not even her or she'll be blaming herself for some of this mess. See what else you can find in that journal. If Clavo is behind this, it could get worse for Alexx."

"Sure, H. Oh, and H, about this afternoon."

"Yeah," Horatio said, feeling his face turn slightly red.

"Sorry about that interruption. I didn't know that you two…"

"It's okay, Speed."

"Well, I think you two deserve each other, just keep her safe, H."

"That I can guarantee."

Horatio closed the cell and finished fixing there dinner. He noticed that an hour had passed since he had sent Alexx to take a shower. He made his way to her room, only to find the door open, but no Alexx. Looking down the hall to the bathroom, the door was closed. He lightly knocked, "Alexx? You okay in there?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, well dinner's ready."

"I'll be out in a second."

He smiled and went back to the kitchen. Once the plates were filled with food, he placed them on the table and opened the bottle of wine he had picked out. He pored each of them a glass and waited. Alexx padded out to the kitchen wearing a pair of shorts and a pink tank top and was barefoot. Her hair was still damp, and pulled back into a ponytail. He pulled out her chair for her, and they sat and ate in silence.

After dinner, Horatio and Alexx cleaned up the dinner dishes and retired to the couch in the living room. Both were spent from the day, Alexx more so than him. Horatio sensed that Alexx was still upset about what she had found, so he decided to try to talk to her about it.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I will be." She took in a deep breathe, "I just don't understand Horatio. Why couldn't he come to me about all this, tell me what was going on?"

"He was probably trying to protect you, Alexx. Clavo has a long reach, Peter probably realized that, and that's why he didn't say anything to you. Alexx, he loved you, and I don't think he would have ever done anything to put you danger if he couldn't help it. He did what he thought was right."

"Yeah," she said as a tear rolled down her face, "and look where it got him."

"Alexx, I talked with Speed earlier. He found out a few more things from the ledger. Apparently Peter wrote down everything that was said to him from Davidson and Clavo. This will give us the evidence we need to nail these guy's, at least Davidson for now."

Alexx stood up and walk around the room, "When I saw those photos, I didn't know what to think. So many thought's raced through my mind. How could he cheat on me, what did I do wrong make him go to another woman..."

"Alexx, you didn't do anything wrong. This wasn't your fault."

"Horatio, I should have noticed something was wrong!" she said as she faced him. "I could have helped him."

"And you might have died also. Alexx, he didn't want that for you."

"Then why? WHY?" she said as anger took over.

"I don't know ,sweetheart," he said as he stood and walked over to her. Just then his cell rang. Horatio took a deep breathe.

"Horatio."

"H, it's Tripp, look thought you might want to know, Davidson was found dead in his cell, hung himself with a sheet."

"When?"

"About 20 minutes ago."

"Who's processing?"

"Calleigh and Eric were called in on it."

"Okay, keep me informed."

"H, did I hear right, your taking a day off tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Okay, everything okay?"

"Yeah, just need some personal time."

"Well if you need anything, I'm here for ya."

gThanks Frank." Horatio hung up and looked at Alexx. "Davidson was found dead in his cell."

"What? How?"

"Hung himself," he said walking back to her.

"Now what?"

"Well, Calleigh and Eric are on it, they don't need me there. You on the other hand are also gonna take a personal day tomorrow."

"Horatio, I…."

"Alexx, you need time away from there. I need my ME at the top of her game. Right now, your upset and need to take a break."

"Says who?"

"Me," he said with a slight smile. "Now, come over here with me," he said as he took her hand and lead her to the couch. He sat down, turned to the side and patted the cushion between his legs. "Sit," he told her. Alexx sat down and Horatio started working his magic on her shoulders. She was very tense from all the stress of the day. She closed her eyes, letting Horatio's hand help her relax. Once he was satisfied that she was relaxed, he sat back and she leaned against his chest. His arms went around her, holding her, comforting her, protecting her. Alexx let her head rest on his shoulder and he kissed her temple.

"Horatio, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

"You and I have been friends for a very long time, when did you…well… when.."

"When did I start having feelings for you?"

"Well, yeah."

"When I met you. You were with a body, when you turned around and I saw your eyes for the first time, I just knew."

"But you never said anything."

"Because you were with Peter and were happy. I didn't want to come between you both. Over the years though, I grew to love you as a person, a friend, mentor, and a colleague. When Marisol died, I thought I wouldn't ever have anyone in my life again. Then when Peter died, I didn't want to loose you as a friend. I knew you needed time to heal. I think were both still healing from our losses."

"Yeah, we are. But maybe it's time for both of us to move on. You know when I felt it between us?"

"When?"

"When you made me go to dinner with you. I couldn't stop thinking about you that night."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Horatio spoke, "Earlier, when Speed called, he apologized for the interruption."

"Oh God, I forgot all about that. Was he upset?"

"No, as a matter of fact, he was happy about it. He said we deserve each other."

"Maybe he's right."

"Maybe," he said with a smile. "Doctor, would you care to dance?"

"Dance? I'd love to."

They both stood up, and he took her hand leading her to the middle of the living room. He let go of her, walked over to the stereo and turned it on. Light music filled the room as Horatio walked back over to her, taking her right hand in his and gently pulled her to him. They danced slowly, gazing into each others eyes, losing themselves in the other. Eventually both his hands were around her slim waist as her arms went around his neck. Horatio lowered his head, his lips meeting hers. Slowly, gently, his lips worked hers, sending Alexx into bliss. His tongue ran over her lips as she parted them, granting him access to her mouth.

Alexx could feel her body slowly waking up, she could feel her blood start to race through her, a feeling she thought she would never have again with another man. Slowly she pulled back from him looking deep into his blue eyes. "Horatio.." she whispered.

"Shh…Tonight is all about you. What ever you want," he said gently kissing her lips again.

"I want you," she said with a slight smile.

With that he kissed her again and he swept her up into his arms. They did not say a word to each other as he carried her to his bedroom. Horatio carried her to the bed, and placing a knee on there for support, he placed her in the middle of the bed then laid beside her, kissing her again as he placed his hand on her stomach. Horatio broke the kiss, looking into her eyes.

"Are you sure Alexx?"

"Yes, I am."

He closed in again on her mouth, exploring its depth's until they both needed air. Horatio traced light kisses down her chin, and neck as his left hand slowly slid up her tank top, reaching her right breast. Alexx pushed her head back more into the pillow, exposing more of her neck to him as her back arched up to him. His hand started kneading her breast gently, and as he pulled his hand back, his finger tips grazed her nipples, causing Alexx to arch up again. _'Very sensitive nipples'_ he thought to himself, storing away the information for a later time. Horatio sat up, looking down at the beautiful woman that lay before him. Never had he seen such beauty. He took her hand pulling her up and off the bed.

"Horatio?"

"Shh, sweetheart. I just want to see you." Looking into her eyes again, he gave her a small smile, "May I?"

Alexx shook her head yes, her eyes never leaving his. Ever so slowly, Horatio lifted her tank top up and off of her exposing her breasts to him for the first time. He took her lips into another kiss, as she started unbuttoning his shirt, then slide it off of him. Running her hands through his chest hair, she could feel his muscles, one's she never knew he had because of all the suits he wore. Then she started on his belt, unbuckling it. Horatio could not believe this was happening. He had wanted her for so long and now all his dreams were coming true.

Alexx unfastened his pants, and let them fall to the floor at his feet. Horatio stepped out of them, took off his socks, and moved back to Alexx. He kissed her again, letting his hands go to her waist then to her shorts. Undoing the button and pulling the zipper down, her felt his heart start to race more. Gently he pulled them down, kneeling in front of her and he lowered them down and off of her.

Horatio looked up into her eyes, then down her body as he stood. "Alexx, you're so beautiful," he said as he took her in his arms, taking her back to the bed.

He laid her down once again and started trailing kiss down her body. He started at her neck, then down her collarbone. He wanted to worship every inch of her body. As he kissed his way down the valley between her breasts, he got on his knees, placing his hands on the mattress on either side of her. Alexx ran her hands through his soft hair as he slowly made his way down to her belly, leaving searing kisses in his wake. She could feel the moisture building between her legs.

Horatio spread Alexx's legs and knelt between them, looking down at her.

"Such beauty," he whispered to her. He bent down, kissed her belly again, as he slowly moved back on the bed, working his way down. When he reached her mound, he lifted her left leg up to him and started trailing kiss all the way down, then back up and repeated the same on her right leg, only this time, he laid between her legs and gently kissed her mound.

Alexx spread her legs more for him, opening herself to him. He could smell her essence and it was driving him nut's. He ran his finger down her feeling her wetness. He knew she was ready, but wanted to make this last as long as he could. He separated her lips, and ran his tongue over her clit, causing Alexx to arch up and grab the sheets. Horatio ran his tongue across her again, tasting her, wanting more. He let his tongue go into action, diving into her, lapping her, pleasuring her.

"Oh God, Horatio!" she moaned "So…..c-close." she barely got out as he started sucking on her clit, pushing her over the edge into ecstasy, as she screamed his name.

Horatio licked up all her juices and started working his way back up her body. Alexx was still recovering from her climax when he reached her mouth. He drew back and watched as she came down from the cloud she was on. Finally opening her eyes, she saw his blue ones and smiled up to him.

"Hey. You okay?"

"Honey, I'm better then okay," she said gazing at him. "What about you though?"

"Sweetheart, like I said, this night is about you."

"And just what else do you have in store for me?"

"That is something you'll have to see," he said with a smirk.

"Really? And when will that be?"

"Now," he said as he leaned down to kiss her again. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, he slowly ran his hand over her nipple, remembering the affect it had on her earlier. She arched up to him, closing her eyes, losing herself to him. He broke the kiss and watched as her body reacted to his touch. His hands were like fire to her skin, making her have sensations she had never had before. He watched as her nipple grew harder and more taunt. Gently he took her nipple between his thumb and index finger and rolled it around, watching her arch up again. Not wanting to ignore the other, he took it in his mouth, running his tongue around the bud and then suckled on it, sending more pleasure through her body.

Alexx's head was swimming in sensations. Just his touch sparked a desire in her that she thought she never had. She wanted him in every way possible. Never before had a man worshiped her body like this. She knew that never again she would feel this way with anyone else.

Horatio was entranced by the reaction Alexx was having to him. To him, she was a vision of beauty and grace in the throes of passion they were creating together. Slowly he slid his hand back down her body, never taking his mouth away from her breasts. Sliding his hand over her mound he gently started rubbing her, feeling her wetness. Taking two fingers, he parted her lips and started massaging her clit, making her hotter and wetter.

"Horatio..." she moaned.

Hearing her moan his name spurred him, wanting to pleasure her more and more. Kissing his way to the other breast, he increased the pressure of his finger on her clit, sending a wave of pleasure through her body. She arched up again just as his mouth connected with her nipple causing her too gasps. Feeling she was wet enough for him, he slowly entered her with one finger, sliding it in and out, feeling her tightness and silkiness. She lifted her hips, wanting more. He found her g-spot and started rubbing it, getting a reaction that he wanted.

"Oh God, yes! Please…don't stop..." she barely got out before he hit that spot again.

Bucking up again and again to his menstruation's, Alexx could feel herself getting closer and closer to climax. Just when she thought she was going over the edge again, he pulled his finger out and brought it up to her breast, rubbing her nipple with her wetness. His tongue snaked out and started tormenting her nipple once again, as his hand slid back down to pleasure her more. This time, he inserted two fingers in her and found her g-spot once more. He worked them in and out, making sure to hit her spot every time.

Alexx felt her orgasm building back up quickly and she wanted more. He could feel her body preparing itself for her fall into ecstasy, so he increased his movements in and out of her body, and then placed he thumb on her clit, sending her into total bliss. She body shook as her orgasm ran through her body and once again, his name fell from her lips.

Seeing her breathing rapidly, he knew she needed a break for a bit. He slid his fingers out and heard her whimper at the lose of contact. He licked his fingers, tasting her once more, he knew he could not get enough of this woman. He moved back up her body and started placing gentle kiss's on her face and neck. Horatio was painfully hard and leaking, but he wanted her to be pleasured in every way he knew how.

Opening her eyes, he could see her lust there. Turning over and opening the drawer to the night stand, he pulled out a condom. Turing back, she saw what he had and took if from his hands.

"Alexx?"

"It's my turn to pleasure you," she said in a sultry voice.

She got up and pushed him onto his back, attacking his mouth with hers. She ran her nails down his shoulders and arms, coming back up and running them down his chest, over his nipples, causing him to gasp this time. Her mouth worked it's way down his chest, kissing and licking, tasting him. When she got to his cock, she sat up and opened the condom, tossing the wrapper to the floor.

"Now, there is two's ways I can put this on you. The first one is I place it on with my hands."

"And the second?" he asked hoping he new the answer.

"Like this," she said placing it in her mouth. She took his cock into her hands, and watched as his head went back and eyes closed. Just her hands were gonna send him over the edge. She bent down slipping the condom from her mouth so she could taste him first. His pre-cum glistened from the head of his cock and she took him into her mouth, running her tongue around his swollen head. Horatio grabbed the sheet, pulling it from the bed, feeling himself lose control. Never before had he let a woman go down on him. Alexx released him from her mouth, not wanting him to loose complete control yet. She placed the condom back in her mouth, then guided his cock back in, using her mouth to roll the condom down onto him.

Horatio knew what she was doing and it was driving him nuts. He wanted her so bad, just to be in her, and them be as one. Once Alexx was satisfied with her handy work, she released his cock from her mouth and slowly kissed her way back up his body. There tongues found each other once again and intertwined as Horatio flipped them back over so he was on top. He looked into her eyes seeing nothing but love. His hand went to his cock as she spread her legs for him. Placing himself at her opening, he kissed her again as he entered her body.

He watched as her head went back and she bit her bottom lip. Knowing it had been a long time since she had someone, he went slow, letting her adjust to him. He felt her relax around him and slowly started sliding in and out of her. Alexx wrapped her legs around him, wanting more, needing more. He picked up the pace, moving in and out at a steady rate. Her hands went to his shoulders, then down his chest to his nipples, tweaking them. Pleasure ran all thought their bodies, she wanting more, and he wanting to give her more. He could feel is impending climax coming but did not want to leave her behind. He sat back some, pulling her towards him more, never losing contact. Knowing he was on the edge, he placed his thumb on her clit, working it over.

"God…Horatio…harder!" she screamed.

He started pounding into her while rubbing her clit. His cock sliding in and out faster and faster til they both came together. Collapsing down he held most of his weight on his forearms, making sure not to crush her under himself. As their breathing slowed, he gently pulled out and rolled to her side. He looked over at her, noticing tears in her eyes.

"Alexx, sweetheart? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No."

"Sweetheart," he said as he took her in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm just happy, that's all. You made me feel like a woman again."

Pulling her even closer, he kissed the top of her head and held her there for several minutes before talking again. "Sweetheart, I want you to know, I'm always here for you, I'm not going anywhere. Now I need you to do something for me."

Looking at him she said, "Anything."

"Good, move so I can go to the bathroom," he said with a chuckle.

Laughing, Alexx rolled off his chest and watched him as he went to the bathroom and closed the door. She laid back in the bed, noticing the disarray the sheets were in. She got up, fixed them back, and pulled the sheet up over herself. Glancing around the room for the first time, she noticed things she never thought she would. On his dresser were several photo's of his family, Ray, Ray Jr. and Yelina, there was a black and white photo of a woman who she presumed was his mother, then she saw one that took her breathe away. It was one of him and her at a party at the lab, talking about who knows what. She heard the door open behind her but kept her eyes on the photo, wondering who took it.

Horatio climbed back onto the bed, coming up behind her, and slipping his arms around her, "Penny for your thoughts."

"That picture of us. Who took it?"

"Speed. He was showing them to me a few days later and gave me a few. The others are at the office, mainly one's of the team, but that one, that one stays here with me," he said kissing the side of her head. "The other one is my mom, it was taken when she was 18, just before she met my father."

"She was beautiful, Horatio."

"That she was," he said sadly.

"Horatio," she said turning to him, "I didn't…."

"It's okay, Alexx," he said pushing away a strand of hair that had fallen to her face. "Now, you hungry?"

"Hungry? No, thirsty, yes," she said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll get us something to drink. Be right back," he said giving her another kiss.

He got up, pulling a pair of boxers from the dresser, and made his way out to the kitchen. Alexx got up and went to the bathroom to clean herself up some. She went to the shower, turning the water, waiting a few seconds before testing it, then stepping in, she let the water cascade down her body. She took the soap and started lathering it on a wash cloth, and preceded to wash herself.

Horatio, finished making them each a glass of iced tea and went back to the room, only to find it empty, but noticed that the light in the bathroom was on from under the door. He heard the water running and he smiled as he placed the tea down on the coasters that were on night stand. Visions of Alexx naked and all wet raced through his head, causing him to get hard again. He made his decision.

Slipping into the bathroom without a sound, he slipped his boxers off, then opening the shower curtain he slipped in behind Alexx. He watched as she stood under the water, washing her arms, then her chest, working down to her legs. She turned around to him, her eyes still closed, letting the water go down her back. He smiled, slightly licking his lips. She opened her eyes, seeing him standing there, watching and jumped slightly.

"Horatio Caine! I swear on of these days your gonna give someone a heart attack."

He stepped closer to her, pulling her to him. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I was enjoying the view…again," saying it with a smirk.

Alexx batted his shoulder, "You and your views."

"Well, you have to admit, it is a very beautiful view."

"Really? And just what do you have in mind to do with that view?"

"This," he said as he kissed her. He ran his hands down her body, feeling the wetness everywhere. Turning her to where her back was to him, he kept her close, running his hands up her back, then over her shoulders, making his way down and over her firm breasts. Alexx arched into his hands, wanting to feel them all over her body. He kissed her neck, going down to her shoulders, then moved around in front of her, kissing her again on the mouth passionately. There tongues danced, as his strong hands roamed her body, memorizing, caressing, and worshiping every curve and dimple.

He slowly inched his mouth down her body, making his way to her left breast. Running his tongue over the nipple, Alexx let out a moan, her hands going to his hair, gently pulling him closer. His other hand worked her other breast, teasing the nipple, marking it hard. Kissing his way over, he latched onto the other, giving it as much attention as he did the other.

After Horatio was satisfied, he kissed his way back up to her mouth, all the while, moving Alexx back to where she was up against the wall. He pressed his body to hers, there bodies fitting together as one.

"So….beautiful…" he whispered as he kissed her ear lobe, then gently sucking on it. Alexx bit her bottom lip, lost in the sensations that were coursing through her. Turning around Horatio turned off the water.

"Horatio?"

"Shh," he said placing a finger to her lips. Taking her hands, he opened the curtain, steam filling the bathroom, he lead her out the shower, then pulling her close he lifted her up, placing her bottom down on a towel that he had placed on the counter. Moving between her legs, he gently placed his hands on her neck, then leaned in and kissed her gently. Working his way down, he kissed a path running from her neck, then between her breast, moving on to her stomach, finally ending at the patch of hair between her legs. By this point, Horatio was on his knees in front of her. Placing his hand on her legs, he opened them, exposing more of her to him, then gently lifted her right leg. She bent it, bringing it up to the counter. Horatio's hands then went behind her, pulling her forward a little more so he could gain better access.

Running his finger between the slit, he could feel her wetness, her sex. As his finger ran across her clit, Alexx threw her head back, lifting her hips slightly, wanting more contact. Seeing her reaction, Horatio couldn't take it anymore, he had to taste her again. Spreading her lips, he ran his tongue through her sex. Never had he tasted anything as sweet as her. He dove his tongue into her, causing her to moan his name. Deeper and deeper his tongue went into her, making love to her with his mouth. Just when Alexx thought she couldn't take anymore, he moved to her clit, flicking it with his tongue, then sucking gently on it, sending her over the edge.

Her orgasm rocked through her body causing her whole body to shake in its aftermath. After licking up her juices, Horatio started working his way back up her body. Coming to her mouth, she pulled him into a deep kiss, tasting herself on him. Pulling her to the edge, he lined himself up and slowly entered her, not breaking their kiss. Slowly he started pumping in and out of her. Leaning back slightly, Alexx opened herself more to him, feeling his cock going in and out. Horatio could feel himself getting close, so he increased his actions. He grabbed her hips, now pumping in and out of her at a steady pace. Pumping harder into her, he could feel himself start to go over the edge and with one last thrust, he spilled his seed into her, his body slightly convulsing from is orgasm.

Out of breath he pulled her up to him, holding onto her, not wanting to ever let her go. She had given him back his life, making him believe in miracles once again. He gently slipped out of her, then grabbed a wash cloth and proceeded to clean them up. When he finished, he picked her up and carried her to the bed, placing her down, and then covering her with the sheet. He climbed in on his side, and moved to her, holding her close they both fell into a peaceful sleep, holding on to one another.


	5. Chapter 5

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

_****HISTORY - This story was the very first story Speedfanatic05 and myself worked on together. You'll see a very different writing style at the beginning of this story and as it progresses, you basically watch our writing styles grow. Written...I think it was 6 years ago, LOL...yes a long time ago, but, I wouldn't change a moment of our writing time together. Speedfanatic05, a special thank you for putting up with my moods, up and downs, sicknesses, off the wall remarks and general silliness at times. You're my best friend and I thank you for all the fun, good times, & friendship.**_

* * *

Alexx awoke in his arms, feeling his chest rise and fall gently with each breath. She stared at him quietly, studying his face as the images of their night flashed before her eyes, a smile coming easily. It had been so long since she had felt this way, her heart fluttering at the remembrance of his touch, tickling her senses. Last night was a confirmation of sorts for Alexx; it solidified just how she felt for the red head. Deep within herself, she knew the feeling well, it was love.

Gently, she traced his face with her fingertips, loving the way it began to crinkle at her touch. Trying to stave a laugh, she covered her mouth with her free hand, noticing as he began to stir, opening his eyes slowly. Alexx flicked an errant strand of her hair out of her eyes as she gazed into his, instantly transfixed. Immersed in what she saw within them, she smiled brighter as her

heart leaped, her hand finally resting on his cheek.

"Good morning, baby," she said as she repositioned herself. The instant reaction of his arms tightening over her sent a pleasurable sensation through her and she sighed contently. "Sleep well?"

"I slept fine," he responded blinking to focus. "How long have you been up?"

"Oh, just a few minutes. I took the time to enjoy the view for once," she quipped as she smiled heavily.

Horatio sighed deeply as he adverted his eyes, "There's not much to view here."

"Why do you do that?" Alexx asked, crinkling her brow slightly as she raised up some, "why do you feel as if you are less than worthy of love?"

Horatio gazed at her, speechless. Never had someone challenged him on his beliefs of himself and now here she was, shining a bright light on the matter, forcing him to look at it. "Alexx, I've had my chance, several times at love, and each chance, I've lost."

"Well, this chance is different. It's with me," she smiled as she ran her hand through his hair, watching as her fingers fell easily through the strands. "It's through loss we find ourselves, Horatio. I think I'm starting to understand that. But I've got news for you, Horatio Caine, you are worthy of love and deserving of it. So, no more doubts, got me?"

Horatio smiled as he brought a hand up to caress her cheek, staring into her deep, dark brown eyes, "Gotcha." Alexx inched forward slowly as he bent, their lips meeting in a soft kiss, his hands now on her body. The kiss intensified and Horatio held on to her tightly as he came above her, staring down at her, his eyes roaming over her in awe. "You are so beautiful. I want to make love to you right now."

"Well, sir, no one's stopping you," she replied as she grinned mischievously. Matching her grin, Horatio took her lips into a sensual kiss as he prepared her for his entrance. As he slipped inside of her comforting walls, he knew it was there in her arms where he belonged.

* * *

After a morning of love making, Horatio and Alexx cooked together and took breakfast out on the patio, taking in the early morning Miami sun. They ate in mostly silence, their eyes connecting in furtive glances as the sun began its trek further into the sky, finally becoming unbearable. Once they finished, they cleaned up and began to prepare for the day, Horatio picking out his clothes as Alexx showered.

The door opened and she walked out, clad only in a towel, the strands of her chocolate brown hair sticking to her skin. The sight of her in this manner quickened his pulse as she shed the towel, moving for her clothes. Slipping on her clothes, she turned to him, watching him as he buttoned his shirt.

"So, Horatio, what do you have in mind for the day? It's very rare that I get a day off."

"Well…it's a nice day out, why don't we go out on the boat. Maybe even take our swimsuits and go swimming."

Alexx chuckled as she smiled full on, her eyes lighting, "Swimming, huh? I haven't been swimming in ages. I don't even know if I have a swimsuit."

Walking over to her, he slipped his arms around her waist, "Well…there is always the alternative…skinny dipping."

"Skinny dipping," she answered with a wicked smile as she arched her eyebrow thoughtfully, "sounds interesting."

gWell…I'm sure we can make it very interesting," he told her as he kissed her lips.

Alexx lost herself in the kiss, only pulling back to breathe, taking a look into his eyes. Deep under all of the love she saw, she also saw concern. Letting him go, she sighed heavily, "Horatio, don't worry about me, I'm going to be alright. Today is my first day off in ages, and I for one am going to try and enjoy it. I think sailing is a great way to do it."

Nodding his head he smiled to her, "Well then…sailing it is. Why don't you finish getting ready while I get a few things together then?"

"Sounds like a plan," she said as she reached up to give him a kiss on his cheek, "Oh and Horatio, it's just us today, right?"

Smiling at her he quipped, "Not unless you want me to call Calleigh, Speed and Eric."

"Funny," she retorted as she scowled slightly before reaching in his pocket. Taking out his duty phone, she tossed it on the bed. "Then there will be no need for that. We can take my personal cell if we have an emergency. Other than that, no ties to the outside world, deal?"

Giving her a quick kiss he smiled, "Deal…now get ready." He said as he turned to leave, "Oh…and you might want to bring you medical bag…" he said as he stopped at the door, "we could play doctor!" he said with a smirk.

"Horatio!" Alexx yelled as she threw a towel at him. It barely missed him and he peeked his head back in, smiling profusely before disappearing. She shook her head chuckled, an easy smile coming about, "That man."

* * *

Alexx stared out into the calm water, listening to the sounds of the waves lapping at the hull of the boat, her mind far away from her worries. Turning back to glance at him, she smiled deeply, adjusting her sarong as she stood, her hair flowing against the breeze. The weather had turned out perfectly, the sun beaming from high above. She was glad that he had offered the swimming; it was suddenly becoming a fast option in the sticky heat. Her only problem was getting him to join her.

Shutting the motor off he watched from the cover of his boat. Lifting his camera he snapped a few shots and then adjusted the lens bringing the image closer. He watched as they moved out onto the deck, snapping a few more photos. Lighting a cigarette, he lifted the camera back into position as he saw them kissing now and snapped a few more as he snickered, "Oh the boss is going to love this."

Pulling his cell phone out him made a call, "Yeah…it's me. You'll never guess what is going on here…He's with Wood's wife on the boat…Yeah…Look's like we can get two birds for the price of one…Yeah I have photo's, I'll be by later with them." With that he closed his cell and started the engine heading back to the mainland.

Alexx walked to him, her balance steady as the wind blew somewhat harder. Coming behind him, she encircled her arms around his waist, pulling herself closer to him. His warmth radiated through her and she smiled as she leaned in, the aroma of his cologne assaulting her senses. "Come on, Horatio, let go of the wheel and join me. I want to go swimming."

"Swimming huh?" he said as he shut the engine down and flipped the switch to lower the anchor. Turning to her he gazed into her eyes, "Well…being that you found something to wear…I guess skinny dipping is out of the question," he said looking at the baby blue bikini top that just barely covered her breasts.

"Well, judging from the bikini, I'm a step above skinny dipping. What do you think?" Alexx asked, turning around so that he could see it better.

"Umm…I like," he said smiling at her. "But…" he moved closer to her and untied the sarong, setting it aside, "now it look's even better," he said as his eyes roamed her lean fit body

She stepped closer, her eyes steady on him, "So, what do you say, come swimming with me?"

"Yes," he said as he moved closer sliding his hands around her waist and gently giving her a kiss. "I just need to check on a few things real quick…why don't you go on in…I'll be there in a minute."

"You wouldn't be going back on our deal, would you?" she asked eying him; her vision narrowed, a small smirk coming.

"No…I'm not…it's something for us later if you must know. I'll be there in a few…go on and get cooled off…that way I can warm you back up," he said looking over his glasses with a devilish smile.

"Well, I like the sound of that," she answered with a wink. "Don't be long."

He smiled as he watched her leave and enter the water. Going back inside him went to the master bedroom. Pulling the black satin sheets back, he took out a bag and began scattering white rose petals across the bed. Once done, he went to the galley and pulled out a bottle of wine and grabbed the ice bucket. Going back, he placed it on the nightstand and went back. Finding two glasses and a corkscrew he returned and also placed them next to the bed. Looking around he smiled and knew she would be surprised.

Hearing her calling for him he went back out onto the deck and removed his shirt and sunglasses. Toeing off his sandals, he pulled his jeans off revealing his dark blue swim trunks. Going to the edge he watched as she swam, "Feel better?"

"Great!" she exclaimed as she treaded water, "so, are you going to just stand there or join me?" She took in his new attire, seeing the dark blue swimming trunks. "All dressed up and nowhere to go."

Chuckling, he stood up on the edge and dove in. When he came up he saw her and swam over, "Better now?"

"Much," she replied as she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. They floated together as she leaned forward, kissing him softly. When she parted from him, she saw his smile and peered at him, "there's something going on. What is it?"

"Nothing sweetheart…I'm just enjoying holding you," he smiled at her as he pulled her closer to his body.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with that," she responded easily. Sighing, she continued to look into his eyes," This is great."

"I'm glad you are enjoying it…you needed to get away from things for awhile…even if it is just a day." He leaned forward, his lips ghosting over hers as the water lapped about them.

The moment was perfect in itself, the serenity of the water relaxing Alexx tremendously. All of her worries seemed to float away on the waves, and his strength, through everything, was keeping her literally above water. Without him, she didn't know what she would do. Running her fingers through his wet strands, she gazed at him, her eyes traveling over his entire face, seeing a life time there. "I never thanked you for taking me in. I wouldn't have known what to do without your help."

"I'm just glad I was there to help…I'll always be here for you, sweetheart, always," he said as his hand gently rubbed her lower back. "I umm…I have a surprise for you later…once we get out that is."

"Surprise?" she asked, her attention on his sly grin. "I knew there was something up your sleeve. You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope!" he said with a grin.

"Well," she started, her voice filled with lust, "maybe I can persuade you differently?" She pulled her arms from his neck and bit her lip, plunging them under the water. Without a word she slipped her hand into his trunks, caressing his cock. "You sure you can't tell me?"

Gasping at the feel of her hand on his shaft, his eyes closed slightly, "You're not…playing fair, sweetheart," he said as he breathed heavily

"All's fair in love and war, sweetie," she whispered as she stroked him gently, her grasp becoming stronger. "Now,..about that surprise."

Biting back a moan, Horatio tried to remain in control of his body, but realized it was a loosing battle with her. "Why…oh god…" he moaned as he felt her hand graze over the head of his cock. Swallowing hard, he tried again, "why don't I…" he moaned again, "show you…"

Leaning in, she kissed him softly and purred, "I knew I could persuade you. So, getting out?"

Looking at her with a questionable look, "I thought you always finished what you started, sweetheart?"

"Oh, I do," she said as she applied pressure, leaning into his ear, nibbling at his lobe, "we can finish this in the master bed room."

"Umm…" he said closing his eyes, "we better…" he hissed in a breath as she ran a finger over the tip, "we better get in…now."

"I agree," she returned, her eyes on him. Instead of making a move to get out, she continued to move her hand up and down his shaft, feeling his erection. "Just have to finish something I started."

Swallowing hard, Horatio let his head fall back slightly, losing himself in the feel of her hand working him over. As her pace slightly quickened he started moving his hips in time with her hand as he felt his body stated to tense as a wave of intense pleasure ran through him.

Realizing his moment of release had come, she grasped at him tighter, her hand moving rapidly as she kissed him on his neck, her tongue tracing a trail to his ear. She whispered her voice husky, into his ear, "Cum for me, Horatio."

Hearing her talk to him like that sent him over the edge, his seed spilling out into the water that surrounded them as he moaned out her name and his body shook. As her movements slowed, he sought out her mouth, kissing her passionately, his tongue seeking out hers.

Alexx lost herself in the kiss, her hand retracting out of his trunks, a smile forming. Breaking the kiss, she turned and swam for the boat, laughing as she kicked the water playfully, "Come and get me."

Regaining his composure, Horatio smiled shaking his head and took off after her. By the time he reached the boat she was already climbing out of the water onto the floating platform at the back of the boat. Hoisting himself out, he stood up and went over to where she was drying off, pulling her to him, "Looks like I got you…now what am I going to do…" he said with a evil grin as he picked her up swiftly into his arms.

"That's a good question," she answered, looking into his eyes. "What indeed."

Carrying her up the few steps that led up to the deck, he took her inside the cabin. Setting her down just inside the door, he closed it and flipped on the air conditioning switch. Looking down at her, he took her hand in his, "Close your eyes sweetheart, and no peeking."

"Okay," she answered, closing her eyes. She could hear the faint sounds of his feet as they crossed the room, and then smell the unforgettable aroma of roses as they permeated through the air. Crinkling her brow and her eyes, she asked, "Are those roses? Horatio…what are you doing?"

Leading her into the middle of the master bedroom, he moved behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders, "Open your eyes Alexx…" he whispered into her ear.

Alexx opened her eyes, and gasped at the sight before her. A multitude of candles were burning, their flames dancing across the walls of the room as her eyes graced over the bed, noticing the silk sheets, covered with white rose petals. Off to the side, she saw the wine chilling and two wine glasses. A smile inched across her face as she turned to him, "You've been a busy one. It's…it's stunning, Horatio."

Smiling at her, he took her hand and led her over to the bed. Picking up one of the glasses he handed it to her and then reached for the bottle of wine and corkscrew. "Drink?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Please," she said with a smile, taking the wine glass in hand. She watched him as he poured the wine, her eyes jumping from one thing to the next, shaking her head, "Horatio, just when did you find the time to do this? I mean...it's extensive"

"Let's just say I called in a favor from a mutual friend of ours," he said taking his glass and raising it to her, "To us…"

"To us," she replied back as she raised her glass. She kept her eyes on his, seeing the twinkling in them. The wine, coupled with the feelings surging through her caused her to get flushed, and she gazed out into nothingness, her mind alive with memories and possibilities. She continued to stare, the images of his hands roaming her body at his will, flashing before her. A shaky sigh released and she snapped herself out of it, turning her attention back to him. "You've really outdone yourself here, Horatio." She put the glass down on the night stand and stretched. With a wicked smile, she turned her back to him, motioning to the strings on her bikini. "Think you can help me with this?"

Walking over to her, he sat his glass down. Moving closer, his hands went to her shoulders and then traveled downward to the string. Gently pulling, the thin strand came undone as he hands traveled back up. Moving her hair aside, his lips went to her neck, kissing a path to the strings that held her top up. Taking the ends in his teeth, he pulled at them as his hands roamed down her sides. Freeing her from the top, he let the material fall out of his mouth as his hands went up over her shoulders and back down over her collarbone pushing the skimpy top off onto the floor as his hands found her breasts.

Alexx drew in a breath as she felt his hands on her breasts, caressing them gently as his lips kissed their way to her neck then to her ear, where he nibbled at her lobe, his fingers bringing her nipples to tautness. Her body felt as if it were alive with fire, the sensation being amplified at the added touch.

"Oh, Horatio," she moaned as she maneuvered her backside into him, feeling the onslaught of his erection. She smiled widely as she closed her eyes, repeating the process as he rubbed over her nipples softly, and her breath hitching. "Please."

Turning her around, his mouth went to hers as his hands slid down her sides and then around to her firm ass. He lifted her up as her legs wrapped around him and carried her to the bed and then laid her down with him above her, his lower body resting between her legs. His hand went to her hair, pushing back the strands as his tongue explored her mouth.

Alexx opened her mouth more to allow him, her body relaxing instantly as she let go. Her mind was clear of everything as she felt his hands ghost over her body, their trek ending just at the top of the bottom of her swimsuit, hovering just for a moment. A breath hitched in her throat at the anticipation as she broke the kiss to tilt her head back, a lusty sigh escaping. Her hands found his hair, the strands still damp, as she interwove intricately through them, his tongue sliding down her torso deftly. Left in the wake, his hands caressed her breasts, her nipples now achingly taut. Horatio rubbed them with his palms as she opened her legs more for him, the initial wave starting to course through her.

Moving back slightly, his hands went down her body and his mouth trailed behind them kissing, licking and nipping at her skin. Coming to the bikini bottoms he sat up more, as the palm of his hand ran across her covered mound. She arched up to him and his hands went to her sides, his index fingers catching the material and pulling them down her lean leg. Moving over slightly, he then removed the article from her other leg freeing her of the garment. Focusing his attention back on her, he gazed down at her body, his hand moving from her hips up to her breast and then back down.

"I need you," she expressed out loud, breathlessly, the onslaught of his touches continuing, making her dizzy with want. She gripped at the sheets as he continued to work his way over her body, the soft touches quickening her pulse. She wrapped her arms around his back, her nails digging into his soft flesh, the sounds of his hissing meeting her ears. She smiled wickedly as her eyes remained closed, willing him to do more.

Moving down her body, his mouth came to her mound. Looking up at her, he spread her lips as his tongue flicked at her clit, just barely ghostly over it. Alexx arched her bottom up wanting more contact as his tongue teased her. Seeing her movements to his ministrations, his tongue lapped at her sex slowly, starting at her entrance and moving up as the tip of his tongue ran across her clit, pulling a pleasurable moan from her.

Electricity coursed through her as she again grasped at the silk sheets, the softness of them adding to her pleasure. On reflex, her legs closed slightly then reopened as he lavished her with his tongue. She bit her lip to stave a cry of passion, but had no choice to release it, along with his name as he circled her clit with his tongue. Her body began to tremble as her first climax began, her fingers gripping tightly at the sheets, pulling them up.

Feeling her start to shake, Horatio's mouth latched onto her, sucking on the hardened nub as his tongue flicked at it. His hands went to her hips, holding her down so he could bring her to full climax. Hearing his name fall from her lips he pulled back with his mouth, his teeth grazing her clit and sending her fully over the edge into bliss.

With the connection lost, Alexx closed her eyes, as she attempted to steady her breathing. She released the sheets and her palms rested on the silkiness of them, the sensations still coursing through her body. When she opened her eyes, she looked to him, a faint smile coming to her lips as she felt his hand traveling up her body. The moment was ripe with opportunity and she felt herself replenished, her sights and thoughts set on him. Pulling him up to her she touched his face lovingly, her eyes never leaving his.

"Take me, Horatio," Alexx said her voice thick with want. She pulled him closer to her, her hands tracing his arms and down to his chest. "I need you inside of me." Alexx felt him press against her, a sinful smile erupting as he scooped her into his arms, holding her close. Realizing that he hadn't yet shed his trunks, Alexx reached down to pull at them, helping him out of them. She gasped as his hand went to her mound once more, rejuvenating her walls, her eyes closing.

"Yes," she purred as she started writhing under his touch. Unable to take anymore, she grabbed on to him, flipping him as so to come to rest atop of him. "Let me have control, just this once. I promise you will like the outcome." She smiled as she saw his silent grin and slid herself down, her entrance hovering just above his cock. "Ready?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"More than ever," he responded as she started moving, her head dipping into the crook of his neck. He tried to touch her, but she grabbed his hands and pulled them away.

"No touching," she whispered sensually. Looking up, she spied her bikini top lying haphazardly on the bed and reached for it. "Just in case you forget," she added as she began to tie his hands above him and to the bed. "Makes it more interesting."

Seeing the pure desire in his eyes, Alexx smiled as she inched lower, her kisses trailing down to the patch of hair. Not stopping her forward motion, she took his cock into her mouth, plunging it deep into her throat, feeling his body react to the sudden movement. Alexx smiled around his erection, beginning to move and suck, her tongue bathing his length. She hummed slightly feeling him tense up as she took him more, her hands cupping his balls gently. Applying pressure, she slowly bobbed her head, sucking him harder. His throaty moans pushed her further and she swirled her tongue around his shaft, greedily licking at the precum that had started to leak. Coming to the head, she paused and wrapped her lips around it, sucking gently, feeling his body beginning to tremble. Realizing that he was on the edge, she let his cock slip from her lips, wanting to find completion with him deep inside of her.

Ascending his body, she kissed his flesh softly, raising her eyes to his, seeing the passion and lust colliding in his eyes. He struggled against his binds as she sat up and grabbed his cock, slowly descending on it, encasing him with her awaiting walls. The sensation of being filled with him was blissful and almost instantly, she began to thrust, her hips dipping sensually as she established the control and rhythm.

Closing his eyes, his head fell back at the sensation of him inside her. Slowly his hips started to move in time with her, pushing himself deeper in her. The need to touch her was becoming unbearable as he pulled at his restraints, "Sweetheart…please…need to touch you."

"No," Alexx breathed as she thrust downward, moving smoothly on him. She smiled wickedly as she touched herself, cupping her breasts as she rode him, "touching. I'll be doing that for you." Slowly, she made a show of her hands traveling down her body, making sure he could see everything. With her fingers hovering just over herself, she reached between them and parted her own lips, gently caressing her clit, her eyes closing in ecstasy. "Is this what you would like to do to me, Horatio?" she asked, her voice thick with want and desire as she pleasured herself.

"Oh God yes…" he moaned feeling his balls tighten more and his cock twitched as he felt his orgasm coming quickly, "A-Alexx…" he gasped as he seed was released into her and he pushed up further

Alexx rode out the orgasm, a pleasurable smile on her face, "That's right, baby… give it to me." She felt her own wave start and closed her eyes, waiting for the impending explosion. With it cresting inside, she dipped her hips deeper and increased her massage on her clit, his name coming to her lips feverishly. The release was instantaneous and she felt herself dripping, pulling her fingers from herself and leaning down towards him. Smiling, she offered her index finger, touching his lips lightly, "Here's a taste."

Taking her finger in his mouth, he gently sucked on it tasting her juices. As she pulled it back he smiled up to her, "That was incredible," he told her as he got his breathing under control. Gazing up to her he tried moving his hands once again only to be held back, "So when…"

Alexx shook her head and gently lifted herself off of him, staring at him through lust filled eyes, "Not until I say so." She bent to kiss him lightly, her tongue tickling the corners of his mouth, then trailing down to his neck as she paused for a second, taking his skin in between her lips and sucking, marking him. Once she was content that he was marked, she continued to move further down, coming to his member, kissing around it. She smiled devilishly as she looked up to him, seeing him thoroughly engrossed in her touch. Turning her body around, she inched back up to him, until she felt his lips on her mound, his tongue automatically darting inside of her. She moaned as she took his cock in her mouth and began to manipulate it to her desires.

Feeling her take his cock and tasting himself mixed with her sent his senses into overload causing him to start becoming aroused again. Burying his face into her, he pushed his tongue in deeper and let out a low deep moan as he felt her suck on the head of his cock and then take him fully. Pulling out, his tongue went to her clit, teasing it with light flicks and then descending on it and sucking it hard.

She thrust her body downward, allowing him deeper access as he tortured her sweetly with his tongue. A wave of encouragement surged forth through her and she descended on his cock, not stopping until it hit the back of her throat. With him deep inside of her both ways, she began to hum against his cock and suck as she slowly rose then fell on him, his precum , mixed with her saliva coating the now hardened member. Taking him out of her mouth, she licked about his length, getting to the juncture of his balls and sheath, lightly flicking at the sensitive spot. She heard him groan and decided to take it further, her tongue traveling past his sack, ending at the puckered hole, the tip tickling at him sinfully.

Feeling her tongue on him caused him to gasp. Never had any woman he had been with caused him to have this much pleasure. Wanting more of her, his tongue went into her once again, and then back to her clit taking it into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it before finally gently sucking and nipping at it.

"Horatio," she moaned as she lifted her mouth from him, then back down. She pushed herself onto him more, feeling the beginnings of her wave coming, simultaneously taking him back into her mouth and sucking fiercely, her hands joining in to spur him on. "Take it, Horatio….take it." She coaxed as her hips swayed and dipped. Her end was near.

Hearing her cries, he sucked on her clit hard and then pushed deep into her, burying his tongue deep inside as he flicked at her walls, as he felt his balls tightening once again at her menstruation's on his cock. Feeling her start to contract around him, Horatio pulled out and nipped at her clit and then suckled it hard. Horatio felt as her body started to shake as her orgasm began and one final time pushed his tongue in deep tasting of her as her orgasm hit and his own started to rush through his body.

Alexx became vocal as they came together, their bodies rocking at the same fevered pitch. She took in his seed, swallowing every drop greedily, only relinquishing her hold on it when it was obvious that he had found true completeness. Coming up, she licked her lips satiated and turned around, her eyes taking him in. She giggled some as she inched along his body, her hands going to the binds and untying him.

Watching her intently, he pulled her close to his body once the restraints were gone. Kissing her softly, his hand went to her head, bringing it down next to his, resting it on his shoulder as his other wrapped around her holding her close. He felt her body relax against his, his eyes heavy with exhaustion. He felt her breathing even out and glanced down seeing her sleeping. Smiling Horatio closed his eyes and followed her into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

He got out of the car, holding his package in his hand, a cigarette dangling from his lips. With a smile, he closed the door, taking a drag and flicking the ashes on to the ground as he stared at the compound. He had some good jobs before , but this one was going to set him right for a long time.

Shifting the package, he walked up to the gate and depressed a button, waiting for the voice.

"What is your business?"

He chuckled as he held up the package directly into the line of sight of the video camera, smirking deeply, "I've got an urgent package for Mr. Cruz."

Instead of a reply, a buzzing was heard and he bent to snuff out the cigarette and tossed it in the bushes before proceeding through. Walking through the threshold, he took in the ominous foyer, his eyes widening at the glamor of it all, practically feeling the money falling through his hands. Nodding appreciatively, he could never get used to the way Cruz lived, no matter how many times he had been here.

"You can wait for Mr. Cruz right here," a voice said from behind him. He turned quickly to see a diminutive man dressed in a white suit, his glare daring him to go any further. "I see you have something for him? Mind if I check it out?"

"Not at all," he said as he continued to smirk. "Be careful though, those are glossy."

The man snickered as he opened the package glancing through them and then handing it back to him. "Good damn work, Manny. Mr. Cruz will be satisfied."

"I know," Manny replied as he turned to see him descending the decadent staircase.

"I hope you have what I asked for dawg." Clavo said as he strutted into the room.

"Now, would I ever let you down, Clavo?" Manny asked, handing him over the package. "I got several shots of them both…Who knew that Caine was doin' his ME?"

Opening it, Clavo pulled out the photos and started looking at them as a wicked smile came over him, "Never new the good Lieutenant had jungle fever," he snickered. He sat down at the desk throwing the photo's down. "Where are they at right now?"

"I left them anchored about ten miles from Miami. From what I could see, it looked as if they were going to be out there for a while. They looked really cozy, if you know what I mean," Manny snickered heavily. "So, um…what's up for these two, you've got something planned for them?"

Clavo eyed Manny, and then signaled the other man. Whispering something and then looking back to Manny he smiled, "You did good Manny. Maybe I'll use your service again." The other man handed Clavo a brief case and opened it for him. Clavo pulled out two small bundles of cash and threw them on the desk. "There's more where that came from if you can get me more. I need a layout of the Miami Dade Crime Lab along with the morgue. Think you can handle that?"

"I got it covered, Clavo. When do you need it by?" he asked, eying the bundles as he picked them up. "But the Crime Lab? That's gonna cost ya more."

"And if you want to be able to see that little girl of yours again essay, then you'll take what I give you and nothing more," he sneered.

The smirk dropped and he swallowed hard, looking at the bundles again, "O-okay, this seems like a reasonable price. You need them when?"

"By the weekend. So you have two days. I suggest you get your mierda together, hombre. Oh, and if you even think about double crossing me, kiss that little girl of yours goodbye," he snickered. "Now get out of here."

He watched Manny leave and turned to the other man, "Get the boys together and get over to Caine's. Tap his phones and place a few camera's around. Make sure you leave nothing behind." With that the man left leaving Clavo alone, "I got you now Caine, you and that puta."

* * *

Tim watched the machine as it printed out the report, yawning heavily as he rubbed his eyes. He had come in early for two days straight, trying to piece together all the incidentals of the materials that had been found in Alexx's home. With a sigh, he thought back to that day, seeing Alexx so distraught and lost; the anger had built up against her husband, leaving her to pick up the pieces of a black mail gone wrong, but then it began to recede, realizing that he had done all he could to keep her out of it.

The report finished and he took it up, reading through it rapidly before lifting his head to see Horatio pushing through the lab. Instantly, he could tell a difference in the red head; all of the regret and grief that he was holding onto since the death of Marisol, was now non existent. A smile came upon him as he remembered catching his two close friends in an intimate moment and sighed wistfully. It seemed that they were taking care of each other, having seen Alexx earlier and seeing the same expression of calm and relief in her eyes.

"I've got that report you've been asking for," he said as he held it up, almost instantly noticing the red mark on his neck.

"Good, thanks Speed," he said as he took it and started reading over it. Glancing up, Horatio saw the young man with a slight smirk riding his face, "Something else, Speed?"

"Um…how was your day off yesterday?" he asked, his smirk getting deeper. "Get enough rest?"

"Yeah, why?" Horatio replied as his eyes went back to the report.

Tim snickered, "Uh, H…" he said as he gestured to his neck. "You, ah…"

"Not a word Speed. Not a word," he said as he left to go to his office. Reaching the door he turned back to him, "And Speed, good job on the report."

With a big smile on his face Clavo Cruz strutted into the restaurant. Going to the hostess, he gave her his name and then followed her. "You got me the table I requested?"

"Yes, sir," she replied as she moved next to the table. "I hope this is to your liking."

"I'll let you know."

The hostess left and Clavo sat down. Looking to his watch, he smiled, "Any minute now Caine." A waiter came over putting down a glass of water and handed Clavo a menu.

"Today's special sir is Camarones al Mojo de Ajo sir."

"Fine…I'll take that and your best wine," he told him as he saw the man he was waiting for enter. "That'll be all, dawg. And make it quick."

Horatio walked in, glancing at his watch, then sliding off his glasses as he eyed the restaurant, looking for her. She had made the reservations earlier, and told him only when he had come down for a post, saying that she wanted to have lunch with him far away from work. He agreed with a smile and every so often looked to the clock, willing it to pass quickly. Since last night, his mind had ran through the images, and the sensations, keeping a smile on his face. He could hardly wait until the moment he would be able to touch her again.

He finally saw her waving from a table, her hair down, her eyes sparkling. Every time he looked at her, he saw love, and his heart swelled with it for her. With his sights on her, he walked through, not seeing him as he passed, only hearing his voice.

"Why if it isn't the great, Lieutenant Horatio Caine," Clavo stated as Horatio walked past him.

Horatio stopped and smiled faintly, turning slowly, "Clavo Cruz. How's the family doing?"

"Now, Caine, I wouldn't be worrying yourself about my family," he said sternly. "How's the wife? Oh yeah…that's right. The Noche took care of her," he responded back. "Shame though…I could have shown that puta a really good time," he smiled wickedly. "But, word has it you have a new girlfriend you're rollin' with now, dawg." He looked over at Alexx, "I bet she's a wildcat in bed."

Horatio dropped his sights as he placed his hands on his hips, exposing his badge, then raised them, his blue eyes staring intensely through Clavo. Underneath, he was simmering with anger and it was taking all he could to hold it in check as he realized that Clavo knew about him and Alexx. Deciding to move cautiously, he asked, "What are you doing here, Clavo?"

"Hey, dawg, I'm just having a nice lunch. No laws against that now is there?" he replied staring back.

"None whatsoever," Horatio responded coolly with a small smirk. He started away from him, knowing exactly what Clavo was doing, "Have a nice lunch."

"Oh I plan on it," he said as his phone rang, "Talk to me…uh…yeah…just make sure the package is delivered." He then closed his phone and motioned for the waiter.

"Yes, sir?"

"Send the finest bottle of wine that you have to that table there." He said pointing over to Horatio and Alexx. "Make sure they knew Clavo sends his regards." He then tossed money on the table and left.

Horatio smiled at Alexx as he saw Clavo getting up and leaving, his hand resting on hers. Alexx noticed his gaze and turned to see who he was looking at, seeing nothing in particular. A waiter approached with a bottle of wine, causing Alexx to crinkle her brow in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't order any wine. Horatio?"

"I didn't either," he said looking to the waiter.

"The gentleman sent it. He said to tell you both that Clavo send his regards," and placed the bottle on the table and left.

"Clavo?" Alexx asked, her eyes darting around the room, her heart racing. Turning to Horatio she questioned, "Horatio, Clavo was here? What did he want?"

"He was here. Unfortunately I have no idea what he is up to…" he pulled out his cell phone, "but I plan on finding out." Hitting the button he waited, "Yeah Speed…find out what you can on Clavo…when he got back into Miami and a current address. I want to know what this son of a bitch is up too," and hung up the phone, signaling the waiter back over.

"Yes sir?"

"Take this bottle of wine back please. We don't want it," he said handing it to him.

"Yes, sir." He took it and walked away.

"Alexx…if you want to go someplace else we can," he told her

"No, no, I like this place, and I wanted you to try this dish…Camarones a la Mexicana. It's delicious," Alexx explained as she adverted her eyes hesitantly to the menu.

"Are you sure sweetheart?" he asked looking to her.

"I-I'm sure, Horatio. Let's just have a nice lunch, okay?" Alexx responded, attempting to give him a reassuring smile. "We only have but a limited time anyway."

Smiling to her, he took her hand in his, "Alright, sweetheart. So why don't you order for us then. You seem to know the menu pretty well."

Alexx nodded as she opened the menu, an easiness coming over her. The moment had passed and she now felt assured that whatever Clavo had up his sleeve, Horatio would take care of it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

_****HISTORY - This story was the very first story Speedfanatic05 and myself worked on together. You'll see a very different writing style at the beginning of this story and as it progresses, you basically watch our writing styles grow. Written...I think it was 6 years ago, LOL...yes a long time ago, but, I wouldn't change a moment of our writing time together. Speedfanatic05, a special thank you for putting up with my moods, up and downs, sicknesses, off the wall remarks and general silliness at times. You're my best friend and I thank you for all the fun, good times, & friendship.**_

* * *

Getting out of the van, the driver went around to the side sliding door, opening it and pulling out several packages. Placing the larger ones on a dolly, he put the smaller ones on top, and carried in the envelopes. Going up the front ramp to the MDPD and officer held the door opened allowing him in. Making his way to the front desk, the carrier overlooked his list.

"Can I help you?" the desk Sergeant asked.

"Yeah…I have some deliveries here. Just need you to sign here," he said handing the officer the clipboard and pointing to the spot. Placing the envelopes on the desk, he then turned his attention to the packages.

"Okay…that it then," he said looking at the clipboard and then making a notation. "See you next week."

Looking through the packages, the Sergeant separated them out placing them in there appropriate places for pick up. Taking the last of the smaller packages, he looked at the name, "_Lt. Horatio Caine, Crime Lab, IMPORTANT INFORMATION, TIME SENSITIVE MATERIAL_" was across it. Picking up the phone he dialed Horatio extension.

"Caine."

"Yes sir, the is Desk Sergeant Williams. A package just arrived here for you. Has time sensitive information on it."

"Okay, Sergeant, I'll be right down," Horatio told him and hung up.

He got up and left his office, taking a glance into the trace lab to see Tim working on a sample. As he walked the corridors of the lab his mind went through the incidentals of the day so far, the most prevalent being his impromptu meeting with Clavo at lunch. With that thought, he decided he would pay Alexx a visit in the morgue, just to see how she was doing. Lunch had went well enough, but he could still sense her uneasiness.

Taking the elevator down to the main level of the lab, Horatio stepped off the lift and started for the front desk. As he rounded the corner he looked around seeing the placed alive with activity. Moving closer he looked down at his watch.

"Hey, H," Eric said as he approached with a file, "I've got something I need you to sign off of before we take it to the DA."

Horatio kept walking as Eric handed the file to him, taking a pen out, "So, we were able to close this?"

"Boy did we ever, and with a pristine confession as icing on the cake too," Eric said as he looked towards the front desk.

Horatio nodded and chuckled, signing quickly, "Alright, here you …" he said as he stopped suddenly. His gaze went to the desk sergeant as he held the package in hand, feeling a slight change in the air. Everything seemed to have slowed considerably as he continued to look, hearing Eric's query beside him faintly. Then out of nowhere, a blast emitted from the desk sergeant's desk, sending him and Eric down, and engulfing the area in smoke and debris. Time seemed to return to itself as Horatio turned over, seeing Eric face down on the floor, covered in debris. Coughing, he sat up quickly and assessed the situation, seeing several of the personnel lying on the floor as the alarms started. Looking back over to Eric, he saw him start to rouse, hearing him moan as he flipped himself over.

"Eric.. Eric, are you alright?"

"I-I think I am," Eric coughed as he sat up somewhat, looking to his Lieutenant. "How about you?"

"I'm fine," he reported as he got up slowly, rising to see the smoke beginning to settle. Walking cautiously, he made his way towards the desk, seeing others as they began to help each other, the sounds of the on coming sirens being heard. Some one was sending a message, and he think he knew who it was. With a sudden thought, he turned towards the elevators and started for them, passing Eric as he continued to help by comforting the injured.

"Horatio!" Eric called after him.

"I've got to get down to the morgue…Alexx," Horatio explained as he turned the corner, knowing that he couldn't take the elevators. He was going to have to take the stairs. Bursting through the stairwell, he took the stairs two by two, hoping that he wasn't too late.

* * *

Easing around the corner, he looked to make sure the coast was clear. Any minute now the package would make itself known. Moving quietly through the halls he found his way to the set of double doors. Peering through the glass he saw her standing at a table with her back to him. Seeing she was on the phone, he could tell by her actions she was talking about something with the body that laid before her. Pulling a cloth and a bottle from his pocket, he opened the lid, pouring the liquid onto the cloth. Closing it back, he slid it back into his pants and carefully opened the door. Sliding in, he glanced around seeing know one else there.

Coming up quietly behind her he heard the explosion from the floors above him. As she looked up from the body, he grabbed her holding the cloth to her mouth and nose. As she relaxed and drifted in unconsciousness, he grabbed the phone, closing it and slipped it into his pocket. Holding her close, he moved around to the front of her and then bent down, his shoulder going to her midsection and then lifted her.

Leaving back out the way he came, he quickly made it back to the van, opening the side and placing her in and securing the door back. Going to the driver's side, he slid in behind the wheel and left.

Horatio took the last flight of stairs easily, bursting onto the ground floor, his heart racing. Quickly he pushed through the double doors of the morgue, seeing the body unattended, and Alexx was nowhere to be seen. Going through the autopsy theater, he searched for her, calling her name loudly only to have silence answer him back. Running a hand through his hair, he stood in the theater, his eyes darting, finally laying on the office. Moving, he walked towards her door, hoping that she was in there.

"Alexx?" he asked as he opened the door, seeing an empty office. Leaning against the door jamb, his mind raced as to where she was. "Where are you, Alexx?"

Hearing a noise coming from the autopsy theater, Horatio turned to see Tim coming through the door, a confused expression riding his face.

"Speed?" he said as he moved from the office, "Where's Alexx?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. I was talking to her on the phone and then there was the blast and then nothing. I thought she might've been hurt. She's not in her office?"

"No…dammit, he's got her…" he said pulling his phone out. "This is Lieutenant Caine, I've got a missing person, Dr. Alexx Woods, Medical Examiner, put out an all points," he said then closing his phone, "Come on Speed, we got to find her."

* * *

Alexx felt herself coming around, her head throbbing as she opened her eyes slowly. Her neck hurt from the position her head had been in, and her hands were bound tightly behind her as she sat in a hard steel chair, her back aching for relief. Shaking the haziness away, she fought to remember the last thing she saw, it still being a blur to her. Rolling her head on her neck, she felt the muscles relax some as she tried to acclimate herself to her environment, but then realized that there was nothing to do so with. The walls were bare, and the furniture minimal. There were no windows, and there was only one door. Her heart began to race and she felt a tear run down her cheek, the knowledge that she was now someone's prisoner, coursing through her.

Lighting a cigar he looked to the man, "Know one saw you?"

"No…and everything went down as planned. Nothing left behind," he said pulling a cell phone from his pocket and handing it over. "Not even fingerprints," he said then pulling out the gloves he wore.

"Excellent work. Hector…pay the man," he said smiling and walking towards the door. Opening it he went in seeing she was now awake. "Well, well, look what I got…Caine's little puta," he said coming around and facing her.

"Clavo? What do you want with me?" she asked, her eyes steady on him. Inside, she was trembling, but she didn't dare show that outwardly.

Laughing he walked around and moved a chair closer and sat down, taking a puff off his cigar and blowing the smoke towards her, "Revenge…see Caine took what was near and dear to me, my family. Now…now I have something of his."

Alexx shuddered as she continued to stare at him, "Whatever you want, he won't give it to you. You of all people should know that Horatio doesn't respond to idle threats."

"Put it this way…" he said standing up and going to her. Grabbing her hair he yanked her head back and moved down closer to her, "if he doesn't want to find pieces of you all over Miami he will give me what I want. And to make sure he knows it's you…" he threw he cigar down and reached into his pocket, pulling out a switch blade, "he'll be receiving a message in your blood," he smiled and he slide the blade across her upper arm.

Alexx screamed, the tears falling at will now as the blade sliced through her arm. Her body trembled as he held on to her, taking pleasure in her pain. When he let her hair go, she hung her head, her sobs taking over her body. She could feel the blood as it ran down her arm, smell it's heady aroma as he bent to catch the drops as they fell and calmed herself, breathing heavily. She had to remain strong in order to survive.

With her head still hung low, she breathed out, "He will kill you, you know that, don't you?"

Lifting her head back up he looked down at her, "Not before I kill him. And just think with him gone…you'll be all mine." He laughed and then let her hair go and left out the door, slamming it closed.

Alexx jumped at the sound, her mind replaying his threats. Horatio had to find her, and he had to do it quickly.

Horatio was kneeling down, flashlight in hand. He knew that the bomb was related to Alexx's kidnapping, he just didn't know how. All afternoon the team had been searching through the debris, collecting everything they could in hopes of finding a clue as to who had possibly taken Alexx. Looking over towards Speed, he saw the young man sifting through papers that had been burned from the explosion.

"Hey, Horatio," Frank Tripp said getting his attention.

"Yeah, Frank?" Horatio asked, keeping his gaze on the team as they worked. Briefly, he thought of her and sighed heavily as he finally looked up at him, his heart faltering. More than anything, he wanted her found safely.

"I just sent the security tapes from the surveillance camera's over to AV. Have we heard anything yet?" he asked looking over at Horatio's team.

"No," he sighed heavily, feeling his bearings loosen somewhat. "They have been at it for hours, with nothing turning up. Nothing."

"I put some feelers out…maybe we'll get a lead. I'm sure some dumbass out there has loose enough lips to roll over." He snickered. "Look umm…a couple of the guy's are going to go get food and bring it back. Want me to get you and the team anything? Y'all been going at it for hours."

"I don't want anything, but I'm sure the rest will be more than grateful for it," Horatio responded as he kept looking. "There has to be something here…has to be…"

"Excuse me…Lieutenant Caine?" an officer said coming up to them.

"Yes," he said looking to him.

"I thought you should know, sir, I just came in from the garage. I noticed a envelope under the wiper blade of your hummer, sir. Thought it could be another letter bomb or something," he told him.

Horatio looked to Frank, "Frank, get a couple of uniforms and come with me." Getting up, he slipped off the gloves and clicked his mag lite off, walking towards the garage. Once he got there, he spotted the letter tacked to the Hummer, taking strides to get to it. Carefully, he took it and picked it up, opening it without any recourse, seeing that it was only a note, written in blood.

_One, two I coming for you._

_Three, four I got your whore._

_Five, six better be quick._

_Seven, eight or she'll be gator bait._

_Wait for my call._

After reading the last line, Horatio's phone rang on his side. Filling his hands with it, Horatio closed his eye to gain composure, speaking, "Caine."

"Find my little note, dawg? I must say the MDPD…well guess it closed!" he laughed.

Listening to Clavo, Horatio held out the letter and mouthed DNA to Tim, watching as he took it gingerly and walked back towards the doors. Refocusing, he sighed heavily, "What are you chasing at, Clavo?"

"Me, Caine…I ain't chasing nothin'…no I have what I was after right here next to me…and I must say, she taste sweet," he said pulling her head back roughly causing her to scream.

Hearing her scream, Horatio clenched his fist, his attempts to keep his composure fading. Closing his eyes, he walked away from the uniforms and Frank, keeping his voice low. "Clavo, I assure you, if you hurt her, I will kill you."

"That's where you're wrong, Caine. See, if I go down, then you will never see her pretty little ass again…except maybe in the morgue. Now here's how it will go down. Tonight at eleven you will be at the corner of Ponce de Leon Boulevard and Alcazar Avenue. Come alone or she dies. And Caine, I have people watchin' you, even right now as we speak," he snickered. "Here, say goodbye to your hero," he told Alexx.

"Horatio…please…" she pleaded. "Don't do anything he says…"

"Eleven, Caine, or by morning she's gator bait." With that he hung up

Taking the phone away from his ear, he folded the phone down and held it in his hand, his gaze steady on the ground. Silently, he mulled over his instructions, his mind continuously shifting to her, hearing her voice that was laced in fear. It took all of what he had to keep himself together, only venturing to look up when he felt a presence behind him. Sighing heavily, he spoke, his voice quiet.

"Frank, I have to go."

Climbing in the hummer, Horatio drove to his house. He knew he still had two hours before he had to be at the location Clavo had given him and he was going to be ready. Knowing that his men would probably be there waiting for him, Horatio knew his gun would probably be taken. Getting to his house, he made his way in and to his bedroom, taking his badge and gun off and locking them up. Going to his closet he pulled down a box. Opening it he pulled out a small switchblade and tossed it onto the bed. Taking his shirt off, he went to his closet, pulling out a short sleeved shirt. Putting it on he then went and grabbed some electrical tape from under the sink in the kitchen.

Horatio made his way back to his room. Standing in front of the mirror, he carefully tapped the knife to his chest and then buttoned up the shirt, and tucked it in. Grabbing his suit coat, he slipped it back on and went to the box again. This time he pulled out his back-up gun. Checking it, he then clipped it to his side. Glancing to his watch, he saw an hour had already passed. Turning off the light, he left, heading back out to the hummer. Climbing in, he backed out and then headed to the location in Coral Gables.

The drive was unnerving, his only thoughts were of Alexx. His heart felt crushed at hearing her voice, so damaged and fearful, and where he couldn't allow the grief to surface while on the job, in the privacy of the Hummer, Horatio let a tear break loose. Wiping at it, he vowed to himself that he would do anything in his power to save her, even if it meant laying his life on the line. He was determined not to let another love, possibly the greatest love he'd ever had, die .

As his thoughts melded together, he found himself in the Gables, searching for the street he was instructed to find. Driving a little further, he finally came to the street and slowed down, parking on the side of the road.

Seeing the hummer pull up, he watched carefully. Pulling out his cell, he dialed a number. "Yeah…he's here…no, he's alone, got the inside camera on…alright, be there shortly." The man then hung up, looking to the other, "You know what you have to do. Clavo wants him alive, but if he tries anything, shoot his legs. Let's go," he said as he exited the Tahoe and they made there way across the street.

Horatio readied himself, as they crossed the street and opened the door, yanking him out roughly. Once he was standing on the side of the curb, he saw the guns and exhaled, Taking a deep breath, he asked, "Where is she?"

Nodding to one of the men, he watched as Caine was patted down. Finding the gun, the man handed it to him, "So, Caine…how's it feel to be on the other end of the stick?" the man asked, his eyes staring Horatio down. "Oh don't tell me, you've forgotten me?"

"Ramon, you are unforgettable," Horatio stated as the men stood back, allowing them room. He stared at him steadily, his eyes retaining the fury that was bubbling inside, "but that aside, tell me where she is."

"Now, Caine, do you think I'm gonna make it that easy?" he nodded to the guys as they grabbed Horatio again. "Make sure he's secure and blindfolded." He said with a smirk. "Oh and Caine…I have to give you credit, you really know how to pick women…" he said as they tied Horatio's hands behind him, "I got a really nice feel of her body when I took her."

Horatio didn't struggle against them, knowing every move could put Alexx in more danger. After he was blind folded, he felt them lead him to a vehicle and roughly pushed in, coming to rest on his shoulder. He listened intently to the noises that surrounded him, their conversations in Spanish peppering the silence as they rode for what seemed like hours for him. His only thought was to get to Alexx, he had to make sure she was okay.

Ramon pulled his cell out, "Yeah…open up, were here." He told the other person and then closed the phone. As the Tahoe pulled in slowly, he saw Clavo approach. Getting out he smiled at his brother.

"You got Caine?" Clavo inquired.

"Of course. He's in the back. And pissed as hell," he sneered. "Everything ready?"

"Oh course, bro." Clavo said looking to the men, "Get him out."

Watching as they went to the back of the truck, Clavo then looked at his brother, "And the fun begins."

Horatio felt as they pulled him roughly out of the truck, the blind fold being ripped from his face to reveal Ramon Cruz standing alongside his brother, both wearing smug smirks. They both circled him, Ramon sneering at him as Clavo laughed. Suddenly, Ramon punched him in the stomach, causing him to fall to his knees, and then struck him on the cheek, putting him on the ground even more.

"Get him up and bring him over," Ramon ordered as he looked at his fist, then shaking it. "There's something I want you to see, Caine."

Horatio coughed as two men picked him up roughly and half carried him away from the truck to almost the middle of the warehouse. Looking up, he saw her and his heart lifted, a small smile coming to his face, dwindling at the sight of her bound and terrified.

"Let her…let her go," Horatio said as he tried to stand.

"Let her go" Clavo mocked at him, "I don't think so, dawg. She's way too valuable to us."

Ramon walked over to Alexx, "Aw…what's the matter honey," he said touching her face, "finally realizing that your man isn't going to be your hero in all this?"

Alexx cringed as he came closer. A new found demeanor coursed through her and the defiance started to surface, "He's going to kill you, you and your punk ass brother."

"I don't think so," he said as he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it back roughly and his other hand went to her breast.

"Alexx!" Horatio lunged forward, breaking free of their grasp. The sight of Ramon touching her incited rage and he turned on his captors, delivering a well placed fist across his cheek, effectively opening it, and then elbowing the next guy. With his eyes on her, and his fury centered on Ramon, he started for them, only to be taken back by more of their men.

Alexx saw as they began to inflict blows upon him, crying out, "STOP IT! Please…stop…"

"Ramon…go out to the docks and string that puta up," Clavo laughed as he men continued to hit and kick Horatio until he could barely move. Walking over, Clavo looked down on him, "I told you to watch your back, Caine…that I'll always be here. Now, Miami is mine," he laughed as he started to walk away. "Get him to the docks," he yelled back to his men.

Horatio could barely stand as they moved him to the docks, his eyes steadying on Alexx as Ramon tied her up , her hands being bound behind her. Despite the blows, his anger still dwelled, giving him the gumption to continue to fight. Seeing her helpless and frightened allowed his adrenaline to surge through him, keeping him steady.

"Wh- what are you going to do, Clavo? This is between you… you and I," Horatio said, taking deep breaths. "Leave her out of this."

"You really don't get it do you, Caine…" Clavo said looking at him, his temper rising, "you took everything I loved…my family and tore it apart. Now…now I'm taking something you love," he said staring at him. Turning around he looked to Ramon, "Get her up there." He turned back to Horatio, "Now…you get to watch her die."

* * *

Tim walked the corridors, in search of his lieutenant. He hadn't seen Horatio since the afternoon, and now he was starting to wonder just where he'd gone off to. Most of the pieces of the bomb had been collected, and now awaited processing. Tim knew that Horatio would want first crack at it, and that is how he found himself searching for him.

Passing Frank, Tim stopped, "Hey, Tripp, have you seen H?"

"Not since he took off earlier, why? Something up?" he asked looking at Tim.

"Took off?" Tim asked, crinkling his brow, "Did he say where he was going?"

"No…just said he had to go. But come to think of it, he was on his phone before that. Didn't hear what he said or anything. Why…got a lead?"

"We've got several," Tim started as he looked down the corridor then back to Tripp, "The bomb has been collected and the note that he found on his windshield, it was written in human blood. It was Alexx's blood."

"And H doesn't know any of this…shit," he sighed. "He took off in his hummer, can we get a GPS signal you think?"

Tim smirked heavily as he looked to Frank, "And you thought that up all by yourself? " he asked sarcastically. When he started to walk, he turned to see Frank standing there, "You following?"

"Very funny, dust monkey," Tripp said as he started following Tim.

"Sharp come back, there, Tripp," Tim continued as he walked, pushing through the door. Coming to AV, he looked in to see Tyler sitting at his console, working hard. Going in, he sat next to Tyler, taking a look at what was in front of him. "Tyler, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah…what's up?" Tyler asked as he hit a few buttons on the keyboard in front of him.

"I need you to find Horatio's Hummer by using his GPS signal."

"Okay…can't you just call him and ask him where he's at?" Tyler said as he moved his chair to another computer pulling up the on board GPS signals for the MDPD.

"Cute, Tyler. He's out of range, so we wouldn't be able to call anyway," Tim said as he sighed heavily.

"Oh…okay…we'll let's see where he's at then. Okay…those blinking green lights are the ones for the hummer's. All of which are here…except this one. According to this though he should be in cell range. It's in the Gables," he said looking over at Speed.

Tim frowned at the information, wondering why he wouldn't pick up. "The Gables? What would he be doing out there?"

"He would be checking up on the Cruz brothers," a voice said from behind them. Tim turned to see Eric holding a print out. "I heard Clavo's name floating around, and decided to do some checking up on him. Apparently, both he and Ramon own abandoned warehouses….care to take a guess?"

"The Gables," Tim answered, looking at them. It all started to come into focus and he closed his eyes, "He went to find them, he's going to try and get Alexx back." Getting up he started for the door. "Eric, get on the horn and call in back up, Tripp, you're coming with me."

"Let's go cowboy." Tripp said following behind. "No offense Speed…but are you packin' and if so…"

"It's clean..you want to take it apart and check behind me like a five year old?" Tim asked, releasing an irritated sigh. "Or do you mind we get to the Gables and find a couple of friends?" The incident still haunted him, and at every turn he was trying to let the memories fade, but something always brought him back.

"Hey, like I said no offense…I want them back as much as you do. But I want you staying behind me understood?" Tripp said as they headed out to Tim's issued hummer.

"I got it," Tim responded tersely as he opened the door. "Now, get in."

Tim drove while Tripp held the GPS tracker, their eyes peeled for Horatio's Hummer. Once in the Gables, they found it quickly, pulling behind it with the lights flashing. Tim got out and took a look around, noticing that it had been left untouched. When he came back, he looked to Tripp and sighed, then grabbing his two way.

"Dispatch, send a wrecker to pick up a county Hummer in the Glades. Location, Ponce de Leon Boulevard and Alcazar Avenue in the Glades." Tim started the Hummer driving away from the Hummer, "It's clean, Frank. You got the address of the warehouses that Eric found?"

"Yeah…294 Giralda Avenue. Why do I feel like I'm on some dam goose chase?" he replied getting frustrated.

"Just sit tight. If you need something to do, call up back up, I think we might need it,"Tim responded, keeping his eyes on the street ahead of him. Something was telling him that things were going to go down hill from there.

* * *

Ramon signaled one of the men to lower down the rope they had attached to a pulley on the crane. Wrapping a rope around Alexx's arm's he then ran the other rope through it and then attached it to the crane. Moving in front of her his hand went to her face gently caressing her cheek, "It's a shame that such a beautiful woman as yourself has to die."

"Go to hell," she said through clenched teeth as she glared at him. "Bastard."

Ramon slowly started laughing as he backed away, giving the thumbs up signal to the crane operator. Slowly it started lifting and then retracting the rope, "Have a nice swim, Doctor," he said as he walked away.

Clavo stood watching with a smile on his face, "Man, dawg…this is gonna be sick!" he exclaimed.

Horatio closed his eyes and breathed heavily, struggling against his captors, "Alexx! Alexx!"

Clavo laughed at Horatio. Pulling out a cigar he lit it and looked to Ramon. "Think she's high enough for a big splash?"

Looking up Ramon smiled, "I think another ten feet should give us the splash we want," he said and looked over at Horatio. "Aw Lieutenant Caine…don't worry, I hooked a weight to her so she'll sink to the bottom quickly…" he started laughing harder, his hand going to Clavo's shoulder, "and not suffer…as long"

Horatio cringed at the thought of her sinking into the depths of the ocean and exhaled, pulling all of his focus in before making his move. Without notice Horatio moved swiftly, pulling away from one man then turning to punch the other. Turning around quickly, Horatio filled his hand with his switch blade, snapping it out just as the remaining man charged. Horatio cut him cleanly across the neck and side stepped as he fell to the ground, a sick gurgling noise emitting from him.

Breathing heavily, Horatio turned to see the man as he lay, his blood pooling out under him, hearing Clavo's expression of anger, a small smirk coming as he faced them both, "Rule number one, boys, never under estimate."

* * *

Frank spotted the warehouse and had Tim turn off the light's. Pulling up just out of eyesight Frank looked behind them and saw the other officer's arriving. Getting out, he started giving orders, "Okay…we are not sure how many might be in there and there are possibly two hostages, Lieutenant Caine and Dr. Woods…so watch your fire. The man we are looking for is Clavo Cruz and he'll have several of his men with them if I know this dumbass. Now, spread out and keep sharp…Speed your with me and Sanderson. Let's go."

Brandishing his weapon, Tripp and the others moved closer to the warehouse, coming to the door. Carefully checking the lock, he signaled one of the other officers. Kicking it in, they carefully and slowly entered spreading out through the area. Coming up to the truck and maintaining his position, Frank signaled Tim to look inside.

Tim glanced inside, his weapon held at the ready. Searching, he saw the place empty and motioned for Tripp to follow. Steadying his piece, he followed through cautiously, training his ears to listen carefully. As Tripp came to his side, Tim narrowed his eyes towards the door leading to the docks.

"Frank, you hear that?" he asked progressing forward.

"Yeah…" he said moving in front of Tim, "Stay behind me…" he told him as he motioned to the other officers. One by one they slide out the door, staying behind crates.

"So Caine…what you think that knife is going to do against a gun?" Clavo asked pulling out his piece and taking aim. "Time for Miami to close for good."

Ramon turned around signaling the crane operator again, "Say goodbye to her, Caine," he said waving his hand towards the crane.

Horatio watched as the crane turned towards the water, then went to her, seeing the absolute fear in her eyes, his heart beating fast. He had to do something. Moving, he heard the shot as Clavo pulled the trigger, just barely missing the bullet. Landing on his side, he rolled over and came to his feet just as Clavo pulled the trigger again, the bullet ricocheting off of the cement. Horatio glanced over to see the crane stop just above the water and felt his heart stop as he saw her fall .

"Shit!" Tripp exclaimed "Move in!" he told them at hearing the shots. Moving into the open, Frank spotted Horatio and his captors. Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, he looked and saw Alexx as she fell into the water. "MIAMI DADE POLICE! GET YOUR HANDS UP NOW!" he yelled as he and the other officers moved forward. "SPEED!" he yelled seeing the man running towards the water.

Hearing his name, Horatio turned to see Tim running towards the edge of the dock, jumping in after her. Assured that he would bring her back, he retained his attention on the brothers who were startled by the interruption. Seeing Clavo eying an escape, Horatio moved in his path, a small smirk still riding his face. Clavo kept his gun raised as Horatio approached him, seeing Frank and more uniforms flooding the area, easily taking Ramon and the remaining body guard.

"Give it up, Clavo," Horatio said as he eyed the edge of the pier, "it's over."

"I don't think so, dawg…see you in HELL!" he stated as he pulled the trigger.

Horatio dived for the ground as the bullet whizzed by him, plunging his blade in Clavo's leg, hearing the young Baracan scream out in pain. Horatio took a moment to breathe and then rose slowly, his eyes on him as he lay in pain, holding his leg. As more uniforms surrounded the area, Horatio shook his head and knelt down.

"For your sake, she better be alive," he snarled as he bent lower to his ear. "Have fun in the pen. This time there will be no get out of jail free card."

A uniform picked Clavo up roughly as he winced, and pulled his hands behind his back and Horatio turned away from him , casting his sights and worries to the dock, making his way over. Coming to the edge, he looked in, not seeing anything.

Tim swam out to where the rope dangled in the water. Taking a deep breath, he dove down, his hand following the rope as he went until he reached Alexx. She was struggling to get free, the lack of oxygen starting to take it toll on her. Working as fast as he could he tried freeing the ropes from her body, but the water causing them to swell was working against him. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his pocket knife, opening it and started cutting through. Finally getting one to snap, he quickly started removing it from her now limp body.

As he got the last of the rope off, he pulled her to him and started taking her up. The need for air was growing stronger for him and he hoped he hadn't been too late for her. Breaking the surface, he took a deep breath and moved her head above the water. Turning her back to him, he wrapped an arm around her as he started the swim to the dock calling out to whoever could hear him, "WE NEED MEDICS!" Making it to the ladder he looked up seeing Horatio and Frank.

Horatio reached out as Tim handed her gently to him, pulling her up. Horatio took in a sharp breath when he noticed that she wasn't breathing. "GET THE MEDICS!" he screamed as he laid her flat on her back. He tilted her head to the side, allowing the access water to flow out as he straddled her, starting the Heimlich maneuver. The medics arrived and Horatio backed away, watching them work on her. He felt his world imploding, his eyes never leaving her prone body.

A sudden choke thrust him into motion and he came by her side, watching as she spit out the water that came up, coughing heavily. The medics worked quickly, placing her on a gurney and readying her for transport. Horatio grasped her hand as she opened her eyes weakly, a small smile coming.

"Horatio?"

"You hang in there, alright?" he said softly,caressing her hand. "I-I'll be right behind you."

Tim watched as they loaded Alexx and left with her. Seeing Horatio standing there he walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder, "She'll be alright. Come on, I'll give you a lift to the hospital."

Horatio nodded as he sighed heavily. He hoped that Tim was right.


	7. Chapter 7

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Horatio paced the room, in a tee shirt and his slacks, his hands on his hips, deep in thought. Upon arriving to the emergency room, he had been quickly shuffled to the back to be looked at, despite telling them that he was fine. His main concern was Alexx; he hadn't seen any trace of her since the pier. His heart fluttered as he remembered seeing her dangling in the air, the fear etched across her face. He had promised to keep her safe, and he had failed.

"Nice going, Caine," he mumbled to himself as he sighed heavily. He had suffered some blows, but nothing extensive and nothing that a good cleaning wouldn't fix. The door opened and a doctor walked in, somewhat surprised to see him up and about.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant, but you are supposed to be sitting down," she said succinctly, taking a look at his wounds. "You've suffered some serious lacerations."

"I'll be fine." He said looking to her, "Dr. Woods…how is she. She was brought in before I arrived. We work together and I am listed as her emergency contact," he told the doctor as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Dr. Woods?" the doctor asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ah, yes…she came in earlier. I think I over heard her doctor say that she would be fine, but she would need to stay over night."

Reaching for his shirt he started to put it back on, "I need to see her. Where is she now?"

"Room, four," the doctor expressed confusingly, "but Lieutenant Caine, you can't go in there."

"Watch me," he said picking up is suit coat and leaving out the room. Walking down the hallway he found her room. Knocking lightly he waited for a response.

The door opened and a doctor furrowed his brow at Horatio, "Can I help you , sir?"

"I'm Lieutenant Caine, Miami Dade PD. I'm Mrs. Woods' emergency contact," he said looking to the doctor.

"That's all fine and well, Lieutenant, but you still can't be back here. It's family members only," the doctor responded tersely. "We will update you on her condition when it becomes pertinent. Now, if you would…" the doctor said as he attempted to push the door closed.

"Doctor I understand your position here and all, but Mrs. Woods was kidnapped earlier today from the Miami Dade Morgue…this is active investigation and I need her statement pertaining to the events of earlier today and this evening," he told the doctor as he step sideways, his hands going to his hips and fingers tapping at his badge.

The doctor looked to the badge and then back up to Horatio and sighed heavily, "Alright, but you only get five minutes. I haven't finished my assessment yet, but she should be lucid enough to talk." She flipped the chart down, "Five minutes."

"Thank you," Horatio said watching as the doctor left. Going in Horatio saw her laying there on the bed. Pulling a chair up to the bed he sat down, taking her hand in his, "Alexx?"

Alexx opened her eyes slowly, a small smile coming, "Horatio?"

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you doing?" he asked as his thumb rubbed the top of her hand softly.

Alexx nodded, taking a breath, "I'm…I'm a bit out of breath, but alright. You're hurt," she said as she raised her hand slightly, pointing to his face. "Why aren't you being looked after?"

"I'm fine sweetheart. What matter's right now is you," he replied in a soft tone. "Look, the doctor only gave me five minutes in here with you. Alexx…did they…did Clavo or Ramon…"

"No," she shook her head, "no, they didn't. It only went as far as groping." Alexx closed her eyes once again, "they wanted to hurt you, make you suffer. Killing me would've done that."

"Alexx…I'm…I'm sorry I wasn't there for you like I should have been," he said looking down now towards the floor. "Maybe…maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"Wasn't a good idea?" she asked, sitting up more her brow arched, "What do you mean?"

Standing up he looked to her, "Us, Alexx. If we weren't seeing each other this would have never have happened to you." He let go of her hand and moved back from the bed some.

Alexx gazed at him as if he had smacked her across the face, the tears welling instantly, "We were a mistake? What we felt for each other was all a misunderstanding?"

"Alexx…everyone I have loved, I have lost. I wouldn't be able to stand loosing you also," he said finally looking at her. Shaking his head he whispered, "I'm sorry" and left out the room. Heading out of the emergency room, Tim approached him as he walked through the waiting area towards the doors.

"H…how's Alexx?" Tim asked but Horatio just kept walking, leaving Tim standing there. Seeing an off duty cab, Horatio climbed in and gave the driver directions.

Back in the room, she unleashed her tears, turning on her side and grasping at her pillow. Just when he had infused life back into her, he was taking it back, crushing her heart. She wept bitterly as she curled into herself, feeling the loss tremendously. Hearing the door open, she tried to stop, but found that she couldn't. The pain he had just inflicted was surmountable.

"Alexx…" Tim said as he walked in seeing her in tears. Going to her he took her into his arms, "Sweetie…it's okay…you're alright now. I'm here"

"He left me, Tim," she cried even more as she looked to him. "He said we weren't a good idea…I …I fell in love with him, and now…now, it's a mistake. All of it."

Tim could feel the anger in himself building as he held her closer, "Alexx, sweetie, I'm sorry," he said as he stroked her hair away from her face. Pulling back, he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Look at me Alexx." Her eyes met his as the tears still came, "This was not your fault…understand…you did nothing wrong here. I'm going to go and have a talk with him and get to the bottom of this. I'll be damned if I let him hurt you like this."

"Tim, you don't have to. It was his decision," she sniffled. "I just…just have to live with it."

"No, Alexx…this isn't right. Hell, I can see how much you two love each other. The whole team can and I'm not gonna sit back and watch you suffer because he's on some personal vendetta with himself."

Alexx nodded as a fresh round of tears started, her hand going to her forehead, "I gave him everything…my heart, my soul… everything, Tim."

"I know…" he whispered. Clinching his jaw he looked to her, "I'm umm…I'm gonna go have a talk with him and get to the bottom of this then I'll be back. Will you be okay here for a little bit?"

She nodded once more before turning back to her side, gazing at the wall before closing her eyes against the tears. She didn't know how she was going to survive this.

* * *

Tim's hummer pulled up in front of Horatio's house. Granted it was two in the morning, at this point Tim didn't care. Getting out, he closed the door and made his way quickly up to the front door. Taking a deep breath to steady himself and his temper, he then knocked on the door and waited.

Horatio pulled the door open and looked out to him, "What can I do for you, Tim?

"You and I need to have a talk. NOW!" Tim said as he pushed past Horatio and entered the house.

Horatio watched as the young man made way to his living room, his eyes narrowing. Coming to the living room, he saw him standing, the fury rising in his eyes, "You've talked to Alexx, haven't you?"

"Yeah…I have," he said looking to him, "Do you know what the fuck you have done to her? Do you even care?"

"Of course, I care!" Horatio exclaimed loudly as he came forth, "I love her, but I can't… I can't stand by and watch another woman I love die." His demeanor dropped as he looked to the floor, his thoughts now on her, "When I lost Marisol, I thought I'd never find anyone, that I wasn't worthy of loving anyone…But with Alexx…I found that love, and the want and desire... She showed me all of that. I couldn't risk her life."

"Then why the hell did you even get involved then?" Tim countered back. "That woman gave you everything she had to give and you just threw it all back in her face! You knew the risk going into the relationship…you knew how fragile her heart was. And then when she thinks her life is changing for the better you jerk the rug right out from under her."

"I wasn't thinking," Horatio offered as he turned away. "I―I just felt." He sighed heavily as he closed his eyes, seeing the devastating expression on her face over and over again, "I'm sorry for doing this, but I think it's best that we don't see each other any more. Too much is at stake here."

Shaking his head in disgust Tim spat out, "Apparently too much wasn't at stake to fuck her. So who's next, H? Calleigh…Valera?"

"Tim," Horatio warned as he looked to him. He didn't like the way his words were twisting, as if making what he and Alexx had, dirty. "That's enough."

"What? The truth hurt? Cause the way I see it you wined her, dined her, fucked her and then tossed her to the side," he countered as he stepped closer keeping his guard up.

Horatio tensed himself, feeling his fingers clench into fists. He loved Alexx , with all that was in him, and it was with that love that he had done what he did. His motives were clean, "Tim, I said, that was enough."

"You know…you don't deserve anyone like Alexx!" he said as his anger flared and came to a head and before he knew it his fist caught Horatio in the jaw sending him to the floor.

Horatio rubbed his jaw and sighed, getting up, He had conceded to that when he heard her fear stricken voice over the phone. "Tim, help her to understand. I need her to understand why I can't."

"Don't worry about her…Horatio. Cause after tonight…you will NEVER hurt her again and if that means her and I moving to night shift then so be it," he said as he pushed by him heading to the door. As he reached for the door he stopped and turned back looking at him, "You know…it's funny. The great Horatio Caine isn't so great. As far as I'm concerned you're no better than Clavo." And with that he left to go back to Alexx.

* * *

Alexx sighed heavily as she pulled the gloves on, gazing down at the covered body before her. After being released from the hospital two days earlier, she decided that going back to work was in her best interest instead of sitting around and wondering and doubting. Horatio's leaving had shocked her to the core and despite Tim's insistence that it wasn't her fault; she laid the blame right at her feet. She had been too wrapped up in her emotions and feelings to think straight. Granted, she loved Horatio with all that was in her, but something deep inside of her knew it wouldn't work. Even though that was true, it still didn't lessen the pain. She had become emotionally invested, as she still was. Her love for him hadn't dwindled; even though everything in her told her to be angry, she simply couldn't. He was doing what he thought was the right thing in keeping her safe.

"What if I just want to be loved?" Alexx asked softly as she poised her hands to pull the sheet. Going over her inventory mentally, she began by first making her Y incision. The door opened and she looked up to see him standing there, a look of regret etched upon his face. Upon returning, she suspected, even prepared herself for the moments she would have to see him, but even the staunchest preparations couldn't hold back the despair that filled her heart when she saw him. Remaining the consummate professional, she had always reported her findings and nothing more. Only when he had left, did she get a chance to express her sorrows in solitude. For two days, it had been that way.

"Horatio," she stated almost coldly. "What can I help you with?" Her eyes returned to the task at hand and she busied herself , feeling the familiar wave of heartache that accompanied his visits. Closing her eyes, she was met with flashes of their love making, the sensations that she committed to memory coursing through her. Gathering herself, she continued, "I won't be done with this guy for another hour and a half. Is there something else?"

Holding his sunglasses in his hand he looked down at them, "I umm…I was wondering if you got back the tox result's from the bus driver?"

"Already sent them up to Speed," she returned adroitly, her attention solely on the body. Outwardly, she wanted to present that she was going to be fine. Inwardly, her pain dug in deep. Sighing, she stopped what she was doing and dropped her head, trying to hold on to the last vestiges of her strength, "Any thing else?"

"Just…I'm sorry," and with that he turned and left heading back towards the lab. Since that night the only things he had been able to think about was her…the fear in her voice, her eyes. He knew he had done the right thing letting her go, but deep down, he longed to have her back in his arms. His nights were now spent restless and filled with nightmares. Instead of working in the lab, he had taken to the field and had even started to separate himself from the rest of the team.

Hearing the sadness in his voice, she lifted her head and watched him walk out, wanting to call out to him. Looking back at the body, she slipped off her gloves and rushed after him, pushing through the door to see him at the elevator. Just as he was about to get on, she called out to him, "Horatio! Wait!"

Turning around slowly his gaze went to her. Standing in silence he waited not knowing what to expect. As she got closer he took a deep breath and steadied himself.

She stopped a few feet in front of him and dropped her gaze, flipping an errant strand away from her eyes, "Horatio, I think we …we need to talk. Things were left …were left undone. At least give me resolution."

"I umm…I have a meeting with the chief in a few minutes and I'm filling in tonight for the night shift supervisor," he said raising his eyebrows and then his gaze up to her.

"Okay," she said softly. "You know, maybe…maybe I should just forget about it. I think you made yourself clear. I'm sorry to have bothered you further." Alexx turned and started walking, her eyes overflowing with her tears. What she wanted was a chance to mend whatever was broken.

"Alexx…" he said calling for her.

She stopped and wiped her tears, her voice being laced with them, "Yes, Horatio?"

Taking a deep breath he walked towards her coming up just behind her, "After my meeting with the chief…I have the rest of the afternoon off until shift tonight. I'll be at the house if…" his voice trailed off seeing Speed come around the corner.

She lifted her eyes to see Tim coming and nodded, "I'll call you, okay?"

"I'll be on my cell," he said as his voice went to an authoritative tone. "Speed," he said as his hands went to his hips.

"Horatio," Tim responded as he looked to Alexx, seeing the familiar signs of her sorrow. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he turned to Alexx, "Alexx, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Tim. What can I help you with?" she asked, trying to divert his attention away from Horatio. She could feel the tension rolling through the corridor as the two stood toe to toe. Since it happened, Tim had been a constant confidant. "Tim?"

"I came down to get the trace from the vic that was brought in earlier," he said looking to her and then glaring at Horatio.

"If you two will excuse me, I have a meeting," Horatio said turning and going to the elevator. He stepped in as it opened his eyes staying on Alexx until the door closed.

"Mind telling me what the hell that was about? You've been crying," Tim said looking to Alexx now.

"I'm fine, Tim. I just needed to know where I stand with him," she sighed as she looked to him, a faint smile coming. "You don't have to be my protector, but thank you." She touched him on his arm and then patted him, "So, you were here for what now?"

"The trace on the vic brought in earlier from the Glades," he said following her into her domain. "And by the way…you do need someone protecting you from the likes of him."

"There's no need in being that way, Tim," she chided lightly walking towards the slab, picking up the envelope and handing it to him. "Matter of fact, stop being that way. I can handle this, honestly."

"Look…I just don't want to see you hurt again…that's all," he told her as he took the envelope. "You're the closet friend I have and I hate to see you hurting."

"I understand that, Tim. You're the closets friend that I have too…"she said as she sighed. "Just try and keep your temper. I'm still not over the fact that you hit Horatio. That went a bit over the necessary, but I understand why you did it, and again, thank you."

"Yeah well, he was lucky that's was all I did. You umm…you still having lunch with us today in the break room?"

"As soon as I get this body," she said as she looked towards the clock, "I should be able to meet you there." Taking her position at the slab, she pulled another pair of gloves and slipped them on. "Thanks again, Tim. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Now see…if you didn't have me you'd have to deal with Delko…and that's a scary thought," he said smiling at her. "Hey..." he said looking to the body and moving closer, "what is that?" he said pointing to what looked like a small smudge just behind the vic's ear.

Taking a closer look, Alexx reached for the camera, taking the picture then a swab and rubbed it gently across the surface, "It oddly looks like ink." Slipping the swab into an evidence box, she handed it to Tim with a smile,"Something else for you."

"Cool! Okay…better get these to trace and get them started. See you at lunch," he said as he walked to the door.

Alexx nodded and got back to work, taking her scalpel in hand once more, "Now, let's see what took you away from here."

* * *

Horatio sat out on his back patio drinking a glass of tea and waiting for Alexx to arrive. She had called before leaving the lab to see if it was a good time for him. As he sat there, so many things ran through his head, images of them together, the love that they had shared, but also the memories of that night on the pier. Never had he been so scared, and he never wanted to feel that way again.

Sighing heavily, his placed his drink on the table and sat back in the chair. Closing his eyes, he tried to let the sound of the waves from the beach soothe him. He had never intended to hurt Alexx, he had just wanted her safe. Since that night he tried to distance himself from her, wanting to give her space so she could heal, but it was himself that he had hurt the most with his decision. Opening his eyes he watched as the waves broke and they came to shore. He was so lost in thought be didn't even hear when the doorbell rang.

Alexx rang the bell for the last time, then stood back away from the door, puzzled. She had called him to make sure that he was going to be around, but now it seemed that he may have had to run. Looking to his drive, she saw his truck there and shook her head. As if a second thought, she started for the back, realizing that he may have retreated to the patio. It was always his place to go when he had to think. Walking softly, she came around, her bag slung over her shoulder effortlessly. Gone was the work attire, now replaced by a tan suit, complete with a blue shell underneath. She wasn't Alexx Woods, ME, she was now just Alexx.

Seeing him sitting at the patio, gazing off into the distance, she decided to make herself known, "You know, doorbells are only effective if you hear them."

Looking towards her, he gave her a shy smile, "Sorry about that…guess I got lost in thought." He extended his hand towards the other chair, "Have a seat?"

"I'd love to," she replied easily, a soft smile coming quickly. "So, what where you thinking about?"

"Just some things," he said looking back out towards the water. As she sat down he looked to her, "I fixed some tea earlier, you want a glass?"

Concerned at his answer, she nodded, "Sure." Watching as he got up swiftly and headed back in, she sighed heavily and closed her eyes, willing herself to hold out. His demeanor wasn't the most encouraging, but she decided that she would say what she would have to say, and from there, she would have to see where it went. As he came back out holding a glass of tea, she smiled brightly ,taking a sip, "Thank you."

Sitting back down he drew in a breath as he felt the awkwardness setting into him. Reaching for his glass he sat back and decided to break the ice, "So…you said you wanted to talk?"

Alexx was taken off guard by his cool demeanor that she gulped hard before swallowing easily. Putting the glass down, she nodded, "I just wanted to know…I need to know why you are so quick to give up on us. After all that we have shared with each other…why would you just discount it?"

"Alexx…it's not that I wanted to…I had to. Seeing you fall into the water…I thought for sure that I had lost you…just like the others, my mom, Rachel, Marisol. I knew that if you did survive that I couldn't let it happen again. Every woman that I have loved has died…I can't take another loss."

"So, you'd rather let me go than run the risk of me getting hurt? Is that what you are telling me?" Alexx asked, her sights intent on him.

Looking to her he shook his head, "Yes. Alexx…I do love you…but it would kill me if something happened to you also, and more so knowing that your kids lost there mother because of me."

"So, that's…that's it? Your fear is going to take precedence over something beautiful," she said as she looked away, "I can't say that I'm willing to see this end, Horatio, but if that's what you are feeling, then I have no other choice."

Standing up he walked to the edge of the patio, "Alexx…I…" was all she heard before the sound of a gunshot echoed. Horatio dropped to his knees grabbing at the left side of his chest, "Alexx…" he rasped out before he fell forward onto the grass.

Alexx spun around to see him falling, her eyes then darting towards the sound. Not knowing where they came from, she got on her knees and covered herself, spying Horatio on the grass. Going to him, she could feel her heart in her throat, seeing that he lay unmoving. She turned him over to see the blood as it soaked the front of his shirt, and his color leaving quickly.

"HORATIO!" she cried out as the tears came, her hands moving frantically over his chest to find the wound. Once she found it, she shed her jacket and applied it to the wound, her mind reeling. With one hand she tossed her bag open and searched for her phone. Grabbing it, she depressed 911 and looked to him, "Don't you do this to me, Horatio. Don't you die." She waited until the dispatcher came up and closed her eyes, the tears now falling profusely.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I have a male gunshot victim, bullet seems to have pierced his chest, left side," she said succinctly as she fought within herself to remain calm. She reached in as she held the phone in between her shoulder and head, feeling for his pulse. "Pulse is faint but steady, I'm going to need a medic en-route forthwith. Address is 1435 Sycamore Drive. Please hurry!"

"Stay on the line ma'am."

Alexx kept the pressure on the wound and sighed heavily, feeling her heart break with each second. He was so intent on keeping her safe that he had failed to do the same for himself. "Stay with me, Horatio. Stay with me…"

Tim stood there looking at the tapes, that's when he heard Alexx's voice come across the small speaker. 'Alexx' he thought to himself, then he heard the address, "Shit…Horatio's." he said grabbing his phone as he left quickly. Hitting Horatio's number he waited for a response but got nothing but his recording. Disconnecting the call he climbed into the hummer and started it up, turning on the flashing lights. Pulling out into traffic, he headed for the location, calling the others as he drove.

Alexx could hear the sirens in the distance, her attention focused on him solely. She kept the pressure on his wound, her heart breaking into millions of pieces. His blood was on her, covering her hands and she cried hopelessly as his color drained more. "Horatio…please…fight."

Tim pulled up to the house as two patrol cars did. Getting out he ran up to the house trying the door and finding it locked. Pulling his gun, him and the other officers made there way around to the back, finding Alexx bent over Horatio, and blood everywhere, "ALEXX!" Tim yelled as he ran to her, dropping down next to them.

"Tim! Horatio… he's… he's been shot," she stumbled as she looked to him, "I kept pressure on his wound…I did what I could… Tim…." The medics arrived and she sat back, watching them work to save him. Standing away from them, she cried heavily. "He can't die, Tim."

Taking her into his arms, he held her as he watched them continue to work on Horatio. Calleigh and Eric came running around the corner of the house, both stopping at the sight in front of them. "Oh, God." Calleigh whispered and then went to Alexx's side. Eric stayed back watching, the site reminding him of when Tim had been shot and almost taken from them.

Tim pulled Alexx back slightly, his hands going to her hair, pushing it back from her face, "Alexx…I need to know what happened," he said as Calleigh wrapped her arms around Alexx.

"W- we were talking and he got up to come next to me, and then… then…I heard gunshots," she said as she looked to them strapping him to a gurney. "After the gunshots, I- I saw him falling, …the blood. Oh my god," she cried seeing his hand fall limply to the side, "He's not going to make it is he?"

"Alexx…look at me." Tim said getting her attention, "H is strong…now are you hurt? Were you hit anywhere?"

Alexx looked down to see his blood covering her and shook her head absently, "No…no I wasn't hit. This isn't my blood." Seeing that they were beginning to move, she called out, "Where are you taking him?"

"Dade Memorial," one medic called back as he gestured to his partner.

Alexx turned to Tim, "I want to go with him. Can…can I talk to you later?"

"Calleigh?" was all Tim had to say.

"Go with her and keep us informed. We'll be there as soon as we're done," she said and then watched them leave. Going over to Eric she reached out and touched his arm, "Hey…you okay?"

"Yeah…it's just…" he said taking a deep breath.

"I know. Come on…let's find the bastard that did this," she said as she looked around at the scene.

* * *

Alexx sat in the chair, her eyes fixed on the floor, her clothes stained with his blood. Tim had insisted that she go change, but she wanted to be there in case something happened. She could change later. In her mind, she kept replaying the moment when he got shot, her heart sinking. Closing her eyes, she rubbed her face with her hands, smoothing her hair behind her. They had been waiting for some time now, and her nerves were at an end. Getting up she walked around in quiet contemplation. She couldn't lose him, not like this.

Watching Alexx carefully, Tim leaned forward, his forearms resting on his knees as he ran his hands through his hair. He wondered if this was how it had been when he had gotten shot. Standing up he walked over to her, his hand rubbing her back, "Hey, you want some coffee or something?"

"I'm okay," she breathed out, looking to him. "Thanks." Crossing her arms, she adverted her attention to the doors leading to the emergency bay, "What could be taking them so long? We've been here for hours."

"They said they would let us know as soon as they got him stabilized. Hey…" he said as his finger went to her chin, turning her to look at him, "He's strong Alexx…and he's a fighter. He'll pull through this."

"I know," she exhaled, "but I'm still scared. He lost a lot of blood on the scene. Tim… he was letting me go because he didn't want to see me hurt. I was getting my things together to…to leave," she stumbled, her eyes watering over, "and he said my name and just…stopped talking."

Pulling her into an embrace, his hand went to her head holding her to his chest as she cried. Closing his eyes, he sighed heavily, "He didn't want you to end up like Mari did he?" he said lightly, "Because he loved you so much he was willing to let you go…so you would still be around and he could still watch over you."

"I didn't care," she sobbed heavily as she anchored herself to Tim. "I just wanted him to love me."

"He does love you sweetie…" he said as he held onto her, "he does…he just doesn't realize it," he said hearing the door's to the emergency room slide open and Calleigh and Eric arriving with Frank in tow.

Calleigh looked to the two men and motioned for them to take a seat and give Alexx and Tim some time. Sitting down she looked to her watch, "Shouldn't they know something by now?" he whispered to Eric.

"I don't know…" he said looking to Alexx, "Cal, you still have that change of clothes in the back of the hummer?"

"Yeah, why…they won't fit you," she said looking to him funny.

"For Alexx…she's covered in his blood."

"Yeah," she said handing him the keys.

"Be right back," he said as he left out.

Walking over to Tim and Alexx, Frank took a deep breath, "Alexx…Tim. Any word yet?"

"No, not yet." Tim responded as he continued holding Alexx.

"Alexx…I know your upset, but I need to get your statement before Stetler arrives," he said and then glanced at Tim.

"Alright," she returned quietly, leaving Tim's arms. She saw his expression and nodded, "I'll be okay. Frank, where do you want to do this?"

"Over there…" he said pointing to some empty seats, "will be fine." He walked her over as Tim watched, his guard up fully.

Tim went back and sat next to Calleigh, he eyes not leaving Alexx as she and Frank talked, "Find anything?"

"Found the trajectory, there were several shots fired at the house before the one hit Horatio. Turns out, this guy's a poor shot," Calleigh answered with a light smile. "I'm waiting for the bullet to process. All the others were mangled beyond recognition. But it seems as if he were firing from the water, the directional path pointed us into the Atlantic."

"A boat?" he said as he narrowed his eyes looking to her.

"Seems like it, Speed. Who knows how long the suspect's been camping out and watching, or who put him up to it," Calleigh responded knowingly. "It will do to talk to Clavo, just to see what he's been up to."

"Yeah, well, I doubt he'll be giving up anything. When we get back to the lab, have Eric give his buddies over at the Coast Guard a call, see if they might have picked anything up on there radars in that area," he said softly. "We need to get this guy and quick. I'm gonna have Frank put a guard on Alexx also and one on H."

"That's best," Calleigh said as she looked to Alexx, " How's she holding up?"

"Not good. I'm worried how she'll be if H doesn't pull through."

"Well," she said as her accent thickened and slipped, "he needs to pull through, doesn't he?" She gave him a slight smile, "I'll keep in touch with you about this guy."

"Yeah…where's Eric now?"

"He went to get something out of the Hummer," she said as he came through the door with a garment bag. "It's for Alexx, she's got Horatio's blood all over her. She can change in the ladies room."

"Good thinking…" he said seeing Frank help Alexx up and them coming back. He went to her and lead her to Calleigh. "Go with her and help."

As they left he turned to Frank, "Well?"

"She didn't see anything…just Horatio…" he said shaking his head. "Ah, look, I got to get back and get this report done. If you hear anything…"

"I'll call." Speed said. "Hey Frank, is there anyway we can put a guard on Alexx and H?"

"Already being taken care of as we speak."

"Thanks," he said watching him walk away.

* * *

It was late at night as Tim looked to his watch and then down at Alexx who had fallen asleep in his arms. All evening they had been awaiting information on Horatio, only to find out he had been taken to surgery. Tim had even made the rest of the team go home, telling them as soon as they knew anything he would call them. As he yawned the surgical doctor came through the door of the waiting room.

Going to them, he pulled the mask off that had been tied around his neck. Tim gently called to Alexx waking her, "Alexx…honey. Wake up."

Alexx woke slowly, and rose off of Tim, seeing the doctor approaching. She stood quickly and looked to Tim, her gaze filled with worry. It didn't help matters that the doctor looked exhausted. Reaching out, she grasped hold of Tim's hand and squeezed, "Tim…"

Coming to her side, he held onto her, "It's okay…" he said lightly as the doctor stopped in front of them.

"Dr. Woods, Detective Speedle…" he said as he shook there hands.

"Dr.," Alexx said expectantly as she crossed her arms around her. The atmosphere had suddenly turned cooler and she shivered a bit. "What's going on with Horatio?"

"We were able to get the bullet out…but it did a lot of internal damage. We were able to repair the damage to the lung, but for right now he is on a ventilator helping him breathe. We umm…we also had to resuscitate him twice when we had him open," he said as he looked for Alexx to Tim.

Alexx took in a sharp breath, her heart dropping. Her hand loosened and she grasped on to Tim's arm, "How is he now? Can I see him?"

"Right now he's stable…but the next twenty-four hours will be the most crucial. He's lost a lot of blood and his body is very weak. He should be in ICU by now. Unfortunately hospital rules state that only immediate family members are allowed in right now. Does he have any family we can reach?"

"We're the only family he has," she answered as she looked to him steadily. "There is no one else."

Looking at them, his hand went to his neck, rubbing the sore muscles, "Okay…but I can only let one of you at a time and only for five minutes each. He needs to rest. I can have it set up for every four hours that you can see him."

"Thank you, Doctor," Alexx said as she looked to Tim, "Tim, can I…"

"Go to him," he said rubbing the small of her back. "I'll call the team and update them."

"Thank you," she smiled faintly, squeezing his hand once more before releasing it. She left his embrace and looked to the doctor, who motioned for her to follow him. Taking one more look back she waved to Tim and then steadied her gaze in front of her, unsure if she was ready to see what lain ahead.

Tim watched as she disappeared with the doctor. Taking a deep breath, he slowly let it out and went to the elevator. Getting on, he pulled out his cell phone and waited for the elevator to take him to his floor. Getting off, he made his way outside, flipping the phone open and dialing. He stood out there calling the team who were still at the lab processing the evidence and checking leads to find the man who had shot there boss and friend.


	8. Chapter 8

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Alexx followed the doctor to the ICU floor, the anticipation growing inside of her at seeing him. The last she had seen, he was on death's door, and despite being told that his surgery was harrowing at best, she still held out hope that his present condition would be an improvement. Coming to the corridor, she noticed the eerie silence that encased the floor, shivering at the ominous feel that it presented. Crossing her arms around her and rubbing them, she looked to the doctor who nodded silently and pointed to the first door. Alexx took the direction and started towards it, feeling her heart rate speed up three fold. She didn't know what to expect when she saw him.

Opening the door, she gasped as she looked upon him, seeing the ventilator attached to his mouth, helping him breathe. The white bandage on his chest stood starkly against his color, even his vibrant red hair had cast an unnatural hue about him. The monitor recorded his heart beat, the faint beeping along with the sounds of the respirator, being the only noise in the room. She could see as the IV snaked up his arm as well as the probes attached to his chest, making for a grisly scene. Never would she had thought she would see him like this.

Taking a seat next to him, she took his limp hand in hers and sighed heavily, her eyes beginning to well, "Horatio, you fight this. Understand? Fight this with everything you have." She ran her free hand through his hair and then traced her finger softly down his face, coming to rest at his chin, smiling faintly. "This is no way to get away from work, Horatio." The smile dwindled as she brought her face to his hand, a tear dropping. "I won't leave until you wake up. The first thing I want you to see is me."

When Tim came back up to the waiting room, Alexx was back and sitting down. Walking over he knelt down in front of her, handing her the cup of coffee he had brought her. "How's he doing?"

"As good as could be expected," Alexx said as she accepted the cup. She stared into the dark liquid, her brow crinkling, "I've…I've never seen him so vulnerable, so fragile."

Rubbing her arm lightly he shook his head, "I'm umm…I'm going to go see him. Will you be okay here for a few minutes?"

"I'll be fine," she responded with a tight smile. "Thanks for the coffee."

"No problem." He smiled at her, "Be right back." Getting up he walked away taking a slow breath in as he headed through the doors. Going to the nurses station, they pointed him to the room. Walking over to the door, he looked in, seeing Horatio laying there. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at the ceiling and then around the room, his eyesight finally coming back to Horatio. Slowly, he walked over and sat down in the chair that Alexx had left next to the bed.

"Hey, H." he said looking up at the monitors. "So…you know, you're not supposed to copy me here. Getting shot and all you know." Taking another breath, he looked at him, "You need to fight, H. You've got a woman out there who still loves you…no matter how stubborn you get. Besides, we need your ass at the lab, not here. Calleigh thinks the guy that did this was on a boat." Seeing the nurse come to the window and signal him he stood up. "I'll umm…I'll come back later and see you." Walking to the door he looked back at him and then went back out to be with Alexx.

Seeing him come back, she stood and took in his expression, "That bad, Tim?"

Letting out a breath, he looked around, "I guess I didn't really know what to expect. Was umm….was that how I looked?"

"Worse," she said gravely, holding him by his arm, remembering those harrowing days following his shooting. She closed her eyes and sighed, willing those thoughts away. "I guess it's my turn again."

"I'll wait here and then I'll take us to get something to eat. And I'm not taking no for an answer," he said looking to her with a smirk.

"Alright, alright," she responded with a light chuckle as she started towards the elevators. "See you in five minutes."

Nodding his head he watched as she went back to Horatio. Sitting down he leaned back closing his eyes. Images of his shooting still flashed in his memory. Seeing Horatio lying there showed him just how close he had come to loosing everyone. Opening his eyes he looked around the room as he said a silent prayer.

* * *

Tim walked to the room, knocking on the window getting Alexx's attention. Watching as she patted Horatio's hand he thought back of the week they had been through. Horatio had taken a turn for the worse, so much so he went into cardiac arrest and had to be resuscitated. Alexx had been with him when it had happened and Tim held her as she cried. Now, as the days went by his vitals slowly started to come up. He still had the ventilator helping him breathe but the doctors thought he would be able to be taken off them in a few more days

As Alexx came out the room he gave her a hug, "How's he doing today, sweetie?"

"He seems better," she said as she looked through the window at him. "I can tell he's getting stronger. The doctor said that he could come off the ventilator by the end of the week. That he may even wake up soon." Her gaze was hopeful as she looked to Tim realizing that he had put in just about as much time as she had at the hospital. "How are you doing?"

"Hanging in there. I just came back from a call out and thought I would stop and check in, see if you need anything."

"I'm good, I just heard from the kids, they're staying the rest of the summer," she said with a small smile. She gazed back into the window, resting her elbow on the sill, "I just want him to wake up, Tim. That's all I want."

"I know Alexx. We all do." Looking down the hallway he focused his attention back in her, "Look…I need to get back to the lab. The Chief made me acting Supervisor until H get's back, so I have a mountain of paperwork to go through. Calleigh said she'd go by your place after work and get you a change of clothes and Eric and Valera were planning on stopping by after work."

"You've been so busy," she said wistfully, still looking at him. "When are you going to take time for yourself."

"When H get's back to the lab," he said looking in at him. "We umm…we think we found the boat. Eric, Calleigh and Frank are checking it out right now."

Alexx turned to him, the determination set in her eyes, "When you find something, you'll let me know, right?"

"Yeah," he said as he rubbed her upper arm. "So umm…what do you want for dinner tonight? Chinese, Burgers, Deli sub…"

"What I wouldn't give for a home cooked meal," she sighed heavily, turning to smile at him. She put up a hand, "That doesn't mean you have to go and cook…I'm just…" she said refocusing her attention to the window. "I'm just tired."

"Alexx…maybe you should go home for a couple hours and get some rest later when I get off. I'll sit with him," he said looking to her concerned. She had been there since Horatio had been brought in and had not left once.

"No," she said as she shook her head, stepping away from the window. "I haven't left since he's gotten here, and I'm not going to until he wakes up." Walking towards the door, she looked to him. "Get anything you want, Tim. I'm staying." With that, she opened the door and walked in, glancing out at him before sitting down next to Horatio and taking his hand.

Tim stood there watching for a few more minutes before leaving to go back to the lab. He just hoped for her sake that Horatio would wake up soon as start down the road of recovering.

* * *

Alexx looked out of the window, towards the darkening Miami skyline, sighing heavily. It had been a week and a half since he had come to ICU, and she was starting to wonder if she would ever see his eyes again. Turning away, she went back to his side, taking his hand into hers and squeezing. If nothing, he would know that she was there with him. Much of her time had been spent in this position; by his side silently, gazing into his still features, willing him to wake. In the odd moment that' she found herself wondering from his side, she turned to the window, taking in the breath taking vista of the skyline, the sun meeting the horizon and painting a scheme of beautiful hues. It was in those moments that she relived the memories of their time together, the love that had bubbled to the surface, and faintly felt his searing touches or hearing his voice softly. Often she would turn to see if he had woken, only to find that he hadn't and then she would turn her tearful gaze back to the skyline, hopeful.

She caressed his hand gently as she brought it to her lips, kissing it softly, "Horatio, baby, you've got to wake up for me. Too much time has passed… I need you." Her voice was on the verge of breaking and she closed her eyes against the surge of tears that were coming. "I can't go home, I can't sleep, for fear that if I do, I'll lose you." Resting her head against his hand she breathed out as a tear fell, "I love you."

Horatio laid there, his body motionless, yet he could feel himself starting to wake, as if coming out of a dream. He heard a soft voice, at first a mere mumble, then slowly he recognized it. He could feel the tube in his mouth and warmth on his hand. Slowly his eyes opened as everything was a blur. Closing them back, he barely opened them again as his vision slowly came back to him.

Horatio wandered what had happen. His mind raced as it tried to piece things together. Feeling her tear slid down the back of his hand, he tried moving his finger, feeling her silky strand that lay there. Moving it again, he felt the warmness leave his hand as his eyes opened to mere slits, seeing her lift her head.

"Horatio?" she asked, wiping quickly at her eyes. She squeezed his hand, "Horatio, it's me… Alexx."

Moving his fingers again, his thumb lightly ran across her, as his eyes closed. Forcing himself, he opened his eyes once again, not wanting to loose sight of her as a tear fell from his eyes.

Alexx brought his hand closer to her cheek, a smile coming, "Horatio…I've got to call the nurses' station, that tube will have to come out." Not letting go of his hand she depressed the button.

"How can we help you?"

"Horatio's awake," Alexx replied, barely able to contain herself. "He's awake!"

"We'll call his doctor," came the voice, "and calm down before you need a doctor, Alexx."

Alexx grinned and chuckled, "Okay, Maria…thanks." Turning her attention towards him, she widened her smile and reached to cup his cheek, "I've missed you so much."

Feeling his body start to wake, he could feel the pain slightly on the left side of his chest. Slowly he started moving his hand more holding tight to hers, he eyes never leaving Alexx's.

Seeing his discomfort, she told him, "You were shot, a week and a half ago. Don't try and move too much, okay?"

Trying to remember, he closed his eyes, seeing her sitting at the table and them talking. From there it was fuzzy. Opening his eyes again, he tried to stay focused on her, but the tube in his mouth was starting to get more uncomfortable as was the pain in his chest. As he looked to her he wondered if what had happened between them, if he might have said something that would cause to her react violently. He knew she had been upset and his CSI instinct was to think the obvious, but his gut told him she hadn't did this to him.

"They found the person who shot you… Manuel Suarez. He was anchored off shore near your home. And when they raided his home, they found things…" she said as she looked to him intently. "Pictures." Shaking it off, she sighed, "But, I'm not going to burden you with that, I can handle it."

Rick Stetler got off the elevator going up to the nurses station. Waiting patiently for the nurse to get off the phone he looked to her.

"Can I help you sir?"

"I'm here is see Lieutenant Caine. Has he woken up yet?" Rick said with a smile.

"And you are?" she said looking to him.

"Sergeant Rick Stetler, MDPD," he told her as he flashed his badge. "Can I see him?"

"Dr. Woods is in with him right now sir, I'm sure if you wait…"

"Ma'am…this is an active investigation into the shooting of Lieutenant Caine. Now what room?" he said as his voice got firmer.

"First room on the right," she said as she pointed to it. Watching him leave she picked up the phone and dialed.

"Speedle," he answered.

"Yes, Detective…It's Maria, Sergeant Stetler just arrived and Mr. Caine is awake now."

"Shit…on my way," he said as he hung up.

Rick stood at the door watching as Alexx held Horatio's hand to her face, placing light kisses every so often. Shaking his head he walked in making his presence known, "I should have realized something was going on between you two."

Alexx's attention shot to Stetler, rising slowly, "Rick, what are you doing here?"

"Well…just thought I would come and see for myself the damage," he said looking to Horatio. "Never thought I would see the day Horatio would take a bullet. I mean…he was always so careful. Must have been awfully distracted for this to happen," he said looking at Alexx with a smirk.

"I don't know what you are implying, Rick, but now's not the time," she said steadily as she stood , turning towards him. "Go on your little witch hunt on your own time."

"Now is the time and I need your statement as to what happened that night, Doctor Woods."

Alexx looked to Horatio then back to Stetler, sighing hard, "Alright, but I'm not going to be gone for more than ten minutes. Understood?"

"You'll be there as long as it takes to do the FULL interview, Doctor," he said glaring at her. "Now, outside or else I can take you down to the station."

Alexx felt a tug at her hand and turned to smile at Horatio, "I won't be long, okay?" Letting him go, she picked up her bag and walked past Stetler, snatching the door open.

Rick followed her out going to the nurse's station, "Is there an empty room we can use for an interview?" he asked Maria.

"Umm…" she looked to Alexx and then to him, "Yes, sir," she said pointing to another room at the opposite end.

Tim got off the elevator seeing Stetler and Alexx at the nurse's station, "Alexx!"

Alexx turned to see him coming quickly, a furious glare riding his expression. She put up a hand, "Tim, it's alright. I can handle this. Really… Horatio's awake, go see him. I shouldn't be but a few minutes."

"Rick can't this wait?" Tim said glaring at him more.

"No, Speedle, it can't. Now…aren't you supposed to be at the lab or something? I'd hate to see you written up," Rick quipped.

"Then write my ass up Rick and while you do that, I think we might have you pulled for harassment," Tim said stepping up to him more.

"Watch it, Speedle…I'd hate to see day shift loose it's Trace expert…wait, then that would mean your supervising day shift would have to be given to someone with more…experience," he said with a smirk.

Tim stepped closer as his voice went to a low growl, "If you think you can edge your way into the department that easily then it will be over my dead body."

"Watch what you wish for, Speedle. Remember you have a problem with keeping your gun cleaned," Rick replied back.

Tim went to lounge forward only to be stopped by Alexx moving between them.

"Knock it off," she said sternly as she eyed Tim, "I said that I have this, okay, Tim?" She stepped back and then turned her sights to Stetler, "Let's get this over with."

Tim kept his eyes locked with Rick until he walked away following Alexx into the other room. Running his hand through his hair, he made his way down to Horatio's room. Going in he sat down in the chair. Horatio opened his eyes looking to him.

"It's okay, H. Alexx is okay. There just down the hall. She'll be fine," he said looking to him.

Alexx slammed her bag down and took a seat, her anger now visible. For a week, she had anticipated this, and now, she was going to take care of it. "Alright, I'm here," she said as she gestured around, "ask away."

"First things first…" he said pulling out a small tape recorder, "that way there is no…confusion." He said as he turned it on. "Now Dr. Woods, you were with Lieutenant Caine on the day he was shot at his house, correct?"

Alexx glanced at the tape recorder and then back to Stetler, "Yes, I was. I was just visiting him off duty."

"Any particular reason for the visit?" he said with a slight smile.

"It was of a personal reason," she answered succinctly. "That's an unnecessary question."

"I don't think so, Doctor. I'm just trying to figure out why this…tragic event happened. Now, what happened after you got there?"

"We talked," she said narrowing her eyes at him, "and then I was about to leave when he was.. when he was shot." Her mind flashed on the moment she saw him fall to the ground, and the sounds of gun fire. "I called 911 and waited until they arrived."

"Doctor Woods, why is it that the detectives found pictures of you and the Lieutenant in some…well…rather compromising positions…to put it nicely? Were the two of you seeing each other? And remember…this will be submitted in court," he said with a feral grin.

Ever since hearing that pictures had been found of the two of them, Alexx had prepared herself for the fall out. Looking to him she replied steadily, "My relationship with Lieutenant Caine was on a personal level, yes. But it was strictly away from the job. It hindered neither of our responsibilities to the work we were doing."

"Well, IAB will be reviewing those cases. Now you said it 'was' on a personal level…did that change?"

"The relationship has since ended," she responded quietly, her gaze dropping to the floor. "So, you see, Rick, there's no need to have this conversation."

"Well from what I saw in that room earlier…I'm not so sure it has ended. Are you sure you didn't go over there that day, doctor, to distract him while Manuel Suarez shot Lieutenant Caine as a personal vengeance for your break-up?"

"WHAT?" she exclaimed as she stood up almost lunging for him. "Are you out of your mind? Why would I go and do that? I would never do anything like that."

"Doctor Woods, I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this," he said looking at her. "I think I have what I need for now, until I talk with the Lieutenant that is and hear his side of this," he said as he turned off the tape recorder. "You can go."

Alexx stared at him in disbelief before retaining herself and grabbing her bag. Going to the door, she stopped and looked at him, "This isn't going to work, you know. You're not going to weasel yourself into the supervisor position. I won't let that happen."

"Now why would I do anything like that, Doctor? This labs…incompetence and lack of leadership will prove itself," he said looking to her as his hands slid into his pockets.

"There is nothing incompetent or lacking in that lab's integrity. Horatio's done a fine job with leading the lab. You have no chance, Rick. So, what you do, you hurt the one he loves in hopes that he will just hand you the job. It doesn't work like that, Horatio would never give that up."

"What happens to that lab isn't up to me, Doctor…it'll be handle by the Brass. They'll be the one's to make that judgment call. I just provide them information," he said as he moved past her out into the hallway.

Alexx watched him leave and sighed heavily, already knowing what she had to do. Walking towards Horatio's room, her mind was already made up. Coming to the door, she saw Tim sitting next to him, talking to him. The smile she saw on his face lit up her own, seeing that the tube had been removed. Pushing through the door, she gathered herself more and continued to smile, hoping that the despair that was swelling deep inside wasn't going to surface.

"I see we are able to talk now," she said as she put her bag down and taking the seat that Tim had vacated. She took his hand and squeezed, "How are you?"

"What did he want?" Horatio asked softly, his voice raspy from the tube.

"Just yanking chains," she said with a tight smile. She patted his hand, "Don't worry about it, I've got it under control, okay? So, now, answer my question, how are you? Are you in any pain?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart," and then looked to Tim, "Can you follow up on that other thing for me?"

"Sure, H. I'll get right on it. I'll umm…I see you two later." he said as he left out grabbing for his phone.

Horatio turned his attention back to Alexx, "Tim said you haven't left here."

"I wanted to be here when you woke up. I couldn't go home, I requested a leave of absence from work. I had to make sure you were okay," she replied as she looked to him, her smile brightening again. "I'm just glad that you are awake."

"You…" he swallowed hard taking in a slow breath, "you shouldn't have…not after the way I treated you."

"I have no choice, Horatio. I love you," she said as she maintained her sights with his. She could still see the hesitancy and doubt swimming in his eyes and diverted hers, "I just had to make sure you were alright. If you want me to leave.."

"No," he told her as he watched her. "I never meant to hurt you…and you were right."

"I was right? About what?" she asked leaning closer to him.

"I let…" he took another breath in slowly as he licked his lips, "I let my fears get between us."

She held his hand and shook her head, "Don't worry about that now, Horatio. Just concentrate on getting better."

"You weren't hurt that day were you?" he said trying to shift himself some to get more comfortable.

"No," she said as she stood up to help him. "I wasn't hurt, I was scared to death, but not hurt. Let me help you."

He watched her intently as she leaned down and adjusted his pillow making him more comfortable, "Your still beautiful you know," he said with a slight smile.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear, her lips lightly brushing his lobe. "Although misplaced, the compliment is well received. I'm working off of only four hours of sleep."

"You need to rest, sweetheart. I don't want you wearing yourself into the ground," he told her as she finished fixing his pillows.

"I'm going to be fine," she said as she sat back down, never losing sight of him. "I don't want to rest. I want to be here."

Smiling slightly he kept his eyes on her. Even after all he had done to her, she still was at his side. "Forgive me please, Alexx," he finally said softly after a few moments.

"There is nothing to be forgiven for, Horatio. You were only acting out of desire to keep me safe. I don't want you to worry about my safety, I just want you to love me." She dropped her gaze and sighed, "that is, if you still want me."

"I never stopped, sweetheart," he told her his hand going to hers. "I umm…I need you to do something for me though," he said looking to her.

"What's that?" she asked, a beautiful smile coming about.

"Watch out for Stetler. I have Tim checking on some things for me. But just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will," she said as she ruffled his hair. "I've got that under control."

Smiling at her, his eyes locked with hers, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you as well," she said as she leaned closer to his cheek. Her lips caressed his skin gently and she cupped his face in her hand. "I love you."

"And I still love you," he whispered as his eyes began to close, feeling his exhaustion taking over his body.

"Rest," she said as she sat back, putting his had down gently. "I'll be here when you wake."

Letting the sleep take him over, he relaxed knowing that they would find someway to make everything work for them both and that there love would survive.

* * *

"No, nothing's wrong. What did you bring me down for?" he asked fighting with his cuffs.

"Just needed to ask you a few more questions," Tim said calmly. "Now, we know you didn't plan all this out yourself…who paid you off?"

"I ain't tell you nothing," he said as he sat further in the chair. " And you can't prove anything."

"Really? Funny, we have your bank account information. Mind telling us how you came into fifty thousand dollars then?" Tim said producing a copy of Manny's account records. "And a direct deposit at that, the same day as Lieutenant Caine was shot."

"I'm a chairman on a charity," he quipped as he smirked at Tim. "So, sue me, I got money sent to an account, is that a crime?"

"Charity, huh…" Frank quipped, "so you're the chairman of the Dumb Asses Of Miami? Look, we know it was a payoff and there is no charity."

"The burden of proof lies with you, gentlemen," he said smoothly as he watched them both. "And it would be prudent to watch your backs, with one of your own on Clavo's payroll, you never know what will hit you."

"So you worked for Clavo also?" Tim said with a smile now knowing Manny had just slipped up.

"Wh- wait…no…I, uh.." he stumbled as he closed his eyes. He had made one big mistake. "I didn't say that I worked for Clavo. There's some one within your ranks that is though."

"And just how would you know that if you didn't work for Clavo?" Tim said raising his eyebrows and leaning forward some.

Knowing that he was caught, he sighed heavily, "What if I gave you a name? What would that get me?"

Tim looked to Frank, "Well…possibly a lighter sentence if your information is correct. And protection from Clavo on the inside," Frank said looking to Manny.

Manny pondered on it for a moment then nodded, "I'll take it. I give up my contact on the inside and I'm protected from Clavo?" he asked, eying the two men.

"If what you tell us is true. And trust me…these CSI's will find out if it's the truth," Frank said.

"You won't need all that fancy get up stuff to catch this guy. He works IAB and says he has a personal interest at stake in making Caine disappear," Manny stopped and looked at his hands and shook his head, he had gotten in way over his head. "His name is Rick Stetler, and not only were they gunning for Caine, but that ME…Alexx ?" he asked raising his eyebrows, "she's not out of the woods yet. Clavo always said that he had bigger plans for her."

"What type of plans?" Tim asked keeping his emotions in check.

"Just said plans. She's gotten away with her life more times than is comfortable for him," Manny said as he shivered some. "She's got nine lives, but with the way Clavo thinks, if she's not careful, she will find them all spent."

"And you personally met with Stetler?" Frank asked looking to Tim seeing him keeping some control over himself.

"Yeah, he did the drop of the blue prints for the lab and the morgue face to face. That guy's got balls," Manny snickered as he thought about the transaction. "All he wants is Caine's position, and he's willing to kill to get it. That's a cold hearted son of a bitch."

"Where are the blueprint's now? All we found at your place was the photo's and rifle," Tim told Manny.

"I didn't want to be caught dead with those blueprints," Manny said as he looked past them, "so, I gave them back to Stetler to dispose of. And just in case he tries to slither out of it, like I know he will. Check with City Hall, the surveillance tapes- you'll see him going in to view the blueprints and snatching them. The smug ass told me just how'd he get away with everything. He even said that Clavo was thinking of using him for that ME."

"Did he say when or where?" Tim asked as his heartbeat increased.

"He wanted to get her alone, so probably after she left the hospital, if she ever did. She wouldn't make it to her destination alive," Manny said as he sighed heavily. "Whatever she did to Clavo, it was a dozy."

Standing up Tim looked to Frank, "Be right back," he said as he stepped out of the room and pulled his phone dialing Alexx's number.

Walking to her car, Alexx heard the sounds of her phone from her bag and opened it, searching for it. Horatio had succeeded in getting her to go home for at least an hour to sleep and refresh herself, and she had wanted him to rest more, so she opted to go. Finally finding it, she pulled it and flipped it up, seeing his number.

"Tim? Hi! What's…"

"Alexx…where are you at?" Tim asked urgently

"Leaving the hospital, why?" Alexx responded as she heard a noise from behind her. She turned to look and sighed seeing him as he approached her. She addressed him irritably, "What do you want?"

"Alexx? Who's there?" Tim asked as he started down the corridor signaling to Calleigh and Eric who were just coming out the elevator.

"If you can believe this, Tim, Stetler," she sighed, "Rick, give me a minute would you?"

"Alexx…get the hell out of there. Get back inside the hospital…Rick was behind H getting shot…he's after you now."

"What?" Alexx said as she felt his hand on her arm. She looked up to him to see an expression that she'd never seen before. "Tim, I'm losing you, I'm going to go back in the hospital…Tim?" She watched as he took her phone and flipped it shut, putting it in his pocket.

"We are going for a ride, Doctor," he said with a smug grin. "Yell and I come back and kill your boyfriend. Start walking."

"Alexx! Alexx!" Tim yelled as the line went dead. Looking at Eric and Calleigh he headed for the garage, "Stetler has Alexx! Let's go!" Opening his phone he called Frank filling him in.

Alexx stared at him as he pulled her along, his demeanor calm yet brewing under the surface. The parking lot was virtually deserted, save for the security guard who was posted thankfully at the beginning of the lot. She thought to struggle with him to call attention to them, but she knew that it was best to go along for the time being, she had no idea why he was taking her.

"Rick, if you needed me to give another statement, all you had to do was just call me. This is very unnecessary."

"Shut the hell up," he said as he pushed her into the car door, "Get in and don't think about running."

Alexx cringed at the pain shooting through her body and looked to him, "Rick…what's going on? What are you going to do?"

Moving close, he pinned her up next to the car with his body as his hand went to her face, grabbing her chin and cheek, "I said shut the hell up. Now get in!" he said again as he backed off her some.

Alexx opened the door quickly and slid in just as he came to rest next to her. She clutched her bag closer to her as he started the car and heard him lock the doors, her gaze going to his face. Seeing the intent, she knew that nothing good was going to come out of this and that she was going to have to find a way out. Mentally, she went through the contents of her bag and remembered at the last moment something that could help her. She had to advert his attention however.

"Now that you have me, mind telling me what you are going to do with me?" she asked as she arched an eyebrow. "It's apparent I'm not going anywhere."

Putting the car into gear, he started backing out and the put it into drive heading towards the exit. "We, Doctor, are going to your house and your going to get me that ledger your husband kept."

"The ledger?" Alexx asked as she looked to him in surprise. Thinking fast she countered, "How do you even know that I still have it?"

"Because if you don't have it I'll just have to kill you, Doctor," he said with a deadly growl.

Her heart skipped a beat at the threat, turning to look out of the window. It seemed as if Peter's indiscretions were coming to claim their final victim. Turning back to him, she decided that she wasn't going to give up easily, "So, you're now working for Clavo? What is he offering you to kill me?"

"Now, Doctor…who's to say I'm working for Clavo? You sure it's not the other way around?" he said as he flashed his badge at the lot attendant for him to raise the bar.

"You're behind all of this?" she asked, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Y- You had my husband killed…you had me kidnapped, you…you had Horatio shot?"

Laughing lightly he looked to her, "I even had your husband marry a friend of mine. Well…more liked forced him, but I'm sure you saw the pictures. And as for Horatio…he'll be dead before the end of the day."

Tears welled in her eyes and she crinkled her brow, "Why, why would you do this?"

"I have my reasons, Doctor." Reaching for her, he grabbed the back of her head bringing her closer, "And if you behave, maybe I'll go easy on you. So tell me, Doctor…where did you learned to move like you do in bed?"

Snatching away from him, she glared at him, her anger bubbling to the surface, "That's none of your business." Slipping her hand into her bag, she searched for the item and sighed with relief when her fingers brushed against it. "Tell me, how long have you been spying on me?"

"Long enough to know what you like…like tasting yourself," he said with a feral grin. "And how are those children? They've been gone what a couple week's now…at your parent's home."

Alexx struggled to hold on to her reserve at finding out that he knew virtually everything about her life. Knowing that she had to keep her wits about herself, she engaged him further, "Did you like what you saw? Did you imagine it was you?" She eased the fingernail file in her hand and grasped at it tightly, slowly taking it out of the bag. "How many nights did you hear me and wish it was you?"

"I have higher standards than what you can provide," he replied as he turned onto her street. "I don't need some whore of Caine's to satisfy me."

"You must've liked it, you watched long enough to know what I like," she responded, turning towards him. She could see her home looming in the distance, knowing that she only had a few moments left until the dynamic changed. "Am I not of higher standards?"

"Not even close," he said as he slowed the car and the pulled into her driveway.

Alexx knew she had to make her move, inching closer to him, "You never gave me a chance to show you." Pulling one hand behind her she ran her free one up his suit coat, "You can't tell me that you saw all of that and didn't wonder." Her hand moved from his suit coat to the blouse Calleigh lent her and started to unbutton it. "Aren't you the least bit curious?"

Looking to her he glanced down at what her hand was doing, and then stopped her with his hand on hers, "You want to show me do you? Then use that mouth of yours being you like to suck things so much."

Alexx swallowed hard, knowing she was going to at least go halfway with this in order to survive it. Smiling devilishly, she took her hand away from her blouse and slowly rubbed her way to his crotch, her eyes finding his, "I'm sure you've seen me in action, so you know how this goes."

Slowly, she unbuckled his belt and then went for his buckle, tightening her grip on the fingernail file in her other hand. Executing this would take finesse, something she wasn't sure she had at the moment. Finding success in undoing him, she sighed, "I wonder if I can fit you in my mouth…"

"Why don't you shut up and find out," he said as his hand went to her hair and he pushed her down onto him.

The sudden move surprised her and she struggled slightly before gaining her bearings, closing her eyes as she descended on him. There was no pleasure in taking him into her mouth and she felt a tear coming as she began to suck on him, bringing her hand around slowly. Looking up at him, she could see his eyes closed and his head tilted back and a low moan coming from him. She saw her moment and exploited it, moving swiftly to embed the fingernail file in the side of his neck. Pushing it in, she twisted it and sat up quickly, seeing the tiny rivulet of blood that coursed down his neck.

Unlocking the door, she said to him, "If you know what's good for you, Rick, you won't pull that out." Seeing the anger in his eyes, she quickly got out of the car and raced for her home. Realizing that she had left her bag in the car, she ran for the back of the house, searching for a way to get in.

Rick breathed hard as he watched her run for the house. Fixing himself back into his pants, he slowly exited the car, his body on fire from his anger. Staggering slightly he followed the same path she had taken not hearing the sirens in the background. Seeing her at a window he moved towards her, his body moving like that of an intoxicated man. Her back was to him as she tried lifting the window and he moved behind her, grabbing her around the waist with one arm as the other went around her neck.

She struggled under his grasp, hearing his breath on her neck, his grip tightening, "Let me go…" Closing her eyes she fought to remain focused, faintly hearing the sirens approaching. His grip tightened against her throat and she felt herself blacking out. "Let…me.."

Rick squeezed hard feeling her start to become limp in his arms. Just as he started to lower her to the ground he heard a clicking and felt something against his head, "Let her go, Stetler, or I'll blow your brains all over this yard," Tim said in a low growl.

Alexx heard his voice, vaguely aware of Rick turning her around to face him, and tried to open her eyes. She could feel his grip release slightly as she pushed a breath out, "T- Tim?"

Reaching out, he pulled her from him, keeping an arm around her to help her steady herself, "On the ground, Rick." he said and watched as he dropped down to his knees.

"She…" he stammered, "she stabbed me…I was trying to restrain her." he said looking to her. "I want her arrested…"

"Shut the hell up. You're going to jail for the kidnapping, conspiracy, and the attempted murder of a police officer." Tim looked back as he heard the other officers approaching, "Get him out of here."

He watched as they cuffed him and carried him away. Looking to Alexx he holstered his gun, and turned to her fully, his hands going to her shoulders, "You okay…do you need a medic?"

"I-I'm fine," she said as she held her neck. Looking to him she, swallowed hard, "He…he said that Horatio would die … We have to.."

"He's fine. I sent a car over there and they have already reported," he smiled. "Hey…you sure your okay?"

"I'm okay," she breathed out as she watched them lead Stetler away, "It was him the entire time, Clavo was working for him. He had Peter killed…"

"We know…Manny told us. That's why I was calling you…to warn you in case he showed up," he said pushing her hair back. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

"I'd say you got here right on time," she smiled as she leaned into his embrace, "Thank you, Tim."

"Come on…I'll give you a ride if you want or did you need something from here?" he said holding her close.

"No, I want to go see him," she said as she closed her eyes. "I have to see him."

* * *

Horatio sat in the bed flipping through the channels on the television in his room. The day before he had been released from ICU and placed in a private room to finish out his recovery. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he noted the time knowing that Alexx would be getting back soon. He had sent her home earlier that morning to rest and change. It had been a struggle to do so, but he got her to cave.

Pressing the button on the bed controls, he lifted his upper body until he found a comfortable position that didn't bother him much. Flipping through a few more channels, he found a football game a started watching, letting it distract him for a bit. Seeing that the sun was starting to go down, he glanced again at the clock.

The door opened and she peeked her head in, a bright smile coming about, "Hey you, how are you feeling?" She emerged completely into the room, her hair pulled back into a ponytail and her features relaxed. Upon his insistence, she had returned home to rest and felt rejuvenated when she had awaken. Now that he was in a private room, she didn't worry much, but she was still on guard. "Didn't come at a bad time, did I?"

"Never," he replied with a smile. "Feel better?" he asked as he watched her come over and placed her bag down.

"Like a million," she responded as she glanced to his bandages, crinkling her brow, "how about you? How are you feeling?"

Sighing he looked to her, "I'd be feeling a lot better if you would bust me out of here."

Alexx chuckled, "You're here because you have to be, honey. It won't be much longer."

"At least tell me you brought my razor and sleep pants."

"Now, would I ever give you a reason to doubt me?" she asked with a smile, unzipping the bag and pulling out his razor and pants.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Speed can have this scruffy look..." he said taking them from her. "and I refuse to have to walk down the hall wearing this…gown when they start therapy."

Alexx arched an eyebrow, lifting up the covers, a slight grin on her face, "I don't know, I think it would be worth it to see you walking down the hall in this. But that's just me."

"You would…" he said moving and wincing slightly.

"Hey, take it easy," she said as she moved to help him. "There's no need in over extending yourself."

"You don't mind helping me, do you?" he asked softly.

"I planned on it," she said as she sat next to him with a bright smile, "what, your girl friend is planning on stopping by?"

"She is already here…but I was hoping you would keep that new nurse away from me. Her sponge baths don't need sandpaper involved."

"Maybe I need to sponge you off then," she replied with a certain look in her eyes. She took off her jacket and placed it behind her. "I've given some good sponge baths in my day."

"I would be much happier if you did," he said with a grin. He saw the door opened and the nurse come in with his dinner.

"There you go, sir. Ma'am…did you want a tray?" she said looking to Alexx.

"Oh, no thank you," she said politely. She then looked towards Horatio who narrowed his gaze at her and she relented, "oh alright, yes, please."

Going out she got another tray and brought it to Alexx. Checking Horatio's vitals she wrote the information down, "I'll be back after you finish eating, Mr. Caine, so that you can be bathed," she said as she placed the chart back.

"Oh that won't be necessary," Alexx chirped as she looked to the nurse. "I can take care of it."

Looking to Alexx and then Horatio she raised her eyebrows, "Okay…well…I'll bring what you will need then," she said as she walked out, closing the door behind her.

"See what I mean?" Horatio asked as he took a bite of the food.

"I think you are being paranoid," she said as she sat before her tray. "Honestly, Horatio, I'm not really hungry."

"Did you eat anything at home and be honest," he said looking to her.

"Well, no," she admitted as she picked at the tray, "but I'm okay."

"Well…I can't force you to eat, sweetheart," he replied as he took another bite and looked at her, "What is bothering you…and don't say nothing. I can tell."

Alexx looked to him with a small smile and put her fork down, pushing the tray away from her. All day something had been bothering her and she didn't want it to surface, but now, he had inquired, and it brought it to the forefront. With a sigh, she came closer, "It's simple really…I miss you. You want to know the reason why I stay up here so much? It's because I can't stand to walk through my day with out you there. I can't go home because it's too quiet. Too much has gone on, things have changed."

Taking her hand in his he put his fork down, "Sweetheart, I miss you also. But you need to keep your strength up. You can't go without eating…wait now I sound like a certain Doctor I work with," he said with a smile.

"That would be me. I guess I need to take a little bit of my own medicine." She sat back and looked at him, "I'm just so glad that you are getting better."

"Well, I've had a beautiful woman by my side to make sure of that now haven't I?" he said smiling at here, "Come here, sweetheart," he said extending his left arm out to her.

She got up and went to him, lying beside him gently. Eying him for his comfortablilty, she inched closer to him, relishing his warmth. "I could stay here forever, you know that?"

Kissing the top of her head, his arm wrapped around her the best he could, "I want you to stay forever," he whispered. "I don't want anything to come between us again."

"If I can help it," she said as she placed her hand on his chest, "that will never happen." Her fingers lightly traced his chest, venturing towards the bandage. Sighing heavily, a tear dropped and she wiped at it quickly before looking up at him. With a smile, she lifted her head to kiss him, her lips ghosting over his softly.

Kissing her back lightly, he laid his head back and watched as her hands caressed his chest. Smiling down, he kissed her head again, "I do believe someone promised to bathe me," he said softly. "Now she wouldn't be falling asleep on the job now would she?"

"Never," she replied with a smile. "I don't have the necessary tools." Just as the words left her lips, there was a knock then the door opened, the nurse walking through. Alexx sat up and slipped off the bed to meet the nurse at the door, "Thanks."

"Talk about perfect timing," he said smiling. "And I hope you lock that door. Last thing I want is for one of the team to walk in while…well…" he said blushing slightly.

"Don't worry," she said as she threw the lock on the door, slowly turning back to face him with a sly grin, "no one's getting through that door." She walked back to him and set the pan down on the bed. "Are you ready for your bath, Mr. Caine?"

"Yes…more than ready." He smiled as he watched her.

Going for the controls, she depressed the button, moving the bed into a sitting position and then reached for the cloth in the pan, wringing it out. She smiled as she started with his arms, then on to his neck and chest area, being careful not to disturb the area near the bandage. Her hands moved slowly, the cloth barely touching his skin and she looked to him catching his eyes, "How does that feel?"

"Good. Thank you," he told her as he looked into her eyes. "Remind me to return the favor when I'm better," he said with a devilish grin starting.

"So noted," she smiled as she continued downward. Pulling the sheet back, she lifted the gown and cut her eyes up towards him, the cloth coming close to his member. Taking it in her hand, she gently washed around him and down his legs, then coming back up. Decisively, she put the cloth down and took him into her hands once more, noticing that he awakened at her touch.

"Alexx…" he moaned out softly as her hands touched him. Closing his eyes, he had missed her soft caresses, and gentle touch. He let his head fall back onto the pillow as he body awakened for her.

She increased her grip and motion, seeing the pleasure taking over his body. He winced slightly and she lessened her grip fearful of any damage, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You…you won't," he muttered out as his hand went to her head moving back the strand of hair that had fallen from her ponytail, "Please…don't stop."

Alexx continued, her grip strengthening once more as she slowly descended his shaft, the friction causing him to pulsate in her hands. Licking her lips she looked to him then back to his hardening member, moving towards it, engulfing his head into her mouth, taking him fully. She could feel him tense up and arch slightly, hissing in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Engaging herself further, she took him in deeper, bobbing up and down, at first slow, then increasing her pace. Greedily, she licked at the precum that was now starting to come down and hummed around his erection gently.

Horatio's breathing increased as she moved on him and he ignored the dull ache in his chest. Concentrating on what she was doing, he looked down at there through hooded eyes as she worked him over, licking and sucking. Taking the band out of her hair, he ran his hands through the silkiness of her hair. He let out a hiss, feeling her tongue swirl around his head and then took him in fully. Feeling his balls start to tighten he knew that at this rate he wouldn't last must longer, he had been without her for too long.

She felt his impending orgasm and smiled wickedly as she ran her tongue up the length of his cock, then suddenly forced her mouth onto him, sucking at him hard. She cupped his balls, feeling them constrict within her hands, her loosened hair falling over her. Taking long deliberate strokes with her mouth, she gently scraped him with her teeth, feeling him starting to wrack loose.

"Cum for me," she whispered to him softly, sensually, taking her mouth away. She quickly replaced him in her mouth and went in for the final stroke, bobbing her head rapidly.

With his breathing hitching, he swallowed hard as she increased her movements, feeling himself start to fall over the edge, he grabbed at the sheets, "A-Alexx…" he moaned deep as his seed spilled from his body and into her awaking mouth. His body tingled from head to toe as she took every last drop of him as she started to slow her movements.

Rising up away from him, she noticed his breathing and came to him, her eyes filled with worry. She had gone too far. "Horatio? Are you alright?"

"Fine" he gasped out trying to regain control. Closing his eyes, he tried to relax his body. After a moment, his breathing started to even out and he opened his eyes, "I'm…okay." he said feeling the dull ache still in his chest.

Alexx could see his discomfort and placed a hand on his chest, " I can see you are hurting, Horatio. Just relax, okay? I'm sorry for going overboard," she said as she turned away from him to grab the cloth again, and cleaned him over again. "I should've been more careful."

"Sweetheart…you were wonderful," he replied as his breathing started to return to normal, "Trust me…I'd do it again and again if I could," he said with a smile.

Seeing his smile, she relaxed and came to his lips, gently brushing hers against them, kissing him softly, "Thank you." She took the pan off of the bed and pulled the gown down and the sheets back up, lightly running her fingers through his hair. "Now, you rest. You've got your first therapy in the morning, right?"

"Yeah…at nine thirty I think.," he said moving over slightly in the bed. "Tim's coming at eight to brief me on what's been going on with my lab."

Taking the cue, she slid beside him and rested her head on the pillow next to his, taking in his expression. She smiled at him as she then diverted her attention to his chest and breathed in, slowly exhaling, "Already your schedule is full. Don't over do it, Horatio. I want you home soon."

"I won't. Have you called and checked on your kids?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her bringing her closer to him.

"They're staying for the rest of the summer," she said as she yawned slightly. "And I'm glad with all this stuff going on. I would rather them stay with their grandparents." She stared off into the distance, remembering his voice. "Stetler…he asked about my kids. You don't think…"

"I think we have seen the last of him and the Cruz brother's, sweetheart. I'll make sure they are keep safe," he said as he gently rubbed her arm feeling her relax. "Have umm…have you told them about us?"

Alexx shied from the question, dipping her head low. She made it her business to let her children know of any life changing events, but she had failed to tell them about her relationship with Horatio. "I haven't." She set up quickly, looking into his eyes, "And it's not because I'm ashamed of our relationship, I just think…that they may not be ready."

Nodding his head he smiled, "I understand, sweetheart. But…when they come back…we need to talk about how this is going to be between us then."

"It will work out," she sighed heavily. "I will make it work. I can't lose you."

Pulling her head back down he sighed, "You're not going to loose me, sweetheart. I won't let you." He said with a smile, "Even if I have to tie you to the bed," he said remembering there time on the boat.

"You are itching to do that, aren't you?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"That and a lot more…that is if you'll allow me," he said grinning.

"You have full discretion, sir," she replied sensually. "And I look forward to it."

Sighing he shook his head, "Too bad we couldn't start now…" And leaned in and kissed her forehead, "'cause I would do anything to hear you moan my name right now."

"Good things come to those who wait," she said with a knowing glint in her eyes. Her heart raced a she thought about his words, wanting so much to feel him.

"But also what goes around comes around, and you pleasured me earlier. Let me return the favor," he told her as his touches on her arm became as light as a feather.

Alexx closed her eyes against the feeling, sighing lightly. She was entrenched in his touch, but still aware enough to ask, "Horatio…are you sure you will be alright?"

"I'll be fine, sweetheart. You'll be the one breathing hard this time." he told her. Lowering the bed for them slightly, he moved himself so he was resting on his good side comfortably. Her head was now on his left arm as it draped over her, his hand now resting near her breast. "Lay on your back."

Alexx laid back, and looked to him to make sure he was alright, "Horatio…are you sure?"

Pulling back from her he kissed her cheek and then looked down as he opened her shirt up. She wore a black laced bra with a front clasp, "Made it easy for me I see," he said as his hand slide up her skin to the clasp. After a moment of fiddling with the clasp he worked it open and moved the bra from one breast and then the other. "So beautiful," he whispered as his hand slowly moved across her right breast, his palm gently grazing over the nipple.

Alexx smiled as she felt his hand covering her breast, relishing the feeling as she closed her eyes. It had been so long since he had touched her, her body now ached for him. A rush of air escaped her and she arched into his touch, "Horatio…don't stop…"

His hand moved about her breast, and then took the hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it between the two before finally pulling at it lightly, as she moaned in pleasure. Leaning down he kissed her shoulder and collarbone as his hand went to the other breast repeating what it had done to the other. Leaning back up he watched her for a moment then leaned down to her ear, "Slid you pants off for me, sweetheart."

Her hands found the top of her pants and slid them down with ease, kicking them away from her, landing with a soft thud on the floor. She saw his expression when he saw that she was wearing a lacy black thong, "I'm all about making it easy. Now that you have me here, what are you planning on doing?" She slipped her fingers at the top of the thongs and slid them down as well.

He gazed at her body, as his hand gently ran down her torso to her thigh and then back feeling the warmth of her skin. Leaning back down, he claimed her mouth once again as his hand moved to her mound, his fingers running through the thin patch of hair there. The need for air became to great for him and he broke the kiss, leaning back up, "I see someone went and had a wax job," he said as his hand moved between her legs spreading her open. "Next time, I want to shave you."

Alexx sighed deeply as his fingers traveled to her lips and spread them apart, her breathing becoming labored. Closing her eyes, she focused on the sensations he was providing, her legs opening even wider. A moan started across her lips and she bit down on it, wanting more.

Leaning down, his tongue flicked at her nipple before his lips captured it causing her to arch up. Feeling her wetness between her legs, he slowly slid two fingers into her, instantly finding her spot and messaging her and then pushing into her hard. He could feel how on edge she was as her body quivered beneath him, "So close aren't you?" he said as he pushed into her again.

"Yes," she whispered, enthralled in his actions, "so close." She breathed in and exhaled quickly, pleading to him, "Make me cum, Horatio."

Pushing into her harder, his pace with his hand increased as his thumb start rubbing her clit. Hearing her moans, he took her mouth with his so know one would hear them. Pulling out slightly he inserted a third finger and slammed back into her, "Cum Alexx…cum for me," he told her as he pushed in hard and massaged her spot and clit at the same time.

Alexx felt her body starting to give way as he pulled away from her mouth, a deep moan coming. She called his name out on that moan, her hands searching for something to hold. "Horatio…" she said lost in his touch, "Horatio…"

"That's it sweetheart…that's it," he said pushing in harder and harder while his thumb worked her. He felt as her muscles started to contract around him and with one final push she went over the edge, his mouth going to hers to stifle her moans of pleasure.

She rode through her orgasm, kissing him passionately as he continued to push through her. The sensation filled her completely and when they parted, she sighed heavily, his fingers slowly retracting. A lazy smile came about her face as she opened her eyes slowly, "You got your wish, I'd say."

"Umm…" he said looking down at her with a smile, "to be continued when I'm released…this was just a taste of what I have in store for you, sweetheart."

"Can't hardly wait," she said as she smiled at him. Rising slowly, she saw that he was flush and crinkled her brow as she pulled her shirt about her, pushing her hair back away from her eyes, "You've done too much now. Now, you have to rest." She got up and picked up her pants and undergarments, feeling his eyes on her.

Laying back onto his back again he looked to her, "I'll rest when you come back to bed and sleep," he told her as he raised his eyebrows

"I can assure you that you will not be resting if I come to bed. Especially in my current condition," she said as she gestured to her bare bottom. "Resting would be far from your mind."

"Then get that pretty little ass of yours covered and get back in. I promise I'll be good," he said staring at her.

Slipping on her underwear and picking up her pants, she made her way back to him, picking up the covers and sliding in next to him. Snuggling to him she sighed with content, "I love being in your arms."

"And I love you being in them, sweetheart. I was thinking…maybe when I get fully recovered and things settle down some, maybe we could take a vacation somewhere…if you want," he said as he hit the button on the bed to turn off the light.

"A vacation sounds great. Any ideas?" Alexx asked as she yawned slightly her hand going to his chest.

"Somewhere away from Miami, maybe Colorado. I have a friend that offered to let me use his cabin in Frisco. We'd be close to Aspen and Vail from there." He said as he held her close and covered her hand with his other. "We can even take the kids if you want."

Alexx chuckled, "As much as I love my children, I need this. We can take them to Disney World or something."

"That, my dear, will happen," he said kissing her forehead. "I love you Alexx…more than anyone I've ever known. I want you and them happy."

"I love you," she replied sleepily. "And you've already made me happy."

Get some rest sweetheart. We'll talk more tomorrow." He told her as he closed his eyes feeling his body relax more with her there.


	9. Chapter 9

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

She woke slowly, reaching out for him to find that he wasn't there. Sitting up, she blinked, the bright rays of the sun permeating through the window, almost searing her sight. Yawning, she glanced around the room, and listened, not hearing a sound. It was as if she were in a vacuum, the world around her devoid of any noise. Flipping the sheets back, she quickly pulled her robe on and walked to the end of the stair case, training her ears to listen, still hearing nothing. With her brow crinkled, she made her way slowly down the stairs, to see the patio door open, the sheers billowing in the light breeze of an early Miami morning.

"Now,what is he doing out here this morning?" she asked as she moved towards the door. Coming closer, she looked out to see him standing, gazing out towards the ocean, his eyes intent on the horizon. She crossed her arms around herself and continued to watch him as he sighed and dropped his head, as if he was in deep thought. Usually, when he was out here, she would let him deal with things on his own, but today, she felt as if she needed to be by his side, to perhaps help him work it out. He had been out of the hospital for a month now, but Alexx still worried. He was still having problems, and she wanted to keep a close eye on him. Moving forward, she uncrossed her arms and stepped outside, the breeze catching her cleanly, "Is everything alright, Horatio? Why are you up so early?"

Turning around he looked to her as the breeze caught her hair and robe, "I umm…I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you."

She walked to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, rubbing it slowly, "What's going on, Horatio? This makes the fourth time this week…is your chest giving you problems?"

"No…I'm fine Alexx, " he replied as he looked back out towards the water.

His cold demeanor startled her and she lifted her hand and let it fall limply by her side. Ever since he had come out of the hospital, it had been this way. He had become more into himself, less talkative, and if she would try to help him, he would rebuff her quickly. She had stressed that she was only trying to help, but it didn't seem to matter. Something was on Horatio's mind, and he wasn't allowing her to help figure out what it was.

"You're obviously fine,"she retorted sarcastically, turning to walk away from him, "everything about you says your fine. I can feel you know, I sleep right beside you, I can feel you when you toss and turn. Something's not right, Horatio, why won't you let me help you?"

"Maybe because you have helped me too much," he said turning and looking to her. "Alexx…I can't take be babied twenty-four seven. Hell, you won't even let me fix a cup of coffee by myself, let alone do any paperwork."

"Maybe it's because I don't feel like you are up to par, Horatio," she bristled as she took a defensive stance. "You were shot in the chest, that type of thing doesn't go away simply because you want it to. It takes time to heal and leaning on others to help you. It's not hurting a damn thing to accept help, Horatio. The trouble with you is that you are too proud to receive it. But, hey, you don't need my help, then fine. I'll leave you alone."

She saw him continue to stare out into the ocean and sighed heavily, her heart thumping from the adrenaline running through her body. Realizing that he wasn't going to reply, she turned quickly and walked back into the house, slamming the door behind her.

Sighing heavily Horatio shook his head and turned and went inside. He hated fighting with her, but he also hated being treated like a baby more. He had always been able to take care of himself, not needing or asking for help from others. Taking a look around downstairs he didn't see her, so he went up to their room looking for her.

He opened the door to the bedroom to find her dressing. Going in he sat down on the bed, "Alexx, we need to talk."

"You know, I think you said all you had to say out there," she answered as she continued to dress. Snatching her pants off of the bed, she stopped, her eyes full of fury, "If you just stopped to think about the people who care about you, Horatio, that all I'm trying to do is help you, you wouldn't see this as babying. I love you, more than my own life, and I want you back. Fully."

Pulling her pants up, she sighed, "But you don't want me to help you get there, and it's all I know."

"I understand all that, sweetheart…but you also have to understand I have to do things for myself too. How else am I gonna get better? I need to be able to prove to myself that I can do things on my own without having a mother hen around," he said as he stood up and looked at her.

"Mother hen?" she said as she snickered, with not a hint of humor about it. "Mother hen, huh? Well, this _mother hen_," she emphasized as she stood up, "is going to leave now. Feel free to do anything you want, I can't deal with you right now."

"Where the hell are you going?" he asked as he blocked her path to the door.

"Out," she said as she arched an eyebrow at him. The situation had hit a new level and she tilted her head towards him, the disbelief riding her expression."Horatio, it would be a good thing for you to move."

"Not until we get this settled, Alexx," he replied as he stared at her. "All I want is a little room to breathe…too let me do some things on my own…or is that asking too much of you?"

"And, I'm giving you that room to breathe, Horatio," she said as she started past him. When he countered her move, she sighed heavily, "Horatio, move."

"No…not until we are done," he stated.

"I think we passed done a few moments ago. I've got to get out of here," she said as he tried again. This time when she moved to leave, he grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her to the bed. "Horatio Caine, have you lost your mind? What the hell are you doing?"

Holding tightly to her wrists with one hand, he opened the nightstand drawer with the other pulling out his handcuffs. Putting them on her one at a time, he handcuffed her to the headboard of the bed. "There, now maybe we can talk without you trying to leave," he huffed as he stood back from her.

Alexx struggled under the tightness of the cuffs, glaring at him intently, "You have lost it, Horatio. Let me out of these." She pulled at them and realized that they weren't going anywhere. Staring at him, she sighed heavily, "I'm serious, Horatio, undo the cuffs."

"Not until you calm down and we finish this talk," he said as he crossed his arms. "Now we can do this either the easy way or the hard way…your choice."

"Dammit, Horatio, I'm serious," she said as she pulled at them. "I've tried to talk to you but you won't listen. What makes you think hand cuffing me to a head board is going to change anything, other than piss me off even more?"

"All I want is to talk this out. Now you can either sit there quietly and hear me out…or I'll leave you here alone until you do."

"You wouldn't leave me in here, like this," she said as she glanced to the cuffs. Holding her arms in that position was starting to tire her and she moved them again. She was livid beyond content, her eyes dancing with fury, "Why do you care what I think anymore? I'm just being a mother hen, hovering over you like a sadistic mother."

Walking over to the phone on the night stand, he unplugged it and tossed it into the chair in the corner of the room. Then walking to the door he looked to her, "Fine…I can do this the hard way. I'll be down stairs when you decide to calm down and listen."

Seeing that he fully intended on keeping her like that, she relented, "Oh alright, I'll listen. But loosen up the cuffs, they are cutting into my wrists."

"Then stop moving so much," he said as he went to the dresser and retrieved the keys. Loosening them up some he looked at her, "Better?"

"Yes," she answered with a sigh. Closing her eyes, she dropped her head, and then lifted it, her eyes finding him, "Okay, I'll listen."

Walking over to the chair, he moved the phone to the floor and sat down. Leaning forward he looked at her, "Alexx…I have been taking care of myself since my mom died. I took care of Ray until he was old enough to be on his own. I understand that you want to help me…I really do and I appreciate it more then you know. But sometimes a person has to do things themselves in order to heal both physically and mentally," he said as he finally got up and went and sat next to her.

"I don't like feeling like I can't do anything for myself. I need to help myself just as much as I need your help. But when you won't even let me fix my own meals or even help out some around here, I feel useless…like I'm convalescent or something. Do you understand what I'm saying?" he asked softly.

"I understand, Horatio," she said, now noticing the sincerity in his eyes. She shook her head, "But you have to understand, honey, that if you don't take care of yourself, you are more likely to see yourself back in the hospital. I didn't mean to make you feel useless, I- I just didn't want you to hurt yourself over again." She looked down, sighing heavily, "I'm sorry for doing that."

"Alexx, sweetheart, I know my limitations right now. I'm not saying I'm going back out in the field tomorrow or running a marathon next week. But I need to start doing some things on my own or else I'm going to go crazy," he told her as he started taking the cuffs off. "I won't push myself…that I can promise you."

Looking to him, she smiled, "Okay, so I went a little overboard, but I did it out of love." Massaging her wrists, she exhaled, "I will concede on my behalf. I'll step back."

"Thank you," he said taking her hands in his and gently rubbing her wrists with his thumbs, "I'm sorry if I hurt you. It wasn't my intention."

"I'm okay," she smiled. "I must say, however, you got your point across. Very effective."

"I didn't want you walking out of here pissed off. I was afraid you might not come back," he said looking to her.

"I would've come back, Horatio," she answered, "but later. I had to get away from the situation."

"I umm…I guess we both still have a lot of learning to do, huh?" he said bringing her wrists up and kissing them gently.

"It seems so," she replied as she smiled more.

"So…good is good?" he asked looking to her.

"Good is good," she returned, as she brought herself closer to him.

Wrapping his arm around her, he brought her closer to him. "I was thinking…maybe later we could go and sit down on the beach for while, maybe get some sun. You could wear that bikini of yours."

"That sounds good," she answered, seeing a glint in his eyes. "You really like that bikini, don't you?"

"I do…but I also like seeing you without it on," he told her as his hand lightly glided down her arm and then backup.

"Maybe we can arrange that afterwards," she said, her voice laced with lust. "I seem to recall, it's been a while since I wore it last."

"Umm hmm, and that time you ended up tying me to the bed with your top," he laughed lightly.

"Oh yes, I did, didn't I? Who knows, might be a repeat performance in the near future," she quipped as she pulled out of his embrace.

"I think I would like that. So when do you plan on doing this repeat performance?"

"Whenever you want." Her eyes misted over in sexuality, her voice thick with it.

"And if I want it now?" he asked taking her hand in his.

"It's yours for the taking," she answered with a wide smile. "Although, I'd have to rethink the bindings," she said as she looked around the room, "I don't see anything handily available."

Lifting the cuffs up, they dangled from one finger, "Would these work?"

Taking them from his hand, she eyed them readily, "Perfect, actually." Lifting her sights, she pressed a hand on his chest. "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"More than ready, sweetheart," he said as he leaned in and kissed her gently.

Alexx received the kiss, her arms going around his neck as the cuffs dangled from her hands, deepening it, her lips parting and allowing him in. She pressed her body closer to his and felt the heat radiating from him, the mere sensation driving him wild. Their tongues dueled for dominance and she opened her mouth more to his explorations. Feeling his hands starting to roam, she moaned into his mouth, her only desire being to be filled with him.

Laying her back on the bed his hand slid up her shirt to her bra clad breasts. His hand gently kneaded her as his mouth moved from hers, kissing and nipping a path down to her neck. Pulling the bra down, he freed her breast as his fingers grazed over the hardened nipple and then rolled it between his forefinger and thumb, as he pulled a moan from her lips.

Alexx caressed his cool skin, her eyes hooded over in pleasure. She then let her hands travel to his hair, interweaving her fingers through the soft copper strands as he continued to make his way downward. Relishing his touch, she smiled heavily and relinquished his hair, her hands going above her head.

Horatio managed to pull himself from her and push her shirt up and off her body, tossing it to the floor. His mouth went back to her, taking her in a deep kiss, there tongues exploring each others mouth. His hand moved around her finding the clasp to her bra and in one swift movement he had it undone. Breaking the kiss, he brought her arms down as he took her bra off and then took the cuffs from her hands. With one hand, he gently cuffed her again, bringing her arm back up to the headboard and then cuffed the other.

Alexx looked to him in surprise, her grin growing with every second, "I guess the shoe is on the other foot this time." Feeling him kiss his way down once more, she closed her eyes and laid her head back into the pillow, a soft moan coming out of her. His lips were like fire, searing a path downward, pausing to take in a taut nipple, sucking lightly as he palmed the other. With her eyes heavy with seduction, she whispered, "Make me scream, Horatio."

Nipping lightly at her, he then kissed his way over to her other nipple, showering the same affection on it that he had done with the other. Glancing up and he let the hardened nub slip from his lips, he then started down her torso, kissing and licking slowly until he reached the top of her pants. Slowly he unbuttoned her pants and then carefully slid the zipper down while his tongue dipped into her belly button. Hooking his fingers into the sides of her pants, he carefully pulled them down her legs as he sat back, removing them and then tossing them with the other clothes that laid on the floor.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt his hands travel over her body, his feathery soft touches tickling at her. With a languid smile, she writhed slightly as he brought his hands to her legs, lifting them and parting them gently. Her body responded, a surge flowing through her as she released a slight giggle, opening her legs wider to allow him in. Following the giggle, she sighed heavily as she felt his tongue on the inside of her right thigh and she bit her lip anxiously awaiting him to further his advances.

Moving up more, Horatio nuzzled her mound through her panties. Running a hand up her thigh and then to her mound he rub her clit, the material separating flesh from flesh, "Does that feel good, sweetheart?" he asked as he increased the pressure slightly.

"Yes," she hissed as she moved against her binds. She spoke on a whisper, "More…I want more, Horatio."

"I'm sure you do," he whispered as he kissed her through her panties. Hooking a finger into the crotch of her panties, his finger grazed across her wetness on a downward motion and then back up, parting the folds of her lips and touching her gently with the back of his finger. "Is this what you want?" he whispered to her.

"Yes," she answered, her voice choking with passion. "Please, Horatio… "

"Patience, my dear, patience," he said softly as he slid his finger over her clit and gently rubbed it in small circles.

"Horatio…" she moaned, again biting her lip and opening her eyes to slits as she looked down at him. Her body quivered with the expectation of his touch, aching to feel more of him. She flexed her fingers as her wrists hung limply from the cuffs above her head. "Fuck me…"

Chuckling lightly, he kissed her belly as he pulled her panties off her body. Coming back up to her mouth her gave her a bruising kiss. Pulling back some he smiled wickedly, "You have a very dirty mouth, sweetheart, I like that," he said and then kissed her again hard. As he pulled away to break the kiss, his teeth caught her bottom lip and he gently sucked before releasing it. Running his hands down her body he felt her muscles tremble under his touch. Reaching her mound his fingers pushed through the folds once again. Finding her entrance, he pushed two fingers into her hard and fast.

She gasped as he pumped into her, her body tensing at his ministrations. Arching her head back, she released a low moan, her flow coursing through her. She could feel him deep inside of her, wanting even more than that, bucking onto his hand. Involuntarily, she could feel herself clenching around his digits as they slid in and out of her, hitting her spot. A wicked smile came about and she felt her heart beating fast, the more he moved, the more she wanted to scream out his name, but realized that she would only do that when he filled her to the hilt with his throbbing cock.

"God your so wet and hot, sweetheart," he said as he pushed in harder and his thumb found her clit and started massaging her. Kissing his way to her breast, he took her nipple in his mouth gently sucking before giving it a nip.

"For you," she breathed out, her body moving erratically as he sucked at her. She wanted him to take her to the highest level of pleasure, and she began to tremor under his expert touch, the need growing deep within, "Horatio…I want to feel you."

"Soon, sweetheart," he whispered as his mouth started a slow path down her body. Moving between her legs as he kissed and licked his way down, he settled between them, getting a full view of her. Moving his thumb from her clit, his tongue snaked out flicking at the hardened nub before descending on it and sucking hard and his tongue swirled around.

Her body inched downward, his tongue torturing her senselessly. The urge to touch him suddenly came upon her and she crinkled her brow, "Don't stop, Horatio."

Horatio's fingers kept pushing into her wetness as his tongue and mouth worked on her clit. Pushing in hard, he stilled his hand as his fingers massaged her spot and his tongued lapped lazily at her nub. Lifting his eyes to her, he saw as she writhed in pleasure and tried moving her hands down to him.

"I want to touch you," she said as she kept her eyes closed. "I need to feel you." She felt the oncoming barrage of her climax, it shuddering through her body. Arching herself, the wave crashed through her and outward, hearing him lap it up greedily. With herself expended, she sighed heavily, her chest heaving repeatedly. "God…that was amazing."

Kissing up her sweat covered body, he removed his hand from her. Reaching her mouth he kissed her gently and then pulled back, "And I'm just getting started with you, sweetheart."

"I like the sound of that," she purred as she smiled wickedly at him. Raising her hands, "so, do I get to touch you, or are you still off limits?"

"Still off limit's to you, sweetheart," he replied as he licked at her mouth. "You tortured me sweetly, now it's my turn to do that to you until I say you can touch."

"I suppose I had it coming to me," she smirked as she opened her legs, inviting him. "Are you going to make good on your word now?"

"In a bit," he said as he rolled off the bed going to the closet. Getting out what he was looking for he went back to the bed and crawled up next to her. Without saying a word, he slowly let the scarf run through his hands before bending down and lifting her head with one hand. "We're gonna heighten your senses, beautiful." She helped hold her head up while he tied the scarf in place. "Now, I'll be right back…" he said kissing her lips, "don't go anywhere." And then he slipped out the room leaving the door wide open.

"Horatio?" she asked, lifting her head some, training her ears to hear even the tiniest sound. Hearing nothing, she relaxed, "Well, this is something new."

Going down to the kitchen Horatio started pulling items out from the refrigerator he would be making use of in the bedroom. Once he had what he wanted collected he opened the freezer taking out a single ice cube. With a wicked smile, he collected the other items and went back to the bedroom, walking softly so she would not hear him as he entered. With the ice cube in one had he stood over the bed not making a sound as he watched her.

She breathed in deeply and exhaled, tilting her head to listen more, "Horatio, is that you?" When there was no reply, she sighed heavily, "now why did he get me all hot and bothered just to leave me here? Horatio!"

Smiling widely at her, he gripped the ice in his hand making it melt down some. When he felt it start to produce water droplets he carefully moved his hand over her left breast just above the nipple and watched as the cold droplets fell onto her hot skin.

Alexx reacted by jumping slightly, lifting her head once more, "Horatio! What was that? What are you doing?"

Leaning down slightly, he touched her nipple with the cube and then slid it around the hardened nub, "Just feel, Alexx."

She exhaled as the coolness surrounded her nipple, and she could feel it getting harder, "Horatio…"

"Shh…" he said as he took it off of her and placed the other items on the night stand. Sitting down on the edge of the bed next to her, he placed the ice on her other breast repeating the same action.

Relaxing, she did what he requested of her and felt, the coldness on her other breast starting to run through her. She shivered as she turned slightly, "Cold." Her nipple ached as it became harder and stood out, the sensitivity heightened.

Leaning down to her, Horatio's tongue swirled around the now hardened cold nub as he ran the ice down her body until finally coming to the juncture between her legs. Sliding it through the folds, he felt are arch and shiver as goose bumps laced her skin.

Alexx laughed nervously as her body jolted at the sensation of the coldness running through her. It was like no other feeling she had ever felt before. "Horatio…that's…that's cold."

"Then I had better warm you up," he said as he stood up from the bed. Pulling his sleep pants off he walked to the end of the bed. Carefully climbing up, he spread her legs wide open as his head went to her wetness, lapping at her once more.

The contrast between temperatures caused her to gasp, his hot mouth now replacing the coldness that was the ice. A wide smile made berth across her face as she relaxed more, her body going limp within his grasp. As he hungrily lapped at her, she felt her pulse jump, her heart beat rising as he held on to her tightly.

"I like that," she smiled wickedly. Her senses were heightened as she imagined him deep within her furrows, his tongue lashing out against her. "I like that a lot."

Smiling he moved from her and got off the bed once again, his hand trailing her body as he moved back up her. Taking a bottle from the night stand he opened it and held it over her as the liquid slowly drizzled out and onto her flat stomach. Once he had the amount her wanted, Horatio replaced the lid and moved to her. Running his finger through the liquid, he coated his finger with it and brought it to her lips.

Already smelling the sweet aroma, she took his finger wholly into her mouth, the taste of the honey, exciting her immensely. She could also feel it's stickiness on her stomach, her mind's eye seeing them both intertwined within each other. Feeling as he pulled back, she frowned, "Horatio…that was good. I want more."

Laughing lightly, he trailed his finger back through the honey, "Someone is hungry I take it."

"Yes, and then some," she replied as she arched an eyebrow, her voice dripping with sensuality. "What are you going to do about it?"

Placing the honey coated finger back to her lips, he watched as she took it in, "Maybe I'll have to feed you in bed."

Humming around his finger, she felt her body come alive once more, the need for his touch running through her. Greedily, she sucked his finger, her imagination running away with her. Her body started to ache for his touch, for him as he lost himself within her. Alexx was becoming insatiable, her hands grasping at the cuffs in vain. She wanted to touch and be touched, her legs parting in desire.

As she sucked on his finger he felt himself become harder. Laying down beside her, he removed his finger as his mouth went to her stomach licking at the gooey mess. Once he had her cleaned he ran his hand down to her wetness, "Hmm, still wet for me I see. Now what should I do about that?"

"How about ..." she said as she smiled deliciously, "how about fuck me into the mattress?"

"Mmm, such a bad girl. I might have to punish you," He said as he moved above her. Lining himself up with her and then pushed into her hard filling her completely in one stroke. Hearing her moan out he pulled his cock out of her and leaned down to her breast, nipping hard at the nipple.

At the loss of him inside of her, she tilted her head upward, "H- Horatio:?"

Smiling he moved up to her mouth taking her in a bruising deep kiss, his tongue searching hers out as he pushed himself back into her harder this time and then grinding himself into her.

Alexx thrashed about, her body outwardly trembling, "Fuck me, Horatio. Give it to me…"

Pushing himself up on his hands, he moved above her, his cock pounding into her wetness fast and hard. Hearing her moans, he had to have her touch him. Stilling inside her once again, he reached for the keys he had placed on the night stand. Taking the blindfold off her, he then released her hands, tossing the cuffs aside.

With her hands free, she smiled sinfully, "Now, I can really feel you." Running her hands over his chest, she then moved to his back, her nails softly tickling at the muscles there, "You like how that feels?" Moving slowly, she brought her hands back to his chest, her fingertips ghosting over the muscles in his abdomen, causing him to jump somewhat. She chuckled as her fingers traveled around his waist and to his lower back, finally cupping his ass . She leaned up and whispered into his ear, "I could do this for hours, just touching you…then touching myself." Kissing him lightly, her tongue snaked out and trailed down to his neck, where she took a tuft of his skin into her mouth and sucked hard.

Leaning his neck back for Alexx, he ground into her, pushing his aching cock in deeper. Pushing her back onto the pillow he lifted her leg to his shoulder, then pulled back and thrusted back into her harder as he leaned forward over her. As he started a steady rhythm he could feel his balls slapping into her ass as his hard cock pounded into her more.

Alexx took to the rhythm, her hands finding their way back to his back, her nails digging into his flesh. Her eyes closed on every thrust, her body receiving him fully. She felt herself wracking loose, but staved the feeling, wanting more out of him. Biting her lip, she clenched down on his cock with her muscles, hearing him hiss at the pressure and she released his back, her arms going above her head, grasping at the pillow. Her voice began quietly chanting his name as he pounded into her, then grew more as each thrust dug deeper.

"Horatio!" she shouted as she arched into his body, the contact searing her. Every nerve was alive and she brought her hands down to cup her breasts gently, relishing the sensations that were flowing through her.

"That's it, sweetheart…touch yourself for me," he rasped as he sat up on his haunches and pulled her closer. Pushing her leg more towards her torso, he watched as his cock slide in and out of her causing him to grow harder insider her.

She continued to touch herself, manipulating her breasts as she imagined him doing, with one hand traveling down towards where they were connected. Parting her lips, she began to caress her self, her eyes closing as she felt him powering through her, "God, that feels so damn good. Don't stop fucking me, Horatio."

"That's it, sweetheart…make…" he pushed in hard and deep, "make yourself cum for me." He told her as he pounded into her faster and harder, "Cum for me…"

She increased the pressure on her clit, moaning his name loudly. Feeling her wave increase she cried out once more, the passion very evident as the sounds of his movements grew. Her body began to tremble as she exploded on to him, clamping down and riding out the orgasm, her voice carrying through out the home.

Feeling her muscles contracting around his cock sent Horatio over the edge. Pushing in hard and deep erratically he released his seed into her womb as his body shook and her name fell from his lips. As his orgasm began to subside he looked to her seeing the love for him in her clouded eyes. Lowering her leg back down, he then slowly came down to her, as the sweat poured off their bodies. Wrapping his arms around her he lifted her up to him, as he sat back on the bed. Holding her in his arms as his breathing started to come under control, "Love you…love you so much, sweetheart," he whispered as he held her close.

"I love you," she answered back, caressing his face lovingly. "More than life itself."

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked as he moved the hair from her face and gently kissed her temple.

"No, quite the opposite actually," she answered with a smirk. "I never knew you had it in you. Surprises at every turn."

"Hey…I'm not an old man you know," he said as he leaned back slightly. "I can still show you a thing or two."

"That's very apparent," she said as she caressed his chest, "I've never experienced it blindfolded. That's a new one, even for me."

"And I never heard those words come out of the beautiful mouth of yours either," he said chuckling. "Let's hope the neighbors didn't hear you."

Alexx blushed some and dipped her head, "Sorry, I got a little carried away there. I tend to get a little naughty at times."

"Umm, but do you realize how sexy that was…it umm…it turned me on even more," he said as he moved from her, lying back on the bed.

"Thank you for informing me of that," she smiled as she looked down to him. Finally, she could see the vestiges of his sorrow and despair disappearing. Her smile grew as she laid next to him, her hand going to his chest. "I want this forever, Horatio."

Pulling her closer to him, Horatio kissed the top of her head, "So do I, sweetheart…so do I." he said softly. "I was thinking…while the kids are at your parent's…why don't you just go ahead and stay here with me?"

Alexx looked up to him, her expression one of surprise, "Horatio, you're serious? You want me to stay with you?"

"Yes…I do. Even after the kids come back…if you want that is," he said pushing her hair back from her face.

She felt the tears coming and shook her head, "Alright,…I'll stay with you. But when the kids come back, we are all going to have to sit down and talk about it, okay?"

"Duly noted, sweetheart. Now…I don't know about you, but I haven't had breakfast…well not real food wise anyway. You hungry?"

"Famished," she returned, a grin on her face. "Is breakfast in bed still up for grabs?"

"It is…why don't you lay back, relax and let me pamper you today?" he said as he sat up and looked down at her.

"Love the sound of that," she answered as he left her grasp to get up. "Love you even more, though."

"Well then after breakfast…" he started as he got his sleep pants back on, "why don't you refresh my memory on how much," he said moving back and giving her a soft kiss.

"Believe me," she said as she eyed him seductively, "I have no problems in doing so."

"I'll be back in a little bit…you rest," he said as he stood up and went to the door. Turning back he looked at her, "And do me one favor please."

"Anything."

"Stay undressed for me. I want to look at your body while I eat," he said with a smile.

"I'm not going anywhere," she answered as she pulled a leg up lazily, twirling a strand of hair on her finger. Her cheeks flushed with the thoughts of where he would take her, her body coming alive once more. She could never get enough of him.

* * *

Alexx pulled the sheet away from the body, looking over it as she walked around, making mental notations of her next step. Shaking her head, she took in the ragged wounds and then came to a rest next to it, pulling her tray closer. Snapping the microphone on, she cleared her throat and turned on the overhead lamp, reaching for the scalpel.

"Case number1534, victim, Mark Seaver, age twenty four, Medical Examiner Alexx Woods, MD, preparing the post mortem. Preliminary reports state several abrasions and lacerations visible on the body as well as an entry wound to right chest area, most more than likely, resulting in his death."

She worked methodically , making the Y incision with no effort at all. Standing back she took in the chest cavity and began to dig deeper, willing for the answers to present themselves. Taking another look at the wound, she closed her eyes, the images of Horatio falling to the ground coming to the forefront. Exhaling, she whispered, "Get it together, Alexx. He's fine, he's still here."

Since the shooting, she had been anxious about him returning to his everyday living and despite his insistence that he was okay, she still worried. He had gone back into the field just this week and she found that her every waking moment was spent wondering if he was okay. She could see the exhaustion as it heaped itself on his shoulders at scenes, and even when he came home, but she had regulated herself to let him have his space to deal with it in his own way. It was what he wanted.

The door opened and she looked up to see her assistant walking through. She smiled briefly, noticing quickly her expression. "Lucy, what's going on?"

"Dr. Woods, Dr. Robinson needs to see you. He said it was of the upmost importance," Lucy responded, her eyes gravitating towards the body. "He also told me to take over in whatever you were doing, and to change back into your street clothes."

"Change back?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "I don't think I'm going to be gone that long."

Lucy shrugged, "I was just the messenger. Where are you at?"

Alexx stood away and slipped off the gloves and microphone, "I was just starting. Make sure you check the lungs for respirated blood, okay?"

"Gotcha," Lucy said as she slipped on a pair of gloves, looking at the victim. She then looked up to Alexx, "I'm sure it's nothing bad, Alexx. Maybe he wants to promote you?"

"Maybe," Alexx said as she turned to walk away. "See you later, Lucy," Pushing through the doors leading to the dressing rooms, she couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

Alexx knocked at the door, readjusting her suit and wiping off the little lint she found, sighing heavily. There hadn't been too many times she had been summoned to the Chief Examiner's office, but when she did, she always remained on her game. Hearing him acknowledge, she turned the knob and walked through, a smile coming quickly. Closing the door, she stood silently as he looked up at her, a smile of his own forming.

"Dr. Robinson, you wanted to see me?" she asked, her voice seemingly tiny in the vast office.

"Yes...please have a seat. This shouldn't take to long," he said as he signed a paper that was in front of him. Setting it aside he sat back in his chair. "Alexx…it's been brought to my attention that you and Lieutenant Caine are seeing each other. Is this true?"

She looked to him, her expression of surprise wafting off of her. It wasn't supposed to be common knowledge, but she knew that the pictures of them still existed, and despite Stetler's conviction, it still didn't change that she was seeing Horatio, which was against county regulations.

"I am," she said steadily, "but as I said before, it has no bearing on my work. We keep our relationship separate from the job."

Sighing heavily he leaned forward resting his arms on his desk and folding his hands, "Alexx, you know the rules on this…so does the Lieutenant. Regulations state it is not allowed that county employee's…date." Seeing the look in her eyes he continued on, "Alexx if it was up to me I would say got for it. But it's not. My bosses are leaning heavy on me about this. They are giving you only two options here. One…you move to graveyard shift, two…you and the Lieutenant end your personal relationship…"

Alexx felt her heart in her throat, casting her eyes downward then back up, "Doctor Robinson, I've done nothing but stellar work here, my colleagues can vouch for me. This doesn't impede on my work. I – I can't leave the day shift. They are my family. Sir, I implore you to re think this, please."

"Alexx…this isn't what I want either, but if you don't move to graveyard shift or end your relationship with the Lieutenant, then I will be forced to fire you and I don't want to loose one of my best ME's. This is all coming from the higher ups, Alexx. I see how happy you are…and I'm glad you found someone. But I have to follow these rules as does everyone else."

Destroyed, she again cast her sights downward, "You are asking me to choose between the man I love and the job I love." Taking a moment, she wiped at her eyes and then looked up, a small smile coming. "I just found out that Horatio Caine loves me, after all these years, and I for one cannot let that go. But, I'm not willing to let my career go either. I suppose, the only other solution is for me to go on graveyard shift."

Opening his drawer he pulled out a paper and slid it over to Alexx. "This will be your new schedule. I know you have two small children that still need there mother, so you'll have the weekend's off to be with them, but you will still be on call at least four day's during those. You'll start graveyards tomorrow night, so go home and get some rest," he said as he looked to her.

"Alexx…I am truly sorry about this. I did try to convince them otherwise for you."

Taking the paper in hand, she gave him a gracious smile and rose to her feet, "Thank you, Dr. Robinson. I really appreciate what you have done for me." Walking towards the door, she felt an insurmountable grief rise inside of her and wiped the errant tear away. There was nothing she could do to stop this change, and what would come of it.

Horatio sat in his office going through the files that littered his desk. Since being back, he was trying to catch up with the paperwork as much as possible. Signing off of the file he had before him, he closed it and placed it to the side with the others he had already completed. Sighing heavily, he took another one and opened it as he took a drink of his coffee. Hearing a small knock on his door, he he continued reading the file, "Come in."

Alexx pushed the door opened and looked to him, her eyes still wet from crying. Entering, she stood at the door, not wanting to go any further. She could see the confusion in his eyes as he rose and approached her, no doubt wondering why she was dressed in her street clothes. Sighing heavily, she shifted her weight and looked away from him.

"I just came from a meeting with the Chief Medical Examiner," she said quietly, not venturing to look him in the eyes.

Going to her, he took her by the arm and moved her into the office and closed the door, "What's going on, sweetheart?" he asked as he raised her chin to him so he could see her.

She looked into his eyes and smiled, "I couldn't let you go, Horatio. He asked me to chose between you or the job, and I chose you. I start graveyard tomorrow, so…I'm out as of right now. Lucy will be taking over for me."

"What! They can't do this to you," he said as he ran his hand through his hair. "There has to be something we can do to change this."

"There's nothing we can do, it's been handed down from the Chief ME, Horatio. I'm out."

Turning from her he shook his head, "Dammit!" he sighed heavily and turned back to her, "This is all because of that son of a bitch Stetler. Why someone didn't shoot him is beyond me."

"Horatio, it's alright. I still have my job, and well, it just makes things a little more interesting. I'll have to see if Samantha would be able to stay on. You know she starts school right when the kids are getting back." She sighed as she reached to touch his shoulder. "Everything will work out, baby."

"I'll watch them," he said looking to her.

"Horatio, are you sure?" she asked, "It's not a big deal to ask Sam, I'm sure she will agree to it."

"I'm sure, Alexx. That way…well, we would only need her if I got a call out at night. I want to do this, Alexx," he said taking her hand in his. "I have already said I want you and the kids to stay with me."

"Okay," she said as she shook her head. "I'm so sorry for all of this. I don't even know how I'm going to tell Tim."

"How about we both tell him? And Alexx…none of this was your fault. It was all Stetler's doing. He had it in for the both of us," he said bring her in close to him.

She took in his comfort and sighed heavily, wrapping her arms around him tightly, "We are going to be passing each other by, Horatio. How is this going to work?"

"We'll make it work somehow, sweetheart. I'm not letting you go that easily," he said holding onto her. "I love you too much to let go again."

"I love you," she sighed as she pulled away. "I guess I need to be going. Have a nice day, and give Lucy a break, okay?"

"Didn't you want to go talk to Speed? I'll go with you. I have a feeling we'll be having to hold him back from going to the Chief ME and beating the shit out of him," he snickered.

"Maybe, we will need to do that when he's off duty," she answered with a light smile.

"I'll umm…I'll invite him over for dinner tonight then. You got to work this evening?" he asked as his hands went to his hips and he looked down at the floor.

"No, I start tomorrow night," she sighed. "I can't believe this. I'm going to be exhausted."

"We'll get you through it," he said as his hand went to her check. "So I guess I'll see you at home then?" he asked with a smile.

"I'll be there," she said with a small smile. "Be careful today, okay?"

"I will," he said as he leaned forward for a kiss.

Letting him go, she turned and walked out, sighing heavily. Silently, she walked through the lab to the bank of elevators, seeing Tim as he worked diligently in the trace lab, hunkered down, and studying a piece of evidence. Her thoughts were to go and talk to him, but she knew that with his temper, that would be a mistake. Instead she went to the elevators, getting on, and her eyes staying on the lab as the doors closed. Her heart dropped, knowing that things would never be the same again.

* * *

Horatio pulled up in his hummer and slowly got out. Putting on his sunglasses he surveyed the area before walking towards the house. Going under the crime scene tape he made his way into the house. Officers stood in the foyer comparing notes and talking as he took off the glasses and placed them around his neck. Moving further in, he came to the living room and saw Lucy already there with the body.

Horatio took a moment wishing it was Alexx there instead, but he knew it was possible. Clearing a path he walked over to her.

"Lucy…what have we got?"

She looked up and smiled lightly, "Well, Lieutenant, seems as if we have a strangulation case," she said succinctly as she pointed to the neck, "very visible ligature marks, running concurrently along the parallel axis as well as signs of petecchia in her eyes." She moved gracefully towards the trunk of the body, "There are also signs of double lividity, she's been moved."

"So we are looking for a primary crime scene. Any signs of her trying to defend herself?" he said watching as Tim came in carrying his kit.

Lucy picked up the arm, it's stiffness apparent. She nodded, "There's several lacerations on her forearms and hands. Defensive wounds." Placing the arm down gently, she moved across the body, turning it over fully, "And a bonus, she's been stabbed, right in the lower back. So whatever scene you're looking for has a lot of blood connected to it."

"So we are also looking for a murder weapon. Will umm…will you be doing the post?" he asked looking down at her.

"I'm afraid so, sir," she said with a sad smile. She knew that Alexx had a special camaraderie with them all, "I know that I'm not Alexx, but I will do what's best for the victim, that I can assure you. Will you be there?"

"I'll be there and I'm sure you'll do just fine. Umm…if any of my CSI's ask about Alexx, tell them to see me," he said as he eyed the room.

"Okay," she replied as she made notations. Standing up she motioned to the body haulers and watched as they prepared the body for transport. Once it was secure, she walked past Horatio, "See you at the post."

Horatio nodded his head and walked over to Tim who was snapping photographs already, "Speed…it seems we have another scene to find along with a murder weapon…probably a knife of some sort."

"That would explain the blood drops I found," he said as he lined the picture up then snapping again. Looking up, he turned his sights to Lucy, his brow crinkling, as she exited through the door. "Hey, H, where's Alexx?"

Taking a deep breath he knew if he told Speed now he would blow up and possibly compromise the scene, "Umm…she umm…she has the rest of the day off, Speed. But…we wanted you to come over tonight after shift and have dinner. We have a few things we wanted to discuses with you."

Narrowing his eyes, he could sense something was wrong, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, Speed." Horatio said with a smile. "So…dinner? Alexx is cooking."

"Well, I'm there," he answered as he lined up the shot once more. "So, did Weatherston happen to tell you what the TOD was?"

"No…as a matter of fact she didn't. I'll get it at post. But she did say there was double lividity, so we need to canvas the entire house and yard. Are Eric and Calleigh on there way?"

"They should be coming up any moment now," Tim responded as he stood. "It just doesn't' seem right, Alexx not being here. I suppose there's a good reason she took the rest of the day off, though."

"Yeah…look, I'll be on my cell if you need me," Horatio said as he turned to leave, "And Speed, don't be late tonight. You know how Alexx can get."

"I'll be on time. The question is, will you?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. "See you around, H."

"I'll be there," he said walking away and heading out to find Frank.


	10. Chapter 10

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Alexx hummed to the song as it played from the radio, busying herself as she prepared the dinner. Glancing up at the clock, she frowned, realizing that it was getting late. Despite his insistence that he would be on time, she found herself snickering.

"Right, Horatio on time for dinner. Classic," she quipped as she stirred the pot. The door bell rung and she put the spoon down and wiped her hands in the towel before putting it down and making way to the door. Opening the door, she saw him and smiled heavily, "Tim, I see you made it on time. Come in."

Moving inside he gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Hey H said you were cooking, so yeah! I see he's not here yet though."

"Have you ever known him to be on time getting off?" she asked, kissing him on his cheek as he came in. "I'm sure he'll be along any minute now."

Following her into the living room he took off his jacket and draped it across the back of the couch, "Smells good, what are we having?"

"Well, since I've had plenty of time, I decided to make a beef Wellington, along with steamed veggies, and salad. Sound good?" she asked as she turned to go back into the kitchen.

"Sounds great," he said following her in. "Hey…tomorrow you need to have a talk with your girl Lucy."

Alexx's heart dropped as she stirred the steamed vegetables, her eyes welling. He hadn't heard yet of what happened. Trying to put on a brave face, she spoke, her voice almost betraying her, "What do you mean? What happened?"

"We were at a call out this afternoon…" he started as he leaned up against the counter, "and she left without giving us a TOD on the vic. She didn't even give it to H."

Putting down the spoon, she looked up in disbelief, "She did what?"

"Yeah…I couldn't believe it either. H said he would get it from her at post," he replied.

"I'll make it my business to call in the morning," she returned as she continued to cook. At the last moment, she realized that she had slipped and sighed heavily, placing the spoon down slowly. She could feel him behind her and she turned to see him, a confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean you'll call in the morning? Alexx what's going on?" he asked looking through narrowed eyes.

"Tim, I…something happened today," she said as she heard the door open. She looked to him and sighed, "I'll tell you later, okay?" Walking past him, she went to greet Horatio at the door, seeing his haggard demeanor and shook her head. "You would come home tired and late on a night like this. I just slipped up and said something. I think we need to tell him now."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. The Chief called me into a meeting just as I was leaving," he said giving her a kiss. "Where is he?" he asked lightly.

"I left him confused and slack jawed in the kitchen," she said as she took his suit coat. "It just slipped out, honestly."

"It's alright, sweetheart. I'd better get him a beer..." he said as he unbuttoned two more buttons on his shirt, "and me one two."

"I'll be right back," she said as she turned, heading towards the stairs.

Taking a deep breath, Horatio went to the kitchen and found Tim right where Alexx had left him. "Speed..." Horatio said going to the refrigerator, "want a beer?"

"Hmm, uh, yeah, sure," Tim answered as he came back to himself. Watching Horatio go in the refrigerator, he furrowed his brow and placed a hand on his hip, "What's up with Alexx, why isn't she going in tomorrow?"

He pulled two beers out and closed the door and then handed one to Tim, "That's what we wanted to talk to you about. Let's umm…let's go sit in the living room and Alexx and I will fill you in on what's going on."

Taking the beer in hand, he followed Horatio to the living room, meeting Alexx as she came down the stairs. As they all settled in, Alexx sat next to Horatio, her hand on his leg as he sat back, extending his arms on either side, his left arm dangling easily on her left shoulder. Tim grinned to himself at the familiar sight, glad that they had both finally found happiness. Leaning back himself, he exhaled and took a swig, then looked to them again.

"Okay, anyone want to tell me why we had this top secret dinner?" he asked, his eyes dancing between them.

Alexx looked to Horatio then cleared her throat, "Well, like I said, Tim, something happened today. I was unceremoniously informed that my relationship with Horatio was inappropriate and that I either end it with him or relinquish the day shift, or…of course, be fired."

"What!" Tim said sitting up straight. "They can't fucking do that! What are they crazy or something?" he said as he stood up and started pacing.

"Tim, calm down," Alexx tried as she stood, getting in his way. Grabbing his arms, she steadied him, "The can, and they have. I chose to take the graveyard shift, Lucy's taking my place on day shift." Her heart broke as she stared at him, seeing the disappointment in his eyes, "It was the only way I could have him, Tim. I loved him too much to let him go."

Looking to her, he then looked over to Horatio who was sitting up ready to jump in if need be. Shaking his head he looked back to Alexx, "So they are putting us with a ME that can't do her job properly…this is too fucked up," he said running his hand through his hair.

"Tim, you have to give Lucy time, she's new to being out in the field, but she knows her stuff. Be patient with her, okay?" She looked to Horatio then back to Tim, "are you going to be alright?"

"Was…was all this because of Stetler and Clavo?" he asked looking over at Horatio.

"Yeah, Speed…it was," he said looking to his friend.

"I should have unloaded my gun into the bastard while I had the chance," Tim said as he sat back down.

"There's no need for that, Tim," Alexx chided as she continued to stand. "Things will work out, somehow."

"Is that why you weren't on scene today?" he asked looking to her.

She nodded as she tried smiled, her tears becoming evident, "Yes, I was told that I would start graveyard tomorrow and basically told to leave. I'm sorry, Tim." She sat down next to him and placed a hand on his arm, "I couldn't deny my feelings for Horatio, and I couldn't just give up on my career. I did what I thought was right."

"I know…I don't blame either of you," he said looking to her. ""It's just…the three of us have been in that lab forever. It's not gonna be the same without you there."

"I know, Timmy," she sighed with a small smile, "but, I'm still there. Just not…there." A tear fell and she looked away, "I've got to get dinner on the table. You two excuse me, please?"

They watched as she left and Horatio sat back looking at his trace expert. "I tried talking with the Chief earlier this evening to see if there was some way we could get her back. Speed, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier today, but I couldn't have you getting pissed on that scene."

"Good thinking," he offered sarcastically as he took a swig. Gulping down the liquid, he sat forward, resting his forearms on his thighs, "How is this going to work with her kids? Samantha's due to start college this year."

"Alexx and I have already talked some about that. I'll be watching them at night for her…it's the least I could do. I umm…I also told her that she and the kids could stay here if they wanted," he said taking another drink. "That way we would only need Samantha during the school holiday's and if I had to go to a call out."

Tim lifted his head to meet Horatio's gaze, "Alexx and the kids are moving in? H, are you sure about that, I mean, yeah, you love her and all, but, these are her children. Are you up for it?"

"I am if they are. We're gonna talk to them about it first when they come back home. I'm not gonna push anything on them that they don't want," he replied as he toed off his shoes.

"It's got to be love," Tim returned as he saw Alexx coming.

"Alright, you two, it's time to eat. Hope you are both hungry," she said as she smiled heavily.

"Sweetheart, were feeding Speed…let's just hope you made enough," he replied as he got up.

"Hey!"

Alexx chuckled as she patted him on the back, "Don't worry, Tim. We've got plenty."

* * *

Horatio was busy making sure everything in the rooms were ready for the arrival of Alexx's kids. With summer vacation coming to an end, they were finally on there way home. Horatio had taken to making the two spare rooms in his house into kid's rooms for them with all the comforts a kid would want. After setting up the last computer in Janie's room, he looked around making sure he hadn't missed anything. He now just hoped that they would want to be there with him and there mother.

Leaving and going back downstairs he found Alexx getting ready to leave for the airport. Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her, "Sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"I'm sure," she smiled heavily as she relished his embrace. "I'm going to need some time to explain it to them, you know, just the three of us. But thanks." Turning to him, she cupped his cheek, looking deeply into his eyes, "Thank you for everything, Horatio."

"No thanks need. I do it because I want to…plus I love you and I want to love them as well," he said leaning in for a kiss.

"You are too good to me," she returned, her lips ghosting over his. Parting from him, she looked to her watch, "I've got to go, their flight was scheduled to come in at two."

"Alright…call me if you need anything and drive careful," he replied as they walked to the door. "Love you."

"Love you." Walking to the car, she opened the door and slipped in, waving to him. Turning over the engine, she pulled out and left. Watching through the rear view, she saw him standing, and her heart leapt. He had taken them into his life without questions asked; the only thing he wanted was for them to be happy. Arching an eyebrow, she sighed, "Now, if I can get my two kids to see that."

"MOM!"

Alexx turned to see Janie running towards her, with Bryan in tow, a big smile etched upon her face. She felt the tears surfacing as she bent down to receive them, them both rushing into her arms, practically sending her backwards. Alexx laughed as she took them in, feeling a sense of completeness. A tear fell as she pulled them back, looking at the both of them, running her hands over Janie's hair and looking in between them.

"Oh my god, you've both grown!" she exclaimed as she hugged them again. "I'm so glad to see you, I missed you so much."

"We missed you too mom!" Janie said hugging Alexx. "Now, can we go please, I need to call Ashley."

"Barely back and calling Ashley," she remarked with a sideways glance, "No, how was your summer , Mom?"

"Okay, okay…I get the point. How was your summer mom?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Interesting, and busy," she answered, standing. She looked away, searching for the words to explain to them, but couldn't find them. They had been through so much with losing their father, she didn't want to just spring it on them. "So… Bryan, I heard from Grandpa that you got a new notebook. You must've really helped out up there."

"He said that I worked hard," Bryan returned, showing his mother the case to the notebook. "I want to go up for Christmas. Can I Mom?"

"We will see," she replied as she glanced at Janie. She crossed her arms and smiled at her, feeling as if she was being read by her intense gaze, "What?"

"What's going on mom…you seem…different."

"Well," she started as she glanced away, then back to her. "Let's get your luggage and get going. So much has changed since you've been gone. We can talk about it on the way home, okay?"

As Janie started walking behind her mom she looked at Bryan, "Okay…mom's to happy. Something is up."

"I know, it's freaky," he returned as he looked at his mother. "I haven't seen her this happy since before Dad…"

"Shut up…Look, I don't know what's going on but I don't like this feeling I'm getting," she said speaking low. "You don't think she…"

"Met someone?" Bryan finished, watching her talking to an attendant. Her smile was wider and her eyes seemed to dance. "Oh, yeah, she's met someone. I wonder who it is."

"I wonder if she told him about us. I mean…since when does she let us stay with grammy and gramps that long?" she said watching her mother.

"I want to know who it is," he said as he fidgeted, readjusting his strap. "You don't think it could be someone like Uncle Timmy, or Uncle Eric, do you? I mean, look," he said as he pointed to Alexx as she flipped her hair out of her eyes. "She's floating on air."

Hitting him on the back of his head Janie narrowed her eyes at him, "There too young for her, dork. God, mom would never date one of them. She calls them her kids too."

"HEY! OW…" Bryan exclaimed, garnering his mother's attention.

"Hey, you two, calm down," Alexx responded, turning back to the attendant.

Bryan rubbed his head, "Well, she's obviously in love with someone. You think she's going to tell us about him?"

"Who knows…this is mom we're talking about. You know how she can be."

"Yeah, quiet as kept," Bryan stated as he saw her turn around. Smiling he walked up, seeing her grab his luggage. "Let me get that for you, Mom."

"Why, thank you, Bryan. Looks like you learned some manners while you were away too."

"Suck up." Janie murmured under her breath. Moving forward she grabbed her bags, "Can we go now?"

Narrowing her gaze, she sighed, "Oh, alright, but no …" Alexx started as they took off, "running." With a deeper sigh, she followed them, hoping that she could explain things before they returned home.

Janie gazed out the car window as they traveled down the highway. She had missed being in Miami and her friends. Granted she loved her grandparents, but she longed for people her own age. Sighing heavily, she looked at Alexx, "Can you turn the music up, mom?"

"Actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you two about," Alexx responded as she kept her eyes on the road. "Like I said, some things have changed, some good," she said with a wistful smile as she thought about him, "and some bad."

"What do you mean bad? Is Uncle Tim and Uncle Eric okay?" Janie asked looking to her.

"No, Tim and Eric are just fine," she sighed, not sure about how much to tell. "I've had to change shifts. I'm no longer on day shift."

"What? Why, mom? I mean…what's gonna happen with me and Bryan? Sam's going back to school isn't she?"

"Yes, she's going to back, but everything's alright," Alexx said as she looked to Janie. "I have a solution for that problem."

"What?" Janie asked as she looked back at Bryan wondering if this was gonna be when her mom told them.

"Well, I've met someone." Waiting, she glanced at Janie, then to Bryan in the rear view mirror. "It's someone we already know, some one we trust. He loves me, and I love him. I really love him…"

Looking back to Bryan again Janie's eye's got big, "Mom…umm…please don't tell me it's Uncle Tim."

"What?" Alexx asked, dissolving into laughter. "Not that there's anything wrong with Uncle Tim, but what on earth makes you think it was him?"

"I don't know…he's always around and all. If it's not him then who is it?" said asked looking over at Alexx.

"Well," she exhaled once more, and then smiled widely, her eyes steady on the road."Horatio."

"MOM! Lieutenant Caine! Awesome!" Bryan exclaimed from the back seat. "He's the coolest!"

"Mom…he's like old!" Janie said looking to her.

"Janie Rosalind, watch yourself," Alexx warned as she looked to see Bryan's bright smile. _Well, at least one is alright with it, _she thought. Glancing back to Janie, "I'm not that much younger than him, Janie. And what matters is that he loves me. And, I love him…" Silence permeated the cab of the car and she sighed heavily, "Alright, guys, its to the limit, what are you thinking?"

"Hey, Mom, Lieutenant Caine is way cool," Bryan said looking at her, "If he makes you happy then I say go for it."

Alexx nodded, then cut her eyes to Janie, "And you? What do you think?"

"Whatever…it's not like it really matter's what I think," she mumbled, sinking down in the seat and looking out the window.

Alexx crinkled her brow and slowed down, thankful for the stoplight. Looking fully at her, she reached out for her, "Janie, I care about what you think. I want you both to be comfortable with this, because, he's genuine, really genuine, and he's willing to try for us. And he makes me happy."

"C'mon, Janie, stop being a spoiled brat," Bryan chided from the back seat. "Can't you see how happy mom is?"

She continued to stare out the window as a tear fell from her eye. Quickly wiping it away she tried to turn more towards the window, "I just miss dad…I want him back."

Alexx dropped her sights, the familiar pain rising up inside of her. Since Horatio, she hadn't conceded herself to the pain of losing Peter, instead focusing on the life Horatio had given her. But, as she stared at her daughter, seeing first hand the grief that still swallowed, the wound opened again. Closing her eyes, she tried to speak but couldn't, instead, she inched the car along. Silence engulfed the car and Alexx looked out of her window, the doubts seeping in.

Coming to her house, she stopped the car and sat for a moment, her hands on the steering wheel. Taking a look at Janie, she gripped the wheel, willing the tears not to drop, "I'm sorry, Janie. I didn't mean to …" she said as she felt the sadness creeping over her once again. In the lull, the door opened and she saw Janie get out quickly, heading for the door while Bryan stayed in the car, his expression of mirth slowly dwindling.

"Mom, don't cry," he said softly, looking up at her. "I don't want to see you cry." Getting out, he trudged behind his sister, his gait slow.

Alexx leaned her head to the wheel, releasing a wave of despair. After a moment, she wiped at her eyes and followed them, entering the home in time enough to hear her room door slam. Closing the door, she went to the patio door and pulled the sheers away, gazing out into the distance. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her cell and dialed his number, a lump forming in her throat. What was supposed to be a happy time was now mired in despair and grief.

Hearing him pick up, she spoke, her voice quaking with her tears, "Horatio?"

"Alexx…sweetheart…what's wrong? Are you and the kids okay?" he asked hearing her upset.

"They are fine," she replied, closing her eyes. "I think, Horatio, it's best that we stay here for right now."

"Sweetheart, what's going on?" Horatio asked as he came out the kitchen holding the phone between his head and shoulder as he dried off his hands.

"She's not ready," Alexx exhaled as she continued to stare out. "Bryan's okay with it, but Janie's…"

"I understand," he said softly as he sat on the couch. "Do um…do you want me to come over and all of us talk?"

Shaking her head, she sniffled, "That might not be such a good idea, Horatio."

"Alright…you gonna be okay?"

"I don't know," she said as she dissolved into tears. "I just don't know." Hearing something behind her, she turned to see Bryan standing, "Horatio, I have to go. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," he replied and then heard her hang up.

Flipping the phone down, she faced Bryan head on, wiping her tears away, "Bryan, what's up?"

"Mom, don't worry about Janie. She's just being moody," he said as he approached her. Opening his arms he took her into an embrace. "I was so glad to see you happy, and if he makes you happy, then I'm for it."

Alexx sighed as she held on to him, whispering, "Thanks, Bryan." They stood like that for a moment, and she looked up to see Janie standing, staring at them.

Moving closer slowly Janie looked to Alexx, "I…I umm…" she said as tears ran down her face, "I'm sorry, momma."

"No, honey," Alexx said as she reached for her, bringing her closer, "There's nothing to be sorry about. You are entitled to your feelings. You're simply not ready, and I know and acknowledge that. But, honey, Horatio loves me, and I love him. He helped me to deal with your father's death, let me see that there's life still inside of me. He's apart of me now."

Holding tight to Alexx, Janie's tears continued to fall, "But what if he doesn't want us. We're not his kids."

Alexx pulled her away, looking into her eyes, "Baby, if someone couldn't take my kids, they can't take me. It's an all or nothing thing. Horatio's willing to try, he wants us to be together and happy."

Janie stared into her mother's eyes seeing the truth there. "He umm…he really makes you happy?"

"Yes, he does," she smiled at her. "He truly does."

Glancing down she then looked back up at Alexx, "I…I'll try. He just doesn't expect us to call him dad or anything like that does he?"

"No…honey. He knows that he's not your dad, but at the same time, the same respect you give to me, you are going to have to give to him. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," she said as she wiped her eyes. "So, now what?"

"Well, he wanted to come by, but I don't know…"

"Oh Mom, let him…please!" Bryan pleaded with an hopeful gaze.

"Only if you are both okay with it," she replied, smiling at them, "Janie?"

Shaking her head she looked at her mom, "Okay. Can umm…can we order pizza also?"

"Pizza it is," she answered. Looking to Janie again, she asked, "Are you sure, Janie? I won't go forward until you are ready."

"I'll be okay, mom…if your happy then I am," she said with a small smile finally coming to the surface.

"Good," she sighed with relief. Looking to the both, she asked, "Peperoni okay with you guys?"

"Yeah…that sounds good," Janie said looking at her. "Even though twirp here…" she said brushing her hand through his hair, "got usta eating jalapenos and anchovies on his like gramps."

Bryan moved and scowled at her, "It's pretty good, once you get used to the anchovies."

Alexx scrunched her nose and shook her head a light smile coming, "Pepperoni it is then. I'll give Horatio a call and you guys go and unpack. We should be ready in about an hour, okay?"

"Okay." Janie watched as Bryan went back in and turned backed to Alexx, "Mom…I'm sorry for making you cry earlier. I didn't mean to make you sad."

"Baby, it's alright. Sometimes, I think about him too, but then I know he wanted us to have a good life and Horatio wants to provide that for us. I think your Dad would be happy that I'm moving on, and loving again."

Shaking her head she smiled, "I do too. I love you, momma."

"I love you, sweetie," she said taking her into an embrace. "You guys are my life, without you, I cease to exist, remember that, okay?"

"Alright. Now can you call for the pizza…my stomach is growling," she said pulling back, "the food on the airplane was gross."

Alexx chuckled as she walked towards the phone, "Okay, go and unpack and wash up. This shouldn't take long."

"Okay." And with that Janie went to her room to unpack her bags.

* * *

Horatio pulled into the driveway of Alexx's home with two pizza's in the front seat. After getting off the phone with Alexx, he went and picked up their dinner and some soda's. Turning off the engine he sat there for a moment looking at the house. He wanted so much for the kids to except him and their mother being together, but he new that he could not push the issue. Taking a deep breath he got out and went around to the passenger seat. After getting the dinner and drinks out he made his way up to the door and rang the bell.

"I'll get it!" Bryan said as he raced down the stairs, taking two at a time.

Alexx came around, her eyebrow furrowed as she glared at him, "Bryan Woods, run through this house like that again and there's trouble for you."

"Sorry, Mom!" Bryan called back, reaching for the door. Opening it, he smiled seeing him standing with two pizzas and sodas. "MOM! Horatio's here! Hi, Horatio!"

"Hey, Bryan. How are you doing?" Horatio said smiling at him.

"I'm good," he responded as he opened the door wider. He turned to see his mom coming behind him and side stepped, noticing the brilliant smile she wore. He stood quietly as they met, her eyes never leaving his. Bryan could tell handily that his mother was in love.

"Hi," she said softly. "Can I take something off your hands?"

"Yeah," he said handing her the soda's and giving her a big smile. "Doing better?"

Alexx took the sodas and turned towards the kitchen, looking behind her, "A lot. We came to an understanding, although I haven't told them about the other thing."

"Other thing?" Bryan asked, his attention keen. "What other thing?"

"Bryan, go… go get your sister," Alexx instructed as she gave Horatio a lopsided smile. When he bounded up the stairs, she leaned in, "I didn't know how to go about telling them about the moving situation."

"How about we get though dinner first and then go from there," he said following her into the kitchen and setting the pizza's on the counter.

"Sounds good," she smiled as she placed the sodas on the counter. Turning to him she beckoned him with her finger, her back to the counter top, "I never thanked you for bringing dinner."

Moving to her he slipped his hands around her waist and leaned in for a kiss. Just as they pulled back a voice came from behind them.

"Oh please…get a room," Janie said as she went to the refrigerator.

"Janie," Alexx warned as she held on to Horatio. "Did you wash up?"

Getting a water out she looked to Alexx, "Yes, mom, I did, and my bags are unpacked and my room is clean. Hi, Horatio."

"Janie. You've gotten bigger since I last saw you," Horatio said turning slightly but keeping an arm around Alexx.

"Thanks…mom, can we eat? I'm starved," she said opening the water and taking a drink.

Taking in the interaction, Alexx felt her heart lift, "I distinctively thought I sent your brother up to get you, now where is he?"

"Said something about having to finish a level on Sly Cooper," she replied as she sat her water down and got the paper plates out and started setting the table.

"That boy," Alexx said as she left Horatio's arms. Turning to them both she said, "I'll be right back. Bryan!"

Janie finished setting the table and then brought the pizza's over. Glancing at Horatio she gave him a quick smile, "So…umm…you and my mom, huh?"

"Yes," he replied with a smile of his own. "I love her very much, and want nothing but happiness for her, and you and your brother."

Taking a deep breath she pulled herself out a piece of pizza, "Just…just don't hurt her. She's been hurt enough with loosing dad."

"I have no intentions on hurting her. She's too special to me," he said as he crossed over to her, washing his hands and then grabbing a plate. Taking a deep breath, he kept his hands moving, "So,..what do you think about it?"

"I want her happy," she said finally looking at him. "If…if she's happy, then I am."

"Good enough," Horatio responded as he smiled to her, noticing her trying to steady her plate with the bottle in her hand. "Want me to take that for you?"

"Umm…sure, if you want," she said lightly. "You umm…you made mom smile again."

Taking her plate he let her go first and followed, "She's done the same for me. Your Mom is amazing."

"You'll think different when she get's mad. That's when you better hide."

Chuckling, he set the plate on the table, "I think I can count on one hand the amount of times I've seen her mad. One being recently. Not a nice thing."

"What did you do?" she asked looking at him as she sat down.

"I had the unlucky fortune not to listen to her, I've never seen her that angry before," Horatio answered as he sat next to her. "It took a lot of persuading to get her to calm down."

"Oh…that. Yeah…that will really make her mad," she said as she picked up her pizza and took a bite.

"As I found out," he quipped with a smirk. "But she's got a heart of gold."

"Yeah…" Janie said as she wiped her mouth. "Mom said she's on night shift now. Did you move her there?" she asked as she looked at him.

Horatio looked away, "No, I didn't, but it happened because she didn't want to give up the relationship we have or lose her job, so, she chose to go on graveyard. I tried everything to get over it, but nothing happened. Rules are rules and this one says that we can't date and work together. The whole team misses her though. We're like a surrogate family."

"I bet Uncle Tim was pretty mad huh?" she asked as she took another bite.

"That's one way to put it," he chuckled. "We had to tell him over dinner, he was pretty upset."

"Don't tell me…beef wellington?"

"Yeah…" he said as he arched his eyebrow at her, "how'd you know?"

"Mom always fixes that when she knows that Uncle Tim is upset or will be," she told him and then took another bite of pizza.

"That explains a lot," he quipped as he took a bite of pizza. He was enjoying chatting with her. "So, what grade are you going into this year?"

"Eighth…I'm not looking forward to it though," she said as she reached for her water.

"Why not?"

Frowning slightly she set her water back down, "I'm not good at math and science. Mom was always here to help me with it. Now with her working nights…"

"Well, I can help you with your Math and Science. That is if you don't mind," he offered, his eyes going to his plate. "I'm pretty good at them."

"You'd…you'd do that for me?" she asked as she looked to him.

"Sure," he smiled. "Just let me know, okay?" He turned his head to hear them coming and smiled heavily, "I think your brother is about to find out about her temper."

"Now, when I say come down for dinner, you do so, you understand young man?" she scolded him as they rounded the corner.

"Yes ma'am."

Leaning over slightly to Horatio she whispered, "Better him then us."

Chuckling lightly he looked to Alexx, "Everything okay?"

""Fine," she said as she looked to her son, "We've come to an agreement, haven't we, Bryan?"

"Yes, ma'am," came the simple reply .

Snickering lightly Janie looked to her mom, "Pizza is on the table in there. I didn't know what you wanted to drink though," she said as she stood up.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked as she looked to Horatio. "everything alright in here?'"

"Mom…calm down, I'm just getting some more pizza. And everything is fine," she said smiling.

"That's good," she sighed heavily. Looking to her son she instructed, "Get yourself a piece and something to drink and then come back. Understood?" When he left, Alexx looked to Horatio, "What?"

"Nothing…" he said raising his hands and smiling at her, "you gonna eat?"

"I suppose I will," she answered as she moved to leave for the kitchen.

Reaching for her hand as she passed by him he stopped her, "Calm down, sweetheart. He's just probably excited to be back," he said looking to her.

"I know," she sighed heavily, "I'm just anxious. I want everything to go well, you know? What were you and Janie talking about?"

"Who else…you. It went well though," he replied, "I think she'll be okay, sweetheart. She was a little worried about school. I told her I'd help her if she needed it."

"That's great!" she exclaimed happily. Bending to kiss him she said, "Thank you."

Kissing her back, he looked into her eyes, "I love you…but go get you something to eat before you miss out."

"I'm going," she said as she walked past him. Coming to the kitchen she saw her children as they fought over a slice. Walking in between them she separated them, "Alright you two, knock it off."

"But mom…he grabbed it out of my hand as I was putting it on my plate." Janie said glaring at Bryan.

"You are always getting the last slice," Bryan countered. "I haven't had anything yet."

"Alright, look, Bryan, there's another box there. Get a slice out of there and go sit down. You are skating on thin ice with me, sir. And you, Janie,"' she said as she glared somewhat, "try to act as if you are the oldest."

"Yes, ma'am," she replied as she put the pizza back on her plate. "Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" she asked, grabbing a plate for herself. She looked up to see her daughter's eyes staring back at her. "What is it, Janie?"

"I was wondering…do you think we could go to the beach tomorrow and have a picnic like we usta? Maybe even invite Horatio to come with us?" she asked as she picked at the cheese on her pizza.

She watched Janie pick at the pizza and sighed slightly. The picnics on the beach had been her way to stay connected to her kids after Peter's death, but as time moved on, they had lessened and lessened. A small smile erupted on her face as she shook her head.

"I think we can do that," she replied as she picked a piece. "So, tell me, what do you think of Horatio?"

"He's nice…" Janie replied and then placed a piece of cheese in her mouth, "he offered to help me with my homework being you'll be at work."

"That is very nice of him," she answered, nodding slowly. She felt as if the time had presented itself, "So, what would you say if we went and stayed with him?"

"You mean for the night?" Janie asked as she picked at another piece of cheese.

"No, I mean,…stay with him. For good," Alexx responded, seeing the hesitation taking root in her daughter. "He's got plenty of space, and he wants us there."

"But what about our house? Dad bought this place for us to live in and grow up," she said searching her mother's eyes. "You had this planed out all along didn't you?"

"What do you mean, I had it all planned out? I just thought that it would make more sense to stay with him than to always come back here." Seeing the resurgence of her tears, she dropped her sights, "I know your Dad bought this, but it's getting increasingly hard for me to handle on my own. I don't want to sell it, but what choice do I have? And Horatio's providing us with options."

"Yeah…and what option is that mom? You sleeping in his bed every night?" she said tossing her plate onto the counter and moving to leave the room.

"Don't you walk away from me, young lady," Alexx said as her voice grew, grabbing her arm. "You have no right to say that. Horatio's trying to help."

Jerking her arm back she pushed by Alexx, "Whatever," she said walking past Horatio and Bryan at the table.

"Janie, come back here!" Alexx called as she went after her. Catching her at the stair well, she grabbed her again, "Just what is your problem? Is it a bad thing to see me happy? Do you want me to wallow in self grief because your father's not here? He's dead, Janie, and I can't keep reminding myself of that day in and day out. I have to keep going…I have to move on."

"Then GO!" Janie yelled, "I'd rather be with grammy and gramps anyway. I HATE YOU!" she exclaimed as she struggled to get her arm free.

Alexx released her and watched as she disappeared up the stairs in tears. Turning, she saw Horatio and Bryan standing, a look of disbelief riding their faces. Her eyes welled as she moved away from the stair case and into the living room, her heart running a million miles. Running a hand through her hair, she paced the room, Horatio coming to her side as she began to cry. He reached for her and she pulled back some, shaking her head.

"I've got to think," she said as she moved towards the patio door. Opening it, she stepped through and slammed the door, her anguish coming through relentlessly. All she wanted was to be happy.

Horatio watched as Alexx went outside and then looked over to Bryan, "Do they fight like that a lot?"

"Sometimes," he breathed out as he finished his slice. "It had stopped after a while, but it didn't last. They just don't see eye to eye, especially when it comes to Dad."

Looking up towards the stairs Horatio glanced back at Bryan, "Which room is Janie's?"

Arching an eyebrow, he shook his head, "Brave soul. Satan's little helper's room is the first on the right. Good luck."

* * *

Janie laid on her bed holding the big over stuffed bear that her dad had given her when she was little. Tears poured from her eyes as she looked around at the things he had given to her over the years, each holding a special place in her heart. Holding tight to it she heard a light knock at her door, "GO AWAY!"

"Janie," Horatio said softly as he leaned into the door, "I just wanted to talk to you."

Reaching over to her radio, Janie turned the music up louder and sat back on the bed with her bear.

Horatio sighed and stood away from the door, placing his hands on his hips. The situation was of a sensitive kind but he knew he had to get to her to be able to talk to her. Closing his eyes, he stepped back to the door and knocked louder.

"Janie, I know how you are feeling right now. You're in the place where I used to be when I was a kid. I understand your anger," he said as he exhaled, sliding down and sitting on the floor. It had been so long since he had visited his own grief over his mother, that he almost forgot how much it hurt. Leaning his head back he sighed again. "I didn't want anyone telling me that I had to move on, and I always stood toe to toe to anyone who dared get in my face with that. I was so angry."

Janie sat there listening to Horatio through the door. Reaching over she turned the music back down and reached for a tissue to wipe her eyes with, then sat back again.

Horatio kept talking, not even aware that she had turned the music down, "I was always the one who was expected to be able to work through it, to be able to deal with it, to be stronger. But I wasn't. Deep inside, I was the little boy who missed his mother. I had to grow up really fast, and pull strength from places I didn't know I had. I had to acknowledge, and do what I didn't want to do – move on. I had a brother whom I had to take care of, and it seemed that he didn't care. I was the only one holding on."

With tears streaming down her face, Janie slowly got up off her bed and went to the door and unlocked it. Opening it a little she went back and sat back down, leaving an open invitation for Horatio if he wanted to come in there.

Hearing the door unlock, he got up and faced the door, turning the knob. Slowly, he entered, "Janie, is it alright that I come in?"

"Yeah," she sniffled as she grabbed for another tissue.

Emerging completely into the room, he stood for a moment before making his way to the bed, standing beside it. With a small smile, he looked down at her, "Mind if I sit?"

Scooting over she made room for him as she lifted her legs up and sat crossed legged. Her chin trembled as the tears still flowed and her eyes stayed down.

Horatio sat gently and exhaled as he stared at the floor. The memories of his loss flowed through him and he closed his eyes, then opened them again, "Janie, I know it's hard. You want to hold on to him, to keep him near, even when others are walking away. You think if you let him go, you will forget about him. But that's not true, I remember my mother every second of every day, and I miss her with every thought. Over the years, I have learned how to move on without forgetting, and I'm not saying that it's easy, but it's something you can do without forgetting them."

Wiping her nose she lifted her eyes some, "How?" she asked softly.

"It takes time, Janie. But whenever you feel as if you can't go on, think of one incredible time you had with your Dad, and replay it. Whenever you feel sad, remember his smile, his laugh, his love for you. Remember what he did for you." Horatio let a small breath out and looked to Janie, "I don't think I've perfected it, but it has helped me. You have to allow yourself to heal, though."

"It's just so hard…" she said as the tears came again and she covered her face.

Horatio looked to her and nodded, wrapping an arm around her. Taking her into his arms, he comforted her, "I know, Janie, I know it's hard, but each day that you try, it gets easier. Tomorrow won't be as painful as today, and you still have your family. They are the ones who will help you through this, allow them to help, even if they are trying to lead you away from your pain."

Janie stayed there in his arms letting what he said sink in before pulling back some and looking up at him, "Will…will you be here to help to?" she asked sniffling.

"If…if you want me to be, sweetheart, then, yeah, I will," Horatio responded a small smile rising on his face.

She shook her head lightly before wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry that I yelled at you, Horatio, and I'm sorry about your mom."

"It's alright, sweetie," he said as he held on to her tightly. "Let's just chalk it up to letting go. Sometimes we need that release, you know what I mean?" When she let him go, he smiled again, "Now, do you feel a little better?"

"Yeah…mom…I hurt her," Janie said as she reached for another tissue. "I don't hate her."

"I know, and you know what, she does too. She's having it as hard as you are, Janie. She's still trying to learn to let go, and I understand that. I don't ask anymore of her than she can give."

"I guess I've been pretty selfish huh?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"No, not at all," he answered truthfully. "You've been in pain, and you've lashed out. That's the extent of it."

"Mom's not going to see it that way I bet. I'll be lucky if I see the sun before I'm legal," she sniffled.

Horatio chuckled, "Your mom's upset, but I don' t think she's mad at you. She wants so much for you to be happy and comfortable. Things are changing rapidly for her, some of them are my fault, she's just trying to keep up. I think you two will be okay, if you…talk to her."

Janie knew he was right, she did need to talk to her mother, not she was afraid that she would be mad, "Would…would you come with me?"

"Sure, sweetheart," he said as he stood slowly. Extending his hand, he asked, "Ready?"

Taking his hand she stood up, "Yeah…Horatio?"

"Yeah?" he asked, his eyes lighting somewhat as he arched an eyebrow.

"Can…can we still move in with you?" she asked looking up at him.

"I would be honored if you did," he smiled. "Come on, let's go talk to your mother."

Alexx stood against the wind, her arms crossed about her tightly. The tears traveled quickly down her face, her heart breaking. All she wanted was to be happy, to love. The words her daughter had said to her stung at her and she bowed her head even more.

"I'm not doing such a good job, Peter," she said softly as she lifted her eyes to the horizon. "Our daughter hates me. She hates me for loving again."

Walking outside holding Horatio's hand she looked at the mother. Biting her lower lip, Janie looked up at Horatio and saw him nod. "Mom?"

Alexx turned quickly, seeing them there and she wiped her eyes hurriedly, "Janie?"

"Can…can we talk?" she asked seeing her mom had been crying just like she had.

"Sure, we can talk," she answered, pulling her brightest smile out. She glanced to Horatio and nodded. "Come here and sit, okay?"

Going over, Janie pulled out a chair and sat down next to Alexx as Horatio sat on Janie's other side. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly, "I…I wanted to apologize to you," she started as she bit her bottom lip. "I didn't mean what I said to you."

Alexx reached to pull a strand of her hair out of her eyes and smiled faintly, "I know, baby, I know. I also know that it's still hard for you. It's still hard for me too." She glanced to Horatio, and her smile brightened again, "But what matters is that you have people around you that love you and support you. I'm always in your corner, Janie. Always." Sighing heavily, she cast her eyes downward, "I must apologize to you, however. I should've told you before now what was going on in my life while you were gone, but I just didn't know how you would take it. I thought it would be better if I saw you face to face."

"Maybe it was best that you waited. I might not have gotten on the plane to come back," she said as she sat back some. "I…I want to try, mom, it's just hard." Looking over at Horatio she smiled slightly, "Horatio helped me out earlier. Helped me understand a few things."

"Did he now?" she asked, her attention now on him. She could see from his eyes that he had shared a little of himself to help Janie understand loss. Nodding slowly, she reached for his hand, "He's pretty good at that."

"Yeah. So like…I know what I did…yelling at you and walking away when you were talking was wrong. So what's my punishment?" she asked looking down at her hands.

"There isn't any, baby. You know what you did wrong, the idea is to now learn from your mistakes. And…" she said taking her face into her hands, "come and talk to me when things get too hairy. That's what I'm here for, let me know what's going on with you, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am," she said looking to her. Leaning forward she whispered into Alexx ear, "He's a keeper mom."

"Don't I know it," she replied with a beaming smile, cutting her eyes at him. She then refocused her attention back to her, "I love you, Janie, remember that, okay?"

"I love you too. Umm…About what you asked me earlier…about us moving in with Horatio…I think that might be a good idea."

"Are you sure, honey? I want you to be comfortable," she asked, as she looked at her straightforward.

"Yeah…" she said shaking her head, "I'm sure."

"Okay," she answered, her heart lifting even more. Casting her sights on him, she exhaled, "Okay, well…Horatio, it seems that you are going to have a house full."

"Good," he said smiling. "So when do y'all want to come on over?"

"Would tonight be okay?" Janie asked looking at him and then her mother.

"Sounds fine to me," Alexx answered quickly. "I guess we can take something for tonight and tomorrow, we can start moving things over. How's that sound?"

"Great," Horatio said smiling. "Janie?"

"I'd like that. Can I go tell Bryan?" she asked looking at them.

"Go ahead, baby," Alexx smiled heavily, watching her go to the door. When she disappeared, she turned to Horatio, "You are good, you know that? How did you get her to see?"

"I know where she is…and how she feels. I just explained to her how to handle it and reassured her we would be there for her," he said as he looked down at there intertwined hands. "She was hurting like I did when I lost my mom."

"I'm glad that she was able to talk to you. You really are an angel," she whispered as she leaned closer to him, "my angel."

"Always," he said as he leaned in to her and kissed her softly.

* * *

Horatio and Alexx got the kids to his house and were able to get them settled in comfortably. They were even able to sit down and watch a movie, a moment that Horatio didn't think would have happened just hours before. As the movie went off Horatio looked over and saw Alexx fast asleep at the other end of the couch. Looking at the kids he got up quietly. "Hey you two…it's bedtime," he said softly so not to wake there mother.

"Can't we watch on more, Horatio…please?" Janie asked as she sat up from the chair she was in.

"No…it's late and we all need to get some rest. We'll have plenty of time to watch movies in the future," he said pulling out the DVD. "So your rooms are okay with you then?"

"Yeah…thanks Horatio…that was nice of you," Janie said.

"Your welcome, sweetie."

"Yeah, Horatio, everything was just great. How'd you know I like video games?" Bryan asked, yawning slightly.

"That's easy…you're a twelve year old…and what twelve year old doesn't like video games?" Horatio said putting the movie up now.

"True," Bryan responded, offering another yawn. "Thanks, though."

Turning around he saw Bryan yawning followed by Janie, "Why don't the two of you go get ready for bed now."

Janie got up rubbing her eyes, "Horatio?"

"Yes, sweetie?" he said as he walked back over to them.

"Can you tuck us in?" Janie asked before yawning again.

Horatio was a bit taken back by the question. Glancing between the two a smile came to his face, "Yes, sweetie…I'll be up in a minute…you two go."

Alexx roused from her sleep to see her children heading for the stairwell, blinking back the sleep. Yawning, she sat up slowly, "So, the movie's over?"

"Yes, sleepyhead," he said going over and kneeling down in front of her, "why don't you go up also and get in bed. I got the kids."

Nodding she moved to get up, swinging her legs over the couch, "I think the kids really like it here. It's been a while since they asked to be tucked in." Standing, she stretched and smiled sleepily at him, "You don't have to tuck them in though, Horatio. I can do that."

"Why don't we both tuck them in…then I'll tuck you in," he said with a shy grin as he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That sounds like a plan," she remarked, a grin of her own coming. "Especially the part about you tucking me in. I really like that one."

"I thought you might like that one," he replied and then leaned down to her capturing her lips with his.

Pulling back, she smiled once more, "Let's get them to bed." Taking his hand, she led him upstairs to their rooms. "Okay, I'll take Bryan, you take Janie, deal?"

"Deal!" he said as they made there way upstairs to the kids rooms. Knocking lightly on Janie's door, Horatio waited for her, "Come in."

Opening the door slightly he peaked in, "You ready for bed, sweetie?"

Janie climbed into the bed and the pulled the covers up, "Yeah…you still gonna tuck me in?"

Smiling Horatio made his way over to the bed. Leaning down, he pulled the covers up around her more before smiling down at there, "There…is there anything else you need, sweetie?"

"Yeah" pulling her arms out from under the covers, she silently called him down to her with her finger.

Bending down to Janie he smiled at her as she came up and hugged him around his neck. Horatio held onto her for a minute before pulling back, "Goodnight, sweetie."

"Night, Horatio," she said with a smile and then turned on her side and closed her eyes.

Going over to the door, Horatio took one last look back to her as he turned off the light and went to his bedroom with a smile riding his face.

In Bryan's room, Alexx sat on the edge of the bed, gently pulling up the covers to him, a warm smile wafting off of her. In the months that they had been gone, she had missed them tremendously as if a piece of her had been missing. Now, with them back and along with Horatio, Alexx finally felt completed.

Bryan smiled lazily at his mother and yawned, his eyes closing, "Mom, do you love Horatio?"

"Yes, I do, honey, very much. Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure. I can see that he loves you," Bryan returned, turning over slightly, facing her.

Alexx chuckled, "Oh you can, can you? Tell me, then, what do you see?"

"It's in the way he looks at you, Mom. He wants to protect you, like I do," he continued sleepily.

"I need protection?" she asked humorously as she leaned in to kiss him softly on the cheek. "I thought I was protected enough with you around."

"That was before Horatio. He can take care of you now," Bryan yawned again. "Mommy, I'm sleepy."

"Well, go to sleep, honey. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Mom."

Alexx got up and turned out the light and started to close the door behind her, "Goodnight, Bryan."

Leaving his door, she went to hers, opening it gently. "So, Janie got to sleep alright?"

"Yes ,she did." Horatio replied as he unbuttoned his shirt to get ready for bed. "What about Bryan?"

"He went out like a light. The trip must've worn him out," Alexx responded, closing the door behind her. Walking to him she started taking off her blouse. "I'm just so glad that they are home."

Raising his eyebrow to her he slid his shirt off, "It got kinda hairy there for a bit though. At least everything worked out," he told her as he placed his shirt across the back of the chair and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her neck, "Now it's your turn to be tucked in."

She exhaled softly, relishing his touch, "I was hoping you would say that." She turned to him, a certain look in her eyes, "Take me to bed?"

Running his hands up to her breast he cupped them lightly through her bra as his mouth continued to leave a hot trail of kisses along her neck and shoulders. His fingers moved to the front clasp of her bra, unhooking it and them opening it to expose there hidden treasure. His palms slid over her nipples causing them to become erect at his touch. As Horatio's left hand started down her flat stomach he cell phone went off.

"Please, tell me I'm hearing things," he said as he dropped his head onto her shoulder.

"Sounds like you have a call out," she sighed heavily as she left his embrace. Going to the wardrobe she pulled a sleep shirt out and slipped it on. "I suppose, I'll be putting myself to bed tonight." She glanced to him as he went for his phone, flipping it up quickly. Shaking her head lightly, she slipped her pants off and placed them neatly on the chair before padding over to the bed. Deciding that she was a little too worked up to go to bed, she sat down and laid back, her fingers tracing a line to her mound. Keeping direct eye contact with him, she sighed, "Too bad you have a call out, cause I'm wide awake now."

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. Night shift is already on a triple and they're calling in the day shift for this one," he said going to the closet and pulling out a suit. Coming back out he smiled at her, "Planning to torturing me on what I'm missing out on?" he asked as he watched her fingers.

"You can watch as you get ready for work," she smiled wickedly as she continued to manipulate herself. She closed her eyes, imagining his hands on her body, a soft sigh coming from her, as she bit her lip, "Feels good." She circled her clit and then inserted two digits in, opening her eyes to see if he was still watching. Satisfied, she increased her movements, working herself into a frenzy, feeling the oncoming wave of passion as it crashed within her. Her body writhed, aching for his touch as she deepened the strokes, moaning his name, "Horatio…"

Tucking in his shirt, Horatio swallowed hard as he watched her. Walking over to her side of the bed, his hand ran up her leg lightly, then across her hip, up her torso to her breast, where it ran a finger around her nipple. Leaning down to her he whispered, "Cum for me, sweetheart."

Alexx pushed into herself harder as she massaged her clit harder, hearing his breathing increase. She could feel his hand cup her breast, squeezing it tightly as she pushed herself towards the edge of her passion, wanting so much for him to be bringing her to completion. As she hit her spot deep within, her eyes opened and she breathed in heavily, "Horatio…" Releasing her breath, she pounded into herself until she felt the wave crash inside of her, exploding onto her fingers. Coming off of the climax, she brought her finger to her mouth and licked it, tasting of herself as her eyes connected with his.

Taking her hand into his he brought it to his mouth tasting of her what she had missed. Moving to her mouth he took her in a searing kiss. Pulling back some he looked to her, "Be prepared to be jumped when I get back sweetheart," he whispered as he moved her hand to his crotch. "Feel what you did to me?"

"Mission accomplished," she remarked, her hand ghosting over his crotch feeling his hardness. She smiled up at him, "I will be here ready and waiting."

Leaning down he kissed her one last time, "I'll try not to be too long, sweetheart," he said as he stood back up. Reaching for his suit coat he slid it on and then walked over to the dresser to retrieve his badge, ID and gun. Picking up his key's he looked over at her, "Get some rest while I'm gone…your going to need it for later."

"Duly noted, sir," she said with a tilt of her head. "See you when you get back."

Walking to the door he took a look back, "Love you."

"Love you," she returned as she heard the door click to a close. Turning over, she smiled to herself, counting down the hours that he would return to her.


	11. Chapter 11

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Alexx turned into the driveway quickly, eying her watch as she turned the lights off. She had made sure she got off a little earlier in order to see the kids off on their first day of school, hating that Horatio had to be there alone to get them up. So far, things had worked out for them with Alexx coming home just in time for Horatio to go to work, and Horatio making it home on time to see her off. Both realized that the dynamic could change at any moment, but they were content that it was working for them now.

Sighing heavily, she opened the door and got out, absently turning on the alarm as she walked up the walkway, seeing the lights come on in the home. Fingering the keys, she found the house key and slipped it in smoothly, turning it and pushing the door open. She entered, hearing nothing but silence as she set her bag down and slipped off her jacket, tossing it over the banister. She was about to go up before she saw him coming from the kitchen, holding two mugs of steaming coffee. After the marathon posts of the shift, she welcomed the hot liquid, a tired smile surfacing.

"Morning," she said with a sigh, looking up towards the stairs, "are they up yet?"

"Yeah…Bryan woke me up. He's excited about going back," he said handing her the coffee. "How was work?"

"Exhausting," she said as she saw a shadow pass upstairs. "Four posts, and one had twenty stab wounds. I want to sleep for a week."

"Maybe you should talk to the Chief about putting someone in there to help you like on day shift," he replied as he heard a door close upstairs.

"Until then, I work myself to the bone," she returned, starting up the stairs. "How'd everything go last night?"

"Great…we went to the store and got their supplies, came home, ate, got there book bags ready. And then we watched a movie before bed," he replied and then took a sip of his coffee.

"That's good," she said with a smile. "They didn't go to bed too late did they?"

"No…only about thirty minutes past bedtime. We wanted to see the end of the movie," he said looking to her. "I missed you last night though."

"I missed you too," she replied as she came to the top of the stairs. The bathroom door was closed and Bryan's door was open, the light spilling out into the hallway. Walking softly, she stopped at his door jamb, watching him go through his things. Practically seeing his excitement wafting through him, she smiled heavily as she cleared her throat, "So, ready for the first day?"

"MOM!" he exclaimed as he got up and ran to her, taking her into an embrace. "I didn't think you would get off in time to see us off."

"I made it happen," she answered as she yawned. Shaking herself out of it, she asked, "Got everything?"

"Yes, Horatio made sure we got the last items last night. He even got me the calculator that I needed for Math."

Janie came out her room, book bag slung over he back and hair pulled back into a ponytail. Turning off the lights she started for the stairs as she heard Alexx and Bryan. Walking into the room she smiled, "Hey, mom…when did you get home?"

"Just a few minutes ago," she said with a smile. "I see you are ready to go. Excited?"

"Kinda…It's gonna be weird with dweeb here in the same school," she said with a smirk.

"Hey, that's not funny," Bryan interjected as he came beside them. "Mom, you're going to be home when we get out today?"

"I should," she answered as she took a sip of her coffee. "But you never know. Did Horatio give you a key, Janie?"

"Yeah…got it pinned inside my book bag. He also already gave us lunch money too, so stop worrying mom."

"Just wanted to make sure," she said as she felt him come behind her. Turning to him, she smirked, "So, you have everything under control. No need to worry."

"Yep…and breakfast is ready and waiting downstairs." he said with a smile of his own.

As the kids made way downstairs, Alexx took a moment and looked to him, seeing the vestiges of happiness that dwelt among him. Even in his best days, she had never seen him as happy as he was right now.

"How about you, Mr. Caine? How are you doing this morning?"

"You know…I don't think I've ever been this happy..." he said as he wrapped his arms around her, "and I have you to thank for that."

"You're welcome," she retorted as she relished his warmth. She closed her eyes and felt herself relax. She could feel sleep coming, but that would signify that he wouldn't be there much longer. She hated the new rotation, only able to see him for a few minutes each day before he had to go to the lab, and now that school was starting back up, the potential for missing each other became greater. With a heavy sigh, she let him go, "Now, if I can deal with this shift stuff, I think I would be alright."

"I was thinking…maybe for Labor Day weekend, we could both take that Friday off and us and the kids go out on the boat for an extended weekend. What do you think?"

"That would be great," she smiled heavily. "Now, I just have to make it to Labor Day."

"We'll get you there, sweetheart. You're not on call this weekend, and Saturday I was going to take the kids fishing. That way you can get some rest," he told her as they started walking out the room to head downstairs.

"You are too good to me, Horatio," Alexx said as she heard a commotion downstairs. Rolling her eyes, she started down, their voices growing with intensity. "A normal school day, that's all I'm praying for."

Chuckling lightly he followed her into the kitchen. Standing back he watched as Janie and Bryan argued. Clearing his throat both kids turned around and looked at him, "Is there a problem?" he asked lightly and he looked down at his shoes with his eyebrows raised slightly..

"Umm…" Janie started as she looked at Bryan, "umm…no sir,s" he said quickly as she got her milk and went and sat at the table to finish eating.

"Well, you guys were arguing about something. Now, what is it?" Alexx asked, arching an eyebrow. Turning to her son, she asked, "Bryan?"

Looking to his mother, he glanced away to watch Janie as she ate, "It was nothing, Mom. Just a misunderstanding."

"He's right mom…sorry," she said looking up to her. "I took something he said wrong." She went on as she looked over at Horatio.

"What did you say, Bryan?" Alexx asked, crossing her arms around herself.

Seeing that Bryan was closing up Janie looked to her mom, "He said…" she looked at Bryan, then to Horatio and then back to her mom, "he…mom, can we do this later please?" she asked quietly.

"No, we need to get this out in the air, now. So, Bryan, what did you say?" Alexx said again, her demeanor speaking to her sternness. "And you better tell the truth."

Bryan looked uneasily to Janie and dropped his eyes, "I said…I said that I wished Horatio could be our Dad. And Janie…"

Janie got up and took off running upstairs. Slamming her door closed she threw herself across the bed. Her heart was beating fast as the tears started coming. Since being back she had gotten usta being there with her mom and Horatio, but when Bryan had made his comment, images of her father flashed before her and she could feel her heart breaking.

Alexx looked to Horatio who moved past her and went upstairs as she looked to Bryan, "Alright, finish up, you don't have much time."

Grabbing her pillow, she buried her face into it as she started crying more. Janie didn't hear the knock at the door and thought she was alone until she felt someone sit down beside her.

"Janie, honey, what's wrong?" Horatio asked softly as he put a hand on her back.

Lifting her hand slightly she turned it where he couldn't see her, "Why did he have to go and ruin a good morning?"

"How did he ruin the morning?" Horatio took her hand away gently and asked again, "Janie, how did he ruin the morning?"

Looking at him more tears fell, "With what he said…you…" she couldn't say it so she turned her head.

"Janie, help me to understand, so that I can help," Horatio pleaded with her. "I just want to help."

Closing her eyes she spoke softly, "Bryan wants you as our dad."

Horatio nodded gently as he looked forward, his eyes retaining a certain sadness, "And you don't, right?"

Opening her eyes slightly she sighed, "I…I still miss dad a lot…it still hurts."

"I can understand that," Horatio said as he continued to comfort her. "And believe it or not, Bryan misses him too. He's dealing with it in a different way, though."

Turning her head she looked at him, "Dad wasn't around a lot…but when he was…it was good. Bryan and I didn't fight then. Kinda like…like when your around," she said lowering her eyes.

Horatio smiled and sighed, "There's no way around it, Janie, you will always miss your Dad, but you have to try and start to live more. He wouldn't have wanted you to go through this life miserably."

Contemplating what he told her, she sat up and wiped at her eyes, "Do you ever wish you had your own kids?" she asked as she reached for a tissue.

The question took him and he cleared his throat, "I uh..I do wish for my own, but I've been grateful to have the ones that have come into my life already."

Nodding her head as she dabbed at her eyes she looked backed to him, "Are you and mom gonna have any?"

"I can't speak for your mother, but I would love to have kids with her. But ultimately, it's not about me, it's about her," Horatio answered truthfully.

"Have you asked her?"

"No, we haven't talked about it. To be truthful, I'm scared."

Wrinkling her brow she looked at him, "Why are you scared?"

"Well, because, I don't know how she feels about it. If she would want to have kids with me. I want it so much, to know that she doesn't…it would destroy me."

"Maybe…maybe you should talk to her. Mom love's babies…I heard her tell Uncle Tim one time that she wanted more...that was at Bryan's seventh birthday party. Aunt Lucy had brought over baby Kenneth and mom was all over him."

Horatio smiled lightly, "Maybe I will." Looking at his watch, he gestured to the door, "You ready to go to school now?"

Nodding, "Yeah…Horatio…I think you would make a great dad," she said looking to him with a small smile.

"Thanks," he said in a tiny voice. He got up and gestured to the door again, "C'mon, let's go."

"Yes, sir," she said as she got up from the bed and grabbed her book bag. Following him to the door she grabbed his hand as they went downstairs and found Alexx and Bryan so they could leave.

* * *

The week had come and gone and Horatio rolled over looking at the alarm clock. Seeing it was already five he knew Alexx would be home soon. Getting up he went to the bathroom and then went and peeked in on the kids only to find them still sleeping soundly. The night before, he had invited Tim, Eric and Calleigh over and they had all went out taking the kids to the movies and then to a local amusement park. After getting back after midnight he got them to bed and laid down himself knowing that the kids would be sleeping in late.

Going downstairs he made sure the coffee was set to brew and took out her cup and placed it next to the coffee maker. Going back upstairs he made his way back to bed, sitting down he slipped off his sleep pants and covered himself with the sheet. As he laid there his mind went back to the conversation him and Janie had earlier in the week about kids. Closing his eyes a small smile came to him as he drifted back off.

Alexx pushed through the door, the aroma of the freshly brewed coffee meeting her. She smiled slightly as she put her bag down, realizing that she had the weekend off, and that she could rest without any interruptions. Walking into the kitchen, she saw that her mug was out and grinned profusely, knowing that he had already been up. Pouring her a cup, she took her time to drink it and then rinsed it out and placed it in the sink. She then headed for the stairs, with each step, she exhaled deeply in her efforts to relax.

Coming to her door, she opened it slowly to see her still asleep and then closed it, not wanting to wake her. Doing the same to Bryan's room, she was now confident that her family was safe. Her hands rested on the knob and she closed her eyes and pushed through. Seeing him sleeping she slipped out of her shoes and slid the jacket off of her shoulders, slowly unbuttoning her shirt as she pulled it out of her slacks. When she was totally unclothed, she lifted the covers and slid under them, her arms seeking him out.

Feeling her arm go around his waist Horatio slowly opened his eyes, "Morning angel…" he said softly as he moved his arm so she could move closer to him, "how was work?" he asked as he wrapped her into his embrace.

"Glad to be home," she answered as she tightened her grip on him. "How was last night?"

"Long. Speed, Calleigh and Eric came over and we all went to the amusement park. We got back around midnight or so and they crashed out."

"That bad, huh? Well, sounds like the kids had a good time then," she sighed against his flesh, her heart warming at her position, "What I want to know, is…why are you up so early this morning?"

"Because I knew I'd have an angel coming to bed with me for awhile this morning and I didn't want to miss it," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Isn't that just the sweetest thing. If you're not careful, however, this angel might be hard to wake up."

Staring at the ceiling as his hand traced light circles on her arm he decided to ask her, "Sweetheart…I umm…I was wondering if you ever thought of having more children?"

Looking up at him, she glanced at him and broke his embrace, facing him completely, "Horatio, what made you think about having kids?"

"Your kids…I umm…I…I've always wanted kids and we have never talked about it," he said as he sat up on his elbow looking to her.

Noticing his stilted speech, she lifted a hand to his cheek to calm the hesitation that flowed through him, offering him a smile, "Horatio, I would have a million kids with you if you asked. There's no need to be afraid, I love you, and I want to make you happy, just as you have made me."

"I had to be sure though, Alexx, that you would want more. And I do want to have children with you…more than anything."

"So, when do we get to start the baby making process?" she asked, her lips curling with desire. The hints of exhaustion seemed to melt off of her and she reached to take him into her arms, bringing herself closer to his body.

Feeling her body against his, his free arm went around her bringing her flush with his body, "When would you want to start?"

"Now seems like a better enough time," she grinned as she moved closer. Just as her lips were about to touch his, a knock came and she sighed, letting her head hit the pillow.

"One of the joys of having children?" he asked as he fell back onto his pillow

"One of many," she quipped as she called out, "Who's there?"

"Mom…I…I need to talk to you," Janie said frantically from outside the door.

Looking to Horatio, she sat up quickly and pushed the covers over her, getting up and pulling on clothes. Horatio had gotten up and slipped on a pair of sleep pants and a tee shirt, practically beating Alexx to the door. Alexx opened it to see her daughter, crying profusely, and looked back at Horatio, "Maybe I need to get this one.."

"Alright…I'll be downstairs if you need me," he said moving past them and heading down to give them some privacy.

Alexx nodded as she reached out for Janie, bringing her in the room even more. Holding to her, she placed her hands on her head, lightly stroking her curly hair, "Janie, what's going on?"

"I…I…woke up…and…I went to the bathroom…I'm…I'm bleeding mom," she said as she started crying harder.

Alexx sighed and smiled lightly already knowing what was going on and pulled away from her, looking at her, "Baby, how are you feeling? Are you feeling sick, do you have any pain?"

"Yeah…through here." Janie said as her had went to her abdomen.

Alexx nodded and led her to the bed, sitting her down in front of her. She took her hands in hers and smiled lightly, "As scary as it is, baby, this is natural. You've started your period, all women have one, even me. It's alright, with the exception of the pain and discomfort, and, well the mood swings. I know…it sounds so delightful doesn't it?"

Sniffling lightly Janie looked at her mom, "How long will it last?"

"Well, some last seven days, five, or even three. Those ladies are the lucky ones,"Alexx quipped as she grasped to her hand tighter. "Janie, everything's going to be fine. I'll take you to the store and we can get all the necessary items, okay?"

"Okay," she said as she wiped away her tears. Looking to Alexx she tilted her head some, "Mom, I was wondering…are you and Horatio going to have a baby?"

Alexx smiled warmly and nodded, "Well, I'm not pregnant at the moment, but we have been talking about it. How would you feel about having another brother or sister?"

"A sister would be cool…we don't need another Bryan," she said with a slight laugh. "I…I think Horatio would make a great dad though."

"So do I," Alexx responded, wistfully. Sighing, she looked to Janie, "Give me a few minutes and we can go to the store, and maybe you should just relax today, so you can feel better."

"But Horatio was going to take us fishing later." Janie said as she got up, "He said if we didn't fight this week he would take us…please…I want to go mom."

"Janie, I'd feel better if you rested today,"' she started as she looked to her daughter, seeing the disappointment filling her expression. Taking a deep breath and letting it go slowly, she conceded, " Alright, since you have done your part, I won't stop you, but honey, if you aren't feeling good, you tell Horatio , okay?"

"I will." She replied with a smile. "I'll go get ready…and mom…thanks." She said as she gave Alexx a hug.

"You're welcome honey," Alexx responded, holding her tightly. "I'll be downstairs when you're ready."

* * *

Alexx packed her suitcase as Janie looked on , noticing the scowl on her face. With a slight chuckle, she placed her last item in the case and zipped it up, then placing it on the floor. Silently, she went to the closet and pulled a jacket out, taking a glance back to see her now standing her arms crossed over her chest. Janie had pouting down to a science.

"Pouting still won't put you on that plane," Alexx remarked as she went to the door, lifting the case up and walking it to the stairs. "Tim and Calleigh have some fun things planned for you until we get back. You always said that you wanted them to take you to Pensacola, now here's your chance."

"Yeah…but I'd rather go to Colorado," Janie said following her mom. "There's no mountains and snow and cowboys in Pensacola mom."

Alexx sighed heavily, glancing to her watch and then down the stairs. Horatio and Bryan had gone to the store for last minute details and she noticed that they had a little more than forty five minutes to get to the airport. Horatio had made good on a favor and had secured a private jet, making it a lesser hassle , but still anxious to keep to the schedule.

"Janie, this is for Horatio and I, you guys are going to Disney World in another month."

"I still want to go." She frowned as she continued to watch her mom. The doorbell rang and Janie went down to answer it. Opening the door she found Tim standing there with his bag and a armful of video games and movies. "Hey Uncle Tim." She said as she moved to let him in. "MOM! Uncle Tim is here!" she yelled up the stairs and went to the living room leaving him standing there.

Alexx came down, a smile gracing her face as she took Tim into her arms, "Here, let me get some of that." Walking into the living room, she narrowed her eyes at Janie and set the items down. Looking to him she smiled again, "So, I see you have a lot planned for them. Where's Calleigh?"

"She got called in, but should be here soon. They just need a comparison done on a bullet and Rodgers is out today. What's up with…" he said nodding his head towards Janie.

"She wants to go," Alexx responded with a dismissive wave. "But I told her that this is strictly for Horatio and I. Even Disney World didn't put a dent in that pout."

"Well Cal and I will keep her busy. I know she planned on taking them to Boardwalk and Baseball with Eric. And I've got tickets to that new Go-Cart track…compliments of our good friend Tyler," he said with a smile.

"I tried to tell her that she would have fun with you," Alexx said as she looked to Janie. She saw something in her gaze that she didn't like, something she had seen for weeks now. "I think there's something wrong, she's been clingy, more so than any other time. She usually does that when she wants to talk, but doesn't know how to say it. I hope everything's alright in school."

"Maybe she's going through one of those girl things…" he said with a smirk and then looked at Alexx, "What?"

"Girl things?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. The sound of car doors closing alerted her and she put the items down and walked towards the door. Opening it, she saw Horatio and Bryan coming with bags, and she gestured to her watch as he passed by, "Don't you think it's time we get going?"

"Yes…I'm sorry…there was an accident…" he said as he moved past her and deposited the bags onto the dining room table. "Tim…the refrigerator is stocked…here's the truck keys, and the number to the cabin is buy the phone," he said as he hurried to get there luggage.

Looking at Alexx, Tim chuckled lightly, "I don't think I have ever seen H like this before."

"This is a very important trip," she replied with an amusing smile on her face. She went to Bryan, seeing his dour demeanor and bent down, "Not you too. Bryan, it's only going to be a week, then we'll be right back."

"I know, Mom, but I really wanted to see the mountains," he answered in a huff.

"Janie said the same thing," Alexx sighed heavily. Coming closer to him, she whispered, "maybe I can talk Horatio into taking all of us the next time. How about that?"

Bryan's face lit up instantly, "Would you? I want to go before Christmas!"

"Whoa, wait a minute, we'll have to see about that. But, I promise to talk to him about it, alright?" Alexx asked as she stood up. Placing a loving hand on his head she rubbed his hair, "Now, I think I saw Tim with a handful of games, you want to go and check them out?"

"Awesome!" Bryan exclaimed as he made for the living room. Alexx watched with a smile as he came in behind her, his glasses perched on his head, almost out of breath.

"Cabs here and the luggage is loaded. You ready?" he said arching his eyebrows.

"Ready," she sighed as she turned to the living room, "Janie! Bryan!"

Janie got up and went in to her mother and Horatio, a sad look still about her, "Yes ma'am?"

"We're leaving, you make sure you do as you're told, and watch out for Bryan," Alexx instructed as she approached her daughter. She reached out for her cheek and smiled faintly, "It's only going to be a week, sweetie. It's going to fly right on by."

Janie nodded her head and moved to hug her mom, "I love you," she said lightly.

Alexx took the embrace and then looked to Horatio, a concerned expression surfacing. Pulling back, she grinned at Janie, "I love you too, honey. Don't be sad, okay?"

Nodding her head again she left her mom embrace and went to Horatio giving him a hug before going back out to the living room.

"Think she'll be okay?" Horatio asked looking to Alexx.

"I hope so," she responded as she saw Bryan coming. Bending down, she received him fully, a huge smile on her face. "So, are you going to be my little man?"

"You bet," he replied, his smile coming. He then turned towards Horatio, "I'll look after everything for you, Horatio."

Smiling brightly at Bryan he patted him on the shoulder, "I'm sure you will, pal. And keep Speed in line to."

"And Janie," he quipped as he tossed a glance back to his sister, sticking his tongue out at her. Turning back to Alexx, he took her into an embrace, "Be careful, Mom. I love you."

"Sweetheart…we need to get going if we're going to make it on time," Horatio said putting on his sunglasses.

Bryan let go and she stood, wiping the tears out of her eyes. She didn't know why they were being so emotional about it, but it was now starting to get to her. Looking to Horatio, she nodded, "Okay, I'm ready."

Tim got up and followed them to the door, "Don't worry…I'll make sure they're okay and make sure they're well taken care of."

"Thanks, Speed…call us if need be," Horatio said as he got there small travel bag.

"Just call us," Alexx added as she took one last look at her children. There was just something about their expressions that was now starting to bother her. "Okay?"

Leading Alexx out to the cab he opened the door for her and noticed her hesitance, "Alexx, sweetheart…"

"Something's not right, Horatio," she said as she looked back at the house. Deciding against her fears, she slipped into the cab and came to rest next to the window. When Horatio got in and closed the door, she grasped at his hand and squeezed it, a faint smile coming about. "Maybe it's nothing."

"They will be fine. Tim and Calleigh will more then likely find out what's going on and handle it, or they will call us," he said as he put his arm around her.

Alexx exhaled and relaxed in his embrace, closing her eyes, "This is going to be a great trip. No work, no kids, just me, you…"

Leaning in he whispered into her ear so the driver could not hear, "And a little outfit I bought for you to help keep me warm at night."

She giggled at the sensation of his breath on her ear, turning towards him, smoldering desire in her eyes, "I can't wait to see this outfit."

"I can't wait to see it on you tonight," he said kissing her neck softly.

Closing her eyes at the contact, she sighed softly, opening them to see the driver glancing back at them. Putting a hand on his thigh, she pulled away from him somewhat, "We have eyes. We can finish this tonight."

"Yes, ma'am." Horatio said with a smile as the cab took them to the terminal.

* * *

Alexx snuggled closer to him as she slept, her hands grasping at the small throw that he had provided for her. With a small smile, she breathed in deeply and exhaled, her hand gently moving across his chest, her eyes opening to slits. Blinking, she lifted her head some to take in the atmosphere and yawned slightly as she pushed her hair away from her eyes. She could scarcely believe that she was on a private jet, headed for seclusion in Colorado with him. The accommodations were nothing she had ever seen; the pristine china that was set on the dining table, the lush velvet seats, even the gold encrusted faucets were more than she could imagine. For once, she was able to experience how the other side lived.

Feeling him rouse under her touch, she smiled and whispered, "This is just too unreal."

"Umm…so I take it that you like this?" he said with his eyes still closed and an arm around her.

"Like? Like is hardly the word I'm looking for," she replied as she continued to caress him softly. "More like love. A girl could get used to this, you know?" She lifted her head to see his eyes still closed, "But you know, it means nothing if there's no one to share it with, so…thank you, Horatio. Thank you for showing me."

"You welcome, sweetheart." he replied as he opened his eyes slightly. "Guess we'll have to send a thank you note to that Senator that owed me a favor."

"A Senator?" Alexx chortled as she sat up more. "Now we know where our tax dollars go." Pushing the throw off of her, she got up and started to walk past him. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Where are you going?" he asked as he sat up and yawned.

"To the restroom. I'll be back, that is…unless you want to join me," she invited as she let her hand linger on his shoulder.

Standing up he looked at her, "Well…you never know when you might need help with a zipper."

"Yeah, those zippers are a handful sometimes," she answered as she began to walk away, her hips swaying somewhat.

Eying her backside he smiled and then followed her into the bathroom. Closing and locking the door he looked to her, "So…ever been a member of the Mile High Club?" he asked as he moved closer to her.

"Can't say I have," she replied coyly. "Mind educating me on it?"

"Gladly," he replied. Horatio pulled her to him, his lips going to hers and his hands going to her shirt, unbuttoning it slowly as his tongue ran across her, exploring her mouth.

Alexx opened her mouth to allow him in, her hands traveling up his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as well. Taking a breath she parted from him, only for him to take her lips again, the passion sparking between them. She could feel his hands going over her skin as he slipped her blouse down her shoulders, revealing a lacy blue bra underneath. Finishing with the last button, she slipped his shirt off of his shoulders and softly touched his shoulder, her caress as light as a feather. His body pushed against hers and she found herself flush with the counter.

His hands went to her bra clasp, hooking it and then sliding it down and off her. As his mouth moved down her neck his hands with to the side zipper of her pants, gently pulling it down and then sliding her pants down her legs. Kneeling in front of her he lifted her leg as he slipped off her shoe and then the pants leg, and then went to the other. Standing back up slowly, his hands ran up the sides of her legs as he kissed a trail back up her torso.

Alexx tossed her head back, biting her lip to stave a moan, as he stood in front of her. She worked to free him of his pants, taking his buckle in her hands and maneuvering it deftly. Within no time, she had his pants pooling at his ankles, her hands traveling his waist to rest behind him, pushing him even more towards her. Moving slowly, she cupped his ass and smirked, her voice shattering the silence of their passion.

"I think I got the hang of it, but I need you to show me more."

"That I can do," he said taking her lips again and running his hand down her leg, lifting it up to his hip. His other hand moved between them to her crotch feeling her wet and ready. Moving that hand to her leg, he got a firm grip and lifted her and placed her onto the counter. Moving closer, he positioned himself at her entrance and slid into her with a groan at the feeling of her warmth enveloping him.

The action was smooth and Alexx felt her breath hitch in her throat as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his thrust moving deeply inside of her. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the feeling, his hands roaming all over her body as he increased his depth, his labored breath hanging in the silence. Alexx's voice joined his as she hissed his name out quietly, his hands going to her thighs and back behind her to push her onto him even more.

"Oh god, Horatio…"

Running his hands along her thighs, he slipped them under her, picking her up and turning them around. Moving forward, he pinned her to the wall as he pressed into her and pumped into her harder. His mouth went to her shoulder licking a trail to the juncture of her neck and then sucked hard on the skin there marking her.

Alexx couldn't help herself as her voice rose, her body reacting in time with his as he pumped into her mercilessly. Her nails raked across his back, causing him to arch in pain, but continue on, hitting her spot with every thrust. Wrapping her legs about him she rode him deftly, his name falling from her lips.

Feeling her legs go around him tightly, he moved his hands to her ass gripping at it firmly before swatting it with one hand and gripping again. His motions started to become erratic as he felt his climax coming and his cock started to twitch inside her. A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face as he pushed himself harder wanting to bring her to completion with him. Moving a hand to her breast he fondled it before pinching the hardened nipple and then pulling at it.

"Horatio," she breathed heavily as he continued to push into her. She could feel her moment coming, her body becoming alive with the wave that was surging through her. She arched herself into him as he hit her spot, triggering her climax, her body tensing with each thrust. Just as she was about to let herself go, she felt him tense up and begin his release. With them both riding the wave to pleasure, their labored breaths coincided, their passion filling up the room. Alexx could barely hold on as his name echoed off of the walls, loudly.

Holding on to her tightly, his body shook as his head fell to her shoulder and as he breathed hard. As there climax started to subside, he lifted his head from her kissing her softly and slid himself out of her. Carefully, he lowered her legs down but maintained a hold of her, "Welcome to the Mile High Club, sweetheart," he whispered in her ear as he kept her close to his body.

"Thanks," she exhaled with a wide smile. "What a ride."

"We umm…we better get cleaned up and redressed. We should be there soon and we can continue this at the cabin," he told her and then pulled away from her slightly.

"I can hardly wait," she answered with a wicked smile as she exhaled softly, her legs dropping to the floor. She moved her hair out of her eyes as he bent to pick up her clothes and smiled, "Thank you." Getting dressed, she looked into the mirror at him, seeing the healthy color and feeling the heat rise. It was in that moment that she knew she was truly in love with him. "How long do you think we have until we land?"

Looking at his watch he then finished ticking in his shirt, "About thirty minutes. We should be over the mountains by now."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes widening. "I've wanted to see the Rockies since I was a kid." She finished buttoning her shirt and put her hand on the knob looking back to him. "I'll be at the window."

"I'll be right there, sweetheart." He replied as he buckled his belt back. Watching her leave a smile came to his face. Reaching inside his pants pocket he checked to make sure he had everything. He wanted to make this week as special as possible. Opening the door he went out and joined her. Just as he reached the seat, the plane suddenly dropped in altitude. Grabbing the seat he slide in, "Let's hope we don't have a lot of turbulence like that again."

Alexx held on to the seat and looked to him, "Ah, Horatio…was that supposed to happen?"

"It's probably turbulence…it happens, especially with crosswinds from the mountains," he told her as the plane dipped again. The dinging of the "Fasten Seat Belt" sign started as it light up. Looking to her he raised her eyebrows, "Let's get them on and I want you relax…we're gonna be alright," he said seeing the fear in her eyes.

She nodded and reached for her belt, snapping it on easily. Looking out of the window beside her, she saw the dense clouds and the jagged mountains as they appeared, almost close enough to reach out to. Turning to him, she asked, "Are we supposed to be that close to the mountains?"

Looking past her he could see the tree line and along with the rocks, "No…get down!" he said pushing her forward in the seat and covering her the best he could with his body as he felt the plane take a hit which caused them to dip to the left hard.

Alexx felt his body on top of hers as the plane lurched downward, the sounds of it descending rapidly filling her ears. Her heart beat sped up as she reached out for him, unable to grasp at him. "Horatio! Horatio!" The plane bounced as it hit another tree and Alexx hit her head on the seat, sending her into darkness.

Horatio lost his grip on her as the plane bounced and shook violently before a serious of hard jolts overtook the plane as it went down fully into the trees. The sound of metal being ripped and the engine's screaming was the last thing he heard before he was struck over the head by debris from the plane.

* * *

"And that, my friend, is how you play this game," Bryan said with a smug smile as he held the controller in his hand, looking to a defeated Tim. "Maybe better luck next time, Uncle Tim." He glanced up to the wall clock and sighed heavily, then dropped his sights to the floor, the worry climbing, "Hey, shouldn't they have called by now, it's been hours already."

"I'm sure there on there way up to the cabin right now. H didn't say how far it was from the airstrip to there," Tim said as he got up. Looking over a Calleigh and Janie working on a puzzle at the dining room table he looked back to Bryan, "Hey…you getting hungry?"

"I can eat," he replied as he looked to his sister, seeing the same worry etched in her face. Walking towards them, he gestured to the puzzle, "How long are you going to work on that before you realize you can't get it?"

"Shut up, Bryan…Aunt Calleigh and I are doing just fine," she said as the phone rang.

"Yeah, well, Aunt Cal might be doing fine, but you..seem to be having some issues," Bryan returned acidly as he looked to Tim, seeing his expression drop. Bryan could feel his legs turning to jelly as Tim looked to him and Janie, putting a hand over his eyes and sitting down slowly. Something was going on. Walking to him, he jabbed a finger into Tim's arm, "What's going on, Uncle Tim? Uncle Tim…what's going on?"

"Yeah…keep me informed," he said as he hung up the phone and looked at the kids. "You two go upstairs and get cleaned up for dinner, Calleigh…outside for a minute," he said getting up and going to the sliding glass door.

"Okay you two…" Calleigh said trying to keep a smile, "You heard Tim…go get cleaned up for dinner," she said as she watched them go hesitantly. Walking outside with him she looked at him, "Tim…what's going on?"

"Where's the kids?" he asked running a hand through his hair.

"Upstairs, Tim…"

"That was the Lab. They were contacted by Air Control…the plane H and Alexx were on dropped off the radar about an hour ago. They never made it to Rifle where they were supposed to land," he said looking to her.

Covering her mouth she tried to hold in her emotions, "Oh God…Tim…the kids…Horatio and Alexx have to be alright," she said as her eyes jotted around. "What are they doing?"

"They are dispatching air rescue out…Cal, they went down over the mountains," he said looking to her and then back into the house. "We have to tell them."

"Shouldn't we wait til…"

"Would you want that? If that was your mom wouldn't you want to know?" he asked looking at her again.

"Yeah…they have to be okay…they just have too be," she said as a tear came to her eyes.

"Come on…" he sighed, "I don't think anyone is going to be sleeping tonight," he said as they went back inside and he went to the stairs, "Janie, Bryan, can you two come here please?"

Bryan appeared first, looking downward, instantly knowing that something was wrong. He turned to Janie and sighed heavily, "I don't have a good feeling about this." He started down the stairs slowly, Janie following behind him, the tension filling the air. With every step, Bryan felt as if he were walking in quick sand, his feet seemingly not wanting to go any further.

"Come on you two, let's go sit on the couch. Calleigh and I need to talk to you both," he said as they all went in and he took a seat next to Bryan and Calleigh sat next to Janie.

"What's going on Uncle Tim? Who was that on the phone?" Janie asked.

"That was the lab…umm…they umm, they got a call earlier about the plane that your mom and Horatio were on," Tim said as he looked between the two children. "Now…were not sure what's going on yet, but…they lost track of the plane over the mountains."

"What do you mean, lost track?" Bryan asked, crinkling his brow at Tim. He turned to Janie and then back to him, "do you mean it crashed? It crashed, didn't it?"

"Bryan…we don't know. Know one does right now," Tim said putting an arm around him.

"I knew they shouldn't have gone…I tried to get them to stay," Janie said as tears ran down her face and Calleigh tried to comfort her.

"More than likely they had to land somewhere because of the weather over the mountains. Air Control will figure out what's going on."

"You don't have to do that, Uncle Tim," Bryan said as he closed his eyes tightly, "their plane crashed, and our mother is dead." Swiftly, he got up and ran out, taking the steps two by two. Getting to his room, he slammed the door and fell on the bed, releasing his tears.

"Uncle Tim…" Janie said looking to him, "are they…"

"I don't know…" he said lightly as he got up and went over to her bringing her into his arms, "I don't know, hon."


	12. Chapter 12

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

The wind blew threw the Aspens and Blue Spruce that stood in the area. No birds could be heard, no vehicles, no voices, just a peacefulness that one would think they would only find in heaven. Debris was scattered across the ground, rock formations and some hung from the trees that remained standing in that little area. Hardly anything was left of the front of the plane, most of the nose had been sheared off from the impact into the trees and rocks. One wing was nowhere to be found, while the other laid separated several feet from the body. The body itself was crushed at one end. Upon impact the large boulders had ripped open the sides and tore off a wing. Luggage, clothes and other items now littered the ground near the opening.

From inside, Horatio began to stir. Finding himself under a couple seats that had been ripped from there placement on the plane, he slowly pushed them off himself. Once he was free from them, he touched his head and pulled it back seeing his fingers covered with blood. Looking around everything seemed hazy, almost dreamlike. Trying to remember what happened, he closed his eyes briefly. In his head he could hear her scream his name. His eyes shot open as he looked around frantically, "A-Alexx…Alexx!"

She faintly heard her name being called as she stirred, the dull aching in her head becoming more and more pronounced. Trying to move, she realized she couldn't, something was prohibiting her from doing so. Opening her mouth, she tried to call out to him, at first nothing coming out. She tried harder, and her voice rasped as she moved slightly to the left, a numbing pain coming from her arm.

"Horatio!" she called weakly, her tears lacing her voice.

Hearing her soft cry, he carefully got up. Slipping on debris, he caught himself before going down. "Alexx, I'm coming, sweetheart," he said lightly and the pounding in his head increased. Carefully moving through what was left of the plane, he moved seats and panels out of his way, "Alexx…sweetie…where are you?" he asked straining his ears to hear her.

"Horatio!" she cried, hearing his voice getting closer. She moved her hand slightly, hopefully getting his attention. "Horatio, I'm here." Panels shifted and lifting her eyes, she caught a glimpse of his red hair. "Horatio!"

"Alexx…don't move. I'm coming, sweetheart," he said as he started moving the panels and debris off her. Reaching her he bent down looking her over, "Okay, sweetheart…I need you to tell me where your hurting."

"M-my left shoulder, and my...my head," she said as she reached out with her right hand grasping for his. Feeling his warm hand coming around hers, a tear dropped. "I think it may be dislocated."

"Okay…you're gonna be alright. I'm gonna get you out of here," he said and he moved more debris from around her so he could help get her up. "Okay, now sweetheart, I need to get you up and out of here. I'm sorry if I hurt you," he said reaching for her and moving his arm behind her.

Cringing, she allowed him to help her, pulling her to her feet slowly. Breathing slowly, she attempted to stand upright, her left shoulder screaming out in tremendous pain. Staggering some, she tried to gain her balance as her left hand hung limply at her side, a steady trail of tears falling from her eyes, the pain evident in her voice, "It's dislocated, Horatio. I have to get it back into place."

Looking at her, he then looked around what was left of the plane, "Sweetheart…I …I don't know how…"

Alexx breathed in deeply, trying to get her jacket off, "I have to see it, to see how much damage was done." Wincing, she slid her right arm out as he helped her get her left arm out of the jacket. Taking a look at it, she felt a tear drop, the pain coursing through her. "It's swollen and," she sighed heavily as she saw the deformity, "severely out of place." Exhaling she looked to him, "Horatio, I need you to manipulate it back in place."

"Okay…but you're gonna need to tell me how," he replied as he looked to her. "I'm not the one with the medical training here."

"Okay," she said as she took his hand and brought it up to her shoulder, "Grab my shoulder with both hands, one in the front, and one in the back, and put all your weight into it, pushing against me." She closed her eyes, pausing for a moment to gather her thoughts, "It's going to hurt me. Badly. But once it's back in place and immobilized, I'm going to be fine. Okay?"

Nodding he did like she asked, watching her take a deep breath and then nod her head. Pushing into the shoulder hard he felt it go back in as she screamed in pain. Holding her close he kept her there making sure not to move her arm and cause any more discomfort until she started to calm back down.

Gaining a steadier stance, she breathed in and out, gripping onto his shoulder as her left arm still dangled. "Thank you," she whispered softly, the quake in her voice very obvious. Pulling herself away from him, she looked into his eyes, "I'll have to mobilize it with something, anything to make a sling. Then, I want to take a look at you and make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine, but we need to get out of here," he replied as he saw an opening at the opposite end. He started moving things out of there way and moving slowly towards the opening. Reaching it, he helped her out and over to a large rock. Looking around he saw the clothes strewn about and went and got a shirt and started tearing it. Coming back he carefully moved her arm at the elbow and put it into the make shift sling and then tied it behind her neck. Kneeling down in front of her his hand went to her cheek, "You're sure that you are not hurt anywhere else?"

"I'm not," she answered as she took his face in her hand with one hand. Narrowing her eyes, she looked at his wound extensively. "We need to control that bleeding."

"I'll be fine, sweetheart," he said as he turned around as sat down on the ground next to the rock and stared at the plane. "We might be here all night. It'll be getting dark here soon. And they won't be able to send out search parties."

"So, we need to find things that will keep us warm," she stated as she looked towards what she thought was the front of the plane. "Horatio, did you check on the pilots?" She started to walk, her gait just a little off, "We have to make sure."

Getting up he went to her, "You go back and sit. I'll check," he said lightly. Watching as she went back, he turned and moved to the front of the plane. Looking inside the window, he closed his eyes at the sight before him. Taking a deep breath he reached in checking the pilot closet for a pulse and found none. Looking to the other, he could tell by the piece of metal protruding from the man's chest that he had not made it either. Walking back he looked to her and shook his head. Seeing a blanket that they had been using resting under a seat, he went over and got it. Taking it back to her he then looked up at the sky. "We umm…we better get a fire going…I'll get some wood. Stay here," he said as he walked away from her.

Alexx watched as he walked away, feeling the cold creep up on her. Grasping the blanket closer to her she closed her eyes, thinking of her children. Her shoulder pulsated and she lightly rubbed it, opening her eyes to survey the site. From where she sat, she could see the debris as it scattered through the area among the luggage. It finally dawned on her the intensity of the crash, and suddenly, she felt grateful to have come out of it with just a dislocated shoulder.

"We were lucky," she said out loud.

Horatio stayed nearby collecting branches and anything he thought he would be able to use for the fire. Taking back an armful, he sat them down near the rocks, forming them into a small pile. Going to the plane, he found a shirt that was torn from the debris and went back. Pulling a silver Zippo out of his pocket, he placed the shirt under the branches. After a few minutes he had a fire going for them and went and started pulling cushions from the wreckage.

She watched as he finished his work and came to her, sitting next to her. The orange flame of the fire was intense and it danced around them, the welcoming heat radiating towards them. She felt his arms go around her gently and leaned into his embrace, exhaling deeply, "How long do you think we will be out here?"

"Well…Air Control would have been tracking the plane, so as soon as we went off radar they would have been alerted. Then…depending on exactly where we are…let's just hope sometime tomorrow," he said as he stroked her hair. "How's you're shoulder doing?"

"It still hurts," she said as she closed her eyes, "I should be applying a cold compress, but I'll have to deal with it."

As the sun started going down Horatio once again looked around, "This umm…this wasn't the trip I had in mind by the way," he said with a smirk, "We should have been at the cabin relaxing right about now."

Alexx cuddled closer to him and placed her hand on his chest, "Well, it's not half bad, we have a roaring fire. Although, the accommodations could improve." With a sigh, she looked up to him, "I'm just glad we are okay."

"So am I," he said looking now at the fire. In the distance a loud shrill could be heard and Horatio felt Alexx tense in his arms.

"What is that?" she asked, her eyes now focusing on the impending darkness.

"Nothing that will hurt us. It's a bull elk. Colorado has some of the best elk hunting," he said with a slight smile. "Granted there as big as a horse, but like a deer, he won't come anywhere near here."

"And just when did you become an authority on the outdoors?" she relaxed some as the noises passed.

"Since Bryan and I started watching the outdoor channel. Janie said were wanting to kill Bambi," he chuckled.

Alexx smiled, hearing his laugh and slipped her arm around his waist, "Well, we asked for alone time, we got it."

"Next time though…we drive," he chuckled as he rubbed her back and arm. "Are you warm enough?"

"For right now, I'm okay. But what are we going to do when it gets colder?"

"Well, the plane broke several trees when we crashed, so we can use the branches and pieces of the trunk that are small enough," he said moving to get up. "Before it get's to dark I want to get inside the plane and see if there might be some bottled water or anything we can eat. Then I'll get some more wood. I want you to stay by the fire though and keep warm okay."

"I should try to help, Horatio. I mean, I know my arm is out of commission, but I can do something," Alexx said as she started to get up.

"No…I'm not sure how safe it is in there and I don't want you wandering around out here with it getting dark. Stay by the fire for me, please," he said looking to her as he placed a hand to her cheek.

"You shouldn't have to do this all on your own, Horatio," she replied taking his hand in hers.

Looking to her he sighed, not wanting to fight with her, "Alright…but I want you to stay outside the plane. If I find anything I'll hand it out to you okay?"

"Okay," she answered, satisfied. Following him to the plane she stood waiting as he went in. "If you can, see if you can find my carry on. I have some alcohol in there that will come in handy when I clean your wound."

Moving around the seats, he headed towards the back of the plane. Seeing her carry on under a seat he went over and retrieved it, and then spotted three bottles of water resting up against a panel that was still partially attached. After retrieving them he moved back towards the front and handed the bag out to her, "Wasn't your cell in there?" he asked as he stepped out.

Alexx took the bag, wincing slightly as she knelt down and opened it, "I think I remember putting it in there." After a second of looking, she pulled out her cell and glanced up to Horatio. "We are in luck, now, let's just hope I can get a signal."

"Try it…" he said raising his eyebrows and watching as she hit the last number she had dialed, there house.

Tim sat on the couch holding Janie in his arms as Calleigh fixed them all something to eat. Hearing the phone ring he reached for it, "Hello?"

"Tim?" Alexx asked, hearing his voice clearly. She looked to Horatio, her eyes widening, "Tim, can you hear me?"

"Alexx! Alexx is that you? Where are you?" Tim said sitting straight up.

"We are," she said as she looked around, "in the mountains. We crashed, but we are okay. Tim, how are the kids doing?"

gThey are fine. Alexx...I need to know where you are exactly. Can you see any cell phone towers...or roads?"

"I don't see anything," she said as she heard her phone beep. Pulling it away, she saw that her battery was low. "Tim?"

Tim looked to Calleigh who had heard everything and was on her cell waiting, "We got them…there 50 south of Rifle Colorado," she finally said with a smile.

"Right…I'm going after them," he said looking to her and then then the kids, "I'll bring them home guy's." he said with a smile.

Alexx sighed heavily as she flipped the phone down, the battery finally going dead. Looking to Horatio, she frowned, "Well, at least they know we are alive."

"Which means they'll have a rescue party out looking for us in the morning," he said as he picked up her bag and they headed back to the fire. Helping her sit back down he opened a bottle of the water he had found and handed it to her. "The temperature is starting to drop. Stay here, I'm gonna go get some wood so we stay warm tonight."

Alexx complied and sat with her bag, going through it and finding the alcohol. He may have said he was fine, but she knew differently, already seeing the wound turning brown. Pulling out the alcohol, she placed it on the ground, looking at him intently.

Horatio gathered enough wood to keep them warm for the night and went back over to the plane picking up some of the sweaters that they had packed for at night. Bring them over he handed her one, "We had better get that on you. I have a feeling we'll need them," he said looking at her and then seeing her expression, "What?"

"Horatio, I want to look over that wound, now stop prolonging it and sit down, okay?"

Sighing heavily, he sat down next to her, "I told you I'm fine…it's nothing."

"Nothing, huh?" she said peering at his wound, "let me determine that, alright?" Taking a better look, she reached for a cloth and doused it with alcohol, bringing it to his head gently. Seeing him wince slightly, she apologized, "Sorry, baby. It looks as if it was on it's way to being infected. I think that we caught it in time." She methodically cleaned it, being able to see just how deep it was. With a sigh of relief, she noticed that it didn't go as deep as she had initially thought. Digging in deeper in her bag, she brought out a roll of gauze and started wrapping his head. "Okay, wear this until tomorrow, it's going to help keep the bleeding at a minimum."

Gazing into her eyes as she wrapped him up he smiled, "How did I get so lucky to find someone like you?"

"Oh, I think it's the other way around, sir," she said as she finished the wrap. "There you go, now, I do want you to rest some. Rome wasn't built in a day, and I see we have enough kindling for the night," she stated as she looked to the pile he had collected.

"Only if you will also, sweetheart," he said looking to her. "We can at least use the cushions to lean up against the rocks…it won't be as comfortable as a bed, but it will have to do."

"It will do fine," she answered as she winced slightly. She tried to readjust herself but found that there was no comfortable position for her. "This is going to be an interesting night."

"Well…you can always use me as a full body pillow if need be," he said with a smirk.

"I think I will take you up on that," she responded as she felt her stomach lurch. "Did you happen to find something to eat?"

"No unfortunately. I'll see what I can find in the morning," he said laying back and getting comfortable, "Now come here so I can get you warm."

She moved closer to him, trying to be careful of her shoulder, her hand going to his chest. Softly she caressed him and sighed, looking up at him. "Despite the outcome, I'm glad we took this trip."

"Well, I'm sorry it'll be cut short. At least we'll be back with the kids and everyone soon. Did Tim say how they were doing?" he asked as he stroked her hair.

"I didn't hear, they probably think the worst," she said with a sigh. "I can't wait to get back home to them."

"Sweetheart, I'm sure Speed will put there minds at ease. But, I don't think they will be letting us out of their sights for awhile."

"They will all be glued to our hips," she quipped, relaxing even more in his embrace.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that," he said slipping his hands into his pocket and fingering the items he had hide there. "So do you think they have adjusted to the move and there new surrounding's?"

"I think they have," she answered truthfully. "Bryan, I know, loves it there. Janie…I don't know, she's a hard one to crack. It's like she's holding out."

"She's still trying to get through her grief, sweetheart. I know what's she's going through because I went through it when I lost my mother. She umm…she was the one that asked me if we were planning on having a baby together."

"She asked the same to me. I wonder why she asked that."

"She was the one that also convinced me to talk to you about it. You don't think that she's wanting another sibling do you?" he asked as he glanced down at her.

"She wants a little sister, and," Alexx said as she looked to him with a wide smile, "she says that you'd make a great Dad."

"Really? She said the same thing to me," he smiled.

"Yes, really. I think she thinks the world of you, Horatio. She just fears that she would be losing her father in the process of accepting you fully." Alexx sighed heavily, shaking her head, "It's been so hard on her, losing Peter."

"Maybe I need to reassure her that I'm not trying to replace her father," he said as he pulled his hand out his pocket. "The last thing I want is her thinking I'm trying to push myself into his place."

"It's a touchy subject," she responded noticing his hand. "Horatio, what are you doing?"

"Hmm, nothing. Why?"

"Why do you keep going in your pocket?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"No reason," he said nonchalantly. "Guess I'm just…fidgety from the crash."

Alexx nodded, her gaze turning concerned, "You could have a concussion. You hit your head pretty badly. How do you feel, and be truthful."

"Alexx, sweetheart, I promise you I'm fine. Upset that this happened, yes. Wishing we were at the cabin right now, yes. Concussion, no," he sighed as he wrapped his arms around her more being careful of her shoulder.

"So," she said as she took a breath and readjusted slightly, hissing at the shot of pain that accompanied it, "that's my cue to stop worrying, right?"

"Please," he said kissing the top of her head. "Let's just enjoy this…alone time cause I have a feeling that tomorrow when they find us, it's gonna be a mad house around here. And being there is no place that I could see earlier for a helicopter to land, we'll probably be taken out on horseback."

"Horseback, huh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "that's going to be an interesting ride." She shivered slightly and cuddled to him closer, closing her eyes at his warmth and strength. Silence fell between them and Alexx could feel a tear traveling down her face, reaching slowly to wipe it. They had come perilously close to death, so much so that she could practically feel it on her.

gYou okay, sweetheart?" he whispered to her as he pulled the blanket around them more.

"It's just…" she said as she looked to the wreckage that was now fading into darkness. The ragged fuselage that seemed grotesquely gutted tore at her, the knowledge that she had been in that, making her shiver even more. "I can't…I can't believe that …" she closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "We are very lucky to be alive and it just solidifies it for me even more- I have to have you in my life, Horatio. Forever."

"Hey…" he said looking to her and lifting her chin to look at him more, "I'm not going anywhere. This…this will just bring us closer together."

Alexx nodded her head and exhaled lightly, "I love you, Horatio."

"I love you too, sweetheart," he replied as he held onto her, "Why don't you close your eyes and get some rest now. Morning will be here before we know it."

She again nodded her head and relaxed more, closing her eyes, her breath evening out. Soon, she felt herself drifting into sleep, the minute flashes of the crash playing against her lids. As those memories faded, she fell completely off to sleep, the mind numbing pain dwindling. Morning couldn't arrive fast enough.

* * *

Horatio awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and the feel of Alexx still there in his arms. Moving slightly, he could feel the stiffness in his back and shoulders. His muscles were sore and his head still ached slightly. Carefully he sat up slightly moving the cushion from behind him and placing it so he could position Alexx on it so she could continue resting. Once done, he put some more wood on the fire that was almost non-existent. Walking out to a small clearing, he looked out over the mountain range. Never before had he seen such beauty and tranquility.

Taking a deep breath in, the air was fresher, not filled with smog and pollutants like in the city. Rubbing his neck he worked out the few kinks as he continued to gaze out.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" came her voice, strained with the awakening pain and sleep. She sat up some, wincing in the process, sitting up as straight as she could. "All this beauty…kinda puts it in perspective."

"I thought you were asleep," he said going to her and helping her up.

"Funny thing about pain," she exhaled heavily as she held on to him tighter, "is that it's a great alarm clock." She closed her eyes and steadied herself slightly, then opened them, a small smile coming, "How are you feeling?"

"A few sore muscles and a slight headache, but other than that good. Do you have any Tylenol to take for your arm?" he asked as he held onto her.

"I- I can't remember if I had any left," she responded, closing her eyes tightly. The pain was getting almost unbearable and she shook her head, "I need to sit…please."

Sitting her back down, he positioned the cushions behind her to help her get more comfortable. Reaching for her bag, he started looking through it. Finding a small bottle of Tylenol, he opened it to find two caplets left. Emptying the bottle into his hand he grabbed a bottle of water and opened it for her. "Here, let's get these down you. Hopefully it won't be long before rescue get's here."

Taking the pills, she sat back gently, her eyes closed, "I sure hope not. I can't see going through the entire day with this pain." Looking at it, she sighed, "Well, at the very least, it's not swelling anymore. That's a good sign."

Placing the blanket back around her, he sat down beside her, "I was thinking, and now it will probably do us both some good, but, why don't we put in a hot tub on the back patio…there's plenty of room there."

"S-sounds good," she replied opening her eyes, seeing him. She smiled more confidently as she raised her hand to his cheek. "How long have you been thinking about the hot tub?"

"Oh…for a while. The therapist had recommended it when I was in therapy. Now though…I think it help us both relax more," he told her as he pushed her hair back from her face.

"Yes…relaxing," she answered as she dropped her hand, "it will definitely feel better than what I feel now."

"You know if I could take the pain away I would, sweetheart," he said as he moved closer to her so she could lean on him.

"Yes, I know," she exhaled softly. "I think…it's beginning to subside."

"Good," he said softly. "Why don't you try to get some more rest then? I know you're still tired."

Nodding, she closed her eyes and turned slightly towards him, her brow crinkling faintly at the change. Nestling beside him, her breathing became even and her hand limply stayed on his chest. With the pain gone, she would be able to sleep more.

Horatio was awoken to the sounds of what seemed to be some type of motors running off in the distance. Rubbing his eyes, he strained more. Then he heard the helicopter as it rounded around the range. "Alexx…Alexx sweetheart wake up!"

"Wh- what? What is it?" she asked as she rose out of her sleep slowly. She heard the motors and sat up quickly, her arm shifting slightly, "Oh my god…" Bracing herself even more, she looked up to see Horatio standing. "Horatio, is that…"

"Rescue!" he said as he grabbed a white shirt that he had placed next to them the night before, and moved out into the clearing. Waving the shirt in the air above him, he watched as the helicopter approached. Once the helicopter was close, he heard a voice over there intercom, "This is Colorado Rescue Four, we have a search party heading to your location now. ETA thirty minutes."

Horatio gave them the thumbs up to let them know he heard them and then went back over to Alexx, "Look's like we're going home, sweetheart."

"Thank God," she exhaled as she sat back. "Did he say thirty minutes?"

"Yeah. The terrain is too rocky for the chopper to land safely. They probably have a rescue partying coming in on horseback or maybe atv's." he said looking back to the helicopter as it hovered.

Alexx glanced around the site, seeing their luggage strewn about everywhere and shook her head. She hardly could believe that she had survived it all. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to get up, her arm waking up instantly. It was then she knew that she would have to be carried down the mountain.

Tim followed behind the team leader of the search party as they made there way across the terrain on the atv's. The helicopter had already radioed them the location of the downed plane, getting there was the tough part. Waving around boulders and going through dried out washes, they made there was through the tree line.

Horatio helped Alexx to her feet, "Umm…just so you know, I slipped that lingerie into your bag…I don't think they really need to be seeing that when they start going over the scene."

"Good thinking,"' she said as she held on to him. She could hear the revving of the motors of the atv's as they approached, the knowledge that she was leaving this place causing her heart to beat faster. Standing close to Horatio, she pointed towards the group as they made way, "I can see them."

As the rescue team made it up to the site, Tim stopped his machine and got off, "Figure's I'd have to come and pull you two off of a tall ass mountain," he said as he walked over to them.

"You don't know how glad I am to hear your smart ass remarks," Alexx quipped with a grateful chuckle. "Just tells me that I'm on my way home."

"Uh…no. Sorry, you two are being flown to St. Mary's Hospital in Grand Junction first so you can be checked out," he said as he went to her. Seeing her arm in a sling he looked to her, "How bad?"

"It's dislocated, Horatio set it for me last night," she said, a faint smile coming. "I popped two Tylenol about…how long has it been, Horatio?"

gIt's been a few hours," he told her and looked to Tim, "Umm…Speed, where are the kids?"

Laughing slightly he looked at them, "I was told if I didn't come and bring you two home, I would be tortured for the rest of my living days by Janie and Bryan…plus Calleigh threatened to use me as target practice. I had Eric go stay with them. They're okay. Any idea on what brought the plane down?" he asked as he looked at the wreckage.

"None. Everything was fine. Then we hit what I thought was turbulence," Horatio said as his arm stayed firmly around Alexx.

"Lieutenant Caine, Dr. Woods, I'm Dan Rutherford with the rescue unit. We need to check you both out before we take you down to meet the Flight For Life Chopper." A middle age man said as he walked up to them. "From the looks of it, you two were really lucky."

"Yeah…umm…her arm was dislocated…check her first," he said looking down at Alexx.

Alexx stepped up as he came closer, turning towards him, "I had him set it, unfortunately, it was swelling rapidly. The pain is intense now, but it lessened after taking the Tylenol, two two hundred milligram capsules. I have no mobilization, and it's stiffer at the muscle now."

"Okay…" he said looking at the shoulder and checking it for heat and discoloring, "Hey Jim!" he shouted over his shoulder, "Get me the kit!" he yelled at the man, "Okay ma'am, we're gonna have to totally immobilize that arm for the trip down and I'm gonna give you a shot of Darvocet for the pain. Are you allergic?"

"No," she said with a sigh. She wasn't looking forward to them moving her arm around. "Although, I'm interested in how much."

"Just enough to make you a little more comfortable. Don't need you falling asleep on the way down," he said as he took the bag from the other man. Opening it he took out the alcohol prep pads and a syringe that was pre-dosed. "Okay, I'm going to give this to you in your other arm," he said moving to her other side. Helping her take her arm out of the sleeve, he wiped the area with the prep pad and then opened the package with the syringe. "Okay, little stick," he said as he gave her the shot. "Okay, you should start to feel a little more comfortable in a few minutes." Looking at Horatio he pointed to his head, "You're turn."

"I'm fine," Horatio said looking at him.

"Good, now let me decide that. Sit," he said as he placed the syringe into a disposal container.

Alexx chuckled at him as she started to feel the pain ebb, "He tried that with me, right before I cleaned it. Doesn't look as if you are getting out of this one too easily, Horatio."

"Yeah…well I want us out of here," he said trying to make an excuse.

"Yeah…hey H, just think if you're a good boy maybe you'll get an ice cream later," Tim said with a chuckle and glanced at Alexx to see her trying not to laugh.

"Speed, how does dumpster detail and helping Eric with floater's sound to you?" he said looking at the CSI.

"Umm…hey Alexx did you say you needed something off the plane?" Tim said quickly and trying to change the subject.

Alexx laughed harder and watched as Horatio was looked over, "Don't be that way, Horatio. It's all in the manner of making light of things." She glanced up to see one of the team members lifting on her right arm gently, and rose. "Let them do their job so we can get going. The quicker we can get to St. Mary's, the quicker we can see the kids."

Checking the red head's wound, Dan then pulled out a clean fresh wrap and began to put it around Horatio's head, "Doesn't look that deep and it seems the bleeding has stopped."

"Good," she answered as she looked to Horatio. "He's going to be alright, right? I couldn't really see that well last night. I just put some alcohol and wrapped it up."

"He'll be just fine. Doesn't look deep enough for stitches. They'll probably run some x-rays though to make sure there isn't a fracture though," he said as he looked to Tim. "Okay…here's the plan. Mrs. Wood's is riding on the Polaris with me. Mr. Caine, you'll be with your CSI. Now Tim…we have to go slow at it."

"Alright. You lead, I'll follow," he said walking towards the ATV. A few of the others mounted there's as the rest stayed with the wreckage.

Slowly they made there way down the mountain to an awaiting chopper. Getting them loaded up, they took off and headed towards the hospital and civilization.

* * *

Alexx watched the scenery go by, a small smile on her face. As much as she wanted to get away from Miami, she could honestly say that she was happy to be home. The trip had it's good intentions, but it never made potential. It was safe to say that Alexx would be staying close to home for a while to come.

Looking down at her newly fitted brace, she sighed heavily, wondering what her kids would think. They had never seen their mother incapacitated, and she had to wonder what this was going to do to them. The familiar sights of home approached and she reached out to touch Horatio on his arm, giving him a warm smile as she nodded. In the distance, she could see the door open and the kids sitting on the steps of the house, flanked by Eric and Calleigh.

"I think we have a welcoming party on our hands," she said as she readjusted the band on her brace. "This contraption is going to frighten them."

"Sweetheart, don't worry. We'll get them through it. I think they will be more interested in you being back then the brace," he said as Tim pulled the truck into the driveway.

"You're right," she said as she exhaled. "But can I say how much I hate it? It's going to be an exercise to get around it when I bathe, among other things. Not to mention, I feel like an invalid."

"Sweetheart, I'm going to be helping you as much as you want me too. Especially with the bathing part," he chuckled.

"I so did not need to hear that," Tim said as he turned off the engine and got out.

Horatio opened the door and helped Alexx get out as the kids took off running to them, "MOM! HORATIO!"

Alexx beamed as Horatio let her go, Bryan running at full steam towards her. She saw as he slowed down and took in the brace, his eyes going to hers worriedly. With a sigh, she extended her right arm and beckoned him closer, "I'm okay, Bryan. This is just helping me to keep my arm close. I hurt it really bad."

"What did you do to it, Mom?" he asked as he slowly entered into her embrace. Quietly, he looked up at her, "Are you in pain?"

"I dislocated it. It's going to take me some time to heal, so I'm unable to go to work. And at times, the pain is intense, but I'm okay."

"Awesome, you get to stay home?" Bryan asked, his eyes going wide.

"Seems like it , honey."

"Cool!" he exclaimed as he turned to Horatio, seeing the bandage. "What about Horatio? Is he okay?"

Alexx looked to him embracing Janie and taking a glance at her, throwing her a bright smile, "He's fine. He just got a nasty cut. He got the lucky end of the stick." Bryan snickered as he held on to her tighter, but then receded, looking to her . She shook her head, "Honey, I'm not going to break, it's okay."

"Why don't we all go inside and see about ordering in tonight," he said as they started walking towards the house.

"Mom…we thought that you had…" Janie said as they walked and she moved closer to Alexx.

"Honey, nothing was going to keep me away from you, or Bryan," she answered as she winced slightly. She had to still get used to wearing it. "Nothing."

"How long do you have to wear it?" she asked pointing to the brace.

"Four to six weeks, that is if I don't aggravate the injury."

They went inside with Calleigh Eric, and Tim following not too far behind. "Well, I for one am glad you too are back," Calleigh said as she hugged them both.

"Yeah…everyone at the lab was worried there for awhile," Eric said as he gave Alexx a kiss on her cheek and patted Horatio on the shoulder.

"Well, I need to get going. I'm on duty in the morning," Tim said as he gathered up his things.

"Speed, thanks for everything. We really appreciate it," Horatio said as he extended his hand out to him.

"No problem, H."

Watching as he moved to the door, Alexx called out, "Tim!"

Turning around he looked to Alexx with a smile, "Yeah?"

She came to him and took him in an embrace, putting her hand on his neck to whisper in his ear, "Thank you so much. You kept my children from worrying, I owe you for that." Pulling away, she narrowed her eyes, "And don't try that, 'its alright' with me, understand?"

"Who me? Never!" he said with a smile. "Call me if y'all need anything."

"We will," she smiled at him lovingly, watching as he moved slowly. Tim had been there when she needed him most, and aside from Horatio, she felt she couldn't live without him there. He was a godsend. "Go get some rest."

Calleigh and Eric were the next to leave. After they had gone Horatio went to Alexx, "Sweetheart, why don't you and the kids go out on the patio and relax and I'll order in for us."

Alexx nodded, a soft smile coming about and ushered the kids towards the patio doors, "You guys want to tell me what you were up to while we were gone?"

Bryan chuckled, "Uncle Tim's not a very good gamer. It was shameful the way I beat him."

Alexx laughed as she pushed the door open with her right hand, her hair blowing as it met with the sea breeze, "The man has a degree in microbiology and can't beat a twelve year old in a game, now that's funny." Bryan nodded and stopped laughing, a thought running through his mind as he sat on the patio chair, making room for his mother. Assured that she was comfortable, he glanced to her then to the ground, a hesitant question forming. Alexx noticed and reached out to him, stroking his hair, "Honey, what is it?"

"Mom…were you scared?" His voice was quiet, but laced with his own fear. He had come close to losing his mother, the one person besides Janie that remained of his family.

"Yes, baby, I was very scared," she answered with a shaky breath. Closing her eyes, she recalled the moment that things began to go wrong, the fear that coursed through her as she realized that her plane was going down. Looking between her children, she beamed, "Extremely scared, but you know what, even though I was scared, I had three things on my mind, three things that kept me."

"What was that mom?" Janie asked as she sat with a leg under her.

"You," she replied looking to each of them. She her eyes welled to potential, a tear dropping, the actual realization of how much she stood to lose coming over her. "You and Horatio. You guys are my life, and thinking about the love you have shown me, it calmed me, told me that everything was going to be alright, that I was going to be alright. I don't think I could've made it without the thought of you."

Janie got up and went to Alexx hugging her lightly, "We thought we had lost you two. When they called and told Uncle Tim…I just…" she cried.

Alexx caressed her gently, her hand coursing through her curly hair, "It's alright, baby. We're fine, we're alive, and we are here. Everything worked out." She sighed heavily as Janie rose out of her embrace, a tearful smile coming, "Maybe next time, I will listen to you. Even though you didn't say it, I felt that you didn't want us to go. "

"No…I didn't. I just had this bad feeling. But you were so happy…I thought I would ruin it all for you and Horatio."

"You could never ruin anything, honey," Alexx expressed as she traced her hand down her face. "Remember that." She looked up to see him coming out of the door, a light smile riding his expression. Her heart overflowed in the moment, being surrounded by love. Sitting up, she winced slightly, feeling the tiny vestiges of pain that had started back up and beckoned him over, gesturing to the seat next to her. "So, dinner is on it's way?"

"It is." He said as he sat down, "and it's time that you take another pain pill."

"I can manage, Horatio. I don't want to sleep right now, I want to be with them," she answered. The pain medication that she had been given had knocked her out almost instantly, and her desires were to take it as close to bed time as possible, given that the frequency of pain wouldn't be that intense.

"Mom, if you are in pain," Bryan started as he looked to Horatio, "please take the medicine."

"Or at the very least some Tylenol. The doctor said you could also take that in between," he told her as he looked over a Bryan and winked.

"Okay, I'll take the Tylenol," she exhaled slowly, wincing once again. Her shoulder started to come alive with fire and she sat up slowly. "I need to move around, if I sit, I'm going to get stiff."

"You need some help?" he asked as he stood up to help her.

"Just a little," she breathed out as Bryan and Janie moved out of the way. Their expressions were of concern and worry, causing Alexx to close her eyes in frustration. "I'm okay, guys…just…have to get up and move around some."

"You want me or Bryan to go with you?" Janie asked once Alexx was standing.

"No…no," she stated as she waved them off, getting her balance. "I'll be alright. Why don't you two go and wash up?"

"There just trying to help, sweetheart." Horatio said with raised eyebrows. "It's hurting bad isn't it?"

Alexx looked to him, her eyes overflowing, "Yes, it is…" she walked away, her anger seeping through, "Dammit!"

"Sweetheart…" he said as he went to her, his hand going to her good shoulder, "it's okay. I'm sure those two can see it was much as I can. You need to take a pain pill now. We'll still be here when you wake up. The kids will understand."

"Now, I know how you felt, Horatio," she said as she tried to wipe her tears away, the pain inching upon her. "It's like I can't do anything for myself, and I'm lashing out." She looked to her children who were watching intently, a certain sadness hovering over them. "And I don't want to. I want everything to be normal."

Moving closer to her, his voice dropped low to where only she could hear him, "Alexx, we were just in a crash, your hurt and need to rest…even you said that. You are sore and in a lot of pain. Let us take care of you. It might even help the kids with dealing with it all."

With a short nod, she agreed, her body relaxing with a shaky exhale, "Tell them that I'm sorry, okay?" Walking away from him, she passed through the patio door, going up the stairs slowly. She never wanted to effect anything but strength for her family, and now she felt powerless. Sitting on the bed, she grasped the bottle with her good hand and suddenly realized that she couldn't get the pill bottle open. Frustrated, she exhaled heavily, "Great…just …great."

Horatio went inside looking to the kids, "You two okay?" he asked them softly.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Bryan returned sadly as he tilted his head towards the stairs. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Of course she will be. See…your mom is just usta being able to do things for herself. And it upsets her that she can't. But the doctor assured us she'll make a full recovery…it'll just take a little time, that's all."

"What should we do?" Janie asked.

"Well…for starters, just let her know you're here if she needs help," he said as he tilted his head to them. "Your mom likes to try to do things herself…but if she needs help, we need to be there for her."

"Okay, that sounds easy enough," Bryan responded, nodding his head. "But only if she needs it, right?"

"Yes…we don't want her feeling like she's being babied. That will just upset her more," he said as he sat down in the chair. "You two sit down though…theirs is something else I wanted to talk with both of you about."

"What, Horatio?" Bryan asked, sitting down. He looked to Janie and shrugged his shoulders, there was no telling what was coming next.

gWell…I was wondering how the two of you are liking it here?" he asked as he looked between them.

"I like it. It took a bit for me to get usta being here, but I'm glad we came," Janie said looking to him with a smile.

"Yeah, I love it," Bryan added, his smile coming back, "it's the best!"

"Good," Horatio said chuckling. "Well…you both know that your mom and I are trying to have a baby. I umm…I wanted you to know though, that I'm not here trying to replace your dad, or your memories of him." He told them as he looked over at Janie, "But…if I was to ask your mom to marry me, I wanted to know how you would feel about that."

Janie sat back on the couch, her bottom lip between her teeth as she thought about what he had asked. Taking a breath she looked at Bryan and then to Horatio, "You mean…all of us being a family?"

"Yes, sweetheart. But if the two of you are not comfortable with it…"

"No…I…I think I would like it," Janie said looking over at Bryan. "What about you?"

Getting up, Bryan walked towards Horatio, and extended his hand, a mischievous grin spreading across his face, "What were you waiting for?"

Taking his hand, he smiled, "Well…I honestly don't know," he said. "But I did want to talk to you two first. The two of you are just as important and your mother is and I want you to be happy here."

"So…when were you planning on asking mom?" Janie asked as she sat up more.

"I…I don't know yet. Right now though, I think your mom needs to concentrate on recovering. But…I want this to be are little secret. Deal?"

"Deal!" Janie said smiling wide.

"Deal!" Bryan exclaimed as he matched his sister's smile. "This is going to be so great!"

"Horatio…are you and mom going to go back to Colorado?" Janie asked.

"Well, if we do, I think we will probably drive the next time. Why?"

"I just…I don't like y'all flying," she said as tears came to her eyes.

"Come here, sweetheart," he said as he moved over in his chair and made room for her. She sat beside him as he patted his knee for Bryan. "I'm sorry that you both got scared and thought the worst. But I think our next trip will be to central Florida with the two of you. How does that sound?"

"Disney World?" Bryan asked hopeful, the excitement coursing through him.

"Is that where you two want to go?"

"YES!" Janie said as she sat up some and looked to him.

"Oh man, would I!" Bryan stated exuberantly as he looked to Janie. "Can we? I mean, when Mom feels better?"

"Yes…I think that can be arranged," he said and then was taken into a hug by Janie.

"Thanks, Horatio," she replied as she hugged him around the waist.

Bryan joined in, encircling his arms around his sister and Horatio, closing his eyes. An overwhelming feeling passed through him and he smiled, coming closer to them if it were possible. They were the closest thing he had to a family in a long time, "Thanks, Horatio."

Horatio embraced them both as his heart filled with joy. It had been too long since he had felt his life had meaning. Now he would have a family he could love and take care of, a family that he would protect with his life.

* * *

Alexx sat on the patio, watching the white caps of the sea, deep in thought. Moving slightly , brought her arms around her knees, and continued to stare. Within a matter of months, she had been through so much, and had so much to think about. The brace had come off just a week before, but the residual effects of the plane crash were still abound. Every night, she was still struggling to rest easily without the images flashing before her; it was still something she was dealing with.

Sighing, she looked up to see him coming through the door, with two glasses in his hands. She smiled at him, seeing the joy that was constantly etched upon his face now. Gone were the worry lines and the despair, now replaced with hope and love. It was something she never thought she'd see from him.

"The kids get off okay?" she asked as he came to rest in front of her, handing her the juice and pill. Every so often she would be prone to attacks of pain that radiated from her shoulder, but they were minute at the very best and treatable with Tylenol.

"They did. Calleigh said if they got back too late they could stay at her place, so I had them take a bag just in case," he replied as he sat down next to her, "So we have all day to ourselves."

"Great," she replied, kissing him lightly. Turning towards the sea again, she asked, "So, what do you have in store for us today? It's a rare moment we get the house to ourselves."

"Yeah…it is. What would you like to do?"

"I could think of a few things," she answered as she arched an eyebrow and turned to him. "All of which involves us, a locked door, and bed."

"And why are we sitting out here then?" he asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Very good question, Sir," Alexx returned, starting to get up. Stretching she looked to him and started walking towards the door. "A better one would be why you're not following me."

Smiling, he stood up and followed her inside catching up to her in the living room. Coming up behind her he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into him, "Seems I caught up with you," he whispered as his lips went to her neck.

"Seems so," she countered, her eyes closing at the soft touch of his lips. She smiled more, her voice taking on a tone of lust, "What do you plan on doing about it?"

His hands ran slowly up to her breasts, kneading them through her shirt and taking notice that she wasn't wearing a bra. "Forget to put something on earlier?" he whispered into her ear.

"It slipped my mind," she answered with a wicked smile, the feeling of his hands on her surging through her body. "Good thing, huh?"

"Very…" he replied as his hands moved back down and then took the bottom of the shirt and lifted it up and off of her as his lips went back to her now bare skin and his hands moved up her sides and then and then around cupping her breast again, "very good thing."

His thumbs ran gently over the hardening nipples as his mouth trailed soft kisses from her neck down to her shoulder. Pressing himself into her backside, his mouth went back to her neck and then up to her ear, "Shall we take this upstairs and you put on that lingerie I bought you?"

"We shall," she breathed heavily, her hands finding his hair. "Right…right now." Opening her eyes, she took his hand into hers and pulled him as she began to walk, leaving her shirt where it lay. Turning towards him she beckoned him with a finger and kissed him passionately as he closed the distance. Entangling her arms around his neck, she smiled as she walked backwards some, her back hitting the wall opposite of the stairwell. The coolness of the wall ignited her and she pressed herself against him even more which in turn, he pressed her against the wall. Pushing off of the wall, she broke the kiss and smiled, "If we don't move now, we'll never get up there."

Bending down he picked her up swiftly, "Then we better hurry," he said leaning in and kissing her again as he walked them up the stairs. Going into the bedroom, he placed her back down, but kept her body close to his. "So beautiful," he whispered as he leaned in for another kiss.

Taking him in fully, she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding on to him tightly. The kiss deepened and she parted her lips to allow him in, feeling his tongue darting in quickly. Savoring him, she sighed and then parted, opening her eyes to see the confusion taking root. Shaking her head, she put a finger to his lips just as he was beginning to question, "You said you wanted to see me in something, right?"

"Well…if you're up to it," he said as his hand caressed her cheek.

"Just give me a second, okay?" she asked, moving out of his arms. Walking out of the room towards the hall closet, she opened it and went for her carry on, a faint image coming and leaving rapidly. Digging in the bag, she pulled out the luscious purple lingerie and smiled wickedly, arching her eyebrow. "Well, he certainly has an eye for things." Getting up she made her way to the bathroom, closing the door swiftly.

Moving over to the bed, Horatio took off his shirt and tossed it onto the chair. Climbing on the bed, he sat up against the headboard and waited for her to return, a small smile gracing his face at the thought of her in what he had bought her.

Alexx smiled to herself as she smoothed down the fabric over her body, loving how it hugged her curves. Turning around, she caught a glance of herself in the mirror, a knowing smirk coming quickly, "He's going to flip for this." Looking at herself even more, there was something missing. As if a second thought, she quickly put her hair into a messy bun and winked to herself as she turned towards the door leading into their room, her hand poised on the knob. Breathing in and out, she closed her eyes and smiled, feeling the sexual confidence rising inside of her. Opening the door slowly, she rested one arm on the door jamb and the other on her neck, clearing her throat to get his attention. Noticing the instant spark in his eyes as he took her in, she laughed slightly, a smile peeling over her lips, "To your satisfaction, sir?"

He sat there for a moment taking her in before nodding his head and moving to the edge of the bed. Sitting there he looked at her from head to toe before his eyes finally met hers, "Come here, sweetheart," he said lightly as he watched her started to come over to him.

Meandering towards him, she made every effort to show off every angle of the lingerie, from the front of the baby doll to the strappy back that left little to the imagination, she could practically see his heart beating in his chest as he took in a deep breath and exhaled, his eyes staying with her, and her smile remaining. Placing her hands on the bed, she crawled up towards him, straddling him effortlessly. Settling on top of him, she bent down and kissed him softly on his lips, then moved slowly to his neck, whispering, "I love your taste, Horatio. This is simply to die for.

Running his hands up her thighs to her hips he gripped them tightly as he felt her lips moving to his collarbone. "Maybe next time you should go with me," he told her as his hands went to her shoulders and then moving one to her hair, "Alexx…before we continue this…and your making it awful difficult for me right now…I want to talk to you about something."

"Talk?" she asked between kisses to his collarbone. Her voice was thick with want, "the only sound I want to hear is you moaning."

"Sweetheart…oh god…" he said as he felt her move down to his chest and take in his nipple, "I…sweetheart…" he closed his eyes at the sensations she was sending through him. "Marry me…" he moaned out as his hands graced over her shoulders and back.

Alexx kissed him softly, then looked to him her heart beating rapidly. She could've sworn he had just asked her to marry him, but she couldn't be for sure. Sitting up more, she gazed into his eyes, seeing as he looked back at her, his smile warm and truthful. Crinkling her brow, she asked, "Horatio, you …you want to marry me?"

"Yes…that is if you'll have me," he told her with a shy smile. "I love you and I want us to be tighter always. I want us and the kids to be a family."

"Of course, I will have you," she replied as she sat up more, staring at him intently, moving a stray hair out of her eyes, "I love you, and I would be honored to be your wife."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled something out and took her hand. Looking up into her eyes he slipped the diamond onto her finger and then brought her hand to his lips kissing it gently. "You have made my life complete and I promise to make you and the kids as happy as possible."

Alexx eyed the ring then looked to him, the tears threatening to drop, "Horatio…oh my god,…" she said as she leaned in to kiss him, "Horatio, you've made me happy beyond words. And the kids…they love it here, and incidentally …oh my god, I have to tell them!"

"Umm…right now?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"No, silly, not right now," she said as she gazed at the ring, a pleasant smile surfacing, "later…" Looking up from her finger, she cast her sights on him. "Where was I?" she leaned down once again, her tongue tickling at his collar bone. Raising up slightly, she smiled, "oh, yes…right here." As she licked her way around his neck, her hands traveled downward to his pants, cupping him generously, "And there, apparently. Horatio… are you ready for me?"

"I…I have always been ready for you, sweetheart," he croaked and then let out a moan as she ran her hands across his hardening cock as he reached down with on hand to unfasten his pants for her.

Once he had his pants undone, she sunk her hand deep within, her fingertips grazing the sensitive head. She watched for his reaction, feeling his body tensing under her touch. Grasping at him she squeezed lightly, her eyes staying on him as she began to work it over. Licking her lips, she whispered "Do you want my mouth on you, Horatio? Do you want me to suck you until you cum?"

The feel of her hands on him caused his heart to race and his breathing to increase. Swallowing hard, he nodded his head, "Please…sweetheart…" he moaned when her finger grazed the tip of his cock, "please."

Hearing his pleading tones, she smirked heavily and pulled his pants down, pulling his member out. He was already hard, her hand continuing to move over him slowly, "First, I'm going to start slowly," she said as she slipped her tongue over his engorged head. Rising some she kissed around the patch of red hair, her other hand trailing to cup his balls, "then, I'm going to suck you dry." She could feel his hands on her, reaching for her desperately. Coming back up, she eyed him as her hands remained busy and then leaned forward, slowly inching down on him. Even slower, she completed the trek downward and the rose off of him, flicking at his head. She repeated the process, her tongue lathing him lusciously, her saliva mixing with his precum. Descending once more, she grazed his shaft with her teeth, then applying suction. Lifting her eyes to him, she could see that he was deep in the throes of passion.

Lifting his hips up to her, Horatio pushed his head back more into the pillow. Her mouth worked wonders on him as his eyes closed tightly and his hands went to her hair urging her for more, "Oh god…" he moaned softly as he felt her tongue flick at his tip before descending back down on him fully and then felt her throat muscles working him as she swallowed.

Alexx rested for a second before increasing her pace, lifting up quicker and twisting her tongue around him. The more friction she caused, the wetter she got, closing her eyes as she hummed around his cock. Reaching for his hand, she led it under the satin baby doll dress and parted her legs, allowing him room to feel. Rising up, she whispered, "You see how wet I am for you? How much I want to fuck you into the mattress?"

Not waiting for his response, she replaced her mouth on him, suctioning harder as she bobbed her head up and down. Feeling him nearing his edge, she reached down and cupped his balls as she felt his fingers come alive and manipulate her clit, infusing her with more motivation to draw his orgasm out of him. Moaning around his cock, she placed a hand at the base of him and started to pump him, then replacing her mouth on him, both moving in tandem with each other. She could feel the sheets shift as he grasped at them, pulling them up with a guttural moan. "That's it, baby, give it to me…cum right into my mouth…"

Hearing her commands pushed him further as he could feel the wave of his orgasm start to run it's course through his body. Reaching down he pushed her head down further as he bucked up into her mouth, and his body started to shake as he seed exploded from his body into the awaiting mouth and throat. "A-Alexx…" he moaned as she sucked hard pulling everything from him that he offered.

Taking him greedily, she slowed her pace, letting her tongue linger on him as she licked up his shaft, then letting him fall from her lips. Rising, she saw as his breathing was labored and his chest rose and fell rapidly. Letting him go, she straddled him once again, her bareness coming in contact with him. Leaning down, she whispered into his ear, "Was that all that you desired?"

Wrapping his arms around her he rolled them over, "Not quite," he replied as he attached her mouth tasting himself in her mouth. His tongue swirled around her before pushing in further and his hand ran down her body.

Lifting the thin material, his hand went between her legs pushing them apart. As she opened herself he ran his fingers through her wetness, coating them liberally before bringing them up to there mouths. Pulling back slightly he ran his fingers across her lips and then licked at them. Repeating the action he looked to her, "Taste yourself, sweetheart."

Alexx ran her tongue over her lips, smiling deliciously at him as she took his hand into hers, bringing his finger to her lips. With nothing said, she slipped his finger into her mouth, sucking on it generously, tasting herself fully. Finishing with his finger, she licked it with her tongue and pulled it away, "I want more of you."

Running his hand back down, he ran his fingers through her wetness again and then pushed three of them into her fast and hard. "Tell me how you want me," he said as he thrust in harder and massaged her spot.

"I.." she breathed out, her voice leaving her, "I want to ride you."

"Then beg me," he said with a feral grin before pushing into her again.

Alexx felt her body wrack loose as he pushed in and out quickly, her breaths coming in short spasms, "Please, Horatio…" she gasped, "please…let me ride you."

He continued moving his finger in and out of her wetness rotating between gentle stokes and then pounding into her. Moving his mouth down he latched onto her nipple through the material and then bit down causing her to moan loudly, "You want me inside you don't you, pumping into you hard and fast?"

"Yes," she hissed, as he continued to afford his attention on her nipple, "Yes, Horatio."

Removing his hand from her he started pulling down the straps and exposing her breasts. Smearing her wetness from his fingers onto her nipples he looked to her, "Play with yourself for me…make yourself cum…then you can ride me into the mattress," he then bent down, and latched onto her nipple again with his mouth.

Her fingers trailed down her own skin her own light touches inciting fire deep within. Getting to her mound, she parted her lips and sunk a finger in, finding the hardening nub and caressing it gently as her free hand went to the opposite breast and rolled the hardened nub in the palm of her hand, then pulling at it, the sensations colliding together. His tongue swirled around her nipple then nipped at it before pulling gently as his hand continued to pump into her. Working herself into a frenzy, she rubbed her clit, applying pressure as she moaned his name out, biting her lip.

"That's it, sweetheart…god you're so hot," he rasped as he watched her manipulate herself as he worked her over. Feeling her body start to quiver he leaned down to her ear licking at the lobe, "Now...let yourself go…cum for me," he said as he pushed into her faster and harder hitting her spot on every thrust.

Alexx let go, feeling her wave pulsating through her as she exploded onto his hand, her body reacting with a deep shudder. His name rolled off of her lips, a cry coming from deep within as she felt herself subside, trying to regain her natural breathing pattern. "Oh god, Horatio…that was...incredible."

Moving up to her he kissed her gently, "You are incredible, sweetheart," he whispered as he peppered kisses on her mouth chin and down her neck. Slipping his hand out of her he brought it up to his moth and licked it clean, "Now…up for going for a ride?"

"Thought you'd never ask," she responded as she got up and straddled him. Her wetness permeated out of her, covering his abdomen, making it slick with her juices. Moving her hips, she smiled down at him, reaching to take the baby doll dress off and tossing it elsewhere, it's job was done. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward and held his cock with her hand, lining herself up with him. Once she had his head at the entrance, she slid downward on to him and sunk her hips low, "You feel so good," she moaned loudly.

Horatio's hands went to her hips to steady her as she began to slowly move above him. Watching her intently, one hand glided up her torso to her breast and gently squeezed before pinching the nipple. "That's it…ride me," he moaned as she dipped her hips and then rotated them around him.

Alexx moved slowly and deliberately, her head tilting towards the ceiling, her eyes closed in raw passion. Biting her lip she leaned back somewhat, increasing his penetration and continued to move, her dips getting deeper. As his head grazed her spot, she screamed out, the pace now starting to quicken, Sitting back up, she bounced on her knees, the quick palpitations running through her. Her breasts bounced as she reached behind her and placed her hands on his thighs, impaling herself on him. A shock ran through her as she felt the edge coming, powerless to stop from falling over. Letting go of his thighs, she dipped her hips more, leaning down to kiss him on his neck, "I'm cumming," she whispered. "I'm cumming just for you."

Grabbing her ass, he pushed up into her harder and faster as he felt her muscle spasms from her orgasm grip his cock more and it caused him to be pushed over the edge, his body shaking and convulsing as his seed shot into her womb powerfully. Gasping at the intensity of his orgasm, he held onto her tightly, "Love you…god I love you," he whispered over and over as his body slowly began to still.

Feeling a peace come over them, she leaned on his chest, feeling his heart beat and his arms, tightly around her. Closing her eyes, she sighed heavily as she caressed his chest softly, "I love you, Horatio. I'll love you forever."

Gently rubbing her back with one hand, he kept her close as the other went to her hair, pushing it back from her face. "I'm yours forever, sweetheart. You're my life," he told her as his hand left her hair and went to her hand bringing it up and looking at the ring that he had placed there on her finger. "You've made me happier than I have ever been."

"As you have for me," she said as she caressed his face. Sighing heavily, she gazed at him, "So, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

Chuckling lightly he looked to her, "Well…we do have that hot tub now…we could christen it," he replied, "after I feed you lunch."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," she responded, laughing slightly. "I do need a bit of relaxation."

"Oh really…maybe a massage is need also?" he said lightly as his hands moved over her back and shoulders.

"That will work too," she responded languidly, caressing his chest even more. "And maybe I can reciprocate."

"I think I could handle that," he said as he yawned slightly. "I could stay with you like this forever."

"As much as I could as well," she said as she followed him with a tiny yawn. "I think we both need a little nap." She smiled up at him and touched the tip of his nose with her finger, "Hold me until I fall asleep?"

"Always," He said looking down at her. "Now rest…your going to need energy for later on," he told her as his arms wrapped around her tightly and his cheek rested on her forehead.

Alexx felt safe in his arms, his love and strength protecting her. She could stay like that forever, and if she had anything to say about it, she would.


	13. Chapter 13

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

She waited for him at the edge of the patio, her gaze steady on the horizon, her thoughts turning to their morning in bed. At the moment, she could easily say that she was happy, and it was the sort of happiness that she had never felt before, not even with Peter. This happiness had come from deep within, it surging forth with the mere thought of him. Even now, as the breeze blew through her, a wide smile made berth across her face, her heart filled with insurmountable joy. In her heart, she knew that they were soul mates, having found each other through grief. In her heart, she knew that they were destined to be together.

Hearing him close the door, she turned slightly, tossing him a dazzling smile as he made way towards her. She loved the peace that was now apart of him, the constant expressions of dulled despair were now but a mere memory. For them both, love had rejuvenated everything that was right in their lives. Feeling a jump in her heart at the boyish smile he gave her, his copper tinted hair waving lazily in the breeze, she sighed in contentment. He was what she had always wanted.

"So, everything's locked up?" she asked, stepping into the sand. He came beside her and took her hand, his thumb gently tracing over the ring that he had given her. An inward smile surged through her and she glanced down, pulling their hands up, the diamond glittering in the bright sun. "I still can't believe this is happening…I mean, I want it, but it seems so…so…surreal. Never would I have thought that I would do this again. I always thought we had one chance to get something like this, right."

"I thought that also until a certain someone stole my heart and soul," he said with a smile as they walked down and slowly walked along the waters edge. "I had umm…I had actually thought about asking you when we were in Colorado, but with the plane crash and then I wanted you better…I'm sorry I didn't ask you sooner."

"Your timing was perfect, Horatio," she beamed as she held on to his arm, the brisk wind strengthening somewhat. Her hair blew away from her and she felt the slightest pang in her stomach at the thought of her children. She was assuming that they would take the news well, but could she really be sure? Continuing to walk she remained silent, the waves crashing against the shore line being the only vestige of sound. The conflicted query grew exponentially, and a sudden feeling of guilt began to swell inside. Stopping, she stared out, her eyes finding the mirage that seemed to be the ending of the ocean, then to the sand beneath them. Suddenly, she wasn't so sure.

"Sweetheart…what's wrong?" he asked as he slipped his arms around her from behind and then rested his head against hers.

"There was one thing I didn't take into account, Horatio," she said as she continued, her eyes lifting to the horizon again, "The kids…how are they really going to react to this? How do you think they will feel?"

"I umm…I had already thought about that. So, I sat down with them and we talked about it and they were ok with it. Basically, I asked there permission," he chuckled

Turning to look at him, she saw his grin, "You talked to them about it already? When did this happen?"

"Well, the day we got back from Colorado. You were upstairs resting. We actually started talking about you…they were a little upset and confused. So I sat them down and explained to them what you were going through. Then…well, I thought it was as good a time as any…so I asked them what they thought about you and I getting married."

Alexx arched an eyebrow and smirked, "And? What did they think?"

"Bryan asked what took me so long," he laughed, "and Janie said she would like it. But I made sure they know that I'm not trying to replace there dad or his memory."

"Horatio," she said as she caressed his cheek within her grasp, "they know, and I think that it will come to them in time that you are the best thing to happen to us in a long time."

Taking her hand, he moved it to his lips, kissing the palm, "I know the three of you are the best that have ever come into my life. And hopefully…" he said as he moved his hand to her stomach, "we'll have another coming into our lives."

"Hopefully," she remarked as she lifted her eyebrows and smiled, the easiness coming back into her voice, "I could never thank you enough for what you've done for me, Horatio."

"Sweetheart, I love you and the kids. I would do anything to keep the three of you in my life," he said bringing her into a hug.

Alexx anchored herself onto him, loving the feeling of his warmth as it encased her wholly, "And I will do everything within my power to keep us there."

Hesitantly parting from him, she looked into his eyes before briefly looking to the horizon, "I've had enough air, ready to head back?"

"Yeah…What would you like for dinner tonight?" he asked as they turned around as started back, his arm around her keeping her close to his side.

"Anything I can eat in bed," she quipped with a side glance to him. "I honestly have no plans further than that."

"Oh…well…I might just have something to fill that appetite of yours. Not sure if it's classified as a food though," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled wickedly at the connotation and encircled an arm around his waist, "I hope you have a lot of it. My appetite is insatiable."

"So I have found out previously," he said as they made it back to the patio. Pulling out the keys, he unlocked the door and let her in first. Seeing the flashing light on the answering machine he went over and hit play.

"Hey, guys…it's Calleigh. Look's like we will be late so the kids can stay over at my place tonight. I'll bring them back sometime after lunch, so you two have all the fun you want. Bye."

Horatio smiled as he turned to Alexx who was getting a drink out of the refrigerator, "Look's like we're alone at least til lunch tomorrow. What shall we do?" he quipped as he leaned up against the counter.

"I have my ideas," she responded, her eyes flashing with excitement and desire as she opened the water, "but this time, I'll let you choose."

"Umm…then get your bikini on and meet me in the hot tub sweetheart," he said with a grin.

"That I can do," she said as she put the water down. Moving past him, she winked at him, "be right back."

Going outside, Horatio went over to the lattice building they had built to house the hot tub and give them privacy from neighbors and passers by on the beach. Going in he went over and flipped on the switch and watched as the water started to churn. Setting the temperature to where they would be comfortable an idea came to mind and he smirked. Stripping down completely, he carefully folded his clothes and placed them to the side and carefully got in. Slipping on his sunglasses, he sat back and waited for her.

Alexx quickly went to the drawer and pulled it out, a soft smile coming about as she held it out. Fond memories over took her and she pushed the drawer in and began to undress, slipping on the bikini in no time. Taking a look in the mirror, she was satisfied that the garment still would hold its sway over him. Going back to the drawer, she searched for her sarong, pulling it out and tying it about her, her mind replaying the several sensations that she had experienced on that day. Lifting an eyebrow, she moved swiftly out of the room , going down the stairs to the patio, seeing the building. A knowing smile appeared and she made her way towards it, her heart beating tripling.

Opening the door, she stepped in, the warmth from the water hitting her face on. She saw him sitting in the water, his dark sunglasses hiding his intense blue eyes. Closing the door, she could see his eyebrow arch and a small smile appear at the corners of his mouth.

"So, I take it, you still like the bikini?" she asked, coming to him.

"I love that bikini," he said with a slight smile. "Why don't you get in and join me. The water is perfect."

She untied the sarong and slipped in beside him, reaching for his glasses, "Take them off, I want to see your eyes."

Letting her take them off him, he watched her intently as she placed them on the side table and then turned back to him. Taking her by the waist, he moved her over to his lap and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned against him, "Mmm…You know, I think this is the first time we have been completely alone in here."

"You know," she paused, keeping her eyes on his, "I think you are right. What should we do now that we have it to ourselves?"

"Well, I can think of quite a few things," he said as he leaned and his lips caught hers.

Alexx melted into his embrace and parted her lips to allow him more access. As his tongue swept the inside of her mouth, she wove her arms around his neck, her fingers caressing the soft strands of his hair. Moaning, she could feel her arousal beginning, his skin flushed with hers, feeling his hands on her neck, then drifting down to her shoulders. The steam plastered the stray hairs to her skin, feeling him as he parted from her lips to her neck gently peeling the hair from her glistening body. The water rose with their motion, some going over the edge as Alexx whispered his name.

As his lips moved across her shoulder, his hands went to the string the held the bikini in place at her back. Slowly he untied it and then moved up to the one at her neck, taking his time and then finally moving his hands back around as he sat back and tossed the top to the side. "Do you realize what your body does to me?" he whispered into her ear as his fingers traced a line from her shoulder to her collarbone and then down the valley between her breasts.

"Do you know what your touch does to me?" she countered, closing in the distance. Kissing him passionately, she pulled him closer to her, his hands coming around her back and caressing her softly. Arching into his touch, she parted from him, exposing her neck to him as he took it with a nip, then latching on, sucking hard. She moaned at the pleasure and pain that he afforded, feeling as his touch traveled towards her breast, taking a nipple into his mouth. Alexx could do nothing but recede to his ministrations, her hands pulling at the strands of his hair.

Horatio's mouth licked, nipped and sucked on the hardened nipple before moving to the other and doing the same to it. His hands moved down to her ass, kneading it and moving her core closer to him. Taking her hand in his he moved it down to his cock, placing it on him and guiding her hand as she started to stroke him.

Alexx gripped his cock in her hand, stroking him deeply as she looked to see him close his eyes in sheer pleasure. His head lulled back and Alexx increased her motion, the water sloshing around erratically as she felt herself getting wet as well. Hearing his moans, she closed her eyes, imagining him roaming her body.

Horatio breathing increased as her hand worked his hardened cock. Lifting his head he leaned in capturing her mouth with his, his tongue darting in, tasting her. Breaking the kiss, her fingers ran around the head of his cock, he looked at her thorough hooded eyes, "Take your bottoms off sweetheart."

Alexx reached down in the water and pulled the bottoms off, tossing them to the side, retaining her sights on him. She could practically feel the desire wafting off of him, "What are your intentions, Mr. Caine?"

Smiling wickedly he looked her in the eyes, "Care to continue where we were, Doctor?" he asked as he moved her to where she was straddling him and his hand went lower, moving over her mound and sliding a finger into the folds.

Alexx reacted, taking in a sharp breath as he manipulated the folds, his finger brushing over her clit ever so lightly. She moved her hips in an attempt to urge him further, feeling as he gently began to circle the sensitive nub, her voice becoming audible, "Horatio.. faster…"

With his free hand he moved her hand back to his now twitching cock. As she started working him, his other worked her over, his fingers increasing the pressure on her clit as they moved faster on her. Hearing her moans, he moved his fingers back further and plunged two up inside her and instantly started massaging her spot.

Alexx closed her eyes, exhaling softly as she moved in time with his strokes and hers as well, tightening her grip on his cock and pumping him harder and faster, "How does that feel?" She breathed as he continued to work her over.

"God…sweetheart…good…so good," he rasped as he looked at her through hooded eyes. His free hand went up to her breast kneading it before pinching at the nipple and then pulling it hard causing her to gasp, "You like that don't you…you like it rough?"

"Yes," she hissed as she threw her head back wildly. She continued to increase her movement, inching closer to him, her lips attaching at his neck. Sucking him hard, she could feel his body on edge. She wanted more of him, more of his touch, more of his love. "Give me more, Horatio," she whispered, her tone dripping with sex.

"You want more, huh?" he asked with a ragged breath and wicked grin, "I'll give you more." Running his hand from her nipple down and around to her ass, he grabbed at it hard before sliding his hand down to her puckered hole. "Stop me if this hurts you, sweetheart," he told her as he carefully pushed a finger into her ass as he continued to push in and out of her with his other fingers.

Alexx's body retracted somewhat to the entrance, but then easily relaxed as he filled her from both ends. She felt euphoric, her eyes closed loosely as he overwhelmed her body to his desires. She wanted still yet more from him, wanting to feel him completely. Biting her lip ,she tried to stave a cry of passion, but not having any success as his name came tumbling from her lips repeatedly, "God Horatio…don't…don't stop. It's…so… so.. good."

Pushing his finger into her further he watched her in pleasure. Pulling out of her then carefully pushed back in with two this time, stretching her more. He stilled his other hand inside her as his thumb went to her clit, "You want to come for me don't you? Do you want to come on my hand or in my mouth sweetheart?"

"In…in your mouth," she responded, lost in his touch. "I want to come in your mouth, so…so badly."

Removing his hands from her and one final push in from both hands, he wrapped his arms around her and stood up, her legs wrapping around his waste, kissing her lightly, he turned them around and placed her on the edge of the tub that had a ledge so she could lean back on with her hands. Moving between her legs he slowly kissed his way as his hand went back to work on her clit, now fully able to feel her wetness as it leaked from her. Once Horatio reached her mound, he moved her forward slightly, and spread her legs wide as his tongue went for her clit, licking at flicking at it before sucking it hard into his mouth.

Alexx felt her body jolt, the contact made between his mouth and her clit shocking her to the very core. Moaning extensively, her hands went to her breasts as she kneaded them and pulled at the taut swollen nipples. She sighed heavily, feeling his tongue lapping and flicking at her clit, while his hands roamed her thighs, caressing them lightly. Her wave began to build deep inside, and with each pass of his tongue, she felt as if she were coming close to release.

"Horatio!" she gasped throatily as her body began to sing at his touch, "Take it, Horatio…" she whispered her mind lost to his whims.

Lapping at her, he moved a little lower, inserting his tongue into her and hearing her moan again. Steadily, he worked her, moving his tongue in and out of her wetness and then went back taking her clit and sucking before grazing it with his teeth. "Cum for me…let me taste you," he said before diving his tongue back in.

Alexx smiled at his command, feeling the impending release and filled her hands with his strands of hair, gently pulling at them. Crying out, it hit, crashing through her like a tidal wave, surging forth and exploding out of her body. She shouted his name over and over as her release continued, hearing him lap it up feverishly. She relaxed and sighed, her body going limp from being spent. Breathing heavily, she let go of her breasts and stilled herself, a low chuckle coming from her.

Cleaning her up, he moved back up her body, kissing every inch of her along the way. Reaching her mouth, he took her into a soft kiss before pulling back, "What was that chuckle for?" he asked as his arms went around her holding her to his body.

"I just realized that this was familiar to me," she smiled heavily at him. "Can you believe, I saw this exact scene in a movie?"

"Really…what movie would that be?" he asked as he pushed back her air from her shoulders and face.

"Pretty Woman, if you can believe that," she returned easing into his embrace more. "they were in the bar and she went to sit on the piano facing him, and well… you know what comes next."

"Mmm, maybe we should see about getting a piano next," he said as he kissed her neck softly. "Or just make our own movie."

"I like the way you think," she answered as she closed her eyes, savoring his kisses. "I love the idea of making a movie…"

"Maybe later we can set up the camcorder in the room," he replied as he began to lick a trail from her neck up to her ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking.

"I would love it,"she answered, her hands going to his hair, "And then I could watch us whenever I so choose."

"And what would you do while you watched?" he asked as he moved to the juncture at her shoulder and neck and started sucking.

"I would …oh god, Horatio…" she breathed as she closed her eyes at his touch, "I would please myself. All those days that I'm here by myself, I have to do something to pass the time away. I would finger myself, seeing us…thinking of the things you would do…"

Marking her, he moved down her body slowly, kissing and licking at her skin, "Maybe I need to set up a hidden camera so I can see what you do when you're here alone."

"You'd be surprised," she quipped as she smiled heavily. "A girl gets lonely…"

Moving up to her mouth his tongue ran along her lips as she opened to him, there tongues touching and tasting each other, Pulling back he gave her a wicked smile, "Maybe we need to get you a toy for when I'm not here."

"Maybe," she shrugged as she smiled back at him. "But, it's not the same. I'd rather have you."

"And what would you do with me?" he asked with a smile.

"What wouldn't I do to you? The sky's the limit."

"Care to show me?" he replied as his hand went to her crotch, feeling her wetness.

Glancing around the area, she spotted a lounger and smiled, getting up quickly. Gesturing towards the lounger, she eyed him, "I distinctively noticed that I found pleasure and you didn't. I want to change that."

Getting out the hot tub, he walked over to her, his cock hard and erect. Moving close to her he looked down into her eyes as his arms went around her waist, "And what did you have in mind?"

"Lie down," she said sultrily as she motioned to the lounger. "I want to please you in every manner possible."

Kissing her gently, he then did as he was told and laid down on the lounger and got comfortable. Looking to her, his hand went to his cock, stroking himself, "Your so beautiful, sweetheart."

"Thank you, baby," she said as she came closer to him. Taking his hand away she kept her eyes on him, "Let me." Bending down at the knees, she took his cock in her hands and stroked him deeply, her lips coming to the tip. Kissing it lightly, she smiled as she opened her mouth and engulfed him wholly and descended upon him, sucking at him lightly. She continued to do so , holding him at the base as she manipulated him to her wants, tracing her tongue down the length and licking back up. Swirling her tongue around him, she lapped at him, then took to bobbing her head, increasing pressure, pace and intensity. She could hear him breathe out her name and she smiled, knowing that she held her sway over him.

"You want to cum, don't you?" she asked, her voice but a whisper. "All over me, in my mouth…So I can lick it all off." Kissing up his abdomen, she lifted her eyes to him, seeing him deep within the confines of his desires, his breathing labored. "You want to fill me until I scream, don't you?"

"God…yes…please…" he gasped out, looking at her through hooded eyes as his hand went to her hair. "Don't stop," he pleaded.

Heeding his word, she kept going, kissing up his torso until she reached his neck, her tongue lightly flicking at the skin. She kissed him to his jaw line then took his lips in a soft kiss, her hands tracing the trail her tongue had , her light touches making his muscles jump slightly. Maintaining the hold on his lips, she lifted herself upon him and straddled him, descending slowly on his awaiting cock. The instant contact was made, she sighed, breaking the kiss, her breath tickling at his ear, "I want to hear you."

Grabbing at her ass, he swatted her bare cheek, "Ride my cock, sweetheart," he rasped as he pushed his hips up burying himself into her more.

With a wicked smile, she began dipping her hips, riding him as he pushed deeper into her. She held on to his shoulders, as his hands continued to hold her ass, moving in time with her thrust. Parting her legs more, she could feel him, her eyes closing tight as he tickled at her spot. Sitting up, she rocked herself on him, watching as his head went into the pillow, his grip staying on her ass. Cupping herself, she tilted her head upwards, thoroughly enjoying the slow pace at which she held.

Horatio's eyes were closed, concentrating on the feeling she was causing to run through him. Never before had he been as passionate with a woman, not like he was with Alexx. With her he new he could open up and express himself, what he wanted, how he wanted it and knew she would do what she could. Opening his eyes slightly, he watched as she cupped her breasts, her head back in ecstasy. Holding her ass firmly, he swatted her again, a little harder this time, "That's it, sweetheart…play with your tit's for me," he said softly with a ragged breath, "Lick at those nipples."

Alexx heard the lust in his voice, the sound of his desire turning her on even more. Pushing them together, she lowered her head, her tongue snaking out to tickle her nipples, her eyes closing as a pleasurable sigh escaped her lips, her own breath causing her to get even wetter. Hearing him, his wants, his desires, opened Alexx even more and she rocked even more on him, her hips swaying and dipping as she opened her eyes, her lids heavy from want, "You like that don't you, baby?"

Breathing harder he could feel his balls tightening as he watched her, "God…yes…" he replied as his eyes closed and his head went back, "Milk me…make me cum…" he whispered as the sweat ran down his temples into his hair and the familiar wave started.

With a knowing grin, she clenched her muscles around his cock as she thrust downward, feeling him twitch from deep within. Deciding to up the ante, she began to rock faster, her breast starting to bounce as she leaned back, her body moving up and down on his cock. Closing her eyes tightly, she rocketed herself up and slammed herself down, hearing him groan deeply. The pace quickened even more and she dipped deeper than she could've ever thought, feeling his immediate response in the tightening of his grip on her ass. "That's right, baby, cum for me. Give it all to me," she whispered, her voice laced heavily with sex.

Pushing up into her erratically, he released himself, a loud moan coming from deep within him as he closed his eyes tightly as the wave of pleasure took his body over and washed through him leaving him panting. His hands stayed on her ass, as they continued to keep her moving, extracting every last drop out of his body.

Alexx felt his hands still on her and smiled as she clenched her walls around him again, taking the very last drop of him as she exploded onto him, a cry of passion falling from her lips. Upon her completion, she stilled herself slowly, relishing the easing of the tension between them, their bodies melding to each other as she laid herself on his chest, her nipples sensitive to even the minute scrape as she rested on him. Gathering her breath, she whispered, "I…I love you."

Wrapping her up into his arms, he smiled as his breathing started to return to normal, "I love you too, sweetheart. You were incredible," he told her as a hand went to her hair, gently pushing it back from her face as he placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I beg to differ, sir," she responded as she giggled lightly before becoming serious, "you were phenomenal. I've never felt so much passion…so much …love."

"You bring it out in me, sweetheart. I've…" he sighed lightly, "I've never been this way with anyone else, not even Marisol. I don't think I've ever loved anyone this much."

Alexx took in his words, knowing that he was speaking from the heart, because, she virtually felt the same way. True, she loved Peter with all her heart, but the love she now shared with Horatio seemed deeper, more intense. It was almost as if she had found her soul mate. Taking his hand into hers, she brought it to her chest, placing it right where her heart was beating and smiled, "You have this, and my soul, Horatio. I don't think I could love another as I love you. I don't think that I could live without you."

"Do you believe in fate, sweetheart?" he asked as his hand stayed on her chest feeling her heart beat under his touch.

"I do," she responded as she breathed in and let it out slowly.

"I never did until you came into my life and opened my eyes and my heart. I never thought I could be this happy and content with life," he told her as he moved his hand and embraced her again.

"It's amazing what love can do, isn't it?" she asked, a slight hint of a chuckle releasing.

"Yes it is. Considering you brought a part of me out that I had hidden," he chuckled.

"And what a part," she returned looking to him, a smile coming. "I'd never thought you spoke like that- it did something to me. I love it, and by all means, do not hide that ever again. I love to hear your voice while we make love."

"Umm…I think that might be arranged," he said as he laughed. "As long as you don't change a thing…well, that is except for one thing."

"One thing?" she asked, crinkling her brow.

"Yeah…nothing big…just your last name to mine," he said smiling at her.

Laughing, she pushed at him lightly and then made way to get up, "That can be arranged as well." Feeling his arms pulling her back down she laughed again, "Horatio...I'm getting hungry."

"I have something that you can…drink. And if my memory serves me right, it's loaded with protein," he said as he kissed her lightly.

"You are insatiable," she responded as she looked to him, "and as much as I want to continue on, I need to get some sustenance in my body. You've worn me out." Seeing a touch of disappointment in his eyes, she relented, "We always have later, the kids aren't going to be back for another day…we have all the time we need. That is, unless you had something to do?"

"I'm all yours, sweetheart. So how about this then? We get showered, dressed and we go down to the boardwalk and eat ate that little café you been wanting to try?"

"That sounds great," she replied as she kissed him lightly, her lips still tingling from his touch. "I'm dying to go there."

Kissing her back softly, "Alexx…if you don't get up we're not going anywhere," he whispered as his hands traveled back down to her ass, gently running his hands across her bare flesh.

Smiling, she leaned in more, whispering, "If I wasn't so hungry, we'd stay here through the night." Her hands grazed his chest slowly and she sighed heavily, "I just can't get enough of you."

"While we're out, maybe we should pick up some extra tapes for the camcorder too," he said with a smirk. "That is…if you game."

"Always," she returned, a certain glint in her eyes. Her stomach grumbled and she moved again, "Right now, however, I'm starved. Let's get going."

Horatio let her up and then got up himself grabbing his clothes and sliding on his pants. Once she was back in her bikini, they headed inside to shower and get ready for a quiet meal, just for the two of them.

* * *

Horatio shut off the engine to the Hummer and got out. This day had started out with a triple homicide as soon as he got in and the other cases that should have been wrapped up were far from it. Sighing heavily he walked in to the Crime Lab and retrieved his messages and then headed to his office to try and catch up on some paperwork.

As he walked the halls, Calleigh had caught up with him letting him know there was no matches to the bullets that had been retrieved from a case they had gotten a week before. After a few encouraging words to her, he watched as she walked away. _This day couldn't get any worse_, he thought to himself as his cell phone rang. Looking down at the display he saw it was the school.

"Horatio Caine."

"Mr. Caine, this is Scott Mueller the principal over here at East Middle School."

"Yes sir, what can I do for you?" Horatio asked as he saw Speed approach.

"Well, I hate to disturb you at work, but there has been an incident involving Janie Woods. She got into an altercation earlier and I need to see you or Mrs. Woods before I can let Janie go back to class for the day."

"Alright…I'll be there in fifteen minutes then."

"Thank you, Mr. Caine. I'll see you soon."

With that Horatio closed the phone and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Everything okay, H?" Speed asked as he looked at Horatio seeing the day wearing hard on him.

"Yeah…umm…Speed, I need to get to the school. Can you check with Eric to see if he got anything off those tires tracks from this morning?" he asked as he placed his cell in his pocket.

"Sure…no problem."

"Thanks, Speed. I'll be on my cell," Horatio said as he walked away.

Mueller sat at his desk , looking out at the parking lot, seeing the Hummer pull up. Peering downward, he could easily see the red head as he got out and made his way to the building. Turning back to the desk, he depressed the button, "Marcie, send in Janie Woods, and send Mr. Caine directly back."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Mueller," came the succinct voice. Seconds passed and he heard a soft knock at the door, getting up to greet her.

"Janie, come on in and take a seat, Mr. Caine will be here in just a few moments." He was about to close the door when he felt as it didn't move. Looking up he saw him standing, his glasses around his neck and his arm extended. "Mr. Caine?"

"Mr. Mueller. I got here as soon as I could," he said as he looked past the man to Janie.

He walked around to his desk and sat down, watching as they both sat down, "Yes, as I said, Mr. Caine, I apologize about calling you at work, but it seems as if Janie has gotten into a fight, and it's of a serious nature. She says that she did it because someone was teasing her, but I have to look into all possible matters."

"Understood," he said and then turned to Janie, "Sweetheart, tell me what happened."

Janie looked at him, and then dropped her eyes to her hands in her lap, "I hit her…she was teasing me and I just couldn't take it anymore. I told her to stop but she wouldn't."

Tilting his head, he leaned forward, his arms resting on his knees and he watched her, "Janie, tell me what she said to set you off," he asked softly.

Tears started falling from her eyes as she looked at him, "She…she said that mom just upped and shacked up with you and that Bryan and I were…were…" she looked at him and lowered her eyes going silent.

"Were what, Sweetie? You can tell me," he replied as he pulled his handkerchief out and handed it to her.

Taking it she wiped her eyes, "It's a bad name…" she said looking down at the floor.

Getting the hint, Horatio placed his hand on hers, "Sweetie, you and I both know that's not true." Looking to the principal he asked, "What did the other child have to say about this?"

"She said that they were both playing around, and it started to get serious when Janie started talking about the other girl's family…"

Sitting up, Horatio's interrogation mode kicked in, "Did anyone else see or hear anything?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"A couple of girls who were around said that Janie was the one who started to get ugly first," he stated as he sat back in his chair, eying Horatio, "but things like this can be misconstrued."

"And what about the school staff? Why wasn't there a teacher there?" he asked calmly.

"It was during first lunch, in the courtyard," Mueller answered, his brow knitting. "Most teachers are in their planning periods. Mr. Caine, we try and treat these kids with some respect and give them the chance to show their maturity, the teachers aren't always around to hold hands with them."

"But, Mr. Mueller, these are still children we are talking about. Yes I agree that they need to have space, but they also need to have someone there for guidance and protection. Had there been a staff member there this matter might not have escalated to where it did," Horatio countered.

"As true as that might be, Mr. Caine, Janie knows the rules," Mueller stated as he looked to her. "Any punch thrown, whether it was the initial one or not, has its consequences. Being that Janie hadn't had any previous offenses, she's allowed to go to in school suspension for the remainder of the day."

"And what about the other child?" Horatio asked as he stared the man down.

"She's had several offenses, so she will be suspended," Mueller said as he turned his attention to Janie, "but that doesn't excuse your actions, Janie."

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry," she said looking to him and then Horatio.

Producing papers, he slid them towards Horatio, "Sir, I need you to sign off on these, stating that I did meet with you before releasing Janie to in school suspension, and that you understand the offense leveled at her."

Taking his pen out, Horatio signed the papers and slide them over to him, "Can I have a moment alone with Janie before she goes back?"

Looking over the papers, he looked up between them and nodded, "Sure, take all the time you need." Getting up, he walked towards the door.

Janie watched as he left, closing the door behind him. Looking over at Horatio, her eyes dropped, "I'm sorry Horatio."

"While it's not appropriate to solve problems like this, I'm glad that you are alright," Horatio said as he came closer to her. "You were defending yourself. I understand."

"Guess I let my temper get the best of me again, huh?" she asked looking to him. "She just…she just kept pushing."

"Did she say anything else that may have bothered you?"

"She…she said our dad would be ashamed of us knowing that we had taken up with a white cop," she said as she looked down at the floor

"I see," he said as he studied her face, seeing the frustration. "There is no reason for you to believe them. You know you were loved by your father, and you are loved by me. That's what makes the difference."

Her eyes went up to his and she nodded her head and wiped her eyes again, "Thanks, Horatio. Mom's probably gonna be upset when she hears about this though."

"She's not going to be happy, that's for sure," Horatio smiled faintly as he wrapped his arm around her, "but I should be able to talk to her."

"No…I'll do it. I got myself into this mess. I have it coming. Thanks though," she said as she hugged him. "I guess I'd better get to ISS."

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you when I get home tonight," He hugged her tightly and pulled back, amazed that she resembled her mom tremendously, "Are you sure about telling your mother? I can handle it."

"Well…maybe just warn her," she said looking to him with a slight smile.

"That I can do," he said as he sat up more. "I need to get back, are you sure you are alright?"

"I'm good," she said with a big smile. Standing up she grabbed her book bag and watched as he stood up also. Walking to him, she hugged him again, "I love you, Horatio."

"I love you too, Janie. And don't worry, alright?" He let her go and watched as she turned towards the door.

Janie went out and stood in front of the secretary's desk waiting on her paper she would need for ISS. Horatio stood back and watched making sure she was okay and then left out with her. They went there separate ways as he came to the front entrance, each saying there goodbye's before he went out and headed back to the lab.

* * *

Horatio was sitting in his office going through the files when he heard a beep on his laptop indicating he had an incoming e-mail message. Clicking on the mail icon, he saw that Alexx had sent him a message with an attachment. Opening it he sat there and waited as the video downloaded. Once it had he sat there and watched and listened.

_Alexx walked towards the bed, her eyes on the camera that she had set up, a playful smile appearing as she fingered the silk robe she had tied around her. Underneath, she wore a new piece of lingerie that he'd never seen, and thought that he would like to get a look at it. She had called earlier, but hadn't gotten him, instead, getting Tim who explained that he wasn't having the best of days. Being that she wasn't that tired, she decided to put on a little show, and possibly put a smile on his face._

"I called and didn't get you, but found out that you're not having a very good day," Alexx said as she untied the robe, revealing the barely there lingerie and slowly descending on the bed. "I decided to do a little modeling for you, to turn that around for you." Sliding the silky material off of her shoulders, she slipped the strap of the lingerie down, exposing a breast, the nipple already hard. Caressing it, she smiled wickedly, her voice dripping with sensuality, "I wonder what you would want me to do at this point. Let's see if I know you as well as I think I do."

Horatio sat back in his chair with a small smile coming to his face as he watched the screen. Remembering the last night they had shared alone, and the use of the camcorder, he wondered if that was what had given Alexx this idea. As he watched Alexx start to play with her nipples he could feel himself start to relax somewhat, but at the same time he got aroused. And looking carefully at the little bit of material that was on her, he knew she had been shopping. _She'll defiantly have to model that one in person_, he thought to himself.

"So, now that I have your attention," she started as she brought the last strap down, completely exposing herself, "I'm going to have a little show and tell," Tracing her fingers downward, she opened her legs and traced a finger down to her neatly trimmed mound, parting her lips, "I'm already wanting you here, I want you here to suck my clit." Breathing hard, she found the sensitive nub and circled it slowly, licking her lips, "I can feel you as you suck on my tits, your finger going deep inside of me, starting off slow." Rubbing her nipple, she pulled at it, sighing heavily, "I can hear you say my name."

Groaning slightly he smiled, "You my dear are wicked," he said lightly. Glancing to the door he made sure it was closed. His pants were already starting to get tight as his cock hardened as he watched her. Adjusting himself slightly, his eyes never left the screen. As he went to move his chair closer, a knock came to the door. Quickly clicking on pause, he closed the laptop and cleared his throat. "Yes?"

Tim opened the door and came in with a file in his hand. Seeing the flushed look Horatio had he got concerned, "You okay, H?"

"Yeah…umm…what can I do for you, Speed?" he asked not even attempting to stand.

Speed could feel something was wrong but couldn't pinpoint it, "Umm…I got those results you were waiting on. There all here," he said as he handed him the file and watched him open it and look them over.

"Good, thanks, Speed," he said lightly.

"H…you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine…just a little…distracted."

"Alright…well I'm going to lunch…you want anything?"

"No…I'm good, thanks," Horatio said as he placed the file down and looked up to him.

Tim nodded and left out closing the door behind him. Horatio sighed heavily as he opened the laptop back up and hit play again, "Now where were we sweetheart?" he asked with a smile, "Oh yes…there."

Pulling her finger out of herself, she brought to her lips, taking it wholly into her mouth and sucking on it as she dipped her free hand in between her lips, continuing to massage herself. Her eyes closed and she smiled heavily, relinquishing her hold on her finger, her hand cupping the other breast, "I can feel your tongue on me, eating me out…god, you are good with that tongue of yours."

A smile came back to his face as he watched her play with her body. Wishing he could take an extra long lunch, he glanced at the door and then back to the screen. "Sweetheart, your being very naughty…let's just hope know one else disturbs…"

Another knock came to the door, and Horatio quickly clicked pause again and closed it. Cussing under his breath, he looked to the door, "Come in!"

"Ah, Horatio…you are here," The Chief said as he came in.

"Chief…umm…something I can help you with?" Horatio asked not even attempting to stand because of the massive hard on in his pants.

"Yes…" he said as he took a seat in front of the desk. "I was going over a few of the numbers you had sent over and I think we might be able to make a few arrangements."

"Okay, Chief." Horatio said knowing that this man could get long winded sometimes.

"Is there something wrong, Horatio…you seem a little off. Are you feeling okay?" the Chief asked concerned.

"I'm good, Chief…just a little concerned about a few cases that's all," he half lied.

"Okay…well, I have a meeting with the Brass…so I better get going. You sure your going to be okay?" he asked as he stood up.

"Yes, sir," he said picking up the folder Speed had given him and opening it up.

"Alright. Talk with you later, Horatio," the Chief said as he left out.

Horatio sat back in his chair and sighed loudly. Getting and idea, he unplugged his laptop and grabbed his suit coat. He needed to get away from any and all distractions of the lab. Going out to the hummer he got in and took off towards a secluded area near the lab that he new of. Pulling off the road he opened the laptop and smiled. "Now…maybe we can finish this," he said as his phone rang and he closed his eyes.

Pulling out his phone, Horatio flipped it open and sighed heavily, "Horatio."

"Horatio?" she said softly, wondering if he had the chance to view her message, "I was just calling to see how you were doing, and if you got my message."

"Alexx…umm…I'm fine…just rather distracted thanks to you," he said softly. "And yes…I got your message, at least some of it…before I got interrupted…twice."

"Twice? So you didn't get to finish it?" she bristled, her pouting practically seeping through the phone, "and it was a special ending, just for you. I guess some things are better seen in the flesh."

"Yeah, well, I left the lab. I needed to get away from there so I could finish watching it. Your very wicked, you know that?" he said smiling as he turned the sound down on the computer and hit play watching her as she played with herself. "I have it playing right now. But, yes…in the flesh is way better. At least I would be able to touch you."

"I would much prefer it that way, but we do what we have to do," Alexx sighed heavily, wondering what part he was on. She would give anything to be where he was, still feeling the results of her exploits between her legs. Opening them, she closed her eyes, imagining him there with her as she traced a finger down to her mound, "So, are you liking what you see so far?"

"Very much so…when did you get that garment?" he asked as he rubbed himself through his pants.

"Three days ago," she said, her voice getting softer as she manipulated herself, rubbing her clit in small circles, "I saw it, and I knew you would like it." A sigh escaped and she bit her lip, imagining him caressing the curves of her breasts, and lightly touching her nipples, "Mmm, Horatio, I wish you were here."

Smiling his eyes stayed on the screen as he unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned his pants, then pulling down the zipper. Reaching inside he pushed his boxers down slightly and brought his cock out. "Do you know how hard you have made me?" he asked as he started to stroke his swollen member. "You're still touching yourself aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," she said a grin coming over her as she held the phone, "I'm imagining you are here, doing it, I can practically feel your mouth on me, your tongue sliding up and down my slit as your fingers pump in and out of me. Horatio…it feels…so.. umm good."

Smiling he continued to work himself, "That's it, sweetheart…" he sighed heavily, "You know how good you taste when your dripping wet. I can't get enough of you. Close your eyes and push your fingers up into that tight wetness."

Alexx did what he told her and pushed deep into her wet folds, moving her fingers erratically, gasping heavily, "Oh, god, Horatio…I'm so close, so wet…"

"Umm…that's it, sweetheart…imagine my hard cock there instead of your fingers, pushing into you hard and fast," he told her as his strokes on himself became faster. "God I want your lips on my cock right now…" he said as his head feel back against the head rest.

Alexx smiled at that thought and continued moving deeper and faster within herself, working herself into a frenzy. Alexx exhaled as she felt the impending explosion of herself, opening her legs even more. "Oh, Horatio…fuck me hard…" she commanded, her voice lilting as she pounded into herself.

"Cum for me, sweetheart…come on my cock as it pumps into you hard and fast," he rasped as his free hand reached inside his pocket for his handkerchief, readying it for his orgasm. "Fuck sweetheart, I'm gonna cum…"

"Cum with me," she demanded as she pushed harder into herself, bringing herself to completion. She shuddered, the feeling euphoric. Breathing hard, she spoke, her voice just above a whisper, "I think I'm going to call in tonight. I'm coming down with something."

Horatio's orgasm hit and he came into the handkerchief. Breathing hard he closed his eyes before opening them again, "And what would that be?" he said lightly as he cleaned himself.

"I don't know, but I'm feeling flush," she responded coyly, gazing at the ceiling. Her eyes glazed over in contentment, "I wish you could come home early."

"I do too, sweetheart. But right now I have no leads on these cases. Oh…and not to ruin the mood, but I got called in to Janie's school this morning," he told her as he started fixing himself back.

"What?" she exclaimed as she sat up, quickly. Pulling up her straps she swung her legs over the bed, pulling the robe about her. "What happened?"

"Calm down…Janie and another girl got into an altercation and Janie hit her. She got ISS for it," he said as he buckled his belt back.

"She got into a fight?" Alexx asked, livid. "Horatio…did she tell you why?"

"Yes, sweetheart. The other girl apparently was saying some things about you and me that upset Janie badly. She asked the girl to stop, but didn't and Janie…hit her. From what the principal told me, this other girl has been in trouble before," he said closing the laptop. "Janie realizes that what she did was wrong though…so go easy on her, Alexx. She thought she was protecting us."

"Horatio, I've always taught my kids to resolve their problems without violence. Janie knows better," Alexx said as she knit her brow. "She knows better."

"Alexx…with as much as Janie has been through…can you blame her? She's still trying to get over Peter's death, and trying to move on with her new life with you and me. I'm not saying that she should have done it…but I understand why," he said as he looked out the window. "She willingly went to ISS and even apologized for her actions."

"This might sound insensitive, but that's not an excuse, Horatio. She's got to learn how to deal with this, not strike out every time she feels angry. You have any idea how many victims cross my slab because of things like this?" Alexx closed her eyes and sighed heavily, "At the very least, she's recognized that she was wrong and taking responsibility for it."

"Maybe she needs something to get that anger channeled out," he said as he slid on his sunglasses. "Maybe karate or something like that. She'd learn to control her anger better and I could help her with that."

"Maybe," Alexx retorted. "But I'm still going to talk to her about it."

"Understood," he said as he started the hummer. "So about tonight…you staying home then?"

A small smile formed, "Only if I can get you to look after me. I might need some care. I'm feeling really flush now."

"That I can arrange. How about I bring something home for dinner when I leave the lab, and then you and I can sit down with Janie?" he asked as he turned the hummer around and headed back towards the lab.

"Sounds great," she replied as she took a look at herself in he mirror, seeing the glow about her. Smiling, she pulled a strand of hair back, "And I have something to tell you too."

"Like what?" he asked as he stopped at a red light?

"You'll just have to wait until tonight," she intoned lightly. "Have a good afternoon, and I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Get some rest…can't have you getting too flush," he said smiling.

"I won't," she answered as she wrapped the robe around her. "See you when you get home."

"Alright," he said as he closed his phone. Going back to the lab, Horatio felt better then he had earlier and planned on thanking Alexx properly later that evening.


	14. Chapter 14

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Horatio, Alexx and the kids sat around the dining room table as they finish eating. Very rarely were they able to spend time together like this unless it was on a weekend, both Alexx and Horatio cherished these moments when they could sit down as a family.

Alexx watched as the kids interacted with Horatio, chatting about their day, the smiles that were now affixed on their faces, lifting her heart. It had been a long time since she had seen them smile like that and it made all of her doubts sink away, knowing that everything would turn out just fine.

Towards the end of the meal, she noticed Janie glancing her way, her eyes speaking to the need to say something, but her voice hesitant. Seeing that Bryan was done, she cleared her throat and turned towards him, "Bryan, clear your place and get a shower, sweetie."

"But Mom…" Bryan started as he held his head low.

"Go do what your mom says, Bryan," Horatio said as he looked up from his plate. "When you get done I'll give you those cheats Eric got for those games of yours."

"Yes, sir," Bryan said, a tiny hint of a smile coming as he got up and cleared his spot. For cheats, he'd shower early everyday for a month.

Once she heard Bryan making his way up the stairs, Alexx put her fork down and set her sights on Janie, instantly seeing her demeanor changing. The silence around the table was thick and Alexx cut through by clearing her throat, "So, Janie, Horatio tells me that you got into a fight today at school. Mind telling me what it was about?"

Glancing over at Horatio, she then set her fork down, "Well…Amy wouldn't leave me alone…I told her to stop and she just kept going."

"And walking away wasn't an option?" Alexx questioned as she arched an eyebrow. "Haven't I always taught you to resolve without violence?"

"Yes, ma'am…but I did try to walk away…she just kept following me," Janie said as she looked to her.

"And this child followed you around, just egging you on? Janie…if she did, I don't think she would've done it without being provoked, unless, she was just looking for trouble."

"She was…she was saying bad things about you and Horatio…and that Bry and I were…well, I won't repeat the word she used," she said looking down at her plate.

Alexx looked to Horatio then to Janie, getting up and coming to her. In some instances, she was glad that she had stood up for herself, but in others, Janie had to see that the action she had taken wasn't necessarily the best one. "Janie, I know that you were hurt by her words, but honey, that's all they were. Words. You know you're not the bad word that she called you and your brother, right? You're father was Peter Woods, and he loved you very much. And you also know that Horatio is a good man, and that he loves you as if you were his very own, right?"

Looking over at Horatio she saw his small smile, "Yeah…I know," and then looked to her mother.

"Okay," she said with a warm smile, "then that's all that matters, honey. Be strong in knowing who you are, in who your family is. That will never let you down, okay?"

"Alright. I'm sorry, mom."

Alexx took Janie in to her arms and embraced her tightly, "Alright, so…now with that being said, here's your punishment. No phone for a week, and Ashley can stay home for a week too."

Horatio put his fork down and wiped his mouth with the napkin. "Now…Janie…I talked to your mom earlier today about something else. Maybe you getting into something to help you with learning to control your temper."

"Like what?" she asked now looking to her mom.

"Something with discipline, " Alexx returned as she looked to Horatio, "like Karate or Tai Kwondo."

"That is if you want to of course," Horatio said looking to her. "I have a friend who has a dojo and teaches class," he said smiling at her. "Would you want to try it?"

"I…I guess. I've never done anything like that," she told him with a smile. "Could we go and watch first though? I mean…make sure that it's what I want to do?"

"Of course. I'll call Kevin tomorrow and see if we call could go by there Saturday," he said smiling.

"Okay, so…now, that's done," Alexx said as she began to stand. "Time to take care of the kitchen. Janie, go and get your things together. I'll be up in a little while, okay?"

"I can do the dishes, momma. I don't mind," Janie said as she stood up. "That way you and Horatio can relax a little."

"Okay," Alexx said as she looked to Horatio again. "Thank you, Janie."

Janie took the plates and went into the kitchen to start the dishes. Horatio stood up looking to Alexx, "Now you mentioned you wanted to talk to me about something."

Smirking, she sighed and moved away from the table, "I did, didn't I?"

Moving to her, he wrapped his arms around her, "You did, or is this one of those talks we need to have in the bedroom once the kids are in bed?" he whispered into her ear.

"We have one of those talks coming soon, but first," she paused, seeing the sun fleeing towards the western horizon, "let's go out on the beach." Leaving his arms, she went to the door, opening it and turning back towards the kitchen, "Janie, we're out back, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Janie said as she placed the dishes into the hot soapy water.

Moving outside with her, Horatio took her hand in his as they walked down to the beach. "So…mind telling me now?" he asked as his gaze went to the horizon.

Alexx breathed in deeply and smiled, his warm hand encouraging her to go forward. "Well, I just wanted to say, first of all, thank you for handling the situation with Janie. Had I gone up there, she wouldn't be a very happy camper right now. It just shows me how great of a father you will be when that time comes."

"You think I will be?" he asked softly, gazing out at the water and then down to her.

"Yes, I do," she responded softly, looking directly into his eyes. The setting of the sun cast a perfect orange hue against them, and Alexx felt a the tears coming as she continued to stare at him. Lifting his hand, she placed it on her stomach, "that time is now, Horatio. I'm pregnant."

"Wha…" was all he got out has he looked into her tear filled eyes. "Were pregnant?" he asked as his eyebrows went up and a smile started to appear.

"Yes, we're pregnant," she replied as her tears found potential and fell. "I had started feeling different, and well, I was late, so I took a test and it came up positive. I went to the doctor and well… I'm pregnant!" Noticing that he started to stagger backwards, she grabbed at him, concern etching on her face, "Horatio…are you okay?"

"Yeah…" he said looking to her and bringing her in closer as his arms went around her, hugging her tightly, "I just…I never thought that I would…" he took in a ragged breath trying to fight the tears that were stinging at his eyes, "thank you, sweetheart."

"No, Horatio, thank you," she said into his ear. Clutching at him, she felt the tears fall, the rivulets cascading down her face, "thank you for showing me love again."

Pulling back slightly he looked to her, "When?" he asked softly as he wiped at the tears that ran down her cheek.

"June of next year," she answered with a bright smile, a hand going to her abdomen, "I'm at twelve weeks now."

"Already…" he said smiling as his gaze went to her abdomen, "I guess that time in the bathroom on the plane paid off huh?"

"I guess so," she said with a wide smile. "I'm so happy, Horatio. This is what we've wanted, and now, it's real."

Leaning down, he kissed her softly as his arms went around her waist lifting her up. As a bright smile came to his face, he broke the kiss, "I love you."

"I love you," she said as she held on to him tightly. When he put her down, she pulled a wisp of hair out of her eyes, looking back at the house as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "What do you think the kids will say?"

"Well…there's only one way to find out for sure. Bryan should be done with his bath and Janie's probably got the dishes in the dishwasher by now," he replied. "Why don't we go find out?"

Alexx smiled and started walking towards the house, pulling him along, "Let's."

"And why don't we wait until the Christmas party to tell the team? I think that would surprise them all," he said as his arm went around her waist.

"I hope that I can hold it in. I'm so happy, I want everyone to know," Alexx exclaimed as she pulled him closer. "But, yeah, Christmas is a good time to tell them."

They walked inside the house, seeing Janie sitting on the couch reading her book. Walking in they sat down, Alexx sitting on Horatio's lap, "Janie…is your brother done yet?"

"Yeah…I think he just finished," she said as she closed her book.

"Can you go get him…your mother and I need to talk to you both," Horatio told her as his other hand rubbed her lower back.

Alexx looked to Horatio as she bolted up the stairs and then came back down with Bryan following closely behind her. Seeing his mother and Horatio, he instantly thought the worst.

"Okay, who's dying?" he asked, gesturing between the two of them.

"Bryan, stop being silly, no one's dying," Alexx chided lightly as she grasped at Horatio's hand. "Actually, we have something to tell you both."

"Did we do something wrong?" Janie asked as she sat back down.

"No, sweetheart…neither of you did. We just had something we need to discuss as a family, that's all," Horatio said holding her hand as his thumb ran over the ring there.

"Well, spill the beans already!" Bryan exclaimed excitedly as he looked to Janie, who groaned and rolled her eyes at him. Shrugging his shoulders, he asked, "What?"

"Bryan, Janie, " Alexx stated sternly as she narrowed her eyes at them. When they calmed down, she sighed and smiled heavily, "Okay, you know how Horatio and I have been talking about having a baby? Well…I'm pregnant."

Bryan snickered and turned to Janie, "You know, I think she just said that she was pregnant."

Whacking him across the back of his head she looked at him, "She did you moron. Oops…sorry," she said looking to Horatio and Alexx. "You mean…I'm gonna have a sister?" she asked as a smile started to form.

"Or a brother," Bryan added as he glanced to his mother, "Mom…are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Bryan. I'm only three months along, and well, the morning sickness hasn't started just yet, but I'm sure it's not too far away." Seeing his concern and hesitancy, she sighed, walking towards him, "Honey, I've done this before, twice. I think I know what I'm doing."

"But, Mom, you're older now," Bryan whispered.

"Yes, I am, and I agree that certain precautions will have to be taken, but baby, don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine." Looking to Janie, "So, what do you guys think?"

Janie thought about it for a moment before a big smile came across her face, "I think it's great..." she said and then looked to Bryan, "and it's gonna be a girl. I can teach her how to torment you."

"What makes you think that? It could be a boy and I could teach him the finer points of torture," Bryan countered as he cut his eyes at his sister. "You'd be all by yourself, brat."

"Dweeb…" Janie countered.

"Okay you two…that's enough." Horatio said sternly. "Now…your mom and I don't want anyone finding out until the Christmas party…so not a word, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Janie said looking to him, a smile still gracing her face.

"Yes, sir," Bryan echoed as he looked to them. He smiled as well, "Well, congratulations are in order then. How are you feeling now, Mom? Are you tired?"

Alexx fought to contain her snickers, the memory of her afternoon activities coming to her quickly, "I'm not that tired, but I'm getting there."

"And it's almost bedtime for you two. Janie, honey, go on up and get you bath. Bryan…those cheats are on my desk in the office. Go get them and take them on up to your room," Horatio told the kids.

Janie got up going to her mother and giving her a hug, "Congratulations, mom."

"Thanks, honey," she returned the embrace tightly. Pulling back she caressed her soft curls, "You're really okay with this?"

Nodding her head she smiled, "Yeah. Besides, It'll be good having someone else to pick on Bry."

Alexx chuckled as she released her, "Go take a shower, Janie." Looking to her son, she beckoned him with her arms, taking him within a warm embrace, "Bryan…how do you really feel?"

"Mom, if you are happy, I'm happy," he said as he encircled his arms around her, holding her tightly, "Just don't expect me to change any diapers. That's a job for the grown ups."

Alexx chuckled and let him go, "Don't worry about that, Bryan. I've got that covered."

"Good," he sighed as he stood away, trying to see any evidence of it, "Mom, when will you get big?"

"Not for another two months, Bryan. Why?"

"I just wanted to know when I could tell you to quit working," Bryan answered truthfully.

"Don't worry about that, Bryan…I'll make sure she takes it easy and goes on leave when the time is near," Horatio said smiling at him.

"Okay," he breathed out in relief. "Well, I think I'll go and get those cheaters and go to my room." Looking back at them once more, he could see the love between them, "Goodnight, Mom, Horatio."

"Goodnight, baby," Alexx said as she watched him go up the stair well. Turning to Horatio she sighed, "Well, that went over rather nicely."

"I think so too," Horatio said as he got up and walked over to her. "But now all this brings on another question."

"And that is?" she asked, her eyebrow arching playfully.

"Well…whether we get married before or after the baby comes?"

"Good question," she answered back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "What do you think?

"Sweetheart…honestly, if we could get away with it I would say get your bag and let's go crash a judge's night right now. Whatever you want I am fine with. But if it's before the baby arrives, then we need to get planning," he told her as his arms rested around her waist as he held her close.

gWhat's stopping us?" she asked, gazing into his eyes. "I love you, I want to marry you…I don't see the problem."

"So I guess we better fill in the others then. Where would you like the ceremony?"

"The steps of City Hall. I don't need a big ceremony, baby. All I need is you," she said as she took him into her embrace.

"You know the team will want to be there and the kids, and probably half of homicide," He chuckled. "I was kinda thinking maybe the beach…just before sunset."

"The beach," she nodded, her eyes narrowing, "I suppose we can't get any simpler than that. I love it, now…enough talk, I seem to remember I'm home for a reason tonight."

"You are," he said glancing at his watch, "but the kids have another thirty minutes before bedtime. Why don't you go on up, shower and put on that little number you had on in that video you made me. I need to make a couple calls and then I'll be up, okay?" he asked as he gazed into her eyes as he looked down at her.

"Okay, but don't be long," she said as she parted from him, looking back at him before walking away, giving him a full show, her hips swaying seductively, "you know how much I hate waiting."

"I'll hurry," he said as he watched her go upstairs. Grabbing his cell phone he went outside and dialed Speeds home number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" came a gruff voice, tinged in a sleepy tone. The day had worn thin on him and he was barely on the couch, with just his shoes and jacket off. Rubbing his face, he pulled the phone away, recognizing the number, "Horatio?"

"Speed…I didn't wake you did I?" Horatio asked as he sat down on one of the patio chairs.

"Yeah, well," he paused for a yawn, "kinda. But it's nothing. What's up?"

"Umm…I'm gonna need for you to cover for me for a couple hours in the morning. Alexx and I need to get to the court house to get a marriage license," he said as he waited for the younger man's response.

Tim sat up quickly, "Marriage license? Horatio…"

"Were getting married Tim…probably within the next week or two," he said smiling wide.

"Married?" Tim asked rubbing his face harder, trying to fully wake up, "Horatio, you just said that you and Alexx are getting married in a week or two? When did you two get engaged?"

"Over the weekend when Calleigh and Eric took the kids out."

"Over the weekend," he repeated, as if in disbelief. "You work fast." Sighing, he sat back and thought about the happiness that they had with each other and smiled lightly, "Okay, so…. Tomorrow morning, no problem."

"Thanks, Speed. Oh…I also wanted to know, if you aren't bust…I was hoping that you would be one of my best men…Bryan is going to have the main job, but you mean so much to all of us, it would honor me if you would be up there with us."

"I would be honored to be up there," Tim replied as he leaned forward. "You guys deserve all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you. Look, we'll probably stop in for a bit in the morning so we can tell the rest of the team. But I wanted you to be the first to know," Horatio said as he stood up and went back inside, locking the door behind him.

Tim was actually speechless but managed to reply, "Thanks, H. That means a lot to me."

"Look umm…I'd better let you go so you can get some rest. We'll see you sometime before lunch."

"Alright," Tim yawned again, "See you then." When he heard Horatio hang up he tossed the phone to the side, chuckling to himself. "Horatio and Alexx are getting married."

Horatio turned off all the lights and made sure the front door was locked and the security system armed. Going upstairs, he looked in on Janie first. Knocking on the door he waited for her.

"Come in," she called out.

Going in Horatio smiled at her, "Time for bed, sweetheart."

"Okay…Horatio?" she said as she got into bed and snuggled down under the covers.

"Yes?"

"Your gonna be a great dad. Thanks for making mom happy again."

Walking over he leaned down and kissed her forehead, "And you'll be a great big sister. Now get some sleep, sweetheart."

Closing her eyes, he turned off her lamp and went to the door and looked back at her. Smiling he walked out closing it behind him. Going to the next room he knocked and waited for Bryan.

"Yes?" came his voice through the door. Looking up to see him standing at the door jamb. "Oh, hi Horatio. I just want to finish this level and I'm going to bed."

"Hurry up then…you know how your mother is with those games," Horatio told him as he came over and watched him. "Bryan…I wanted to ask if you could do me a big favor

"What's that, Horatio?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the screen.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed Horatio continued to watch him, "Well…I was hoping that you would be the best man at mine and your mom's wedding, along with your Uncle Tim?"

Putting the controller down, he looked to him, a crooked smile coming, "Of course I will. You've made my Mom happy again, how could I say no to that?"

"Thank you. I'll also need you to hold the ring I'll be giving your mom…think you can handle that also?"

"I can handle anything, Horatio. I'm like Fort Knox."

"Good. Now even Fort Know needs to rest, so let's get in bed before your mom comes in here and get's us both," Horatio said as he stood up.

She smiled as she brought the robe about her even more, concealing herself as she watched them discuss something, "Now, what are you two doing in here?"

"Bryan was just getting into bed weren't you, Bryan?" Horatio asked as he watched him get up.

"Yes, sir," he replied as he shut of the television and turned off the game system. "Everything okay, Mom?"

"Everything's fine, baby. Now, get to bed, you have school tomorrow."

"God, I'll be glad when the Christmas break comes around," Bryan mumbled as he went to his bed. Alexx chuckled as she saw him get in and pull the covers over him. "Then I wouldn't have to go to bed so early."

"Get some rest, Bryan," Horatio said as he tucked him in. "Night."

"Night," Bryan said as he yawned, settling in.

Alexx walked towards the door, a smile on her face as she held the robe to her. It was moments like this that she held deep in her heart, the chance to be a family once again. Waiting for him as he closed the door, she held her hand out, "Ready for bed?"

"Yes…I umm…I had a talk with Speed earlier by the way," he said as they went into their room and he closed the door behind him. "He's gonna cover for me in the morning. I thought maybe we could go get the marriage license taken care of."

"That's great," she exclaimed as she pulled him closer, walking towards their room. "Everything is falling into place."

"And…I asked Bryan and Speed to be my Best Men at the wedding…I think I shocked the hell out of Speed though when I asked."

"I wouldn't doubt it, Horatio. No one knew we were engaged. I suppose I need to call him tomorrow," she laughed as she opened the door. "I'm glad he agreed to it though."

Going inside, Horatio closed the door and started unbuttoning his shirt, "So we have a place picked, the best men, us, the marriage license tomorrow…think we'll be able to get everything done by next weekend?" he asked as he took his shirt off.

"I should say so," she answered as she untied her robe and let it fall to the floor. "Next weekend, I will be Mrs. Caine. That has a nice ring to it."

Horatio placed his shirt across the back of the chair and looked over at her. Stopping in his tracks, his eyes roamed her body and the very revealing blue teddy she was wearing, the same one she had worn in the video. Walking over to her, his eyes continued to roam, "This is nice," he said softly.

"I thought you'd like it," she whispered as she encircled her arms around his neck. "It seems, that you have an affinity for blue, I noticed."

"That's because it looks so good on you," he told her as his arms went around her waist and he leaned down for a kiss.

Alexx closed her eyes to receive the kiss, feeling as his tongue ghosted over her lips. Parting hers more, she allowed him access and it ignited the passion inside of her, her hands traveling to his hair, her fingers weaving through his soft strands. Parting, she gazed at him, his blue eyes sparkling and a small smile tracing his lips as she moved a piece of hair out of his eyes, "I love you so much."

"And I love you," he said as he bent down and picked her up into his arms. Carrying her over to the bed, he gently placed her down and then laid with her, his body resting to the side of hers. Tracing her cheek with his fingers, he slowed moved down her body to her abdomen and rested his hand there, his eyes, on her belly, "I still can't believe…I'm gonna be a father." As his hand started gently moving in circles.

Alexx covered his hand with hers, moving along with it, "Yes…you are, and you are going to be a great father."

Smiling he looked up at her and leaned down to her, his lips going to hers. As she opened to him, his tongue slid in, seeking hers out as his hand started to roam up her body, until he came to her breast. Gently cupping it through the material, he kissed her deep, the passion coming to the surface. As he moved from her lips, he trailed light kisses down her chin and then to her neck where he licked and kissed the sensitive flesh. "I need you…" he whispered as he continued to lavish her neck.

Alexx felt his breath on her neck and exhaled softly, arching it slightly to allow him more room. Her fingers traced the muscles of his back as she closed her eyes, relishing the sensations he was affording her. Biting her lip, she writhed under him, her voice coming in short gasps, "Make…make love to me, Horatio. Slowly…"

Hearing her requests, Horatio gently suckled on her neck leaving a mark at the base of her throat before slowly moving down more to her collarbone. Tracing the area with his tongue, he then gently blew on the wet skin, watching as goose bumps started to form. Running his hand up to the strap of her teddy, he slowly pulled down from her shoulder, kissing her skin as he went.

The anticipation was great as she felt him descend her body, his actions slow and methodical.

Since being with him, she had experienced astronomical heights with him, but it was his gentle touch that she craved most. Her eyes remained closed, her breathing slow and deliberate as her chest rose and fell gently, the feeling of his hands caressing her skin as they made way to her chest, making her spine tingle. She smiled faintly as the garment began to slide downward, exposing her to him and she opened her legs, feeling the familiar sensations starting to take root. Gliding her hand downward, she took the buckle of his pants in her hands and unbuckled, then slowly inched the zipper down. Somewhat shocked that he had no boxers on, it dwindled into pleasure as she grasped hold of him, feeling as he started to come to life. Stroking him gently, slowly, she whispered, "Love me, Horatio."

His mouth moved to her chest, slowly licking and kissing his way to her now exposed breast. Reaching it, Horatio carefully licked and peppered kisses around it, making sure to keep away from her nipple for the moment, teasing her. Carefully pulling the other strap down, he moved to her other now exposed breast, repeating the same slow treatment he had did with the other.

Alexx moved under his tongue, the tension building deep within as he kissed her profusely, his tongue tracing a path between her two breasts. She noticed that he hadn't touched her nipples, but was too enthralled in feeling to care much, stroking his cock with a little more fevor. She loved the tempo of their touches, the slow, gentle movements. She could stay in this realm forever.

Pushing his hips up to her as she stroked him, his mouth then went to her nipple, his tongue running a small circle around it, before flicking at it and then taking it into his mouth and gently sucking it as his tongue ran circles around it. Letting it fall from his lips, he kissed his way over to the other, taking it in and running his tongue across the hardened nub before sucking it in.

Alexx gasped as she gripped him slightly tighter while running her hands up and down on him, her eyes closed as she focused on the sensations that were coursing through her. It was as if the atmosphere had been charged with their actions, alive with the notion of their light touches fueling each other.

"Don't stop," she breathed out as she stroked him more purposefully.

Slowly moving above her, Horatio took the fabric in hand and slowly started to bring it down more as he kissed her flesh as more was exposed. When he reached her abdomen, his lips lingered there whispering softly, "I love you," to her and there unborn child.

"I love you," she whispered as she looked down to him, raising a hand to run her fingers through his hair slowly.

Horatio gazed up to Alexx before his hands started to move again, gently pulling the teddy off her body. Sitting back on his haunches, his hands went to her thighs, gently rubbing them as he leaned down, and began to kiss and lick his way up her right thigh as his other hand slowly moved up the other.

Alexx shivered at the contact, a hazy smile coming about as she moved slightly, her body alive with feeling. His gentle caresses did more to ignite the fire within than any touch he had made in the heat of passion, each pass of his kisses stoking her deep within. With a sigh, she reached out, her desperation growing, "Horatio…."

Moving up her thigh further, he came to the juncture between her legs. Spreading her open he slowly kissed a trail downwards and then spread her lips, his tongue snaking out and flicking at her hardened clit before lapping up the juices that had began to flow from her.

His tongue was like torture to her, pulling at her last resolve as she began to moan in earnest, her body moving as she grasped at the sheets. The more he touched her, the more she wanted to speed it up, feeling his body melding into hers, but she had to remember, she asked for nice and slow.

Horatio worked her with his mouth as his hands went up her body to her breasts, tweaking the nipples before cupping them both. Licking her one final time he slowly started kissing his way up her body until he reached her mouth, taking her into a passionate kiss.

Alexx exhaled slowly as he parted from her, her hands weaving through his hair as he looked down on her. Never had she seen so much love before. Smiling, she said quietly, "You are a bit over dressed."

"I am…so what do you plan on doing about it?" he whispered as he took her lips again, his tongue slipping into her warm mouth seeking out her tongue.

Her hands slipped from his hair, trailing gently to his chest, then tickling her way down to the top of his slacks, tugging at them. Unzipping them, she pushed them down, sliding them over his hips then leaving them at his thighs, her hands caressing his back softly. She then brought her hands in front of her, finding his cock, his erection beginning to throb in her grasp. Gasping, she parted from him, her eyes smoldering with lust, "Seems like you're ready, Mr. Caine."

Smiling down at her Horatio kissed her gently as his hands went to her waist and he rolled them over, "I want to see you in pleasure," he whispered as his hands roamed over her back.

Alexx grinned like a Cheshire cat as she ran her hands down his thighs, feeling his slacks still on, "I suppose, I have to finish what I started."

Raising his eyebrows Horatio smiled, "Well…it might make things a little easier for me. Besides, I thought you liked being in control of things."

Shaking her head, she eased down his body, her hands taking the fabric of his slacks down slowly. Once she had them off his legs, she ascended him once again, stopping at his cock, a smile peeling across her lips. Silently, she took him into her mouth, slowly descending on him, her tongue lavishing him gently.

Horatio's eyes closed as his head went back further into the pillow, "God…yes…" he moaned as his hand went to her hair and the other gripped the sheets. "Please…sweetheart…"

She took her time with him, slowly bobbing up and down along his shaft, her tongue encasing him wholly. She increased her pace slightly, feeling almost instantly, his body beginning to twitch. Coming back up again, she allowed his head to slip out of her mouth, her tongue flicking at the head lightly. Looking to him, she could see that he was in the throes of passion, his eyes hooding over as he sat up slightly. Shaking her head, she ascended his body, her voice thick with want, "I want you to cum inside of me.

"Ride me, sweetheart," he rasped as he helped her straddle his hips and held himself so she could descend down onto him.

"My pleasure," she whispered sensually as she settled down on him, her hips beginning to move . Slowly, she rocked back and forth, dipping deeply as her eyes closed, "Oh, god, Horatio…you're so hard."

"Just for you…" he said as she swiveled her hips and dipped, "god….you do that so well…" he told her as his hands went to her breasts kneading them. "Come on, sweetheart, show me what you got."

Alexx grinned devilishly as she dipped deeper riding the slow, methodical rhythm she had controlled, her hips moving every so often. Feeling his hands on her chest, she opened her eyes and gazed down upon him, "Talk to me, baby…"

Letting his hands slide down her to her hips, he gripped them tightly, "You like having my hard cock inside you don't you…" he hissed as she dipped again, "you want to cum all over me don't you, sweetheart?" he asked as he pushed his hips up causing her to gasp.

"Yes," she hissed as she rode him more, "I want you to cum hard into this tight pussy." Her strokes became maddening as she caressed her breasts, "I want to feel you."

Reaching back up Horatio placed his hands on hers as they moved across her breasts, "Play with your clit as you ride my cock ,sweetheart," he told her as he pinched her nipples and then rolled them between his fingers.

Sliding her fingers down, she parted her lips and found the sensitive nub, circling it slowly, her moans becoming audible, "Fuck me, Horatio. Make me cum."

Pushing up as she came down on him, Horatio closed his eyes as he felt his body start to tense. Bending his knees and planting his feet firmly onto the mattress, he pushed up harder into her as his hands went to her waist, "That's it sweetheart, ride my cock…own it…"

Alexx leaned back on his knees, her pace quickening as she continued to manipulate her sex , feeling her own impending orgasm coming. Tossing her body up and down, she impaled herself on him, her wave beginning to crash inside of her, "Horatio!" she screamed as she rocketed onto him faster, her clit twitching as she exploded on to him. "Horatio…"

"That's it…cum all over my cock…" he moaned as he felt her muscles contracting around him. Pushing up faster he felt his balls tighten and his orgasm start, "Shit…" he hissed as his orgasm hit him hard and fast causing him to buck up into her wildly as he held onto her hips.

She rode out his orgasm, feeling as he hit her spot, the sensation coursing through her. Biting her lip, she tried to stave a cry, sitting straight up, bouncing herself on his cock, her walls milking him. Slowing her pace, she dipped her hips even more, a sly smile coming over her as she swiveled once more on him before completely stilling. Leaning down she kissed him on his lips, then entrenched her hands within his copper strands, her body trying to come down.

"You are amazing," she whispered as she continued to twirl a strand of his hair around his finger.

Breathing heavily he looked up at her, "So are you, sweetheart…" he said as his arms went around her, "you make me feel younger then I am."

"And you bring out the sexiness in me," she replied as she leaned up, kissing him on his chin. "It's like I'm another person. I feel…wanted…loved."

"As you will always be wanted and loved by me," he told her as he pushed her hair back behind her ear. "That's one thing you'll never have to worry about."

"Thank you," she said as she caressed his chest. Bringing a hand to her abdomen, she sighed wistfully. "In six months, this will be a lot bigger."

"And you will still be just as beautiful," he smiled at her.

"How sweet of you. I'll be as big as a house," she replied as she pushed at him lightly. "I'll take up half the bed."

"Now I seriously doubt that. When is your next doctor's visit?" he asked.

"In two weeks. I'll be four months along. I can find out the sex of the baby then…you want to go along?"

"Yes, I do," he replied with a small smile, "So what are you hoping for? A boy or girl?"

"I want him or her healthy," she answered as she looked back to him, "what about you?"

"The same. You know…the team is going to be wondering what is going on. Think you'll be able to wait until Christmas to tell them?"

"I think so, it's going to be hard," she admitted easily.

"Because of Speed? You think he'll notice a change?" he asked as he shifted slightly under her.

"Speed notices everything," Alexx deadpanned, feeling his arms coming around her.

"That, my dear, is very true," he chuckled. "He noticed how much we love each other."

"And I'm sure he's going to notice off hand that there's something else going on," she sighed heavily, "I think it's an innate thing he has. It's weird."

"Well…at least I already forewarned him about the wedding. Think we should make him wear a suit?" he snickered.

"Of course. It won't hurt him," she returned as she narrowed her glance at him. Yawning she turned to him more, starting to get up, "I'm going to take a shower."

"You ah, need your front washed…or your back?" he grinned.

"What are the odds of just washing up and getting out?" she asked, sitting up, her back to him.

Sitting up he moved behind her and kissed her shoulder lightly as his fingers ran lightly down her arm, "Well, if I recall, you didn't mind the first time we showered together, or several others."

"And I don't mind now," she answered back, her eyes closing at his touch, "I'm just a bit tired is all."

"Understood," he said kissing her lightly again. "Then we just shower, climb back in bed and I'll hold you until you fall asleep. Better?"

"Sounds like heaven," she replied softy, leaning into his touch. A smile came upon her and she turned to him slightly, "Keep touching me like that, however, and all bets are off. Sleep or not."

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a smile, "Come on, beautiful…let's get you in the shower and get you cleaned up."

Alexx got up and started walking, feeling his arms coming around her waist, bringing her closer to him. There was nothing better to her, than being in this moment with him.

"You know when you sway that ass of yours like that it doesn't help things," he said as they went inside the bathroom. "As a matter of fact it makes me want to bend you over this counter and do things to your body that would make you moan my name."

"Oh really?" she asked, arching an eyebrow as she turned to him. "And those things would be…"

"Well…I thought you were tired…" he said moving closer to her and pinning her up against the counter as his hands ran up her thighs to her hips.

"When you make such a compelling offer, I tend to wake up," she replied as she brought him closer, "besides, the way you touch me…sends shivers down my spine."

"Than maybe I need to warm you up…" he said as he leaned down to kiss her. As there lips met his hands slid around her running up her back and back down again. Running his tongue across her lips, he felt her open to him, and slipped his tongue in to meet hers.

Alexx allowed him in, their tongues fighting for dominance as her arms went around his neck her fingers tickling at the nape of his neck. It was true what she said; his touch had it's affect on her, and she was powerless to stop her reactions. Feeling his hands on her skin, she took in a sharp breath and exhaled in the kiss, the sensation burning through her like fire. She parted with him, her eyes smoldering with desire and lust, a coy smile tracing her lips as she gazed upon him, "I thought you said you were going to make me moan your name?"

"Just remember to keep it down some so you don't wake the kids," he said as he turned her around and leaned her forward, his hand running down her back. Reaching her rear, he swatted it before rubbing small circles on the spot. Kneeling down he spread her legs open, and traced a finger down through her folds to her clit.

Alexx gasped in pleasure as he explored her, her body caving slightly at his touch. She closed her eyes slowly, relishing the feeling that was coursing through her now, biting her lip to stave a cry . Her body ached for more, her soul called out to him. She wanted all of him.

"Horatio…make me moan."

Leaning forward, he spread her folds and licked her from her clit to her entrance and then moved his tongue inside her. Pulling back he licked her again, "God you taste so good, sweetheart." he whispered and his tongue went to her clit flicking at it before his lips took it in and sucked.

She held on to the counter as he continued to taste of her, her heart rate climbing as she fought to keep her passionate cries to herself. She gasped as he sucked at her clit , feeling her wetness as it started to form, wishing that he were already inside of her.

Taking one last taste, he kissed his way up her ass cheeks and then her lower back making his way up to her shoulders as his erection teased her entrance, "Tell me what you want sweetheart…how you want it? Do you want me up your tight ass or pussy?" he whispered as he kissed a trail over to her other shoulder and his hands ran up and down her sides.

Her body sung with anticipation, wanting the best of both worlds, feeling his light touches all over her as it drove her to the edge and back. Breathlessly, she requested, "Both…Horatio…"

Standing up he ran his cock up and down her folds, getting the head wet with her juices, "You're so beautiful like this sweetheart, so open…" he said as he pushed inside her, his cock filling her fully, "so wet for me." Pulling back, he pushed back into her hard as his hands held onto her hips.

Alexx moved with him, her body lucid as he pushed into her harder, extracting a cry from deep within, "Fuck me, Horatio, fuck me hard." Bending herself down further, she reached down and caressed her clit, moving it in small circles, in time with his thrusts adding to the sensations crashing around inside of her.

Pushing into her more he reached over and opened the drawer, grabbing the tube of lubricant. Pushing the drawer back in he opened the tube and let some fall onto her ass and then coated his fingers. Setting the tub down on the counter, he pushed into her hard extracting a loud moan from her. Running his finger down her to her puckered hole he whispered, "Relax, sweetheart…" as he pushed two fingers into her tight ass.

Alexx nodded as she slowed her caresses, moaning lowly as he pounded into her, both entrances being filled, "Take it Horatio… make me cum hard…"

Feeling her muscles relax around his fingers he started working them in and out in time with his thrusts, "You like having your pussy and ass filled at the same time don't you?" he asked as his hand held her hips as his other worked her ass and he pushed into her wetness faster.

"Yes," she hissed as he continued to move, his pace almost breakneck. Fingering herself more, she opened her legs more, feeling the wetness as it started to stream down, "I'm so fucking wet for you, Horatio."

Feeling himself start to loose control his eyes closed as he tried to hold back for her. "God…gonna cum, sweetheart…" he gasped as his body started tensing, "feels…so…good…" he breathed out raggedly as his thrusts became shorter and harder.

Alexx could feel his impending climax and shuddered as hers began to surface, her small circles becoming bigger. His strong grip on her hips pleased her and she smiled wickedly as she matched his thrusts, lifting her ass slightly as he pushed into her, countering him. A new sensation flowed through her and she felt the wave as it crashed through her. Knowing that she couldn't scream, she bit her lip hard and whispered, "Horatio… fuck…I'm cumming…"

"Cum on my cock…" he said as his thrust started to become erratic and his seed shot into her, "God…yes…" he moaned as he pushed deep into her and his head fell back and his eyes closed as he filled her

Alexx let out a tiny scream as he filled her, her own wave coming simultaneously. Her walls clenched around him and she could hear him grunting as he found completion. Her body trembled with her release, exploding all over his cock as he slowed his thrusts. She could feel when he slipped his fingers out of her ass, and sighed as she stood up slightly, her legs trembling.

Holding onto her he slid out of her wetness, "That was…" he breathed heavily, "mind blowing." Helping her stand up, he turned Alexx around and let her rest up against the counter as he embraced her in his arms.

His strong arms held her and she felt euphoric, her heart racing. Holding him closer to her, she exhaled slowly, tightening her hold on him, wanting him to know how strong her love for him was. After a moment, she released him and looked into his blue eyes, seeing nothing but love swimming in them, a faint smile coming, "I love you, Horatio."

"I love you too, sweetheart," he replied. "I don't think I could ever live without you here with me." Reaching behind him, Horatio turned the water on in the shower for them and then focused back on her as the water heated up. "You are everything I have ever wanted."

"You are more than I could ever imagine having," she whispered lovingly as she kept his gaze. She didn't want this moment to end, but she realized that the shower was on and the room was fast filling with steam. Pulling him to the shower, she smiled , "C'mon, let's get this done. I want to hold you close to me as I fall asleep."

Getting in behind her, he watched as she let the water fall over her. Reaching for the washcloth and her scented bath soap, he lathered it up and started washing her back and shoulders, "It's been awhile since I have been able to do this," he commented as he moved further down.

"Work has a way with interfering with things," she sighed heavily. "I hate graveyard."

"I know you do, sweetheart. Speed and I have been wracking our brains trying to figure out a way to get you back on day's with us," he told her as he turned her around and started washing her chest and arms.

"There's no way getting around it, baby. Unless we give this up, and believe me, I don't want to give this up, there's no way I'll be back on days. I guess, we are just going to have to make do."

Standing up straight his hand stilled on her, "Unless…" he said as he looked at her with a smile, "we don't get around it…we go through it."

"Horatio Caine, what do you have formulating up in that mind of yours?" Alexx asked, smirking back at him.

"Well…the rules state that no city or county employees can date right?" he asked with a smirk of his own.

"Yeah," she replied narrowing her sights at him, "I still don't get it, Horatio, both you and I work for the county."

"True, but it doesn't say anything about married couples working together," he told her with a smile. "I mean, Jim and Dottie both work for the MDPD, so do several of our other friends that are married to other county employees."

"You know, you're right," she smiled brighter as she stood in the water line. Rinsing, she turned back to him, "Clever, Lieutenant."

"So in the morning then, we take the kids to school and then go get the marriage license?" he asked watching her as the water cascaded down her trim form.

"Sounds like a plan," she said, pulling him closer. Taking his shower gel, she grasped at his cloth and put some on, turning him around. She gently washed his back, "I can hardly wait to become your wife, Horatio."

"Just think, next weekend you will be Mrs. Horatio Caine," he smiled as he looked back at her, "And plan on being out on the boat for the first two nights."

"That was my first thought coming," Alexx said as she turned him around. Gently, she began washing his chest, moving delicately around his body. Standing, she pushed him lightly into the water, "Okay, rinse off, and let's get to bed. I am officially tired now."

Chuckling lightly, Horatio rinsed off and turned off the water. As she opened the curtain back, he reached for a towel and handed it to her and then got one for himself. After drying off, he wrapped it around his waist and started brushing his teeth as she finished doing hers and then left out. Once done he looked up into the mirror seeing himself. No longer did he see the lines from stress and loneliness, instead he saw a different man, a man that was full of life and love.

Leaving out he turned off the light's and went to the dresser and retrieve a pair of boxers Slipping them on he looked over at Alexx as she got into bed. Tossing the towel back into the bathroom, he went over to the bed and settled in next to her and pulled the covers out over then. Laying back, he moved his arm so she could cuddle in close.

Alexx moved closer to him, relishing the warmth of his body. Never did she think she would have this again, the familiarity of love and a home full of it. She gazed at him as she reached out to touch his cheek, perhaps to see if he was real, to make sure that it wasn't a dream. Everything was coming together in fine fashion, and she couldn't be any happier than she was right at that moment.

"Horatio, I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," he said as his arm held her close and his other rested on his chest. "Get some sleep, we have a long morning ahead of us."

Alexx nodded and leaned up to kiss him softly before settling in. Soon, her breathing evened out and she was in a deep slumber, the thoughts and feelings of their evening together running at the surface. Life could get no better.


	15. Chapter 15

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

The following morning seemed to fly by without any complications. Horatio and Alexx dropped the kids off at school before going and getting a bite to eat before heading to the courthouse. After what seemed like forever, they finally had their marriage license in hand and headed to the lab to tell everyone the good news about the wedding. Pulling the truck into his space in the parking garage, Horatio shut off the engine and looked over at her.

"So, ready to face the children, so to speak?" he asked with a smile.

"Ready," she exhaled as she looked towards the building. It had been a long time since she had been there during the day shift, and she longed to see them all. "What do you think they are going to say? I know Tim already knows…but Calleigh, Eric?"

"Well…probably that it's about time…" he replied with a smile, "which, I happen to agree with. I think they will be happy for us."

"Yeah," she beamed brightly. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath and then exhaled slowly, "Okay, I'm ready, Horatio."

Smiling he opened the door and got out. Once she was out he locked the truck up and went around to her taking her hand in his as they went to the elevator. Taking out his cell, Horatio dialed Tim's number.

"Speed…yeah…do me a favor and have everyone meet me and Alexx in my office in five…thanks," and the closed the phone as they got onto the lift.

As they got off the elevator, the lab was alive with activity. Walking down the halls he held her close, "So, how does it feel to be back here during the day?"

Alexx took in the activity, her smile accompanying her welling eyes. It was almost as if she hadn't left at all, but things were still noticeably different. She waved to those whom she knew, her smile permanently affixed, "It's like I never left. I miss this."

Leaning towards her he whispered to where only she could hear him, "You will be back here soon, sweetheart." Leading her to his office, he unlocked the door and let her in and then closed it behind them. "The others should be here shortly."

She sat in the chair sitting opposite his desk, her hands in her lap and waited. Looking around, she noticed something on his desk, her brow crinkling. Before she could ask him about it, there was a knock at the door and she looked up to see Calleigh walking in with Eric in tow. Standing, she moved to greet them, her arms coming around Calleigh first, then Eric. She had seen less and less of them when she had gone on graveyard, and she was just happy to see them now.

"Calleigh, how are you?" she asked, her smile widening.

"I'm good. How about you, " Calleigh responded as she looked between Horatio and Alexx. It had become common knowledge that they were an item. "I trust Horatio's looking after you well."

"Yeah, he's doing pretty good," Alexx replied, cutting her eyes towards him.

"Okay, what am I now, chop liver?" Tim said as he walked, "Where's my hug?"

"Of course not," Alexx said as she opened her arms to him, encasing him wholly. "What took you so long to get here?"

"Had a sample to finish running," he said as he hugged her back. "So…what's going on?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well, if you will all take a seat, Alexx and I needed to fill you in on a few things," Horatio said as he sat on the edge of his desk and held out his hand to Alexx.

Alexx took it and Calleigh smiled, seeing the love in such a simple gesture, "You guys are getting married, aren't you?"

Smiling Horatio looked at Alexx, "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Sure," she smiled as she faced them all, "Well, yes, Calleigh, we are getting married. Next weekend, Saturday to be exact."

Eric smiled widely, "Your kidding…I'm mean…that's great!"

Tim got up and walked over to Alexx, "I never thought I would see this day, but it's about damn time," he told her as he gave her a hug.

Alexx's eyes welled up with tears as she fell into his arms, hugging him tightly, then pulled back, looking at them, "You guys, it means so much to me, to the both of us," she said as she reached for Horatio's hand again, "that you are happy for us."

"Yeah…well you two were made for each other," Tim said as he extended his hand out to Horatio. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Speed," he said shaking his hand and smiling. "Now…we both want all of you there…no if's, and, or buts."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Eric said standing up and giving Alexx a hug. "So…what do you need us to do?"

"I've got the bachelor party covered," Tim said with a grin.

"And, I suppose I have the bachlorett party," Calleigh said as she looked to Tim and Eric, "What? It's going to be decent."

"Cal…with you, nothing is innocent," Tim said with another smirk as she hit him over the shoulder.

"Alright…so with all that out of the way now…I need to get my bride to be home so she can rest," Horatio told them.

"Rest?" Calleigh asked, looking between the both of them, "Alexx, is there something wrong with you?"

"Well…" she started as she looked to him, then back to the rest of them. She didn't know what to say, knowing that Horatio had wanted to wait to tell them about the baby.

"So you about ready?" he asked seeing that she was at a loss for words.

Alexx nodded and smiled back at them, "See you later, guys. Be safe out there."

"Always," Tim said with a smile as he headed back down to trace.

"Alexx…don't be a stranger. We miss seeing you around here." Eric said as he moved towards the door.

"I won't," Alexx called back, turning her attention to Calleigh. Both ladies locked eyes and Calleigh smiled wryly, "What, Calleigh?"

"Something's going on here, but, I won't press," Calleigh said , her accent thickening as she started moving towards the door. "Congratulations to you both, you deserve all the love in the world. Take it easy, Alexx."

Once the southern blonde was out the door, Alexx turned to Horatio, her expression stricken, "You don't think she knows, do you?"

"With Calleigh…it's hard to tell sometimes. But she's a woman, and women can tell these things," he said as he slipped his arms around her. "Why don't you take the truck on home and get some rest. I can drive the hummer home tonight."

"Okay," she said as she put a hand to his cheek, "Don't be too late tonight, alright?"

"I'll try not to be. Are you working this weekend?" he asked as he gazed into her eyes.

"I'm on call," she sighed heavily. "Thank god, this isn't going to last. This is for the birds. Why, do you have any plans, Mr. Caine?"

"Well, I was thinking about maybe stopping off and grabbing a few movies for the weekend. I know the kids wanted to see that new Pirate's movie."

"That actually sounds great. You know they love our movie nights," Alexx said as she released him. Another knock at the door tore her completely from him, and she stood off to the side when it opened, seeing a lab tech come in. Silently, she watched as he conducted business, the authority wearing easily on his shoulders. It was so very obvious that he was meant to do the job commissioned to him. When the lab tech left, Alexx smiled, "Well, I think that's my cue to leave. It looks as if you are going to be very busy."

"Yes it does," he said as he placed the file onto his desk. "Would you like me to walk you out?" he said as he handed her the truck keys.

"You don't have to, I still remember the way," she quipped as she squeezed his hand. "Remember, come back to me tonight, okay? Miami might could stand to lose you, but I can't."

"I promise to come home to you."

Alexx nodded as she turned from him, waving, "Anything special for dinner tonight?"

"You on a silver platter?" he smiled.

She stopped moving and turned to him, a feral grin coming about, "You know, that could be arranged. Call me and let me know how you're feeling before you get home."

"Yes ma'am." He said picking up the folder and following her out. "Any plans for maybe the camcorder also?"

"I'll check to see if we have enough tapes," she responded, feeling his eyes on her. "Too bad you're staying here today. The house is empty."

"And the kids get out at what time today?" he asked as they went down the hall towards the elevator.

"Three. Give us plenty of time," she answered with a grin. It was a long shot, but she tried anyway.

"I'll have to see if I can get away for a bit then if things slow down some," he told her as they reached the elevators. "Call me when you get home?"

"I will." Entering into the lift, she smiled and winked at him, "I sure hope you can get away, I'm feeling the need for you."

Before he could respond a tech came over to him, "Call me," he said to her as the doors closed.

Alexx grinned contently at the thought of giving him something to think about while he worked, another thought coming to her. Shaking her head, she laughed out loud in the silent compartment, "That would just be torture."

Reaching the garage, she walked off the lift and found the truck, slipping in and turning it towards home, with her thoughts solely on him.

* * *

The weekend had gone by fast and now Horatio sat in the passenger seat of Eric's truck as he took them to meet Tim and the others. Alexx had left earlier for her bachlorett party that Calleigh was giving her, and now it was his turn. Looking over at Eric, he shook his head, "So what does Tim have up his sleeve for tonight?"

"You're just going to have to sit back and see, now, won't you?" Eric asked, a grin coming as he drove. "Don't worry, H, what happens at the party, stays at the party."

"Great…now I am worried," he said lightly as he looked out ahead of them, "So where are we meeting him and the others?"

Eric snickered, "We're almost there, H. Just sit back and relax." Eric continued to drive, laughing lightly at his boss and his consciousness. If anything, this was a night where he could just let go. Turning into the parking lot of the club, Eric sighed, "You've got to give it to Speed, when he says he's going to handle something, he damn well means it." Eric got out and looked to Horatio as they walked towards the door, Eric opening it and allowing him entrance, "Welcome to paradise, H."

Horatio walked in with Eric following behind. The music blared from the speakers as they made there way over to the tables Tim had reserved for them. As they approached, he saw that Frank, Tim, and several others from the lab and the PD already there. Seeing Tim walking over he smiled, "You know Alexx would kill you if she knew about this don't you?"

"And none of you would ever be able to find the body," he remarked, snickering. "So, let's just not tell her, okay?"

"And hope she doesn't find out…Thanks, Speed. You know you didn't have to go through all this trouble."

Handing him a drink, he shrugged his shoulders, "Oh, it's no trouble at all. So…no worrying, no doubts. Mingle a bit, and have fun."

"Right," he smiled as he made his way around shaking hands along the way.

The night wore on, and Horatio was well in to his celebration, having had his share of drinks and conversations, doing his best to steer clear of the familiar faces of the club. Sitting in the corner, he watched as the scene played out, turning every so often to find Eric chatting it up with one of the ladies, or Frank nursing a beer at the bar. The one who was conspicuously missing was Tim.

"Now, where did he go off to?" he asked under his breath, sure that wherever he was, that trouble in some form or fashion was going to follow. Feeling someone coming to his side, he smiled as he turned, "Speed, I was starting to wonder where you…"

"Hey Red…it's been awhile."

Horatio looked up into her green eyes, swallowing hard, his mind running, "Ah…Candy…yes, it has been a while. I see," he said as he gave her the once over, then returning his sights to her face, "I see you are doing well."

"I am…" she said as she sat down next to him, "but I'd be doing a lot better if I knew why you stopped coming around. I miss you coming down here."

"Things change, Candy," Horatio sighed as he looked around, seeing everyone engaged in their own activities. "I just didn't feel the need to any more."

"She must be pretty special then," she replied with a knowing smile, "I can tell when a man is getting fucked properly…and you are."

Horatio laughed almost nervously, sitting up somewhat, "She's very special, we're getting married tomorrow."

"Oh…so this is your bachelor party then?" she asked seductively.

"Yes,…" he paused, seeing the sensuality in her eyes and adverting his line of sight to the floor, "yes it is."

"Umm…well then," she said as she got up and took his hand pulling his up with her, "then someone has a little gift for you up on stage."

Horatio hesitated, the memories of his time here previously coming back to him, "That won't be necessary, Candy."

"Oh….yes it is," she said smiling, "Hey everyone! It's time for Red's gift!" she yelled out to his friends and coworkers.

Horatio could feel the stares as she pulled him closer to the stage, realizing now that it was too late to back out without causing a commotion. Looking to his right, he saw Tim and Eric watching with huge grins on their faces, urging him on. With a groan, he sat down in the seat in the middle of the stage, looking out into the audience. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

The music started and he felt her hands on him from behind him. Clearing his throat, he sat up, casting his sight downwards, "Candy, really…"

"Relax, Red, and just enjoy your last night as a free man," she whispered into his ear, "And remember, no touching…at least not in front of everyone." Running her hands down his arms she brought them down and behind the chair. Slowly she danced around him, her hips swaying to the music as she rubbed against his upper arms with her rear as her hand went to the strap of her flimsy outfit. Turning around she moved in front of Horatio and straddled his leg as her hands ran through his hair, "Relax…" she whispered as she leaned forward.

Horatio could see the expressions on their faces, their jaws slack with disbelief as she continued her work. Despite his desire not to, he could feel himself being aroused and closed his eyes, "Candy…Don't do this…"

"Red…" she said as she stood up and sat down on his lap, leaning back and grinding her ass into his crotch, "your boys paid for this…just enjoy."

The cat calls and whistles grew as she growned into him, feeling his arousal tightening. He fought within himself to quell his desires, his breathing going up a notch. He had to get away from her, but he found that he couldn't move, "Candy…"

"Just a bit longer, Red…" she said as she stood back up and turned around to him as her hand went to her top and she opened it to him letting him see her bare breasts and then let the top fall to the floor. Moving forward she lifted her stiletto clad foot and placed it on the chair at his crotch and leaned forward, her breasts in his face as she glanced to the crowd with a smile before looking back at him, "Let them have there fun, Red…besides, you know you like this, and in less then a minute I'll be done."

Hearing her speak to him, he coughed, sitting up once again, unable to focus. He tried to keep his mind on Alexx, but found that it was nearly impossible with what Candy was doing to him at the moment. Shaking his head, he watched as she pranced around him once again, and sighed with relief at her absence in front of him. Sitting there, he waited patiently for her to finish, counting the seconds until he could leave.

Moving back in front of him Candy turned towards the crowd and started unzipping her extremely short skirt. Freeing it she tossed it to Tim and winked and then bent slowly down in front of Horatio, her legs spread apart and straight as she looked back at him. Seeing the expression she wanted, she smiled and stood back up going over to him as the music came to and end and sat on his lap, "Congratulations, Red…we'll miss you down here," she said and then leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Grateful that it was over, he waited until she got up and went to the edge of the stage, to collect her garments and the bills that had been tossed up there, getting up and adjusting himself somewhat. Smoothing out his jacket, he saw them as they approached the stage, his glare becoming more and more evident. Before they had a moment to speak, he held out his hand, glancing back to see Candy going backstage, winking at him before disappearing behind the curtains.

"You two come with me, now," he glowered, descending the stairs.

"You don't think he's pissed do you?" Eric said looking at Tim.

"Shit…I think he might be. We might have gone a little overboard. I told you the stripper was a bad idea," Tim said as he began walking, following the same path Horatio took.

"Me…you're the one that said to take him to the strip club," Eric countered as they caught up with Horatio.

"Hey, H…have fun up there?" Eric asked with a smile.

Pushing out of the door roughly, Horatio turned back to Eric, his fury becoming evident, "Who's goddamned idea was this?"

"Umm…the strip club was my idea…but the stripper was Eric's," Tim said looking at him.

Eric shook his head in agreement and started "Hey, H, we didn't mean…"

"You didn't mean what?" Horatio glared between the two of them. "This couldn't have just been a decent night out, could it? You had to go and do something immature like this. What the fuck were you two thinking?"

Taken back a bit Tim stared at him, "We were thinking of giving you a night out that you haven't had in forever, not with the guy's that is. Excuse us if we were just trying to lighten the fucking mood some."

"Great fucking job," he returned angrily as he walked away. Heading for parking lot, he suddenly realized that he hadn't drove and glanced back to them. Sighing heavily, he approached them, the fury gone out of his eyes. "I didn't drive, and I need to see her."

"Calleigh wouldn't tell us where they were taking her, afraid we might ruin there fun," Tim said bitterly as he walked off and back inside.

"H…man…we didn't mean for you to get pissed or anything. I guess things have changed," Eric said turning to go back in.

Standing in the parking lot alone, he sighed heavily and turned towards the road. This night was turning out to be a night mare.

Alexx took her seat at the head of the table, surrounded by her closets friends. Horatio had left with Eric, assured that he was going to have the time of his life, but unsure of where he was going, while Calleigh had picked her up almost an hour later. She was told that because of the nature of the evening, neither of them were to know where the other was, and Alexx was fine with that, rationalizing that it was good that they spent the night apart. Hearing her laughter, Alexx was brought out of her thoughts by a present being placed in front of her by Maxine, a wide smile on her face.

"Now, I can only imagine what this is," Alexx smirked as she started tearing into the paper. "I'm sure it's not a quilting spool."

"Umm…no, but I'm sure you will get a big thrill out of it," she said with a big smile.

"I'm sure," she said as she opened the package, pulling out a very racy negligee, "And as always, you never fail, Maxie. This will be put to great use, that is if it sees more than a minute before hitting the floor. Oh, and a bonus," she said as she went through the box more. "A vibrator…you shouldn't have."

"Hey…thought you might get lonely during the day when the Lieutenant was at work and you were at home," she smiled devilishly.

"Damn, and all you got me was a book and some candles," Laura said as she sipped on her wine and grinned.

"Hey, you said nothing perverted…however, nothing was said about Alexx," she smiled

"That's because I have an open mind when it comes to these types of things," Alexx retorted as she placed the package aside, grabbing for another. With a sigh, she looked over the room, and smiled widely, then looked to Calleigh who had a satisfied smile on her face. With a nod, Alexx moved on to the next present and thought of him, wondering what he was doing at that exact moment.


	16. Chapter 16

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Sitting at the bar, Tim nursed his beer as he looked around at the others, seeing them all still having a good time. Even Eric had came back in and was now talking to one of the girls, more then likely trying to hook up with her. Shaking his head he took a long drink before signaling the bartender for another. He had wanted to give Horatio a good send off into a marriage he was sure was made in heaven, but instead he had cause a rift that might hurt things instead. Sighing he took the beer from the bartender and tossed down some bills.

Horatio approached the bar, knowing that he should clear the air with Tim, his demeanor sinking even further. He hadn't meant to over react, but being back in this place had panicked him and he lashed out. Coming next to him, he sighed heavily and gestured to the seat, "Mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead, it's a free country," Tim said as he took another drink of his beer.

Horatio sat down and gestured towards the bartender, then looked to Tim, "Speed…I'm sorry. I had no right to blow up at you or Eric. It's just…this place…"

Nodding his head Tim looked around and took another drink before looking over at him, "What's going on with you? Ever since the jewelry store you've changed."

Taken aback by the question, Horatio looked to his beer then to the alcohol on the opposing wall, trying to find the right words to explain. Tim was right, something had happened, but he had chosen to deal with it in his own manner. "Going through something like that,…watching a friend come so close to dying, it does something to you. I've seen nothing but death in my life, and seeing you on the floor, bleeding out…it was like the final straw."

"Yeah…but that's still no reason to withdraw from the team like you have. Hell, when was the last time you worked with us in the lab, or collected evidence? You won't even take a case with Calleigh, and hardly any with Eric since Marisol. We have all noticed this, H," Tim said looking at him dead in the eyes.

Faced with the truth, Horatio could do nothing but sit and stare at his beer. All of what Tim had expressed, he had done, realizing now that he was separating himself from those who mattered most. He looked to Eric, seeing all of Marisol in him and sighed heavily, his sorrow and grief coming back. "I was so intent on keeping away from hurt that I failed to realize that I was hurting all the people I care about. Only recently, have I begun to be able to open myself up again, and it's with Alexx's help. Before her, I couldn't fathom integrating back into the team, but now…I see the need to."

"Calleigh, Eric and I all owe where we are to you. But without you there with us, it's like a piece is missing…the main piece of the puzzle. Besides, we're all family in that lab…and it's hard not having all the family there," Tim said looking to him.

"You're right, Tim. And I am sorry," he sighed heavily, taking a swig. "I guess, I needed to stand back and see the picture for what it is."

"Now all we have to do is figure out a way to get Alexx back and the family will be complete, like before," he said taking another drink and signaling the bartender again for another.

"We've got that covered," Horatio said as he took another swig, then looking to Tim. "Well, I found a way to the other side of the river instead of through it."

"You gonna tell me or am I gonna have to buy you another lap dance to get it out of you?" he smirked.

"No need," he snickered as he set the bottle down. "You know Dottie and Jim?"

"Over in homicide and personnel…yeah why?"

"They are married, and they work the same shift," Horatio responded with a twinkle in his eye. "Problem solved."

"Shit…you're right," Tim said as a smile came to him, "So, Alexx is coming back to day shift?"

"Yes. It may take a week or so, but she will be back on."

"That's great, H…I'm sure she's more then ready to come back," he told him as he looked to the bartender as his beer was placed in front of him, "One for my friend also please." Turning back to Horatio he sighed, "Earlier, when you were up there…she seemed to know you, H."

"Yeah, it's fair to say, that she knows me quite well," Horatio sighed as he drowned the beer, sitting the bottle down. Popping open the new one, he looked to the stage, "I have a history with her and this place."

Tim's eyes went wide as he looked at his beer and then glanced at Horatio, "I…I didn't know otherwise…"

"It's alright, Speed. You didn't know, and I shouldn't have come off to you and Eric like that. It's just that, this place is apart of my past, and well, Alexx is apart of my future."

"Shit…man…I'm sorry. No wonder you looked like you were about ready to bolt when you were up there," Tim said taking a drink. "But that also explains why she was so excited when we pointed you out to her."

"Precisely," he said as he took a drink. "Needless to say, Alexx doesn't need to know about this."

"No…she'd kill us both," he snickered lightly. "So have you two thought about having kids?"

Adverting his gaze, Horatio gave a short laugh, "Yes, that's still on the table."

"Hey you two…" a man said as he walked up, "sorry to interrupt, but I need to be getting back to the shop."

"So soon, Artie?" Tim asked.

"Yeah…my night shift needs some help…they just called. Anyway, Horatio…this is for you and your bride. Just make sure you two come in and use it," he said patting him on the back and handing him an envelope.

"We will make sure and do that, Artie. Thanks for coming," Horatio said with a smile as he took his hand and shook it.

"So…what do you say we go hit Fate now? Calleigh is keeping Alexx out most of the night…something about bad luck about you seeing her before the wedding and all," he said and then downed the rest of his beer.

"Sounds like an idea," Horatio said as he pulled his cell out. "If I can't see her, then I could at least talk to her, right?"

"Then do it from Eric's truck…can't have you getting in trouble," he said with a chuckle. "Hey Eric!"

"Yeah…"

"Round everyone up…we're heading over to Fate." Tim called out over the music.

Eric nodded and said his goodbye's to the girl he was talking to before heading over to the tables.

"Come on, H…let's get you out of here so you can call your woman," Tim said getting up from the bar and throwing down some bills on the bar.

Horatio followed, waiting to get just out of the club's door to depress her number, waiting for her to pick up. Walking towards Eric's truck he smiled as he heard her voice.

"Hi," she said, a smile coming over her, sitting back in the chair she was in.

"Hi yourself," he said with a smile as he reached Eric's truck. "Having a good time?"

"Fabulous, but," she said as she lowered her voice a bit, "It would be better if you were here. Although, I'm getting some great presents…presents that we both will like."

"Umm…can't wait to see. And I have one for us from Artie…said we both need to come in and use it," he chuckled.

"Well, we need to be sure and use it before we leave," Alexx said as she sighed. "God, I wish you were here… I suddenly need to feel you."

"I know the feeling, sweetheart. Right now all I want is to curl up next to you and relax…and get rid of this hangover I'm going to probably have, compliments of your boys," he said leaning up against Eric's truck.

"You let them know to take it easy on you, Horatio," Alexx said sternly. "And don't be late tomorrow."

"Yeah well, a even a jail break couldn't keep me away tomorrow," he smiled. "So what does Calleigh have planned for you tonight?"

"We're going to a club after this. I'm assured a good time, but with the likes of Maxine and Calleigh, I'm sure we will surpass a good time."

"Well…just make sure you're not late tomorrow then," he laughed lightly as Eric, Tim and the others came out heading to there vehicles.

"I won't. I love you, Horatio, and be careful," she answered back, almost sadly.

"I will, sweetheart. Call me later if you can't sleep," he said lightly.

"I will," she returned. "Goodnight, Horatio."

"Good night, sweetheart," he told her.

"Night, Alexx!" Tim called out as he came around the back of the truck.

"Tell him I said goodnight. Behave."

"We will…love you," he said with a nod to Tim as Eric unlocked the truck.

"Love you," she replied sweetly, then hanging up.

Hanging up the phone, Horatio looked to Tim and Eric, "Alright, boys, to Fate it is."

Tim patted Horatio's shoulder, "Now that's the H we've been missing," he said as he climbed in, "Dammit Delko, you need a bigger truck."

"Yeah…well you need to get your own so you can play designated driver," he quipped as Horatio got in next to Tim.

Starting up the truck, Eric pulled out and headed to the next club for a night of laughs, and new memories for them all.

* * *

Janie stood in front the long mirror smoothing out her dress as Calleigh zipped it up for her in the back. Smiling at her, she then saw her mother come out from the bathroom in her dress. Turning around she smiled bigger. She had never seen her mom look so happy and was glad she had found Horatio. Walking over to Calleigh she looked up at her, "Do you think I could have a minute alone with my mom?"

"Sure…we have a little time. I'll just be outside the door," Calleigh said with a smile of her own.

Janie watched as she went out and walked over to Alexx, "You look beautiful mom."

"Thank you honey," she said with a smile, "you are simply divine yourself. How's it going?"

"Good. I wanted to talk to you..." Janie said as she fiddled with the bracelet that Horatio had given her.

"Okay," Alexx intoned, her gaze narrowing. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah…I just…well, I wanted to ask you something important," she said looking at Alexx now. "I was thinking, now that you and Horatio are getting married and all…well, I know he's not our dad, but…"

"But what, sweetie?" Alexx asked, her concern growing now. She could tell that this was on her daughter and came closer to her. "Janie, what's up?"

"Well, last night Bryan and I were talking and we wanted to know if it would be wrong to call Horatio dad?" she said looking to her.

Alexx took Janie into her arms and embraced her tightly, "Oh, honey, no, it's not wrong. But, baby, it's got to be what you want."

"I know. I haven't forgotten dad though, but with Horatio here now, and he's been so good to Bryan and me…I wasn't sure."

"He will be honored," Alexx beamed as she pulled away from Janie. For her to have requested that, she now knew that they had fully accepted him into their lives. "Just as long as you are comfortable."

"I am," Janie said with a smile. "I'm glad your marrying him mom, and I wanted to say thanks for bringing him into our lives."

"He is a god send, I can tell you," Alexx replied as she stood. Looking to the clock, she smiled heavily, "it's just about time, are you nervous?"

"No…are you?" she said as she went and got the bouquet for Alexx.

"A little," she confessed, chuckling a bit. Taking the bouquet, she smiled, "It's like the first time all over again. How do I look, is everything in place?"

"Mom…Horatio is going to be speechless," she said with a smile as a knock came to the door. Going over Janie opened it seeing Tim standing there in a suit and let out a snicker.

"I see they got you to shave, Uncle Tim…and wear a suit," she said smiling.

"Yeah…yeah…rub it in will ya, chipmunk," he said as he moved past her, "Alexx…its time."

Alexx smiled and looked to Janie, then to Tim, "Okay, well,…I guess we need to go." Pulling up the skirt of her gown she walked towards Tim, taking his arm, breathing in and out.

"You okay?" he asked looking down at her.

Nodding quickly, she looked to him, her eyes beginning to well with tears, "I'm…nervous, Tim. What if…what if he has second thoughts?"

"He's not going too. He loves you, Alexx. And when he sees you I think you're gonna take his breath away," he told her with a bright smile.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes crinkling slightly.

"Yes really…you look beautiful. And how often do you ever hear that come out my mouth?"

"Okay, so I'm just freaking out for no reason," Alexx said as she wiped at her tears, walking with him down the corridor. "He loves me, he's going to marry me, today's going to be a happy day."

"You will do fine, Alexx," he said as they came to the door leading out to the beach.

Janie, Bryan and Calleigh were there already waiting on her, all with big smiles. Tim helped her through the door as Janie and Bryan took there spots next to each other to make the walk before there mom and then followed by Calleigh. Tim looked at Alexx and patted her hand as the music started and Janie and Bryan started heading down.

"This is really happening," she whispered as she looked out onto the beach, seeing the spectacular sunset. Her heart leapt as she caught a quick glance of him standing there, watching her children walk down the aisle. A tear welled to potential and dropped, "I wish I could stop crying."

Reaching inside is suit coat pocket, Tim pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her, "Thought you might need this," he said lightly as he saw Calleigh start down. "Look's like we're next."

Alexx looked up to see Calleigh make it to the front and then she looked to Tim, a smile coming brightly, "Okay, here we go."

Stepping gently, she walked with him down the aisle, her eyes set on Horatio. Seeing him with the beauty of the sunset as his backdrop caused her eyes to well once more, her grip tightening ever so gently on Tim's arm. Coming to rest at the altar, she glanced over to him, his blue eyes sparkling as he reached for her hand. Taking his hand, she smiled and glanced back at Tim, giving him a grateful nod, then turning her full attention to Horatio.

"Hello, Mr. Caine," she said lovingly.

"Ma'am," he said lightly as he smiled at her, "You are breathtaking."

"As are you," she returned squeezing his hand. With a nod, she faced the judge and listened as he began to speak.

"Friends, family, we are gathered here on this beautiful day to unite these two in marriage. Marriage is a sacred bond between a man and a woman, a commitment to share each others lives with one another, and is founded on sincerity and understanding which leads to tolerance, confidence, and trust. A happy marriage will enable you to establish a home with love and stability, where your family and friends will always be welcomed. Now, who brings this woman to marry this man?"

"I do," Tim said setting up and then moving back to stand beside Bryan.

The judge nodded, gesturing to Horatio and Alexx, "The couple has decided to affirm their lives together through vows of their choosing. Horatio,…"

Horatio turned to Alexx, a wide smile appearing as he took her hand into his, "Alexx, I love you, more than words can say. You have been there to help me pick up the pieces of my life, and have taught me how to love again. I affirm to you, my love and I invite you to share my life. I promise to respect your needs and I will follow through with kindness, unselfishness and trust to achieve the warm, rich life we now look forward to. I do this with all the love afforded to me as I take your hand. I take you to be my lawful wedded wife, for richer, or for poorer, sickness and in health, until the day I part this earth."

Alexx nodded as the stream of tears cascaded down her face, taking a moment to gather her thoughts. After a second she looked back up to him, "Horatio, I've loved you with all that is in me, afforded my life for yours, your heart for mine, your love for my love. I too promise to respect your needs and follow through with kindness, unselfishness and trust, affirming to you, my love and inviting you, to share in my life. I do this with all the love afforded to me as I take your hand, and thereby taking you to be my lawful wedded husband, for richer or poorer, sickness and in health, until my dying breath."

The sounds of sniffling could be heard as they both gazed at each other, the dying of the sun in the western horizon encasing the atmosphere wholly. A slight breeze wafted through, pushing at her hair as they turned to the judge once again.

"Rings signify the union in it's entirety, an unbroken circle of trust and love, and of understanding. It is one symbol that is to be held in high regards, never breaking in the sight of adversity." Addressing them, he requested, "Rings please."

Alexx turned towards Calleigh as she retrieved his band, taking it in her hands before relinquishing it to the judge, seeing, for the first time, her band as it sat with his. She glanced up to him and smiled beautifully, then retained her focus on the judge.

"Horatio, take the ring and place it on her finger and repeat after me. Alexandria, with this ring, I thee wed. Take it as a symbol of what we shall share together. Cherish and believe in it, as I cherish and believe in you."

Horatio cleared his throat and slid the ring effortlessly on her finger, "Alexandria, with this ring, I thee wed. Take it as a symbol of what we shall share together. Cherish and believe in it, as I cherish and believe in you."

Alexx felt the tears coming as she smiled at him, then at the judge, who then requested the same of her, "Alexx, take the ring and place it on his finger and repeat after me, Horatio, with this ring, I thee wed. Take it as a symbol of what we shall share together. Cherish and believe in it, as I cherish and believe in you."

"Horatio," she started as she slid the ring on his finger, her tears falling rapidly, "with this ring, I thee wed. Take it as a symbol of what we shall share together. Cherish and believe in it , as I cherish and believe in you."

Watching the couple as they continued to gaze, the judge addressed the audience, "Love is patient and kind. It's never jealous, love is never boastful, never rude, or selfish. It does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other peoples faults, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope. It's ready to endure whatever comes. True love does not come to an end. It is with a sound mind and heart, and by the power of the great state of Florida, and the city of Miami Dade, that I now pronounce you man and wife, Horatio, you may kiss your bride."

Smiling brightly at her, he moved closer as his hands went around her waist. Leaning down his lips went to hers in there first kiss as a married couple. Letting the kiss linger for a moment he then pulled back slightly gazing at her, "I love you."

"I love you," she whispered with a tearful smile as she turned to the audience, seeing their happy faces. Crying more, she took his arm and looked to him, "Ready?"

"Always," he replied with a smile.

Alexx grinned and stepped out stretching her arms for Janie and Bryan to join them as they walked down the aisle. Together, they would walk into their future.

* * *

The people moved about the reception area talking, laughing, eating and having a great time. The happy couple sat at a table with the kids next to them chatting with a few of there friends as everything started getting under way. Standing up, Tim signaled for the DJ to cut the music. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" he said above the voices in the room.

"I would like to make a toast to the new couple," he said raising his glass to them, "H…Alexx. I have known both of you for many years now, and consider you both family. I have watched as you both have gone through different trials and tribulations that life has thrown out in front of you. But I have also watched your love grow. I knew the first time I saw you two holding each other that this day would come. So, here is to you both. May you share a life of happiness and love together always." Raising his glass more he saluted them and then took a drink as did everyone else.

Alexx smiled, looking to Horatio as he drank, her arm going around his, bringing him closer, "You know, I'm pretty sure we won't be missed, Mr. Caine."

Smiling he set his drink down, "Thinking about slipping out early?" he asked as he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning he looked up and saw Janie standing there with a smile.

"Mom…can I steal him away for a minute?" Janie asked.

"Sure, go ahead honey," Alexx said as she moved to get up. "I'm going to go and talk to Calleigh. You two going to be alright?"

"Yeah," she said with a big smile as she took his hand and moved so he could get up also.

He followed her until she motioned for him to sit, casting a questionable gaze at him, "Everything alright, Janie?"

"Yeah…I umm…I just wanted to talk…that's all," she told him as she watched her mom before looking back to him. "You made mom really happy this afternoon. I don't think I have ever seen her this happy."

"She's done that much and more for me, Janie. I really love her," he returned as he looked to her again. In her eyes, he saw every bit of her mother and smiled heavily. Lifting his gaze, he caught his wife gazing at them, waving slightly, "she's pretty happy, isn't she?"

"Yeah. I umm…I know we didn't have a good start and all, but…" she sighed with a smile, "you umm…you were there for Bryan and me when we need it, and when mom need it."

"I'll always be there, Janie. I love you guys more than you'll ever know. You are my family now."

"That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about," she said turning to him more. "Bryan and I were talking last night about something and…well…I was having some difficulty in deciding what to do. So, I talked to mom about it and she helped me out." Taking a deep breath she looked at him, "Being you and mom are married now…I…I was wondering if I could call you dad now?"

Horatio looked to Janie, "Only if you are comfortable with it, sweetheart. I would be honored."

Smiling brighter, she reached to him giving him a hug, "I am…dad."

Hearing her call him that caused his heart to swell and he embraced her tightly, "Thank you, Janie."

Hanging onto him for a few more moments she pulled away, as saw Bryan coming over with the box that they had wrapped. Nodding to him, she watched as he handed it to him. "It's something Bryan and I wanted to get for you."

"Now, I wonder what it is," he said as he took it in hand and then glanced up at them. "You know, you didn't have to do this."

"We know…but we wanted to," she said as she looked over at Bryan.

"Open it Horatio." Bryan said.

"Okay, I'm opening it." Horatio opened it and looked to them. Pulling it out, he slipped it out, "It says, Dad."

"Yeah…we know. Bryan and I had them put it there." Janie said as she looked to her brother.

"You been like a dad to us…and we wanted you to know what we thought about you. We want you to be our dad now," Bryan said placing his hand on Horatio's shoulder.

Slipping it on, he smiled, "And it fits. Thank you." Both Bryan and Janie fell into his arms as he embraced them both, his arms going around them. Pulling away, he smiled as he looked to his watch and then finding her, "Alright guys, it seems as if it's time to go. Ready?"

"Yeah…is Samantha going to be staying the whole time you and mom are gone?" Janie asked as she stood up.

"Yes, but she has your Uncle Tim's phone number if something comes up," he replied as he started walking with them. "I don't think there will be any problems then."

"At least you and mom aren't flying again. The boat is a much better choice, plus…you're not up in the air, so all you have to worry about is getting to much sun," Janie smiled up at him as they walked over to Alexx.

"You won't have to worry about anything," Horatio responded as he came to rest in front of her, "Well, seems as if it's time to go."

"Seems like it," she said as she glanced at his wrist. "I see you have a present."

Janie lifted his hand up showing to her mother with a bright smile, "Bryan and I got if for him."

"And it's very nice," she smiled taking his hand. "You guys remembered to pack everything, right?"

"Yeah…I still don't know why Samantha can't stay with us at our house," Janie complained.

"Samantha has some studying she needed to get done along with a paper, so she needs her computer. You two will be fine at her place," Horatio said looking at them and then moving closer to Alexx, "You about ready to go?"

"Just waiting for Samantha," she said as she scanned the room for her, seeing as she entered the door. "There she is. Honey, I'm going to talk to her and make sure they get off okay. C'mon you guys."

Horatio hugged both kids as then watched as they went with Alexx to meet Samantha. Smiling he then looked around seeing all there friends there. Spotting Tim he went over to him, "Speed…Alexx and I are getting ready to take off."

"Sure. We'll get things taken care of here. So…how's it feel?" he asked with a smile.

"Like I been given the world," Horatio replied looking over at Alexx. "Umm…Samantha has your number in case there is a problem with the kids, and we'll have my cell with us. Just don't call unless it's an emergency."

"No problem…you two go have fun." Tim said smiling.

"Thanks, Speed," Horatio said as he looked at him and then walked back over to Alexx as Samantha and the kids left as took her arm having her walk with him and leaned in close whispering, "Just keep walking and we can sneak out without anyone noticing."

Giggling, Alexx nodded discreetly, feeling his hand ghosting at her lower back, "Gotcha. So, Tim has everything under control?"

"Yep," he said as they round the corner and he took her hand into his. "You have everything you need?"

"Everything,…now if we could just make it to …"

"Hey, you guys, wait!" came a distinct voice from behind them. Alexx rolled her eyes as they turned to see Calleigh walking towards them. "Now, I know that you two weren't going to leave without saying good bye."

"Well…" Horatio started as he looked at Alexx, "We thought we would let all of you enjoy yourselves."

"Very clever, Horatio. I know that you are just hankerin' to get out of here, but I just wanted to give you something." Going into her clutch, she pulled out an envelope, "It's from all of us. You both deserve it."

Taking the envelope in hand, Alexx looked up at Calleigh and smiled, "Calleigh…you shouldn't have."

"Oh, hush," Calleigh snickered. "Call it a gift and be done." She started walking away from them turning around, "You two have fun, and be careful."

"We will….thanks, Calleigh," he said as she headed back inside with the others. "So what did they go and do?" he asked watching as Alexx opened the envelope.

"Apparently, money. A lot of money," Alexx said as she pulled the money out of the envelope. "What did they do, save up?"

"Knowing them…probably," he said as she placed it back inside the envelope. "So…Mrs. Caine…you ready to start our honeymoon?"

"I've been ready since we walked down the aisle," she answered, loving the way his surname sounded addressed to her. "And you, Mr. Caine?"

"That I am," he said taking her hand in his and fingering the ring there. "Come on…let's get going before they all find us."

"Lead the way," she responded as she walked swiftly with him. The sooner they got on the boat, the better.

* * *

Alexx gazed out into the vast darkness, the serene sounds of the water lapping against the boat further calming her as the moon shone brightly on the water. With a small smile, she replayed the events of the day in her mind, her heart filling with joy as she saw in her mind's eye, him standing in the opulence of the setting sun. Glancing down at her hand, her diamond encrusted wedding band twinkled up at her and she sighed with deep content. It was as if her soul was complete.

Retaining her sights to the calm waters, she exhaled softly, "I'm finally happy, Peter."

Pouring them each a glass of wine, Horatio carried them out onto the deck where Alexx was and walked up to her. Reaching around her, he handed her the glass, "You okay, sweetheart?"

"Fabulous," she responded, taking the glass. Sipping it, she turned back to the water, "saying good bye to the past, you know. We have a future to look forward to."

Slipping his arm around her waist he looked out with her. The moon was bright and full and the night sky was speckled with stars. Holding her close he sighed, "We have both come a long way haven't we?"

"A long way," she answered, relishing his closeness. "But we've made that journey together."

"That we have," he said and then kissed her temple. "And we still have a long road ahead of us to pave…so do the kids."

"True, but as long as we have each other, we will be fine," she finished, turning in his arms. "But for right now, I want to concentrate on us."

"Now that is an idea I really like," he said leaning down and kissing her as a light breeze went over them.

Alexx held on to him as he kissed her, his tongue brushing against her lips. She opened them and allowed him access briefly before parting from him. "I think…I think we need to move this inside, don't you?"

"Umm…I do…care to lead the way Mrs. Caine?" he asked with a smile. "And I hope you brought some of those gift's you said we would both like…especially if one of them was from Valera."

"They are in the bedroom, but one," she said as she pulled at the satin tie of her robe, "I've already put to use."

Raising his eyebrows as she revealed to him the racy lingerie she was wearing he smiled wickedly, "That must have been from Valera…am I right?"

"You are correct," she smiled wickedly as she pulled him towards the door. "And she gave me a little something extra. But, we have to go to the bedroom for that."

"Remind me to put her in for a raise," he said as he went with her. Going inside, he grabbed the bottle of wine to take with them and followed her into the bedroom.

Taking the bottle out of his hand, she placed it on the table and brought him closer, her body flushed with his. The embroidered mesh teddy shifted slightly, causing her to exhale softly, "You know, even though there's not much to this teddy, I still feel oddly over dressed. Care to help me out with that?"

"But of course." He said as his lips went down to her neck kissing and licking a trail over to the thin strap on her shoulder. Raising his hand to the strap, he moved it from her shoulder and then did the same with the other. After helping get the straps off her arms he slowly pealed it down to reveal her breasts. Bending down, he took a nipple into his mouth as his tongue swirled around it and his other hand going to the opposite breast pinching and rolling the nipple there.

Alexx held her head back, a pleasurable sensation flowing through her. As if on reflex, her fingers intertwined in his hair, gently pulling as he tortured her with his tongue. Regaining her senses, she pulled him away from her and shook her head, her voice laced with passion. "I want to do this differently." Standing away from him, she pulled the lingerie completely off and tossed it away, approaching him stealthy. "Now you, sir, have on too much. Let me help you with that." Putting her hands on him, she tugged at his pants, slipping them down with ease. Looking him directly into his eyes, she smiled wickedly, "Stay right there." Descending downwards, she took his cock in hand and slowly stroked it, before slipping it into her mouth.

Hissing slightly, Horatio's eyes closed as his head fell back and his hands went to her hair. The feeling of her warm wet mouth on him caused his body to wake up fully. Lifting his head he looked down at Alexx and her head bobbed up and down on his cock. "God you should come with a warning…" he hissed as he felt her tongue swirl around his engorged head.

Cupping his sac, she hummed around his growing erection, a smile coming over her. It thrilled her to no end to hear his passionate cries, her only desire being to pull more out of him. Withdrawing her mouth, she stroked his cock in between her hands, looking up at him, "How does that feel, baby? I want you to cum in my mouth so bad. Cum for me, Horatio."

Feeling her mouth ascend onto him again he pushed into her mouth, "Take me all the way…" he rasped out as he felt his cock against the back of her throat and her hum around him again. "Shit…that's it…" he hissed as he looked down at her, "God…make…make me cum…"

Alexx increased her pace, bobbing furiously as she held him tightly in her grasp, her hand helping the motion. Feeling him starting to twitch, she sucked him hard, letting him fall out of her mouth, only to capture it again, lapping at him hungrily. Swirling her mouth around him, she stroked him harder, noticing as his knees began to buckle. Pulling him outwards, she bared her teeth, lightly scraping against his taut skin, stopping at his head as she manipulated it to her desires.

"Shit…gonna…cum…" he moaned out in between gasps as she sucked as licked at his head. Feeling her hand cup his sac once again, he pushed into her mouth, "Take it…" he growled as his cock twitched and his seed shot into her mouth.

Taking every drop, she swallowed him whole before coming back up, a trail of cum resting on her chin. Running her finger across, she then took it in her mouth, sucking on it sensually. Moving on him, she pushed him on the bed and crawled up to him, coming to rest just above his throbbing member. Impaling herself on him, she looked into his hazy eyes and smiled deliciously, moving her hips slowly, "You liked that, didn't you?"

"Yes," Horatio breathed out almost in a whisper as his hands moved slowly up her thighs to her hips. "You have a way of making me weak," he said with a slight smile.

Dipping herself sensually, she continued, "Tell me what you want, baby. What you need."

"You…" he moaned as his cock twitched inside her, coming to life again. "Ride my cock hard…"

Alexx obliged by leaning forward, planting her lips on his, lifting herself up before slamming back down on him, her ass bouncing on him. Moving faster, she sat up quickly, her motion continuing as she dipped her hips roughly, then leaned back furthering his penetration.

"Give it to me, Horatio. Give me all of you," she whispered as she rode him.

Reaching up for her, Horatio pulled her back down onto his chest as his arm went around her. Moving his legs to get better leverage, he grabbed her shoulders as he started pumping into her hard and fast as he held her there, "Is that what you want…my cock fucking you hard and fast?" he hissed.

"Yes," she said as he continued to control her thrusts. "Fuck me hard, Horatio."

Sliding a hand down her back he reached her ass and squeezed it before slapping at it hard and then kneading at her smooth flesh. Pushing in hard he heard her moans of pleasure, "Cum for me…cum all over my cock"

At his command, Alexx instantly felt her wave build, her body trembling with the impending explosion. She cried out in passion as he continued to thrust hard into her, pulling her last resolve out. Screaming his name, she felt her release flow out of her and on to him as her walls clenched together.

"That's right…" he whispered as he held her and continued moving in and out of her. Feeling her juices running down his sac caused him to groan in pleasure as his balls tightened. Feeling the wave start to crest through him Horatio pushed himself harder, causing his orgasm to hit. Closing his eyes tightly his head pushed back more into the pillow, "God…yes…" he groaned as he pushed into her one final time before he shook. Holding onto her as his body slowly came back down, he kissed her forehead.

Breathing heavily she laid on his chest, her hair tickling at her skin. Her body was alive with feeling. "Incredible."

Smiling slightly his hand gently rubbed her back as his other stayed around her, "That it was, sweetheart." Kissing her forehead again he looked down at her, "I love you, Mrs. Caine."

"I love you," she exhaled softly. Wrapping her arms around him she continued, "What a way to start a marriage."

"I can only imagine what the rest will be like," he smiled, "But as long as you're with me, I'm sure it will be great."

"Amazing will be more like it," she said as she matched his smile. Sitting up, she caressed his chest. "I'm ready for round two."

"Well you're gonna need to give me time to recoup," he chuckled. "You blew my mind twice remember. Why don't you show me what else you got from your party?"

Alexx left his embrace and got up from the bed, walking towards the chair. Opening a bag, she pulled out the vibrator, among other things. "You know, that Valera knows exactly what a moment needs."

"Umm… plan on demonstrating how that works?" Horatio asked as he turned on his side and propped himself up on his arm.

Handling the toy, she smiled devilishly, "And what will I get for the demonstration?"

"Whatever your heart desires…" he replied, "Let me watch you get off."

Alexx glanced around the room, her eyes resting on the chair. Walking over to it, she pulled it in front of the bed, "This should do." Sitting, she squared her sights with her husband as she opened her legs, "Navigate me."

With a feral smile he nodded his head, "Put your feet up on the bed so you can spread yourself for me more…then turn it on and start at your neck and slowly work your way to your tits."

Raising her legs, she positioned her feet at the edge of the bed, opening herself even more. Switching the vibrator on, she gently touched her neck and slowly brought it down, the end touching her nipples ever so slightly. Breathing in and out heavily she watched his eyes dance with delight, "Like this?"

"Perfect…" he whispered as he watched her. "Tell me how is feels, what you want?"

"It feels…" she exhaled softly, as the vibrator traveled from one breast to the next, "it feels divine." Biting her lip she moved it further down her body, "And what I want is for you to fuck me with it."

Sitting up he moved over to her, sitting in between her legs. Running his hands over her legs and up to her breasts, he took the toy from her, but still let it touch her skin. "Close your eyes and enjoy, sweetheart."

Alexx closed her eyes and braced herself, grasping at the sides of the chair as he trailed the toy down towards her mound. The anticipation coursed through her body, feeling as he teased her with the tip, just barely grazing her sex.

Seeing the speed adjustment on the bottom of the vibrator, Horatio turned it all the way up as he caressed her clit, moving it back and forth across the hardened nub before stilling it in her and pushing it to her lightly.

She tensed up as he came closer with the toy, taking in a deep breath when he moved over her clit then letting it out as he started to push in. Willing him to go further, she inched down in the seat, her legs opening even further. "Go deep, Horatio," she requested breathlessly.

Pushing it into her a moan escaped from her lips. "So beautiful…" he said as he started moving the toy in and out of her, each time harder then the previous, "You like me fucking you with your new toy?"

"Yes," she answered, deep in the throes of her pleasure, caressing her breasts, "faster…go faster."

Getting a better grip on the toy, Horatio started moving it in and out, faster as he leaned forward and flicked at her nipples with his tongue. Increasing his pace into her he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked hard before letting it fall from his lips, "Cum for me now…"

Writhing under his touch, Alexx could feel herself nearing the edge, her body pulsating. Gripping the sides of the chair harder, she moaned deeply as he filled her wholly with the toy, his pace becoming breakneck as he tortured her with his tongue. "Horatio…I'm…I'm going to cum."

Moving his hand as fast as he could he reached down with the other and began to fondle her clit, working it in small circles as she arched up moaning and gasping in the throes of pleasure. "Cum sweetheart, cum for me."

Alexx cried out as the wave crashed through her, exploding onto his hand and the toy, her body shaking at the sheer force. Breathing herself through it, she opened her eyes, seeing him with a knowing smirk on his face, as he slowly pulled it out of her. Taking a moment to gather herself, she sat back and settled her breathing. Once she was together, she sat up and looked him in the eyes, "Now, that… that wore me out."

"Now that's something I hardly ever hear you say," he grinned before leaning forward and kissing her.

Pulling back he stood up and leaned down, "Put you arms around my neck, sweetheart." Doing as he asked he lifted her up from the chair, his hands holding at her rear. Turning around, he laid her out on the bed before climbing up next to her and wrapping her in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Disassembling his gun, he placed it back into the gym bag and carefully eased down off the roof. Going to his vehicle, he moved it to the front of the house and parked. The neighborhood was quite, almost all the lights were off in the neighboring houses. Slipping out, he made his way to the door. Pulling out his lock pick, he opened the door with ease and stepped inside. Listening carefully for any sounds he carefully made his way to the first room. Pulling out a rag and a bottle, he doused the cloth with the liquid before closing it up. Moving to the bed, he saw the young girls sleeping form. Carefully he placed the cloth at her nose and waited until he new she would not wake.

Placing the cloth back into his pocket, he picked her up out of bed and carried her out to his car. After placing her in the back seat, he bound her wrists and feet before taping her mouth and then closed the door and headed back inside to get the boy.

* * *

Tim turned over, hearing the phone ringing and sighed heavily as he flung the covers off of him, grumbling. His head had literally just hit the pillow after wrapping up the reception with the others. He never knew how much work went into planning and executing a wedding, and now that he did, he knew for sure, that if he did ever get married, he would elope.

Glancing at the clock, he cursed under his breath and looked at his phone, hoping that it wasn't Samantha with a question. Seeing that it was dispatch, he sat up more and turned on his light, flipping the phone up. Listening to the address, he bolted up right and started moving, throwing the covers completely off of him. Once he was finished, he depressed the button and hit the speed dial, closing his eyes.

"Pick up, Horatio…pick up."

Getting his voice mail, he left a short message and then shut the phone down, tossing it to the bed. He had to get there quickly.

Eric rubbed his eyes as he got out of his vehicle and grabbed his kit. He hadn't been home for long before getting the call out and grumbled as he ducked under the tape and signed in. Going into the house he was met by Frank.

"You look about as bad as I feel. What have we got Frank?"

"Female vic, shot thru the head. Neighbor called it in. He found her when he was cleaning up some trash in his yard. We are waiting on the ME to get here. Name is one Samantha Rogers, age…"

"Wait Frank…did you say Samantha Rogers?"

"Yeah…I didn't stutter."

"Frank..." he said moving further into the house, "That's Horatio and Alexx's sitter's name. Did you clear the house?"

"My men did…shit…where's the kids?" he said going down the hallway and into the first room seeing the bed empty but looking slept in.

"We've got to find them…" he said as he saw Tim round the corner as he came in.

"Are they in there?" Tim asked, his eyes darting to the stairs, encased in sadness. "Eric, tell me that they aren't in there."

"No…they're gone. Samantha's dead," he said looking at him in disbelief.

"G-Gone?" Tim asked, starting to move towards the stair case. The numerous thoughts that ran through his mind made his blood run cold, and he stopped moving for a second and sat down, placing his hand over his eyes. "Jesus…Janie and Bryan…I've got to call them again." Sitting his kit down he pulled out his cell and hit the number again. Hoping that they would pick up, he stared at the floor. Time was ticking away; the longer they were without the kids, the worse this could all turn out. Hearing him pick up and answer groggily, a sigh of relief came through.

"Horatio?"

"You had better have a good god dammed reason for calling us, Speed," he sighed lightly with his eyes closed trying not to wake Alexx.

"H…something's happened," Tim sighed heavily as he looked back up at the stairs. He fought within himself to stay cool, taking a glance at the gurney now coming in the house. "You might want to get back here."

Hearing Tim's tone Horatio opened his eyes looking over at a still sleeping Alexx. Carefully getting out of bed he moved out the room closing the door behind him, "What's going on, Speed?"

Taking a second, he exhaled, seeing the ME loading her body on to the gurney and adverted his eyes, "We got a call out, H…"

"Dammit, Speed, tell me what's going on there," Horatio said going into the galley and leaning against the wall.

"We got a call out to her house, Horatio. Samantha's dead…a gsw to the head, and the kids… the kids…" Tim tried before faltering, knowing what this was going to do to Alexx.

Horatio stood there listening in disbelief, "No…Speed, tell me there not…" he said as his voice shook.

"They're gone, H. Both Janie and Bryan…someone took them," Tim said as the gurney passed.

Closing his eyes his mind was going in a thousand directions, "Okay…Speed we're on our way back. Who's processing?"

"So far, it's just me and Eric," Tim exasperated as he rubbed his face in disbelief. Not mere hours ago, everything was fine. Now, everything was turned on it's ear. "We are going to go through with a fine toothed comb, H, see if we can find anything."

"Get Calleigh there…I want everyone on this, Speed. Have Frank put out an Amber alert ASAP. Go to my house if you need a current picture of them," he said as he ran his hand threw his hair before sighing heavily, "We…we got to find them, Speed."

Hearing the authoritative tone intermingled with his emotions, Tim sighed heavily, "I'm on it." Pausing somewhat, he closed his eyes, "H…Alexx…"

"I'll have to tell her before we get there…" said sadly as he looked back to the door of there room. "Call me if you guy's find out anything before we get there."

"I will. H…I'm sorry," Tim said defeatedly, acknowledging Eric as he started to go up the stairs. "Look, I'm getting pulled into something, I'll call you if we find something."

"Alright," he said as he closed his phone. Pushing himself off the wall Horatio walked back towards there room and went in. Looking at her as she slept, he knew this would be the worst thing he would ever have to tell her.

Walking over to the bed, he sat down next to her sleeping form. Placing his hand gently on her hip he tried waking her, "Alexx…sweetheart…I need you to wake up for me."

Alexx stirred, her eyes crinkling slightly as she turned to look to him, "Horatio…what time is it? Come back to bed."

"Sweetheart…" he said and took a deep breath in, "Sweetheart….we need to head back in."

She sat up now, blinking heavily, "Head back in? We just got out here. What did they do?"

Looking down briefly he then looked back up into her eyes, "Speed called…there was a call out to Samantha's house. She's…she's dead sweetheart."

"Dead?" Alexx said as she looked at him. A small smile formed and she shook her head, "Horatio…now's not the time, it's too early in the morning…" Stopping to look up at him, she saw the seriousness encased in his eyes and her blood started to run like ice through her veins, "Samantha's dead? What about the…the kids, Horatio?"

Moving closer to her his hand went to her hair and moved to the back of her head cupping it gently, "They…they are missing. Someone took them," he said sadly.

Shaking her head violently, she pushed away from him, "No...no, no… NO! They're not missing, Horatio…don't tell me that. Don't tell me that my children are gone." Getting up she ran a hand through her hair and started pacing her tears coming rapidly. Stopping, she looked to him, her eyes running over, "Horatio…my kids…"

Getting up he went to her and brought his arms around her holding her close, "We'll find them…Speed and the team are already on it," he told her as he felt his eyes stinging with his own tears, "We'll find them."

Alexx conceded herself to his embrace, her anguish flowing out as she cried haughtily. Her kids were missing. Holding on to him tightly, she felt her knees give in and fell to the ground, weeping. She had never felt a greater loss than the one she was suffering now.

* * *

Christopher Harwood sat inside the small abandoned house he had found cleaning his rifle. Smiling as he ran the cloth down the barrel he glanced over at the kids who were still sleeping. For so long he had dreamed of getting back at Horatio Caine and all the while remembering the last words he had said to him, "_You're evil, you enjoy death, I hope you enjoy your own."_

In the four years he had sat there in his jail cell, he had thought about ways he could get back at the man who had brought him down. Hearing a couple guards talking about Horatio's upcoming wedding had given him an idea. The problem being, he was locked up and awaiting to be transferred to death row. When he was approached by a couple other cellmates, they told him of a plan they had to break out, one he knew would work. Late in the night, him and the other three had made there get away.

Going to where he had hid a satchel of clothes, money and a rifle with a high powered scope, he retrieved them and went in search of a place to hide out. At night, he watched the Caine house as the children left, followed by Alexx and the Horatio, each going in separate vehicles. Following the one to the strip club he watched as Horatio went inside, only to come back out a few hours later. Then, the next day, he laid on the beach hidden in the dunes near the ceremony as he watch the Lieutenant get married. Overhearing the kids talking about staying with the sitter had given him the idea…he would take them.

As the children got into the car, he followed behind them making sure to stay back several car length's until he saw them turn into the drive and passed the house. Pulling over a couple houses down, he watched as the kids took there things in. Tonight would be the night that he would take Caine's world from him.

He smiled slightly as he looked back at them. His plan had paid off. Now the games would begin.

* * *

"Peculiar," she intoned as she swept her mag lite over the desk. Seeing the fine mist of blood that covered the papers and items of the desk, Calleigh decided to check further. Just as she thought, there was a bullet hole in the computer, remembering what Weatherston said about the wound being a through and through. Putting her light down, she moved to her kit to get the tweezers, hoping to extract the bullet without having to disassemble the unit.

Pushing through the screen, she felt the tweezers as they hit something, pulling at it. "C'mon you nasty little bugger." Calleigh felt someone behind her and she turned slightly to see Tim standing there, "Find anything upstairs?"

"Not really. The only prints we could find more then likely belong to the kids or Samantha. It's like this guy new exactly what he was doing. No hair, fibers, nothing. Eric is checking the front door right now…maybe we can get a print from there. What did you find?" he asked watching her struggle with something.

"Possibly the bullet that killed Samantha," Calleigh replied, pulling at it even more. "I wanted to see if I could get it without having to take this apart." Struggling more, she finally wrenched it free, smiling in content, "There we are. A two twenty three sniper-shot, plastic casing. Which means," she said as she went for an envelope, "that there likely won't be any lands and grooves. Says military all over."

"Military?" Tim said with a questioning look. "Think we can get a trajectory?"

"No problem," Calleigh responded standing. "I just have to …" Looking towards the door, she saw them approaching and put hand on Tim's arm. "Tim…"

Alexx broke free of Horatio's grasp, coming to the door, only to be stopped by a uniform, "You've got to let me in there. I have…I have to be in there…"

"Shit…" Tim said moving for the door and Alexx. Nodding to the officer he looked at Horatio and then the officer, "It's ok…I've got it." Looking to Alexx he saw the despair in her eyes, "Alexx…you know I can't let you in…not right now."

"Tim," she cried out in disparity, "where are my kids? Where are they?"

"We don't know Alexx," he said softly and then focused his attention to Horatio. "I had a couple officers go to your house…thought maybe they might have left themselves. But nothing. The Amber alert is in place."

"Stay with Alexx, Speed," he said as he went to go in.

"H…you're to close to this, let us handle it," Tim said as he slipped his arm around Alexx to give her some support.

"I want to see for myself. Stay with her," Horatio said as he walked into the house. Stopping at the entrance into the living room, he looked around. Nothing seemed out of place. Taking off his sunglasses he put them around his neck and continued in until he reached Calleigh. "What did you find?"

"Horatio…" she sighed as she looked to him, seeing the fear and worry in his eyes. "You know I can't…"

"Calleigh…" he said raising his eyebrows as he looked at the desk and then up to her, "I am letting the team take this and run with it. I'm here on for advisory only, no hands on…now what did you find?"

Hesitantly, she held up the envelope, "A two twenty three sabo round, encased in plastic. Same type that the military types use, as well as low velocity splatter. This shot was taken from a distance." Calleigh looked out of the window at the surrounding area. "The killer never even had to step foot in the house."

"Have you been able to get a trajectory yet?" he said looking to the window and seeing the buildings that surrounded the area.

"That was my next move," Calleigh returned as she moved towards the door. Her eyes lit on Alexx and she sighed heavily, "Horatio, Alexx needs you right now. We've got this, we are going to find whoever did this and get your kids back."

"I know you will…Just keep me informed please. That's all I ask," he said as he went with her. "I'll have Alexx make up a list of some of the places they might have gone and I'll get in touch with their friends and see what I can find out also."

"That will be a great help, Horatio. Where there any problems between you guys? Any recent fights?" she asked as she pushed through the door.

"No…none at all. They were both happy. I don't think they would have ran away, Calleigh," he said stopping at looking at her. "If there was a problem they would have come to us…they always did."

Calleigh stopped and looked at him, a small smile coming, "I know, Horatio, but we have to look at all angles here." Getting to the Hummer she opened the hatch and brought out the trajectory lasers, checking them. "Every aspect counts."

"I know…" he said as he slipped on his sunglasses. "Calleigh…where's Eric?"

"He was upstairs, looking for anything to tell us who may have taken the children, but so far, nothing's turning up," she answered, moving back into the house. Going back to the study, she went back to the computer and assembled the laser, placing it in the hole. Turning it on, she adverted her eyes to the outside, seeing as the beam traveled a street over. "Looks like we need to expand our crime scene. I'll get Eric on that."

"Alright…" Horatio said looking out the window to where the laser pointed. "Why would someone using a sniper shot of that caliber take up at a location so close?" he asked lightly. "Calleigh…do me a favor, run that bullet you retrieved and then pull up all the information we have on others like it in our database with the same MO. Then cross reference with anyone we have brought into custody and do a welfare check on all of them."

"On it," she said as she moved into action, leaving him . Walking up to Tim, she tapped him on the arm, "Tim, can I speak with you for a second?"

"Yeah," he said as he made sure Alexx was alright before walking over to Calleigh, "What's up?"

Looking around she leaned in towards him, "This is looking familiar. I've seen this type of bullet before. You remember that guy who was killing just for the hell of it, the ex- Marine?"

"Yeah…but he's locked up awaiting the needle," he told her lightly.

Eric walked up behind them, glancing at the house, "Not necessarily so. There was a report of a breakout at the prison. Take a guess who was in the number of missing inmates?"

"Our ex- Marine?" Calleigh asked, arching an eyebrow, turning to Tim, "Do you think he has retribution to dole out?"

"Shit…We can't tell H…not yet anyways," he said as he looked over at him standing with Alexx, his arms around her. "Eric…get up with Frank and get over to the prison and see what you can find out. Cal…you and I will finish up here. Did you find where the shot came from?"

"A location, a street over. I was going to send Eric to check it out, but seeming as if you want him to go and check out the prison, I can do that." Looking to Alexx, she asked, "How's she doing, Tim?"

"Not good. I can't say that I don't blame her though. Those kids are her life," he said as he looked at them. "I'll call in Robert's from night shift and have him get down here and help you out. There's got to be something we missed in those rooms."

"The statistics speak for themselves, Tim. We need to find this creep, and fast," Calleigh remarked as she went back to work.

Sighing heavily, Tim walked back over to Horatio and Alexx, "We are gonna put a patrol car at your house…just in case."

"Speed…what's going on?" Horatio said standing up straight and looking at him over the top of his sunglasses.

"Nothing…just for precaution. Why don't you two go home and I'll call you if we find out anything." Tim said looking over to Alexx who was sitting inside their truck.

Nodding his head Horatio looked over at Alexx, "Sweetheart…Tim's right. We need to go home in case they call."

"Okay," Alexx returned, nodding. She turned her sights to look outside the window, the concern and worry riding her expression heavily. Holding tightly to her hands, she then diverted her vision downward, a slight breath escaping. "I wish I could see them…hold them."

"We'll get them back for you, Alexx," Tim told her as he watched her. "I uh…I need to get back in there though. I'll call if I find out anything…promise," he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Tim."

"Alright…I'll umm…I'll have the patrol car follow you home. If you need anything don't hesitate to call me," Tim said looking at Horatio.

"Noted. Thanks, Speed," he said as he watched Tim move so he could close Alexx's door. Going around to his side, he climbed inside and started it.

Tim nodded to an officer and watched as they left out, the patrol car following them. Looking back to the house, he sighed heavily before walking back inside.


	18. Chapter 18

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Alexx sat on her bed, gazing at her picture, the tears cascading down her face. They had been home for almost an hour, and the majority of it had been spent between sitting in Bryan's room and Janie's room, the ominous feeling of her daughter now surrounding her. Closing her eyes, she could see her smile, hear her laugh and even her cries. When the emotion had gotten too great, she quickly opened them and cast her eyes down to her picture again. Wiping at the tears, she held the picture close to her, feeling her heart breaking. Her children were missing, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I'm so sorry, Janie…I wasn't here when you needed me," she wept as she laid down on her bed, clutching the picture even closer.

Horatio came to the door looking in at her. Going over to the bed he laid down beside her and wrapped her in his arms. "They'll be back in your arms, sweetheart," he whispered as he held her close.

Alexx could do nothing but cry, her grip on the picture tightening, "I wasn't here, Horatio. They're gone, because I wasn't here to protect them."

"Sweetheart, it wasn't your fault. We don't even know who took them or why. The team is doing everything they can right now," he told her trying to ease her mind a bit. "But you also need to think of your other child…in here," he said placing his hand onto her abdomen. "You haven't had anything to eat since the reception and that's not good for either of you. Janie, Bryan and this child need you strong for them."

Sniffling, she knew he was right. She had been getting weaker and weaker as time passed, but it hadn't mattered to her, her children were missing, "I don't know if I can eat, Horatio. Not at a time like this."

"Sweetheart…you need to try. Maybe a little soup? Then we'll make up those list for Tim," he replied lightly.

Alexx sat up, leaving his embrace, "I can't Horatio. I can't do this…"

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath before getting up and sitting next to her, "I umm…I'll be downstairs calling their friends then," he said as he stood up and left out.

Alexx watched him as he left and then gazed back down at the picture, the smile haunting her. Getting up, she walked to the window and looked out, placing her hand on the glass, her weeping growing even more, "I'm sorry, kids."

Making it down the staircase, Horatio headed to his office when the doorbell rang. Turning back, he went to the front door, looking out the side window before opening it. Seeing a FedEx delivery driver he opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Delivery for a Lieutenant Horatio Caine," he said holding out the clipboard and pen.

Signing for it, the man handed Horatio a box and turned and left heading back to his truck. Closing the door, Horatio looked at the box seeing no return address but also noticing how light it was. Going into his office he placed it on his desk and stared at it. Going with his gut feeling he was having, he opened it carefully. Pulling back the paper that was in there he saw the item staring back at him. Looking up he pulled out his cell and dialed Tim's number.

Walking into the trace lab, Tim heard the phone ringing from his side and filled his hands with it, flipping it up effortlessly, "Speedle."

"Speed…where are you at?" Horatio said as he glanced down at the box.

"In the trace lab, why?"

"Get your kit and get over to our house now. Seems our kidnapper has sent us something," he told him.

"I'm on my way, H." Hanging up, he grabbed his kit and walked out of the trace lab. Within minutes, he had made it to Horatio's, coming up the walk with the kit in hand. The door was open and he knocked on the storm door before entering. Walking through the foyer, he noticed the eerie silence and sighed heavily; nothing was the same without them there. "H!"

"In my office, Speed," he called out to him.

Tim walked through more, heading for his office. Coming to the door, he looked in, seeing Horatio at his desk, "Why did you need me to bring the kit?"

"For this," he said pointing to the box. "Whoever took them sent us Janie's bracelet. I haven't touched it, just the box and the papers inside."

Tim slipped on a pair of latex gloves and picked up the bracelet, "You think we could get a print off of it?"

"Maybe…this son of a bitch can't be that smart," he said looking to the door and seeing Alexx standing there.

"Horatio…" she asked, her voice lacking any emotion, "what is it?"

Moving from the desk he went over to her so Tim would have more room to work, "It's umm…it's Janie's bracelet. It arrived earlier by FedEx."

"Janie's bracelet?" she asked, moving to get a better look. "Horatio… there could be something there…"

"That's why I called Speed. I can't work this case…" he said looking at the bracelet in Tim's hand. "Anything?"

"There's a print," Tim responded, taking the picture then lifting it with a tape lifter. "If you give me a minute, I could check it against the database and give you a name, hopefully."

"Do it," Horatio said as his arm went around Alexx.

Tim nodded and held the lifter in his hand, shaking it, "I'll be back in a moment."

Alexx followed him to the door, watching as he went to the Hummer and lifted the hatch. Her heart sped past it's regular rate as she waited, her stomach flipping erratically. Reaching out to the wall, she slumped some, her eyes fluttering close.

"Alexx…" Horatio said as he watched her reach for the wall. Quickly going to her, he caught her as she passed out.

"Alexx! SPEED! Get me the medics!" Horatio yelled out to him as he picked her up and carried her over to the couch. Laying her down, he moved the hair from her eyes, "Alexx…sweetheart?"

"We've got to find them, Horatio," she said weakly, raising her hand to his cheek. "We've…got..."

"Ssh…we'll find them, sweetheart. Speed's got medic's coming for you," he said looking at her and feeling like his whole world was crumbling around him.

"Horatio…I'm sorry," she said as she closed her eyes. The faint sounds of an ambulance came and she held on to his hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, sweetheart…you're going to be fine," he said lightly as he knelt beside her. "They're gonna take you to the hospital and get you feeling better."

Tim came to his side, his expression long, "The medics are on their way, Horatio, and…I got a hit off of AFIS."

"Who is it, Speed?"

"A familiar. Christopher Harwood, ex-Marine. Got popped for those sniper shootings four years back."

"Wait a minute…he's in lock up getting ready to go to death row," Horatio said looking hard at him.

"About that, H," Tim started as he looked to the door to see the medics coming up quickly. "There was an escape, and Harwood was one of the inmates who got away."

Closing his eyes, Horatio tried to control his temper with Alexx there. Looking to her he looked back to to Tim, "When was this information found out and why were we not informed of about the prison break sooner?"

"I'm just getting this information as well, H. There was a miscommunication somewhere."

"Well somewhere heads are going to roll," he said as the medics came in. Moving out of their way he watched as they worked on her. "I'm going with you, Speed…we've got to find this bastard and get them kids back to her."

Alexx looked up to see him leaving her side while the medics worked to get her on the gurney, "Horatio.."

"I'm right here, sweetheart," he said as they placed her down and started securing her. Taking her hand he looked into her eyes. "I'm right here."

"Find them," she sighed as she let him go, being carried away.

Going to his office, Horatio got out his lock box and opened. Retrieving his badge, ID and service pistol, he put them in place and then closed the box. Going back out he looked at Tim, "Let's roll."

* * *

The silence in the cab of the Hummer was deafening as Horatio stared out of the windshield, his mind on her. Since hearing of her children's disappearance, it seemed as if Alexx had lost all hope, succumbing to the despair that was coursing through her, endangering both her and their unborn child. He hoped that no permanent damage had been done, adding to the nightmare that he now resided in.

As the lab came into view, Horatio saw the numerous uniforms milling about, the crime scene tape being strung around the entrance of the building. There were two white sheets on the ground, and he could see Calleigh directing several others to the buildings across the street. The Hummer came to a stop and Horatio looked to Tim.

"What the hell is going on?"

Getting out Tim quickly made his way over to Calleigh seeing the covered bodies that lay nearby, "What the hell happened?"

"There was a shooting, two victims. GSW to the head same MO as our Marine," Calleigh reported succinctly. Pointing to the buildings, she continued, "We think he came from that building, I'm running a practical right now."

"Alright…be on the lookout for a calling card then. He already sent one to H and Alexx…Janie's bracelet. I've got it in the hummer and already pulled a print…it was Harwood's," he said seeing Horatio walk up.

Calleigh looked up to where the laser hit and smiled, "And Bingo. I'm taking a couple of uniforms and going to check it out. I'll call you if I find anything."

"Yeah," he said and then turned and looked at Horatio. "Three in less then twenty four hours. Think he's trying to send you a message?"

"Well, he's got my attention," Horatio said as he watched Calleigh walk in the direction of the buildings. "Is she going to his perch?"

"Yeah…I done told her to watch for any calling cards he might have left behind. Why would this asshole decide to come after you?" Tim asked looking up at the building Calleigh had went into.

"That's simple, Speed," Horatio said as he slipped on his sunglasses, "Revenge. I'm going up there, see what she can find. Call me if something else comes up."

"Alright," Tim said as he watch Horatio head towards the building. Sighing he turned and went back to the hummer to retrieve the evidence he had collect from Horatio's.

* * *

Standing at the top of the building Horatio watched as Calleigh worked the area. He had gotten there just as the officers were leaving from clearing the area for her. Walking over slowly he looked out to the city, "Was this where he was perched?"

"Yep," she said as she crouched down, facing the window, "he took his shooter's position here, having a clear view of the lab. Probably waited for a while for just the right shot. I swear, Horatio, it's like looking in a mirror. He's repeating his old mistakes." Rising, Calleigh saw something and went to it, bending down, "It's a watch. Horatio, does this look familiar?"

"That's Bryan's…he's playing with us," he said looking at it. "Make sure that get's to Speed…see if he can get print's off of it." Looking around he noticed a slight disturbance in the roofing material. Going over he knelt, "Hey, Calleigh, does this look like it should be here?"

Calleigh approached and knelt, picking it up with a pair of tweezers, "It's very out of place, looks like some turf disturbance. Could've come from his boots." Slipping it in an envelope, she looked up at him, seeing the haggard expression taking root. It had been a long time since she had seen him in this manner, "Horatio, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…we need to figure out where this bastard is hiding out before someone else dies," he said as he turned and left out, leaving her there to finish up.

* * *

He entered the abandoned building, his eyes hooded over in thought, passing the children as they sat bound and gagged, their eyes covered in a blind fold. So far, things were moving in the exact manner he had wanted them to; Caine and his people were running blindly, each little tease providing no trail leading back to him.

Placing the rifle in the corner, he sat in front of the children, noticing that they were up, their heads turning at the minute sounds of his boots scraping the floor. He could practically smell the fear wafting through them, smiling devilishly as he reached out to touch the girl. Seeing her flinch caused him to chuckle then move away, coming back with a knife. Reaching up, he quickly sliced through her hair, taking a tuft and then swiped at her arm, hearing her cries of excruciating pain and smiling. Gathering her dripping blood into his hand, he chuckled more, knowing that the next phase would bring Caine closer to him, and inevitably, his death.

Bryan heard his sister cry out in pain and turned his attention to her, trying to reach her bound hands with his, but failing. His heart rate sped up as he felt him towering over them, roughly grabbing him and sitting him away from Janie. Feeling the gag being pulled out, Bryan coughed and dropped his head, then brought it back up, a feel of anger coursing through him.

"What did you do to her?" he asked, his voice resembling something of a growl.

Harwood smirked as he shook his head, kneeling to get to Bryan's level, "That's not for you to worry about, little solider. Don't worry, one way or another, this is going to end tonight."

Hearing him walk away, Bryan called out, "What are you going to do? Where are you going?"

His boots shuffled over the floor and then paused, then moved again, the door slamming shut. He heard her cough and then sniffle, somewhat overjoyed that her crying meant that she was still with him.

"Janie, are you okay?" he asked, the fear lacing his voice.

"I'm fine, Bryan…he just cut me," She said through he sobs. "Why hasn't mom and dad come for us?"

"I don't know, Janie, but I'm sure they are looking for us. Have you heard Sammy?"

"No…Bryan, I'm scared. What if he tries to hurt her or mom and dad?"

"Dad won't allow that," Bryan returned as he tried to remain strong. The lack of Samantha's voice was worrying him. Had she survived? "He's too smart to allow that."

"Bryan…he doesn't even know where we are. How is he gonna find us? We don't even know where we are," she said as she started crying more.

Bryan shook his head and turned it to where he thought he heard her, "Janie, have you forgotten who he is? He's the best CSI there is, if anyone is going to find us, it will be him and the others. Don't worry, okay?"

"Okay…" she said sniffling. "Did you recognize his voice Bry?"

"No…did you?"

"No...What do you think he is gonna do to us?" Janie asked as she began to cry again.

"I don't know, Janie," he sighed heavily, "I just don't know. I do know, that they need to find us, and quickly."

Hearing the door open and closed shut Janie gasped, "Bryan…"

"Be quiet," he whispered as he heard the boots scraping across the floor. Thick silence permeated through the room, as he crossed, heading for Bryan. Feeling his hands on him, standing him up, Bryan called out, "HEY! What do you think you're doing?"

Saying nothing, Harwood slung him over his shoulders and walked out, closing the door swiftly.

* * *

Horatio stood in the trace lab watching as Speed worked on processing the evidence that Calleigh had brought them from the rooftop. Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes as his hand went to the bridge of his nose, willing the headache that was starting to go away. Hearing the door open, Horatio looked to see Paula coming in.

"Horatio, this just came for you," she said as she handed over the box. "Thought it might be important."

"Thanks, Paula," he said lightly as he laid it down onto the table. Looking at Tim, Horatio reached for a pair of gloves before opening it cautiously. Taking a knife, Horatio carefully cut the tape until he could open the lid fully. Once done, he placed it back down and began pulling it open.

As he looked inside his breathing started to increase as he stepped away and let Tim take over. He watched as his trace expert pulled out a video tape and then the small sandwich bag containing a lock of curly brown hair with blood on it.

Placing the tape down, Tim centered his gaze on the baggie, easily recognizing the lock of hair, "That's Janie's hair…and probably her blood. I'll send it to DNA and put a rush on it," Tim grabbed an envelope and recorded the information down, slipping the baggie in. His heart dropped at the thought of any of Alexx's children hurt. Focusing now on the tape, he picked it up and turned it over, "Seems run of the mill. I'm going to have to take it to A/V to look at it."

"I'm going with you…I need to see what this sick son of a bitch wants," Horatio said glaring at the tape in Tim's hands.

Tim nodded and got up, taking the evidence envelope with him. Pushing out of the door, he walked towards A/V, stopping at DNA to give the evidence to Valera. Horatio waited outside the doors, his hands planted firmly on his hips. Giving Valera a nod, he put the package down.

"Hair and blood," Tim told her gravely, "We think it's Janie's. Can you rush it for me?"

"Sure, Speed," she sighed as she looked to the door. "How's he holding up?"

"As good as could be expected," Tim said as he started to move, pushing at the door. "Call me when the results are in?"

"As soon as."

Tim nodded and met with Horatio, "Ready?"

"Yeah," Horatio said lightly before falling in behind Tim and heading into the A/V lab. Standing just behind Tim he watched as he placed the tape in and began hitting buttons on the keyboard. "Speed…if he's hurt them…"

"Let's hope he's not, okay?" he asked as he cued up the tape. "Alright, here we go." Tim focused on the grainy video, seeing a chair. "Do you see anything familiar?"

"No." he said as they continued to watch. "He's playing…" he started as the tape went to a blank screen and then popped back on with Bryan sitting in the chair. "Bryan," he whispered.

Tim continued to watch, hopeful that what would come next wouldn't be detrimental. He knew as he sat next to him that the tension was high, and anything would set him off. Waiting a little longer, he watched as Harwood entered the frame, kneeling and pulling at Bryan's bound hands. Crinkling his brow, he strained to see what he had in his hand, "H...is that a knife?"

"Looks like it. Stop it there and see if you can enhance that area," Horatio said looking at that area and trying to see anymore details.

Tim did so and stopped it, enhancing the frame, "That, definitely is a knife." Hitting another button, he continued the tape, seeing as Harwood stood over him. "Now, what is he doing?"

"No…" Horatio said as the tape went blank and he stared at the black screen. "Re-rewind it Speed," he said almost in a whisper.

Tim did so, replaying it from the point of the binds being cut and the subsequent blackout, "H, there's nothing."

"There has to be…Go back from the beginning and go frame by frame if you have to Speed," he told him as he got up and went to the door. "I'll…I'll be in my office," he said and then left, not able to watch again.

Tim sat back and continued to rewind, studying every frame. For Harwood's sake, he hoped that he hadn't hurt Bryan Woods.

Calleigh walked through the corridors, her heels clicking mercilessly on the tile floor. The determination could be heard in her gait as she pushed the door to the trace lab open. With a smile she placed the case file down and crossed her arms and stood at his desk, waiting.

Tim looked at her and then to the file, "I take it you found something?" he said as he opened it.

"And you would be right. Seems as if our deranged military man has left a witness. We got someone who says they saw a man fleeing the scene of the shooting earlier and they got an license plate number. I had Frank put out an APB and sure enough, we have a hit." She bent to open the file, "Harwood has slipped up. Here's his car, and here's…" she said as she moved the picture, "is where he's at."

"According to this address, he's not to far from the lab." Tim said looking over all the information. "Do we know if the kids are there also?"

"We aren't sure yet. Frank has the place under surveillance right now," she said looking around. "Where's Horatio?"

"In his office. Harwood sent him another calling card, except this on had a baggie of curly brown hair and blood, and also this," he said holding up the tape. "Bryan is on it…and before you asks, yes…I already went through it frame by frame and nothing. But…Horatio saw it."

"How's he holding up?"

"Not good. He's on the edge right now. I don't think I've ever seen him this way, not even when Marisol died," Tim said closing the file. "So…I'm not sure we should even tell him about this."

"Well, we need to move, any way about it," Calleigh said as she stood up straight. "But, personally, I don't think he needs to be there."

Standing up he followed her out, "You know he'll have our heads."

"That may be true, but an ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure," Calleigh said as she pushed through the doors. "Meet me in the garage."

* * *

Parking the hummer around the corner with Frank and the others, Tim, Calleigh and Eric got out all making sure there side arms were ready if needed. Walking over to Frank's vehicles he listened as Frank gave the orders out to the other officers as swat got into place. Once he was done Tim nodded to him, "Any word on if the kids are in there?"

"None…but the jackass who took them is. One of our under covers spotted him go in about ten minutes ago."

"SWAT knows about the kids though?" Tim said looking to him.

"Yeah…they know. Look, there just about ready. The three of you need to stay back until we get him secure."

Just as Frank turned to leave, the sound of an engine gunning tore their attention to the street adjacent, watching as he opened the door, his fury very evident. Tim steeled himself for the impending backlash, shifting his weight as he approached.

"Why the hell was I not notified of the situation?" Horatio asked, his eyes going to the building. His anger was calm, for the moment. "Didn't you think I needed to know that you had this bastard cornered?"

"We thought that it was best that you not be here, H. We're not even sure that the kids are even in there," Tim said looking over at Frank.

"He's right, Horatio. You need to step down from this…this is too close to you," Frank said as he watched SWAT start to advance.

"With all due respect, Frank, fuck you. Those aren't your kids up there, now are they?" Horatio spat as he pushed past them. "It's me he wants any way, right? So, why not give him what he wants. What level is he on?"

"H…NO!" Tim said running over and getting in front of him. "You need to let SWAT handle this. He's probably got that place booby trapped. The last thing we need is to have to tell Alexx your dead." Tim said firmly not budging from in front of him.

"God dammit, Tim, get the hell out of my way!" Horatio shouted as he pushed him from in front of him. Gesturing to the building, "Those are my kids up there, Speed. I can't just sit back and let this go down."

"And if you go in there balls to the wall he could kill you and those kids," Tim countered. "Let them do there jobs for Christ…" he said as a SWAT officer went down and the others took off for cover. "GET DOWN!" he shouted as him and Horatio took cover.

Horatio withdrew his weapon and aimed it as he went down, seeing the glint on top of the building. Getting up, he moved quickly, crossing the street as the bullets peppered the asphalt, reaching the cover of the building. With his adrenaline pumping, he tried the door and slipped through when it opened, disappearing. Inside, he acclimated his eyes to the now dim lighting, slipping the sunglasses off and stuffed them into his pocket, raising his firearm at the ready.

Moving steadily, he saw the row of doors and eyed the darkened corridor, his senses telling him that for the moment, he was alone. Placing his hand on the knob, he turned it slowly and held the gun out, entering into the room, seeing that it was empty. Keeping his arm steady, he quickly closed the door and moved on, again opening another and finding it empty. He continued to do so until he reached the end of the corridor and the last door, closing his eyes and praying that they would be in there and safe.

He turned the knob and opened the door, the creaking of the old wood sounding loudly in the thick silence. Slowly, he entered, focusing his sights on the contents. Sitting with her back to the door was Janie, her arms still bound behind her and the blindfold still in place.

"Janie?" he asked as he rushed to her side, taking her into an embrace.

"Dad?...DAD!" she cried as he held her. Feeling her blindfold come off she winced as the light hit her eyes and buried her head into his chest more. "Dad…Bry…he took him," she told him as tears started running down her face.

"I know, sweetheart," he said softly as he pulled away from her, looking her over, remembering the blood. "Are you hurt badly?" He hurriedly took the binds away from her and helped her stand, seeing the absolute fear in her eyes.

"He cut my hair…and my arm," she said showing it to him. "Where's mom?"

Looking at her arm and placing a hand to her hair, he didn't want to further her fear by letting her know that her mother was in the hospital. "She's safe, let's get you out of here, okay?"

"But what about Bryan…we can't just leave him," she said as she looked up at him. "He'll hurt him."

"I'm not going to leave him, but I'm not going to endanger you any more, sweetie. Now…" he said as he stood up and brandished his weapon again. "I want you to stay behind me, understood?"

"Okay," she said as she wiped her eyes and began to follow him out the room and down the hallway, staying close behind him.

Horatio moved slowly, making sure that she was still behind him as he followed the path he had come. Looking back, he thought he saw a shadow from behind them and he put his hand on her shoulder, "Janie, sweetie, move in front of me."

"Dad..." she said lightly with a shaky voice as the tears started again and moved quickly in front.

"It's alright, honey, just stay low and…" he said before a shot rang out. Horatio ducked and pulled her under him, turning back to return fire, into the darkness. Looking down, he saw her as she huddled in fear, her body quaking, "Janie?"

"My leg…it's burning…" she cried as her had covered the spot and blood ran from between her fingers.

Horatio removed her hand slowly, seeing the bullet wound and wincing. Looking back, he then moved, taking her into his arms, "Honey, wrap your arms around my neck, okay? You are going to be just fine."

Doing as he said she buried her head into his shoulder as he picked her up. "I'm scared," she whispered lightly as the tears continued to string her eyes.

"It's almost over, Janie," Horatio said as he moved towards the door.

"Caine, forgetting something?" a voice called out from behind him.

"DAD!" Bryan screamed, his voice echoing the fear that he was sure that was coursing through his body. Horatio stopped, feeling his blood turning cold, turning slightly, keeping Janie protected.

"Bryan!" he called out. "Let him go."

"It was never about the children, Caine. This was just to get your attention."

"You have my attention now, Harwood. Now, let him go."

Harwood walked out further into the corridor, bringing with him Bryan as he held him by his shoulder, the blindfold still in place as well as the binds on his wrists. Horatio felt a lump form in his throat as he turned back to Janie, his voice shaking slightly, "Honey, I'm going to put you down now. I've got to get Bryan, okay?"

"Be careful," she whispered lightly.

Harwood smirked as he held the gun to Bryan's head, "Now isn't that sweet. I see I found your soft spot, Caine."

Rolling his head on his neck, Horatio gripped his gun at his side, raising it steadily, "I'm going to give you one more try, Harwood. Let him go."

"You think it is that easy, Caine? No…" he said as he cocked the hammer back on the gun. "If I go…" he said grinning brightly, "we all go. What you failed to notice is that this place is wired. But one wrong move and this place goes…along with your precious children."

Horatio glanced down to see the wiring running on the base boards and then back up, "It doesn't have to go down like this, Harwood."

"Oh, but I think it does. You were a good adversary, Caine. You made it all the more enjoyable. But I wasn't about to let you off that easily," he said moving himself and Bryan closer to the door leading into another room.

Horatio steadied his gun, looking down to Janie, "Stay here, okay? I'm going to be right back."

"So Caine…tell me, did you like the gifts I sent you?" Harwood asked as he reached into his pocket pulling out a remote and holding the gun to Bryan's head with the other.

"Like I said," he answered as he moved slowly, inching towards him and Bryan, "it got my attention and it got me here, so…so now, what are you going to do?"

"Stop right there, Caine…any closer and he meet's his maker," Harwood said firmly as he pushed the barrel into the side of Bryan's head more.

"Dad," Bryan's voice shook as he stood still. He dared not move for fear of the barrel against his temple.

"Bryan, it's going to be just fine," Horatio returned, grasping at his gun tighter. "Everything's going to be alright."

"It's time you drop you weapon, Caine…or you'll see just what all is actually in this boys head," Harwood said with a glaring now at Horatio. "Drop it, Caine, or I'll spread his brains all over this room."

Horatio glanced to Bryan before slowly relinquishing his weapon, lowering it down. Standing back upright, he kept his hands raised, keeping his eyes on Bryan, "Okay, Harwood, the ball's in your court now."

"So it is, Caine…now…enjoy the last twenty seconds with your kids," he said as he pushed Bryan at him and depressed the button on the remote and took off out the room towards the back of the house.

Horatio moved quickly, snatching the blindfold off of Bryan then pulling him towards Janie, and picking her up. Glancing back, then to the door he began to walk rapidly, seeing Bryan as he lagged behind. Getting to the door, he opened it and set Janie down.

"Honey, you've got to walk now. I've got to get Bryan," he said as he let her down gently. He could see the SWAT team moving forward, their guns drawn and Tim and Calleigh running towards the building. Seeing her fear he smiled, "We're going to be alright, now go!"

Hobbling out Janie fell into Tim's arms, "He said we only had twenty seconds, Uncle Tim."

Picking her up he looked to Calleigh, "Run!" he said as he took off away from the house with Janie in his arms. Getting her behind a patrol car he looked back for Horatio and Bryan. "Come on, H."

Going back in, he got to Bryan and picked him up, "Time to go."

He ran with Bryan in his arms, just crossing the threshold when he heard the rumbling from behind him. Feeling the heat, he made a dive for it and covered Bryan with his body as the debris rained down on them. When he felt as if it were okay, he lifted up slightly to see him covering his head, his body trembling. "Bryan, are you okay?"

Uncovering his head, he looked up to Horatio and smiled widely, "Despite being scared to death, can I say how cool that was?"

Horatio chuckled as he rolled off of him and sat up, looking back at the building. They had barely made it out of the door. Looking to him he smiled widely, "Whatever you do, do not tell your mother."

"Oh, believe me, I don't want your death on my hands," he quipped as he shook his head, the little tiny pieces of debris falling from his hair.

"Good man," Horatio said as he saw a shadow from above. Looking back, he smiled and sighed, "Well, that was certainly a blast."

"Think next time we could leave out the fireworks, H?" Tim said holding out his hand to help him up.

"No problem," Horatio returned, helping Bryan up. Looking to the ambulance, he asked, "Janie?"

"She'll be okay…paramedics are taking her to Dade Memorial and Calleigh is with her," he said and then bent down to Bryan, "You okay, Little Man?"

"I'm good," Bryan said as he breathed out, "I'm good. Do you think they will let me ride with Janie?"

"I don't think so…but you and H can ride with me in the hummer down there," Tim said swatting at the dust that covered Bryan's head.

"Horatio…" Frank said as he approached. "SWAT leader just got me…seems the rear squad was able to get our guy as he came out. He thinks you went with the house. Care to give him a surprise?" he said with a sly grin.

"Sure," he answered easily as he looked to Bryan. "I'll be right back."

Harwood was being lead to a car, his hands behind his back. Laughing he looked at the officer, "I guess you'll be finding bit's and pieces of Caine and his kids for day's now."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that now," Horatio said smoothly as he placed his hands on his hips and smiled. "Hope you enjoyed your moment of freedom, because it's your last."

"Caine…" he snarled as he turned and looked at him. "you're supposed to be dead."

"And you're supposed to be on death row, I think we can call it even. Although, you will be making a return engagement."

"This isn't over, Caine…you hear me…this isn't over!" he yelled as he lunged forward only to be stopped by the officers that were escorting him and then shoved into the back of the patrol car.

"It is for you,my friend," Horatio quipped as they closed the door. Watching the patrol car pull away, he shook his head and walked towards the awaiting Hummer. He had somewhere to be.

* * *

Horatio and Bryan sat in the waiting room waiting to get word on Janie. Holding the boy close, he closed his eyes, relieved to have them back. Seeing Calleigh come out he stood up, "How is she?"

"She fine, Horatio…she wants you though. The doctor is finishing up with her stitches and then will be letting her go. You two okay?" she said taking in his disheveled appearance.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "We are good," he said looking down at Bryan. "Calleigh…thank you."

"Hey…all in a days work, handsome. Why don't you two get back there with her. I need to get back to the lab," she said with a smile.

"Okay," he said looking to Bryan who was now standing at his side, "You ready son?"

"Yeah." Bryan smiled as he took his hand. "See ya, Calleigh", he said and then left to go see Janie.

Going into the room he saw her sitting there on the edge of the gurney as the doctor finished wrapping her leg. "How is she doctor?"

"Dad!" Janie exclaimed as she reached for him.

"She'll be fine," he said as he secured the wrap.

Sitting next to her, his arm went around her protectively as the doctor finished.

"She'll need to take it easy for the next couple of week's. We already gave her a tetanus shot being the bullet went straight through. She should be up and running in a few weeks," he said as he stood up. "She'll also need to use crutches for the first week or so and I've prescribed an antibiotic for her," he told Horatio as he handed him the prescription. "Other than that…she's free to go now," he said as a nurse brought in a wheel chair.

"Thank you, doctor," he said with a smile, "Okay you two…you ready to go see your mother?"

"Yeah!" was all he heard in unison.

"Alright" he said helping Janie into the wheelchair and looking at the nurse. "There mother is upstairs, I'll take her from here."

"What? Mom's in the hospital? Is she okay?" Janie said concerned.

"She's fine, sweetheart…her body just got too tired. So she was brought here. She'll be okay."

"Alright…let's go see here then."

Horatio smiled as he pushed Janie out of the room with Bryan walking alongside them, his hand holding his sisters.

Alexx woke to the sound of a knock at the door, lazily turning her head towards it. Closing her eyes back, she half heatedly answered, the hope and joy being absent since her children had been taken from her. It was as if life had ceased to exist for her.

"Who is it?"

Opening the door some Horatio peeked his head in, "Mind some company?"

Looking to him, a faint smile came before fading fast, her voice still lacking the light and luster just days before, "Of course, baby. Come in."

"I uh…I also brought a couple other people to see you," he said as he pushed the door open more and rolled Janie's wheelchair in and Bryan followed right behind running to her.

"Mom!"

"Oh my god, Janie, Bryan?" Alexx exclaimed as she sat up more, the long forgotten smile now gracing her face. Looking to Horatio she started to cry, her mouth starting to form the question, "How?"

"Don't worry about that now, sweetheart," he said as he locked the wheels on the wheelchair and lifted Janie up and placed her on the edge of the bed.

"Mom…" Janie said as tears began to fall. Leaning forward she hugged her as she cried.

"Janie," she cried as she held on to her tightly. "I can't believe it's you. How are you, are you hurt?" Pulling back she saw the bandage, her eyes crinkling, "What happened to you?"

"She was shot," Bryan said with a laugh, "And we were in an explosion."

"A WHAT?" Alexx asked, casting a stern gaze towards Horatio. "Horatio Caine, my daughter was shot, and my son…my son was in an explosion? What the hell happened?"

"Mom…it's okay…" Janie said softly. "He came for us…he got us out. He found me first and was trying to get me out the house when that man shot at us. Dad tried to protect me. He got us almost to the door when the guy came out with Bryan," she said as she looked up at Horatio now.

"Harwood was holding Bryan at gunpoint. I ended up having to give up my sidearm. That's when he activated the remote detonator. I got Janie outside and went back for Bryan. We got out as the house went."

"Sounds like you guys had an adventure," she sighed heavily as she sat back. She could no longer be angry, her family had been reunited and returned to her. "I'm just glad that you are all okay."

"What did the doctor say about you, sweetheart, and the baby?" Horatio asked coming over to her other side and sitting down in the chair and taking her hand in his.

"Exhaustion," she breathed out as she squeezed his hand. "But, we are both doing good. I just needed to eat and rest. My body just forced me to see that." Looking at his eyes, she felt hers well up, "I'm sorry, Horatio. I should've listened."

"It's alright, sweetheart…you were upset," he said looking over at the kids. "He won't be hurting them again though."

"Thank god," she said, as she smiled again, a hand going to her stomach. "Everything worked."

"It did, sweetheart…that it did," he said smiling at her brightly as the kids sat around her reassuring her that they would all be okay.


	19. Chapter 19

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

It had been almost a month and things in the Caine's household had gotten back to normal. Now with Christmas and the New Year just within reach, the time for them to tell everyone at the lab had arrived. Alexx was starting to show slightly and had just been telling anyone who asked that she had put on a little weight so there questions would stop. Granted she hated having to lie to them, but she wanted to keep the surprise for Christmas.

Horatio sat at his desk in his office at the lab finishing up the reports he had fallen behind on when he heard a knock come to the door. Not even looking up from the papers he called out to them, "Come in."

The door opened and Alexx walked through, a small smile on her face, "It would take you to work during a Christmas party. Everything's ready, we're just waiting for you."

Smiling, he finished signing his name and closed the file, "I was just finishing up, sweetheart," he said as he placed it to the side and got up. "So…you ready to tell them?"

"More than ready," she responded as she came next to his desk. "If I have to answer another question about my weight gain, I think I will scream. Besides, I don't like keeping things from them, it just seems unnatural."

"I know, sweetheart…neither do I," he replied as he slipped on his suit coat and came around to her, "You look beautiful," he told her as he leaned down for a kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered as she looked into his eyes. Every second she gazed there, she had to pinch herself to show that she wasn't dreaming, this was real. Swiping at a tiny piece of lint, she smiled heavier, "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thanks," he said softly. "So…" he said holding out his arm for her, "ready for go surprise them?"

"Let's go," she grinned, taking his arm. Pushing out the door, they walked down the corridor towards the break room, the jovial sounds of their co workers rising. Coming to the door, she paused for a minute, and took a breath. "Give me a minute, Horatio."

"Sweetheart…you ok?" he asked with a concerned look.

"I just need a moment, it's so exciting, I can hardly breathe," Alexx responded, smiling widely. When she was sure she could go on, she patted his arm, "Okay, I'm ready."

Opening the door for her, he let her in first and then followed. Everyone from the lab was there, talking and eating and having a good time.

Tim watched as they came in and excused himself from Eric and Valera and went to the table getting the both a cup of eggnog and taking it over to them, "Well at least someone was able to bring him out that cave of his," Tim said as he handed Alexx a cup and then Horatio.

"If you only knew," Alexx grinned, taking the cup. "It takes a bit of finesse to achieve that."

"Not sure if I want to know," Tim said smiling and looking around, "Well, at least we got you back on days, Alexx."

"That was a long time coming," Alexx returned as she turned to the group. "Nice, so everyone's here?"

"Yeah…why?" Tim said looking at her and then to Horatio.

"Think you could turn the music down for us, we have a little announcement to make," Horatio told his trace expert.

"Yeah…sure," he said going over to the stereo Eric had brought and turned it down. Several people looked to him asking what he was doing, "Hey…boss man has something to say."

With everyone turning and looking at him, Horatio cleared his throat, "Well, first Alexx and myself just wanted to wish all of you a Merry Christmas," he said as his arm went around her waist. "I think we have all been through a lot this year…some of us more then others."

"And you're at the top of that list, H," Eric beamed.

"Thanks, Eric…Anyway…All of you have done an excellent job this past year. Now…I think I'm gonna turn this over to my beautiful wife."

"Thank you, Horatio," she beamed, stepping forward. "First, I want to echo my husband's sentiments of a joyous holiday season, one we can fill with family, laughter and love. And then…I think everyone really wants to know what's going on with me, and my obvious weight gain. Well," she paused, taking a breath and looking to Horatio, then to her friends, "I'm pregnant."

"Alright…go, H," Eric called out as everyone cheered for them.

Moving over to them Tim looked at her, "Pregnant…as in baby? When?"

"Yes, Tim, as in baby," she chuckled as she placed a gentle hand on her stomach. "Five months ago." Seeing his brow crinkle, she sighed, knowing that there would be some kind of fall out, "Tim…we just wanted it to be a surprise, that's all. I didn't mean to keep it from you?"

"That means…the trip to Colorado, but you two…never mind, don't want to know," he said and then smiled at her and brought his arms around her, "Congratulations…I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you, Tim. It means so much for us to be able to share this with you, with all of you. You are apart of our family," Alexx said tearfully as she turned to the room. "Without you all…" Unable to finish, she turned for the door, leaving the room in a deep silence.

"Oh the joy of pregnancy hormones…good luck, H," Tim said patting him on the back.

"Thanks…be right back," he said handing Tim his cup and going to find Alexx.

Alexx stood in the corridor, the tears streaming down her face. Hearing him approach, she turned and laughed slightly, "I really made a mess, didn't I? I'm just so emotional right now…I keep thinking of the kids…and the baby."

"Sweetheart, it's okay. Your body is going through some major changes right now. You have every right to be feeling the way you are," he said as he brought her close to him trying to sooth her.

Sighing heavily, she held on to him until she calmed, then pulled away from him, "I think I'm okay to go back in. If I don't rain on their parade, that is."

"I think they all understand. Hell…Speed blamed you leaving on your pregnancy hormones," he chuckled. "Most of them have kids and know what to expect."

"Okay then," she said as she grabbed his hand. "Let's get back in there."

* * *

Pushing through the doors of the layout room, and taking a glance around, seeing everyone but her settling in. The case had been hard, but he was sure that they had everything they needed to put it to rest, they just had to put it in to context. Placing the file on the table, he looked to the lighted board, his hands automatically going to his hips, "So, this is what we have?"

"Yeah…Alexx said circular skull fracture and the tool mark matches that of the barbell we recovered from the scene. But with no prints or epithelial's how are we going to place this in our suspect's hands?" Eric asked as he looked at the pictures

"The answer's in here somewhere, we just have to find it," Horatio said, hearing the phone ring. "Any one know what's keeping Alexx?"

"She should be on her way…I saw her talking with the Chief ME a few minutes ago," Calleigh chimed in as she sat down.

"Hey, H. Paula says there is someone out front needing to speak to you," Eric said moving the phone receiver away.

Horatio sighed and looked to his watch, wanting to make the deadline to submit to the DA, "Alright, tell her I'll be right down. And when Alexx gets here, go ahead and go through the autopsy reports again. There has to be something."

"Alright, H," Eric said as he went over to Calleigh.

Standing out at the front desk she waited on him to come out. Looking around at what she could see of the lab, she was impressed by what she saw. Running her hands through her long hair she turned around as saw him walking down the corridor. With a bright smile she waited until he got closer before saying anything. "Hey, Red."

Horatio stopped a few feet in front of her, his eyes diverting to the wall then to her. Sighing heavily, he asked, "Candy, what…what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry, Red. I'm not going to give you a lap dance here," she said lightly. "Actually, I came to return this to you," she said as she held out some bills.

He looked at the wad in her hand, shaking his head, "That's not necessary, Candy. It was a gift, you know that. I just wanted to give you a way out." He watched as she approached, getting closer than he would like, "So…keep it."

Alexx walked down the corridor, the file in hand, her thoughts already in the layout room when she saw him standing with a woman. His stance spoke to familiarity, despite never hearing of her. She looked harder to see him giving her a hand full of money, his expression telling of his desire for her to have it. Moving closer, she could hear their voices clearly, her heart dropping as she grabbed his hand gently, almost lovingly.

"Only if you're sure, Red, I mean if it wasn't for you I don't know what I would have done," Candy told him as her hand rested on his.

"I always saw better for you, Candy," Horatio sighed as he smiled lightly. "You're intelligent, and determined, and…well, easy on the eyes, you can have anything you desire in this world. You just have to have a push sometimes."

Alexx felt her world crashing inward at the sight of the tender moment. Backing up, a tear fell from her eyes and she turned to walk away swiftly, with each step, her heart breaking. The questions swirled in head as she made her way towards the layout room, trying in vain to get herself together.

"Yeah, well it looks like I got a big push. My grandfather died and left me his ranch out in Kansas along with his money. So, I'm leaving Miami tonight to make a new start for myself," she told him as she removed her hand and smiled. "I just wanted to say goodbye first."

"It's great that you're getting away from here, Candy," Horatio responded warmly. "I have nothing but the best wishes for you, and…thank you."

Smiling she gave him a confused look, "For what?"

"For what you did for me. In my time of loneliness, you were there, and that meant a lot to me," he answered genuinely.

"Yeah well…I did what I could," she smiled. "Look, I'd better let you get back to work. You take care of yourself, Red," she said as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Take care, Candice." Watching her walk away, he smiled and then turned to go back to the layout room. Reaching the door, he pushed through to see them working, and her as she sat, staring out into the distance, an expression of heart break riding her heavily.

Moving to her Horatio leaned down to her, "Hey, everything okay?"

"Fine," she returned, her tone lacking any emotion. "Can we get to work, I have to get back to the morgue."

"Alright,' Horatio said standing back up and getting them all going on the case at hand.

* * *

Horatio walked through the door of their home finding all the light's out except the one in the living room. He had been kept late at the lab with the case they had been working on for the past few days. Taking off his coat, he draped it over the back of the couch as he made his way to his office to lock up his gun and badge. Noticing the time, Horatio figured Alexx was already in bed and went into the kitchen to find his dinner waiting for him in the microwave.

Once he was finished eating, Horatio cleaned up and slowly went upstairs, his body tired from the stress of the job. At least he would have the following day off to recoup and spend some quality time with Alexx being the kids were spending the night out. Going into their bedroom, he found her already asleep in bed and went into the bathroom for a quick shower and then crawled into bed.

Alexx felt his weight as he got in bed and sighed heavily, holding on to the pillow as she watched the wind blow outside their window. All day, she replayed the scene in her mind, hoping that she was seeing things, but the more she thought about it, the more she knew, that her eyes were not playing tricks on her. Her husband was on familiar terms with another woman.

Feeling his arms come around her, she moved out of his reach, and pulled the covers tightly over herself, willing the tears to stay at bay. Soon the bed stopped moving and she heard his even breaths, rationalizing that he had fallen asleep. _In the morning_, she thought, _we are going to handle this._

_Horatio found himself back at the strip club, only there was no one there, or so he thought. Walking up onto the stage he heard the music begin to play as felt a pair of hands running up his chest. Smiling, he looked behind him seeing her there with a smile. Turning around he took in her naked form as she moved seductively for him, "Yes Candy," he said lightly, "make me feel like a man again."_

Hearing him speak, she turned to him, her eyes crinkled in confusion, did she just hear him moan someone else's name? She watched him as he moved somewhat, a smile on his face, as his lips moved again. Again, she heard him moan out a name.

"_Candy…" he said as her hands ran down his chest to his growing erection in his pants. Rubbing him she turned around and placed his hands onto her breasts as she pushed her rear into him._

Alexx couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing, her anger filling her. With all her might, she shoved him off of the bed, getting up quickly. Coming to his side of the bed, she glared down at him, the tears coming at full force, "Get the hell up. GET UP!"

"Alexx…what the hell?" he asked as he pulled himself up off the floor, "What's gotten into you?"

"Into me?" she yelled at him, livid, "Into me? Who the fuck is Candy? And why were you about to jack off moaning her name?"

"Can…" he stopped realizing now what had happened as the dream came back to him. "Alexx…I can explain. This is all a big misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding my ass!" she yelled, holding on to her stomach. "I saw you talking to her this afternoon, god dammit! That's no misunderstanding, Horatio. She made it very obvious she wanted to be seen with you."

Realizing that she had seen them together he pinched the bridge of his nose as his eyes closed, "She was just letting me know she was leaving Miami. Yes, I usta know her, but that was long ago," he said as he looked to her. "I haven't seen her since before Marisol."

Crossing her arms she shifted her weight and pursed her lips together, "If that's the case, then why were you handing her money?"

"I wasn't…she was trying to pay me back for a time that I helped her. I wouldn't take it from her though," he said as he sat on the edge of there bed. "I swear to you, Alexx…nothing is going on between her and me. I didn't even know she was still in town until the night of my bachelor party."

"You saw her at your bachelor party? Are you fuckin kidding me? A woman you had history with was at your bachelor party? What is she, a stripper?"

"She was," he said lightly. "Alexx, believe me nothing is going on."

Shaking her head, she pulled the pillow off of the bed and threw it at him, "You know what, I believe what I heard and saw. I _believe_, that you won't be sleeping with me tonight. Get the fuck out, Horatio!"

Standing up Horatio went to the closet and pulled out a shirt and put it on and the grabbed a pair of jeans sliding them on. "You want me out, fine…" he said angrily. "being your going to be a stubborn bitch about all this. I'll find somewhere else to go," he said grabbing his shoes and a pair of socks.

"Good god damned well. You want to fuck something, go find you stripper, you son of a bitch!" she yelled as he walked towards the door.

Turning around he looked at her, "For your information I wasn't fucking her, but maybe I should," he said as he opened the door and slammed it behind him and then headed downstairs.

She opened the door and followed him down the stairs, "You do that, Horatio. You go and fuck your stripper. You don't have any regards for me anyway, so ….GO!" Her tears had fell in succession and she leaned up against the wall, sliding down slowly. "Just go."

Going to the door he didn't look back, he knew if he did he would just say something to hurt her more. Slamming it as he went out he went to his truck and got in. Hitting the steering wheel he looked back to the house and then started the engine. He had no clue where he was going, all he knew was that the both need to cool down.

* * *

Knocking on the door, Horatio stood there with his arm resting on the door frame. Not sure if his friend would be up, he had decided to try anyways. Now he waited as he heard grumbling coming from behind the door.

"Do you realize what time it is?" Tim grumbled as he opened the door. Blinking, he focused, "Horatio, what are you doing here? Everything okay?"

"No…think I can borrow your couch for the night?" he asked as his gaze stay down towards the ground.

"My couch? What's happened, Horatio?" Tim asked, scratching his head. He opened the door wider and gestured to him to come in.

"Alexx and I had a fight," he said as he went in.

"It must've been a dozy," Tim responded, taking in his demeanor, watching him sit on the couch and tilted his head back, putting a hand over his eyes. Instantly, he could tell that things were said. "How bad is it?"

"Bad…remember Candy…the stripper from the club? She paid me a visit today at the lab…Alexx saw her with me," he told him. "Got anything to drink?"

"There's beers in the refrigerator," Tim stated as he watched him get up and go to the kitchen. Furrowing his brow, he followed, "What did Candy want?"

"To say goodbye. She's leaving Miami and wanted to let me know," he said reaching inside the refrigerator and taking one out. "She even tried to give me back the money I gave her years ago. Alexx thought I was handing her more money."

"That is bad," Tim sighed as he reached for one as well. "You know perception is in the eye of the beholder. And plus, she's pregnant, Horatio, she's emotional as hell."

"Yeah…well that's not the topper," he said opening the beer and taking a drink, "I uh…I had a dream…about Candy…I was apparently moaning her name, along with other things…Alexx saw and heard me and then literally pushed me out of the bed and onto the floor."

"You were dreaming of Candy?" Tim asked, raising his eyebrows. "Are you sure there's nothing there?" Tim saw his demeanor and backed away, his hands raised, "Okay…alright. So, Alexx tossed you off the bed. She's pissed."

"Tossed me out the bed, preceded to cuss my ass out and then told me to get the fuck out," Horatio said and then took another drink. Looking at the beer he then looked at Tim, "Got anything stronger then this?"

Tim got up and went to the cabinet, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and put it in front of him with a shot glass, "Here." Sitting down across from him, he stared at his boss, seeing the haggard expression starting to reappear. That expression had all but vanished when he started seeing Alexx, "How long do you think she'll be mad?"

"No telling…" he said pouring himself a shot. "But probably a while. I got pissed enough and called her a stubborn bitch," he sighed and put the bottle down. "She said I should go and just fuck Candy and I told her I probably should," and then downed the shot.

"That's the last thing you should do, Horatio, and incidentally, the last thing you should've said," Tim said as he finished off his beer. "You know, you should've told her about Candy, even if it was in the past. All of this could've been avoided."

"I know…and don't worry…I have no intentions on visiting with Candy. It was just something I said in the heat of the moment," he said pouring another shot. "I tried to explain to her that I hadn't seen Candy since before Mari…I don't think she even believed that," he told him as he took the shot.

"But when did you tell her? In the heat of the argument, the argument you were having because you were about to jack off in bed, moaning another woman's name? That sounds believable," Tim stated, the smallest hint of sarcasm lining his words. "To Alexx, it was all nuts and bolts. You could've told her you screwed Candy when you were sixteen, but she wouldn't have believed you because of what she saw, and then heard. Do you blame her? Think about it, H, what if she were doing the exact same thing, what would you have done?"

Thinking about what he said Horatio looked over to Tim, "I've really screwed up this time haven't I?"

"First," he said as he took the glass and bottle away, "you need to slow down on the shots, then, go to sleep, and maybe in the morning, you two can talk it out," Tim offered as he yawned. "But, there's no help for you tonight, H. I'll get you some pillows and blankets. You can stay as long as you want- or need to."

"Thanks, Speed…I appreciate it," Horatio said as they moved backed into the living room. Pulling off his shoes he sat there as Tim brought him out a pillow and blankets.

"This might be a waste of time, but you do need to at least try and call her. Even if she doesn't pick up, she will think about it," Tim said as he handed him the pillow and blanket. "Start laying the ground work for patching things up."

Nodding his head he took the items and set them down, "I guess it won't hurt to try," Horatio said quietly. "Night Speed."

"Night, Horatio."

Watching him go to his room and close the door, Horatio pulled out his cell and dial the house number. Never had he wanted to hurt her like he had, now he just hoped they would be able to fix this. As the phone started ringing he waited hoping she would pick up.

Alexx picked up the head set, already knowing who it was and she struggled with answering it or ignoring it. They both had said some hurtful things to each other, but none hurt more than the lack of one word, and that was his apology. Wiping at a tear, she depressed the button, deciding at the last second that she just couldn't sleep without at least hearing that he was okay.

"Hello?" she asked quietly, turning over on her side.

"Hey," he said lightly

"A-are you okay?" she stumbled as she placed a hand on her abdomen, feeling the tiny kick.

"Yeah…I'm at Speed's. He's letting me stay on his couch," he said as he laid back on the pillow. "Are you okay?"

"I'm tired," she sighed as a tear rolled down her face. The brunt of the fight hit her full on and she tried to hold on just long enough to get the phone call done. "I'm hurt, and heart broken. Am I enough for you, Horatio?"

"You are, sweetheart," he said sincerely. "What happened between Candy and I was a long time ago. And I realize now I should have told you about it…I guess I didn't think that part of my past was important enough for you to know."

"When you dream about another woman and speak her name in pleasure, I think that is of some importance, Horatio." She closed her eyes, remembering, her heart breaking into thousands of pieces. "It makes me feel as if I'm not what you want."

"You are everything that I want Alexx and more. And honestly, I have no idea why I was dreaming of her. I don't love her and I don't want her. I love you and only you," he said as tears stung at his eyes and was grateful Tim had turned the lights out.

Hearing his proclamation, a stream of tears fell and she sniffled. As much as she wanted to believe him, there was something still pulling at her, "Horatio…right now, I don't know if I can believe you. I just need time, okay?"

Nodding his head he felt a tear stream down the side of his face, "Yeah…take as long as you need, sweetheart," he said taking in a ragged breath. "If you need anything…please let me know."

"I will," she said simply as she exhaled softly. "Good night, Horatio."

"Good night, sweetheart…I love you," He said lightly.

"I love you," she replied quietly. Hanging up the phone, she turned and covered herself completely with the covers, releasing an anguish cry. At that very moment, she felt alone in her heart break.

* * *

Alexx awoke to the sounds of their bickering, rubbing her head. Since their fight a couple of nights before, Alexx hadn't been sleeping well, and coupled with more responsibility, along with the pregnancy, she was finding herself wearing thin. Getting up quickly, she snatched her robe on and tied it hastily, pulling her door open roughly. Stalking to the kitchen, she stood with her arms crossed and a stern look about her. Clearing her throat, she waited until they acknowledged her, feeling her anger growing. When they didn't and started trading hits, she stepped in and pulled them apart.

"HEY! Knock it off!" she said as she kept them apart. "Now what in the name of god is going on here?"

"Nothing…" Janie said cutting her eyes at Alexx as she sat down at the table, "just Bryan being Bryan again."

"What was that look about, young lady?" Alexx asked, narrowing her eyes at her daughter. When they had returned from their sleep over to find Horatio gone, Janie was the first to question her. "Don't think I didn't see that."

"When are you going to let dad come back home? Or don't you want him too?" she asked looking her in the eyes.

Alexx exhaled, trying to keep her temper down, "Of course, I want him to come home, but it's not that simple. There are more issues at hand than that."

"Yeah…I bet," Janie said as she stood up, "I should have know this wouldn't last," she replied, anger filling her voice.

"Watch yourself, Janie," Alexx warned as she saw a glare against her. "You're treading thin ice with me."

"Like I care," she said as she pushed past her going to the living room to get her book bag.

"Wait a minute here, let's not forget who I am. I am your mother, and despite what might be going on between you're father and I, that doesn't give you the right to mouth off at me. Understand?"

"Go to hell!" Janie yelled at her as she snatched up her book bag and headed for the door.

Alexx caught her before she could open the door and held her by her arms, "You little ungrateful brat, you don't know what I've gone through the past three days! All you know is what you want! You don't know how much he has hurt me…" she cried as she held on to her arms tightly.

"Dad would never hurt you and if he did he probably didn't mean to," she spat back at her. "But you're too good to even consider how he might feel. Don't you think keeping him away is hurting him…and us?"

Alexx let her go and sat down on the stairs, "Don't you think I've thought that a million times over? But how am I supposed to over look what he did? How am I supposed to trust him again?"

"By giving him a chance, that's how. If you don't…then he probably won't come back. And if that happens…don't expect me to stick around," she said as she moved to the door. "And you're right about me being an ungrateful brat. Guess that apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it?"

"Janie!" she yelled as she opened the door and disappeared through it, slamming it behind her. Alexx held her head in her hands and wept, the energy seemingly dwindling with each second. Her life was unraveling right before her very eyes.

"Mom," Bryan said quietly as he came to her, his eyes welling with tears as well. He missed Horatio too, but not at the expense of his mother's feelings, "Mom, are you alright?"

Alexx looked to him, smiling through the streams of tears, "I'm fine, baby. Can you do me a favor, get me the phone?"

Bryan moved silently and brought the phone to her, watching as she dialed. He hadn't seen his mother this sad since his father's funeral. "Mom, don't cry."

Alexx closed her eyes as the tears continued to flow, attempting to focus on the call. Hearing someone pick up, she spoke haltingly, "Yes, this…this is Alexx Caine. I'm calling in due to a sickness… Yes, I do feel as if I'll be able to work tomorrow. Yes…th-thank you."

Bryan watched as she hung up the phone and stared at it before rising slowly, "Mom?"

"Bryan, lock the door when you leave, okay?" she asked almost breathlessly.

"Mom..."

"I'm fine, Bryan. I'm just going to take it easy today is all. Go on, I don't want you to miss your bus."

Bryan wiped his eyes then slung the bag over his shoulder, making way for the door, "Take it easy, Mom."

Alexx nodded and watched him close the door before going to the spare bedroom, not having the desire, nor heart to sleep in their bed. Pulling back the covers, she immersed herself within the darkness, welcoming sleep.

* * *

Getting off the city bus, Janie looked around seeing the officers walking in and out of the building to the Miami Dade Crime Lab. Walking towards the entrance, several of her mom and dad's friends greeted her as she made her way. Walking inside she went to the desk Sergeant, "Is my dad here, Mr. Griffin?"

"Hey, Janie…yeah he is. Need to see him?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, please," she said as he handed her a pass.

"You remember the way?"

"Yes…thanks," she said as she went through security and made her way to the elevator. Getting on she saw Tim running for the elevator.

"Janie, what are you doing here?"

"I need to see dad," she said leaning up against the wall.

"Everything okay?" Tim asked.

"Yeah," she said quietly watching the door and waiting for it to open.

"I'll walk you to his office."

"Okay…thanks, Uncle Tim," she replied with a slight smile.

Getting off the elevator, Tim walked her to Horatio's office and left. Standing there she watched him through his open door working behind his desk. "So what did you do to mom?" she asked firmly.

"Excuse me?" he asked, looking up at her, his brow crinkled. "And why aren't you in school? Is there something wrong with your mother?"

Coming in, she shut the door and put her book bag down, "Mom's hurting and as for school it can wait," she said sourly.

"School can't wait. Get your bag, I'll take you," he said as he rose up, filling his hands with the keys. He already knew what type of hurt she was talking about, but he didn't want to rehash it for her sakes. "I can bet that your Mom doesn't know you're not at school."

Not budging from her spot she glared at him, "What did you do to her?"

"Janie," he sighed as he stopped moving. "This is between your mother and I. We have some issues to work through is all." He lifted his wearied gaze to her, seeing the affects it was having on her and placed his hands on his hips. "Sometimes, we have to go through the pain to get to the happiness, Janie."

"What you need to do is apologize to her for whatever it is you have done," she spat out. "She said you hurt her…you promised me and Bryan you would never do that."

Horatio's stance slumped slightly, gazing into her eyes, the hurt that plagued her mother mirrored in her own. Looking away from her, he tried to formulate the answer, realizing that he didn't have an answer that would suit her. "I should've told her something, and I failed to, and it inflicted damage. I've tried to talk to her, but she insists on having time to think this through." Seeing the impatience in her expression, he continued, "Janie, I love your mother with all that is in me, but I will not tread where I'm not wanted. I'll allow her the space she needs to work through this."

"I should have known all this was too good to be true," she spat back at him. "And what happens to me and Bryan in the meantime…did either of you consider that? What all this is doing to us?"

"I'm doing what's best for all of us, Janie. We have to work it out before we can come together as a family. Don't you think I miss you all?" he asked, his eyes emoting the worst pain he'd ever felt. His heart treaded on the verge of despair while his thoughts rested on a resolution, of any kind. In any manner, he needed to know what the next step was. "I am sorry for putting you both through this, Janie. It was not my intentions to do so."

"Right," she said sarcastically as she picked up her bag and went to the door opening it. Looking back at him she shook her head, "Go to hell, Horatio…as far as I'm concerned…I don't have a father anymore," and then took off down the hall.

"Janie!" he called after her. She rounded the corner before he could even get out of his door, losing sight of her. Sighing, he walked to his desk and sat down, his eyes lighting over the pictures of them at their wedding. The happiness that had been frozen in time seemed to be a lifetime away, and he wanted nothing more but to return to it.


	20. Chapter 20

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Janie walked through the mass cemetery as tears fell from her eyes. Her life was falling apart again and she needed someone to talk to. Walking up to the headstone she sat down and pushed her book bag off her shoulder. Wiping her tears from her face she looked up at the granite smiling, "Hey, dad…it's been awhile since I came to see you," she sniffled. "I miss you so much…I wish you could come back to us. Mom is sad and hurting. Her and Horatio are fighting," she said as her hand touched the cold stone. "You and mom never fought like this. I don't want to go back there and I'm not going to. I want to be with you, daddy," she said as the tears fell from her eyes and she moved closer and leaned against up it.

"Why did you have to leave us?" she cried as she pulled her knees up and folded her arms across them, then laid her head down, "Why?"

* * *

Alexx rolled over, her eyes straining to focus. The house was eerily quiet, too quiet for the hour, and she got up swiftly, pushing the covers away from her. She had spent the entire day in bed, unable to move from all of the stress that was heaping itself on her shoulders. The only thing that had her up at the moment was the fact that she hadn't heard a peep from her children. Her mind ventured to a few months ago, where they were kidnapped and she moved just a little quicker, opening the door and listening.

Walking into the corridor, she went to his door first, poising a hand to knock before he opened the door, staring at her.

"Mom! You scared me," he chuckled lightly. The small laugh stopped as he saw her eyes, the worry that was encased in them. "Mom…are you okay?"

"Your sister," she said as she finally looked to him, "Bryan, where's your sister?"

"She never came home, maybe she went to Ashley's," Bryan stated as he moved slightly, remembering the morning interaction. "I guess she felt as if she couldn't come home after this morning."

"She knows at least to call," she said as she moved back to her room, coming back with the phone. "Now, I'm going to have to go and pick her up from Ashley's." Dialing and hearing a voice coming, she sighed as she listened and asked, getting disturbing news: Janie wasn't there, and she had never made it to school. Hanging up, she turned to Bryan, "She didn't go to school and now she's not home. Something's going on." Dialing another number, she turned to Bryan, "Do you know of any other place?"

"Well, there is one more place."

"Well?" she asked expectantly.

"When she gets upset and frustrated, she goes to see Dad. She says it helps her."

Nodding, she heard his voice and sighed with relief, "Horatio…Janie's missing…"

"What do you mean she's missing?" Horatio asked as he looked over at Tim.

"She never came home, Horatio. I'm worried, what if something's happened to her?"

"Did you call Ashley's?" he asked as he got up from the table and grabbed his keys.

"She's not there," Alexx said as she paced the floor, holding on to her stomach. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten and it was now starting to wear on her. "Bryan said that she could be at the elementary, but...I don't know, Horatio. I'm scared."

"Okay, sweetheart…I'll go and check there first. Is Bryan there with you?" he asked as he left out Tim's apartment and headed for his truck.

"Yes, he's here," she returned softly. The sudden feeling of wanting to have him close encased her and she trembled slightly. "Horatio…find her, please."

"I will, sweetheart, I promise. Put Bryan on the phone for me," he said as he unlocked the door and got in.

Alexx handed him the phone and paced more, glancing up at him as he took it, "Hello?"

"Son…I need you to do something important for me okay?" he told him as he started the truck up and began to back out. "I need you to take care of your mother for me…can you do that?

"Ah…yeah," Bryan responded as he kept his eyes on her. Turning around, he whispered, "she's not been eating, Dad."

"I had a feeling about that…so here is what you need to do. Go to the refrigerator and get her some fruit and some juice. Sit with her and make sure she eats it okay. This is very important Bryan," he said as he headed down the street.

"Okay, I can do that," Bryan said with a little confidence. "Horatio, find Janie and bring her home, okay?"

"I will, son, I will. Now give your mom back the phone and go do like I said," he told him as he got onto the causeway.

Bryan turned back and handed her the phone, "He wants to talk back with you, Mom."

Alexx grabbed the phone and spoke softly, "Yes, Horatio?"

"Sweetheart…I want you to eat something…you're weak, I can hear it in your voice. I'll get Janie and bring her back. I should be to the cemetery in five minutes or so."

"I'll eat when my daughter is safely home," she retorted

"Please, sweetheart…Bryan is worried about you and so am I…I'll bring her home, I promise," he said getting off at the exit.

"Okay," she said as she snapped the phone shut. She turned to see him with a plate of fruit on it. A small smile came and she went to him, "You're father's doing," sighing she moved to the dining room, "Might as well get it done."

* * *

Laying on the cold ground, Janie pulled her coat around her more and then placed her hand back onto the headstone. "I won't leave you, dad," she whispered as a shiver ran through her. Hearing the sound of a vehicle, Janie sat up seeing the truck stop and the light's shut off. When the door opened and the interior light came on, she saw Horatio as he got out. "No," she said as she quickly got up and watched as he approached. "Leave me alone!" she yelled as she took off running.

"Janie!" Horatio called as he went after her, closing in on her easily. Grabbing hold of her, he held her as she began to cry, her body in full tremor. "Janie, don't runaway. We are going to work this out."

Janie struggled slightly in his arms before her body gave in and her sobs became louder, "Why…why does everything have to be so messed up?" she cried.

Horatio was at a loss for words, his guilt in this becoming overwhelming. He held her closer until it seemed she was calming, her tears still flowing. Taking a deep breath he exhaled and rubbed her hair softly, his eyes closing, "It's all my fault, Janie, and I take responsibility for my actions, but I don't want to lose you, or your mother or your brother. You're all I have. I'll do anything to keep you all in my life."

Looking up at him she asked, "Then why are you letting her keep you away from us?"

The question hit him like a ton of bricks, his eyes casting downward, "I didn't…I didn't want to push your mother further out of my life. I wanted to give her the space that she needed to deal with this. But, I realize now that if I continue, I'm going to lose everything, and I'm not willing to let that happen. I love you all, Janie, and I'm willing to fight for you, even if that means fighting your mother's stubbornness."

Burying her head into his chest again she started crying harder, "Then come home…please…come back home."

"I will, sweetheart, I will." He held her tightly for a moment, then pulled away from her, moving a stray strand from her eyes. "Now, I ask the same of you, come back home?"

Nodding her head yes, she wiped at the tears, "I'm sorry…for what I said to you. I didn't mean it."

"We say things in the heat of the moment that we will most likely regret later, honey. It's what we do afterwards that makes the difference," Horatio said as he pulled her closer, his words to Alexx echoing in his mind. "We can start over, okay? Clean slate."

Nodding her head she whispered, "Okay…I love you, dad."

"I love you," he smiled. Parting from her, he took her hand, "Now, ready to go home?"

"Yeah…I just need to get my book bag," she said as she wiped at her face again and they headed over to the plot. Picking it up she looked at he headstone one last time before taking his hand and heading to the truck to go home.

* * *

Horatio put the truck in park and glanced over to see her slumbering against the window. Deciding to let her sleep, he got out and went to her side, taking her into his arms slowly. Holding her closely, he closed the door and approached the door, a small smile lighting his face to see his home again. There was work to do to clean up the mess he had made with his indiscretions, but he was willing and determined to right the wrongs.

Unable to reach the keys, he bent slightly to ring the doorbell and readjusted Janie in his arms. The door opened swiftly and his heart lit at the sight of her. Despite the obvious signs of stress; the dark circles around her eyes and the haphazard ponytail, his wife was the most beautiful sight.

Horatio watched as Alexx opened the storm door allowing them in, "Hey, sweetheart," he said as he moved himself and Janie inside.

"Horatio? Janie…Wha- what's wrong with her, Horatio?" Alexx asked, the fear overriding any other emotion at the time. When she had seen him at the door, his blue eyes sparkling despite the obvious signs of sadness, she felt as if her heart was going to explode. But right now, her attention was on her daughter. "What happened?"

"She's okay, Alexx…she fell asleep on the way here, that's all," he told her softly as he started up the stairs to put Janie in her bed.

Alexx followed, watching as he placed her tenderly on her bed and pulled a throw over her. The manner was so gentle, so delicate, Alexx found herself smiling lightly at the scene. She had missed him so much, but the tiniest seed of doubt remained. She just couldn't let go of the fact that he chose to keep that part of him from her.

Her eyes met his and for a moment, time stood still and she held her breath, feeling his eyes going to her very soul. Releasing a breath, she moved towards him slightly, "Horatio, we have to talk. This is killing our family."

"I know…not here though…let's let her rest," he said as he moved to the door and held it until Alexx passed through and then he closed it behind him. "Bryan in bed yet?"

"Yes, he said he was tired," Alexx responded as she continued to walk, but then stopping to wait for him. "He thought he had to take care of me while you were gone."

"So he got you to eat then?" he asked as they headed back downstairs and into the living room.

"Yes, he did. He was very persuasive," Alexx quipped lightly as she took a seat down on the couch. He sat across from her, the space between them very apparent. She gazed at him for a moment, then looked away, not sure of what to say.

Taking the lead he started, "Alexx…I'm sorry for everything that has happened, me not telling you about that part of my past…the things I said to you that night. I never meant to hurt you…or the kids."

Taking a deep breath, Alexx glanced at her hands, "I'm not free from fault, I should've never attacked you the way I did. It was just jealously, old fashioned jealousy that fueled me. I should've taken the time to think it out, rationalize, instead of acting like a lunatic. I'm sorry, Horatio, for insinuating that you were having an affair. I now know that you would never do that to me." Looking up at him, she smiled, "I love you, even when I was kicking you out, pissed as hell, I still loved you."

Getting up, Horatio moved over to the couch and sat down next to her and carefully took her hand in his, "I've never stopped loving you or the kids…and I never will. No one will ever be able to take your place in my heart or soul."

Alexx took his face into her hand and caressed it softly, "We love you, Horatio, and we…I want you to come home. I can't go another night without being in your arms."

"There is no place I would rather be," he said as he slipped his arms around her and brought her closer, holding her to him. "Whatever you want to know about my past…I want to share it with you. I don't want this happening again," he whispered as he held onto her.

Alexx relished his warmth and closed her eyes, her hands caressing his neck softly, "I never want to be apart from you, ever again."

"When was the last time you got any rest, sweetheart?" he asked as he sat back on the couch and pulled her with him as his arms stayed around her.

"Three days," she replied, closing her eyes. "I've been calling in, I'm sure the morgue is wondering what is wrong with me."

"I'm surprised they didn't come to me about it," he said. "How is our baby doing?" he asked as he moved a hand to her now showing belly.

"Fine, despite everything. I was going to go to the doctor tomorrow, all this stress was taking a toll on me," she answered truthfully.

"I'm going with you then. You haven't been having any pains have you?"

"A little, but I went to lay down. I didn't have the energy to do much else."

"I wish you would have called me, sweetheart. You should be seen sooner," he said concerned.

"I'm okay, really," she answered. "I just require a lot of rest now."

"Maybe you should take an early maternity leave. You're at a higher risk with this pregnancy and I don't want anything happening to you or the baby," he told her as his hand gently started to rub her belly.

"That," she smiled lightly as she rose up to face him, her eyes finally retaining the light, "was also something I was going to do tomorrow. I think we can afford for me to slip out a couple of months early."

"Then we'll do this, I'll call in tomorrow, I'm sure Speed can handle things at the lab. We'll take you to the doctor and then make arrangements on your leave. Then you're coming back home and resting. Understood?" he said with a small smile.

"Understood," she yawned slightly, her fingers lightly tracing his face. "I've missed you. Since you've been gone, I've not slept a wink in our bed."

"Then I think that needs to change," he told her as he sat them up. "Come on, sweetheart, let's get you to bed."

"Stay with me, Horatio," she requested, embracing him tightly.

"Only if you are sure," he said holding onto her.

"That's the one thing I am sure of, Horatio." Pulling back, she gazed at him, inching towards him, her lips gently grazing his. The kiss was soft, but something she had needed. Parting from him, she smiled lightly, "I've missed that."

"So have I, sweetheart," he whispered lightly as he moved a stray strand of hair back and then gently caressed the side of her face. Gazing into her eyes, he leaned forward capturing her lips with his as he felt her arms go around him. Running his tongue across her lips he felt her open to him. His tongue found hers as he explored her mouth. After a moment he pulled back slightly before placing another gentle kiss to her lips and then looked into her eyes, "Let's go to bed, sweetheart."

"After you," she whispered as he let her go. Taking his hand, she followed him up the stairs, into their room, closing their door behind them. Finally, she would be able to rest easily.

* * *

Janie crawled out of bed rubbing her head and heading over to her dresser. Pulling out a tank top she threw it onto the bed and then went to her closet and got out her jean mini shirt. Changing into her clothes, she went to over to her vanity that her mom had gotten her and sat down. Looking into the mirror she turned up her nose to the mess of curls that covered her head. Sometimes she wished that her hair was straight like her mom's.

Brushing through it she finally got it pulled back the way she wanted it and went back over to her dresser. Opening the bottom drawer, she moved a pair of shorts out of the way and grabbed the makeup she had stashed there. Smiling, she went back to the mirror and starting putting it on, knowing that she wasn't supposed to have it.

Once satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed the red bandana and wrapped it around her wrist and tied it into place. Going back to her closet, she took out her jean jacket and slid it one and then headed downstairs.

Alexx brought the cup to her lips, smiling at him as he stood, making eggs, a towel over his shoulder. "You know, I could get used to this, it's not very often I get to sit down during breakfast."

"Well…you deserve to be pampered," Horatio said with a smile as he pulled a pan from the oven with biscuits on it. "You want to eat in here or outside on the patio?"

"It's such a nice day, I think I'll…" Alexx started as she saw Janie walk through the kitchen on her way to the refrigerator. She was speechless as she watched her daughter pull open the door as if nothing was wrong. Alexx looked to Horatio who had placed the pan on the stove and wiped his hands in the towel, his brow arched. "Ah, good morning, Janie."

"Morning…are we out of juice?" she asked as she moved things around in the refrigerator.

"It's on the second shelf," Alexx responded calmly. Walking up to her she pulled her gently on the shoulder, turning her towards her, "Mind telling me what you have on your face?"

"It's just a little eye shadow and eye liner, mom…nothing major," Janie said as she reached back for the juice.

"Janie, you know the rules about make-up," Horatio said as he fixed their plates.

"It's only a little…it's not like I look like Tammy Faye or anything," she said moving to get a cup.

"You know the rules, Janie," Alexx added, echoing Horatio's comments. She stood and looked over Janie, "and what are you wearing? You don't seriously think you are going out like that do you?"

"Mom…these are the clothes you bought me. Why can't I wear them?" she said looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Because they are inappropriate, Janie. And I don't believe I brought you that mini skirt, young lady," Alexx responded as she shifted her weight slightly and placed a hand on her stomach. "You're not going out like that. Go wash that stuff off of your face, and find something else to wear, right now."

"Fine…" she said as she placed her juice down hard on the counter top, "I swear…"

"Janie…do as your mother says and no back talk or you'll be staying in today," Horatio said as he looked at her.

Glaring at her mom, Janie turned and went upstairs to change.

"What has gotten into her?" Alexx asked as she ambled back to her seat, taking it slowly. She was in her seventh month now and feeling every bit of it. Breathing out, she ran a hand through her hair, "It's like here lately, she's becoming another person. We didn't exactly see eye to eye on a lot of things, but now…now, it's like I'm fighting an uphill battle."

Taking her plate over to her, he set it down on the table, "She is a teenager, sweetheart. And unfortunately with the way that things are happening now a days, I wouldn't be surprised if she's not being influenced at school," he told her as he sat down next to her. "Have you noticed she hasn't been hanging around Ashley as much either?"

"They had a fight, a big fight," Alex said as she took her fork in hand. The patio excursion had now been all but forgotten, her desire to see what she was going to come down in being paramount. "Ashley told Bryan, if you can believe that, that Janie's changed."

"Well…let's just hope it's a phase she's just going through," Horatio replied as he took a bite of his eggs. "And you need to eat," he said pointing to her food with his fork.

"I will," she responded as she stabbed at her plate, the interest no longer lying on her breakfast. She was bothered by her daughter's seemingly over night change. "Did you notice the red bandana?"

"I did…let's hope that was a fashion statement and not anything else. Any idea on who she's been hanging out with?"

"I haven't, but now, I think now's a good time to start checking that out," she said as Janie returned, the make up gone and her clothes changed, but she did noticed that the red bandana was still on her wrist. "Now, that's better."

Not saying a word, Janie went to the stove and got a biscuit, "I'm going to the mall with Ashley, can I have my allowance for some CD's?"

"Really?" Alexx asked, pushing away from her plate and placing the fork down. "What time is her mother coming to pick you up?"

"At ten…I said I would meet them over at the park like I always do," she replied as she took a bite.

"That's funny, because, the last I heard, you and Ashley were on the outs with each other. So, try again. Where are you going?" Alexx asked staring at her. There was a marked change in her and it was becoming increasingly irritating to her. Hearing no response, Alexx arched an eyebrow and asked again, "Where are you going, and don't lie to me, Janie."

"To hang out at the mall with some friends…that's all. God, it's not like I'm going out to have sex or something," she said raising her voice at her mother.

"Young lady…I think you need to settle down right now," Horatio said firmly looking at her.

"And I think you two need to back off and trust me for a change."

"Give me a reason to trust you and I will," Alexx countered as she rose, holding her back. "All I asked you to do was to wait for Bryan after school, that's it, and what did you do? You left him. He had to walk home by himself!" Glaring at her, she pointed, "And you better watch your tone with me, or it'll be a long damn time before you see the light of day, got me?"

"Yeah…now can I go to the mall…please?" she said with a slightly irritated tone as she stared at her mother. "I'm not going anyplace else."

Alexx looked to Horatio then back to her, "You better be back here by three, and I mean it, Janie. Don't push me."

"Alright…I will…can I have my allowance so I can get my CD's…I did do the dishes and laundry like I was supposed to," she said shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Alexx nodded and walked to the hall, getting her bag. Going in her wallet, she pulled out a few bills, and walked it back to her. Handing it to her, she pulled back as she reached for it, "Janie, you better come home with some CD's."

"I will, mom," she said as she stood there. "You can even listen to them if you want."

"That won't be necessary," Alexx said as she took her seat once more. "Be careful."

"I will," she said stuffing the money in the pocket of her sweatpants.

"Janie?" Horatio asked.

"Yes sir?"

"The bandana…mind telling me what that is all about?" he said leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table.

"I like it…that's all," she said looking at it.

"I'd feel better if you took it off," Alexx interjected as she eyed the bandana. There were too many cases that she had seen involving gangs. "That color carries with it a certain connotation."

Looking confused purposely to try to throw them off Janie asked, "What do you mean? I don't understand."

"Janie, this color," she said as she gestured to the bandana, "means something. It means something to a rival gang. If you're out somewhere, and caught in the wrong place, you could be killed for just wearing it. Now, humor me, and take it off."

"Oh…okay," she said as she started untying it and then shoved it in her other pocket. "I didn't know," she told her mom and them looked over at Horatio. "May I go now?"

"I suppose so. Remember, three!" Alexx called after her as she made for the door. Hearing it close, she looked to Horatio. "Something's not right with her."

"I know," he said getting up and taking his plate to the sink. "That was a little too easy. Think we need to make a trip down to the mall today? You did want Mary to do your nails didn't you?" he asked with a smile.

Alexx grinned, "Yes, I'm severely in need of a manicure. Give me a few to change, we can take Bryan along with us."

"Umm…about Bryan. Eric was going to take him out for a scuba lesson today," he reminded her.

"Really?" she asked, crinkling her eyes. "I can't recall that to save my life, but okay. So, we have the house to ourselves for a few."

"We do," he said going over to her and sliding his arms around her. "I was thinking, after we leave the mall we could stop at Artie's. We still haven't used that gift card he gave us."

"Now, that sounds like a plan," she said as she kissed him softly on the lips. "Give me five, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said letting her go and going back into the kitchen to clean up.

* * *

Sitting in the food court he talked with his friends and watched as the girls walked by, "Hey baby…I got something here for you…you want some?" he said to a group of girls as they passed by and kept going. "Stupid punta's." he said the kept walking. Laughing with his friends he looked up again to see Janie walking over to him, "Hey…'bout time you got here."

"I had to shake the parents," she answered as she shook her head. "They decided they wanted to play twenty questions." Pulling out the bandana, she tied it to her wrist again. "So, what's up?"

"You know…when you around me you need to have that on," he said pointing to it. "That doesn't mean putting it on when you get here either. You need to have it on yourself beforehand."

"My Mom made me take it off," Janie explained as she sat next to him. "But it's cool, just have to find another way around them."

"Do like I do and tell her to screw off," he laughed and so did the others. "I think you need to loosen up some. Were going to the beach…you wanna come along?" he asked as he slipped his arm around her. "I have just the thing to help you feel better," he said as he discreetly pulled out a joint and showed it to her.

Janie smiled nervously, already knowing what it was. Both of her parents were in the line of business of eradicating things such as that, and she was well versed on the ills of drug usage, but looking to him, she felt her heart flutter, taking in his dark mysterious eyes. For him, she would do anything. "Sure, spark it on the way to the beach?"

"That's my girl," he said giving her a kiss on the neck. "Hey, Miguel…let's roll man," he told his friend as they all got up, "And you, Angel…you get to sit on my lap on the way there," he told Janie with a smile.

"Just where I want to be," she said as she got up and started walking with them. Pushing at him lightly, she chuckled, "Hey, you didn't say if you liked my outfit."

"Baby you are smokin'," he said as his arm went around her waist. "Hey…you got any money? I need to get some more rolling papers on the way and Miguel can grab us a bottle of Tequila. All we have between us is about ten dollars."

Pulling the wad out of the pocket of the mini, "I just got more today. Doing some petty stuff around the house is worth it, plus slipping some from the side."

"Damn girl…you are a keeper," he laughed. "We might have enough now to get some tamale's too," he told her as they walked out to the car to get in. Opening the back door he slide in, "Come on, Angel."

Janie slipped in beside him and then sat on his lap, feeling his hands on her rear. Chuckling slightly she glanced out of the window to see a familiar car pulling up. Her eyes went wide and she felt her heart beating a million miles a minute. "Oh, shit."

"What is it Angel?" he said looking around

"It's my Mom and Dad," she breathed outwardly. "Damn if they don't know how to ruin something."

"Get down…maybe they won't see you…come on Miguel…get us out of here," he said looking towards the car and seeing them get out. "Damn, Angel…your mom is hot…wait…take that back," he said as she moved to where he could see her better, "she's got a belly."

"She's seven months pregnant," Janie explained as she rolled her eyes. "And emotional as hell." She watched them walk into the mall, holding hands. A little bit of herself felt regret, but she then looked to him and sighed, he was well worth it all. "Can we get going?"

"You heard her, Miguel," he laughed as he wrapped his arms around her, "I'm gonna show you what heaven looks like, Angel," he whispered into her ear

"I can't wait," she breathed as she felt his hand travel up her leg. Looking back, she smiled. She was going to have the time of her life.


	21. Chapter 21

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Janie walked with Lupe up the stretch of the beach, holding his hand tightly. In the distance, she could see his friends as they played with a football, tossing it in between them. She smiled as the breeze blew through her hair, tossing it wildly, taking a look out into the ocean. The color was inspiring and it fueled her moment, loving the independence she felt . She turned to him, seeing as he pulled on the joint then held it out for her to take, smiling. Janie took it and put it to her lips and pulled, coughing slightly as the smoke burned her lungs. Straightening, she started to laugh, pulling her hair away from her eyes.

Pulling him to a cove, she laughed more, "Now that I have you all to myself, I wanted to spend time with you."

Taking another hit, he slid his arm around her waist and leaned forward his lips going to hers. Sliding his hand down to her rear he pulled her closer to him as his lips ghosted over hers and then pulled back, "How many guy's have you been with, Angel?"

Shying away, she felt the heat rise in her collar and cast her sights away from him. He would know if she lied, so she decided to be truthful, "None."

Seeing her hesitate he laughed lightly, "You're a virgin…that's cool. I haven't been with a guy either," he joked.

She pushed at him again, and left his embrace, running away from him, "You're so silly, Lupe."

"Oh no you don't," he said running after her. Catching up to her he pulled her close, and looked at her, "I really like you, Angel…I want you to be my girl."

"And I really want to be your girl," she whispered as she looked him directly in the eyes. Taking off his hat, she ran her hands through his thick dark hair, inching towards him. She had seen enough of her mother and Horatio to know what to do. Closing her eyes, she touched his lips softly with hers, loving how soft his lips were. Opening her mouth, she felt his tongue go in and she parted from him and looked at him intently. "Lupe…"

"Let me show you heaven," he said handing her the joint. "Relax baby, I'll take care of you."

Keeping her eyes on him, she took a hit and blew the smoke out, coughing once again. Handing it back to him, she stood back from him, deep within the cove and put her hand on her shirt, her heart going a mile a minute. She was now at the point of no return.

* * *

Horatio sat in his chair reading over an article in a magazine when he looked over at Alexx. Janie was now over three hours late and Alexx was clearly upset with her. Sighing he put it down and cleared his throat, seeing no response. Looking towards the front door he looked back at her, "You know staring at it isn't gonna make her come through it any sooner."

"What is she thinking, Horatio? She knows not to push me on this. There's clearly something wrong," she bristled, folding her arms about her. Giving up her staring contest with the door, she slowly got up. "If I sit her any longer, I'm going to explode. I'm going out on the patio." Just as she made it to her feet, the door opened and she looked to see her stumbling in the door, a wide smile on her face. Alexx approached, her eyebrows knit, "Janie Rosalind, where have you been?"

Janie looked up to see her mom and smiled, "Hey mom…I was at the mall," and then tried to go upstairs.

"Oh no you don't, missy," Alexx said as she came in front of her, stopping her forward motion, "you weren't at the mall, and you weren't with Ashley- she's not seen you all day. So, the question is, young lady, where were you?"

"Well…" she giggled, "I went to the mall…and…Ashley wasn't there…so I went to the beach and took a walk," she smiled as she felt her stomach growl, "I'm hungry, is dinner ready?"

Putting her hands on her, she stopped her and looked her directly in the eyes, "Janie, are you…you're high, aren't you? What the hell have you been doing?"

"Nothing…" Janie sighed with a smile, "I just got some sand in my eyes, that all."

Hearing the conversation, Horatio got up from his chair and went to his office. Going to the closet, he looked around before finding what he wanted. Going back out he opened the small box and handed Alexx a specimen cup, "Get her in the bathroom and get a urine sample." he said firmly and then looked at Janie and pointed his finger at her, "And you young lady had better hope it doesn't come back positive."

Alexx moved her along, her anger starting to seep through as she pushed her towards the bathroom, "Stay in here and get it. Then, when you are done, we are going to have a little talk." Starting to close the door, she thought about it and shook her head, stepping in, "You know what, I can't even trust you to do this without having me to look over your shoulder."

"I can't pee with you watching me," Janie said looking at her, "Besides, I don't have to go," she smirked.

"You'll be in here all night then," Alexx stated as she crossed her arms. "You're taking this test."

"You two are being so lame about this," Janie said as she gripped the sides of her pants, making sure the skirt went down also and her mom would not see. "Can you at least turn around?"

"You don't deserve privacy, so deal with it," Alexx responded as she leaned against the wall. Noticing something, she pulled her hand away, "What are you doing?" Taking the top of her sweat pants, she pulled them down, revealing the mini skirt, "What…Janie, you wore that even though I specifically told you not to?"

Janie looked up at her seeing her expression and tried not to laugh, "Yeah…it's not like I was breaking any laws by wearing it. All the girls…"

"All the girls weren't told by their mother not to wear it," Alexx scowled as she narrowed her brow, "what the hell is so funny? I bet if I ground you, you wouldn't find that funny, now would you? Try a month for starters, and if you don't wipe that smirk off of your face, we're going to go up to two. Funny now?"

"Aw come on, mom…" Janie said handing her the cup, "you know you did this type stuff when you were my age. Not everyone is perfect," she smiled as she pulled her cloths up.

"I never asked you to be perfect, Janie, but I did ask you to use your common sense. If you are under the influence of drugs,…" she started as she saw her trying to move past her. Alexx pushed her back and she sat down, "Where do you think you are going?"

"To the kitchen so I can eat," she said extremely calm.

"I'm not through with you," Alexx said as she squared her sights with her. "You are in some serious trouble. Make it two months, and," she opened the door, "go to your room and stay there. I don't want to hear a word from you. Understood?"

"Two months because I'm hungry…damn, I'd hate to see what it would be if I was bleeding or something," Janie said as she moved past her.

Alexx grabbed her again, holding her arms tightly, spinning her around, "What the hell has gotten into you today?" Peering at her neck she saw the light bruising, "What is this? Janie…have you been with someone? Horatio!"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Janie spat back at her pushing her away.

"Hey," Horatio said as he got to them and got Janie by the arm. Looking to Alexx he saw her pushing herself off the door, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said as she took a moment to get herself together, "but you," she said pointing at her, "I better not hear a word from you. You go upstairs right now and you stay. Do you understand me?" Alexx yelled as she held her stomach. Feeling a pull, she sat back on the wall, breathing in lightly as Horatio let her go. She could hear her mumbling under her breath. "If you have something to add, don't do it while you are walking away. You're grown enough to go out and get high, you're grown enough to talk to me face to face!" She stood up and moved towards her ascending form, feeling his hand on her arm, holding her back gently and she stopped to glance at him, her eyes alive with fury. "Let me go, Horatio."

"No…" he said firmly and looked up at Janie as she started up the stairs, "I'll be up to deal with you in a minute."

Looking to Alexx he kept hold of her, "Sweetheart, you need to get calmed down now."

"I am calm," she answered, her anger filled gaze steadied on her. "Calm as can be. You can let me go now, I promise I won't go and wring her neck." He let her go and she turned, walking slowly as she held her stomach, taking a seat on the couch. She breathed in heavily and let it out slowly. "That girl is going to make me go into labor early. Horatio…she's out of control, doing drugs….possibly having sex…" Her eyes crinkled as they welled, "I don't know what to do without doing bodily harm."

Horatio went over and did the drug test and watched as the liquid turn red indicating drugs were in her system, "Dammit…she's positive…" he sighed. Setting it down he went over to her, "Let me handle it, sweetheart…I don't want you up there while she is like this," he said looking to her and placing his hand on her belly. "Are you hurting? And be truthful with me, Alexx."

"A little, but I'm going to be okay," she said as she kept her eyes on the test. "She's positive…she's doing drugs. Who knows what else she's doing. Horatio…"

"I'll get to the bottom of it. Right now though, I want you laying down," he said as he stood up and looked towards the stairs. "I'll be back down here soon."

Nodding, Alexx got up and walked slowly to the staircase, "I can't lie on the couch, it hurts my back. I'll be in our room."

"Alright," he said softly as he walked up the stairs with her and watched her go into their room. Standing here for a moment, he looked over at Janie's room seeing the door closed. Sighing heavily, he new he need to get to the bottom of this and one way or another he would.

Going to the door, he knocked, putting some force behind it, his voice tinged with disappointment "Janie, open up."

Sighing heavily, Janie went to the door and unlocked it and went back to her bed and laid out across it on her stomach.

Horatio walked in, seeing her as she laid on her stomach, the out fit she had on discarded haphazardly on the floor. Placing his hands on his hips, he looked to her, "Janie, what's going on? Talk to me."

"Nothing is going on…I'm just hungry and mom won't let me eat," she said looking down towards the floor.

Shaking his head, he glared at her, "Don't play games, Janie. You popped positive for drugs? What are you doing? Where are you getting them from?" When she didn't answer, he stepped closer, "Janie, either you are going to talk, or some things are going to change."

Not wanting to get Lupe in trouble she sat up and sighed, "I bought it from some guy at the mall. He said it would make me feel better. But I swear this is the only time I have done this."

"How are we supposed to trust you, Janie? You lie to us, you do exactly what your mother expressly told you not to, you're skipping out of your responsibilities, and you are…" he said as he looked at her, sighing, "you're stealing. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"I…I was gonna put it back," she said as she got up and went over to her window and looked out.

He followed her, standing behind her, "Janie, that's not the point. You stole, and you know that's unacceptable. You don't have to steal, but we aren't going to provide you with the means to buy this stuff. What are you on?"

"It was pot…but I swear…this was the first time," she said as she turned around.

"I'm not hearing it, Janie. You've treaded over our trust, now you have to earn it back. You're grounded for three months, no phone, no mall, no computer, nothing," Horatio said as he turned away from her, only to turn back, "and you owe your mother an apology for putting your hands on her."

"Wha…Three months? Mom only said two months," she said raising her voice to him.

"Janie, watch yourself," Horatio warned, raising his eyebrows. "After what you've done, I think three months is being a little lenient."

"That's what you think," she said cutting her eyes at him and turning around.

Trying to keep his temper, he adverted his eyes to the floor before addressing her again. Steadying himself, he sighed, "Janie, you are out of control, and you need to be brought down a couple of notches. And it will be wise of you to remember that you are the child here, and we are the adults. That attitude can go."

Turning around sharply she glared at him, "And what if it doesn't? What are you going to do? Arrest me? That would look really good in front of all your friends."

"Janie, you need to settle down, understand?" he responded, feeling his temper slipping slightly.

"No!" she yelled as she felt her head start to hurt. "Get out!"

"Janie," he said in a stern voice, "lower your voice."

"You can't make me!" she said as she grabbed her head and the pain shot through, "GET OUT!"

Noticing her pain, he moved forward, "Janie…are you alright? Janie?"

"Get away from me!" she said as she shoved him hard. "I HATE YOU!"

Horatio stood back, his anger lapsing into concern as he watched her go to her bed and fall down, covering her head with a pillow. Deciding that the conversation was done, he turned and walked out of her room silently, only returning to place two aspirin and a cup of water on the side table. Closing the door, he bowed his head, hearing her last words playing over and over in his head. He feared that he hadn't done anything but make the situation worse.

* * *

Janie looked up into his eyes, "I better be getting back before they wake up and go loco on me again," she said as Lupe then gently kissed her. "I really had fun tonight."

"So did I, Angel. Hey, I got something for you," he said as he pulled out a sandwich bag and handed it to her. "Incase you need a little pick me up."

"Thanks, Lupe," she said giving him a huge. "I wish I didn't have to go."

"I know, Angel. Hey a few of us are heading over to the glades tomorrow. Wanna come?" he asked knowing she had school.

"Yeah. You know I'm there. What time?" she asked.

"We'll leave when you get to my place," Lupe told her as his hand ran up her thigh, "Maybe you can wear that little skirt of yours again."

"Just for you. Look, I need to go. Love you."

"Love you too, Angel," he replied as he gave her one final kiss.

Getting on the city bus, Janie watched as he disappeared back into the apartment building and the bus started going. Looking at her watch, she new she would still have plenty of time to make it back into her room before they even knew she was gone.

Thirty minutes later, the bus pulled up to Janie's stop and she got off. Walking along the street, she pulled out the baggie and smiled, "At least I can have a little fun." Shoving it back into her pocket she saw the house come into sight and increased her stride.

Going around back, Janie carefully slide the sliding glass door in the kitchen open. She had made sure to leave it unlocked before she left out. Closing it back, she carefully locked it and pulled the curtain. Turning around she started through the living room as the light came on and seeing Horatio and her mom sitting there.

"And where have you been?" Alexx asked, arching an eyebrow at her as she stood still. "And a better question is, do you know what time it is?" Her eyes raked over her, noticing the slight hints of something. Since their first incident, Alexx had become keenly aware of Janie's whereabouts "You're high again, aren't you?"

"No…I umm…I just couldn't sleep and went for a walk on the beach," She said trying not to look at them too much.

"Sure," she said getting up and walking towards her. "First, you say you were going to the mall, now it's taking a walk on the beach. Do you realize that the only people out right now are junkies and whores? Why would you want to be apart of that?"

"I don't…I just needed some fresh air, mom. I haven't been out for days now and this place was getting to stuffy," she told her as she kicked off her shoes.

"You haven't been out for days, because you are grounded. Remember that? It's where you stay in your room, no matter what. But of course, you're the exception to the rule, aren't you Janie?" Alexx cast a stern scowl over her as she approached, "I'm going to check your pockets, so, if you feel like you need to strike out, resist that urge, for your own good."

Backing away she looked at her, "You don't need to check me," she said as she headed into the dining room and getting on the opposite side of the table.

"Janie…I suggest you just stand still and let your mother check you," Horatio said following them and staying close to Alexx.

"I'm not going to chase you, Janie. Come here," she demanded as she walked forward.

"Fine." Janie huffed as she went over to her. "Happy now?"

Alexx shook her head as she checked her pockets, coming up empty until she checked her back pocket, pulling out a baggie. Looking to Horatio, she then turned back to Janie, her fury becoming evident. "You're using again! God dammit, Janie, what will it take for you to learn? Huh?" Throwing the bag at her she turned to Horatio, "Take her in, let her see what this can lead to."

"Fuck you!" Janie yelled at her as she turned to try to run out the room.

"HEY!" Horatio called out as he went for her, grabbing her by her arm. Pulling her back, he turned her around and held both arms behind her. "Wrong answer. Stay still."

"Screw you!" she screamed as she struggled to try to get away.

He held tighter to her and sighed heavily, looking up to Alexx , who's eyes began to well up and then back down to her, "Janie, stop struggling."

"NO!" she yelled as she tried kicking back at him, "Get the fuck off of me!"

Moving, Horatio brought her down swiftly, putting her on the ground, face forward. He didn't want to hurt her, but he also wanted to keep Alexx safe. "Janie, I'm not going to let you go until you calm down."

Alexx cried as she watched them, shaking her head, she was losing her daughter, slowly but surely, "Horatio, we have to take her in. She has to see what it's like."

"I HATE YOU!" Janie screamed again and she tried moving but couldn't, "I swear Lupe will kill you for this!" she cried out. "He'll kill you!"

"Lupe? Lupe who?" Horatio asked, applying pressure slightly.

"FUCK YOU!" she screamed out as she started coughing and feeling sick to her stomach. Taking some deep breaths in she tried to fight the sickening feeling in her stomach, but couldn't. Coughing more, Janie started throwing up as her body started to shake.

Already knowing that she got this way when she got emotional, Horatio picked her up effortlessly and led her to the office, going to his desk and pulling out a pair of handcuffs. Snapping them on, he sat her down roughly on the couch and got eye level with her. "Now, listen carefully, you are going to calm down, and you are going to do it right now. Then, you are going to answer my questions, got it?"

Not answering him she looked away as she breathed hard. No matter what, she was not going to tell him anything about Lupe or the others. Sighing hard he huffed, "Can we just go and get this done with?"

"Suit yourself," Horatio said as he walked towards the door, motioning for Alexx to follow. Before opening the door, he turned back to her, "Don't even think about getting up, understand? I'll be right outside of this door, and unless you want to meet the ground again, you'd better be sitting when I get back."

Closing the door he ran a hand through his hair and looked to Alexx. Going to her he wrapped his arms around her, "You okay, sweetheart?" he whispered to her.

Shaking her head, she sighed heavily, putting a hand over her eyes, "I won't be okay until Janie is somewhere else other than this house. I can't have her here like that. She's got to learn." Turning away from him, she let her tears fall, "What have I done wrong? Why is she doing this?"

"You have done nothing wrong, Alexx…this is all her doing. You have been the best mother you could be to her."

"How can I have been, she's a drug addict, Horatio, and god knows what else she's been up to. I don't know her anymore."

"Sweetheart, we are going to get her through this. Now umm…are you sure you want me to take her in? Cause once I do, she'll be going over to juvie and will probably be there for a few day's," he said looking at her.

"She needs this," Alexx said simply as she looked to the door. Her heart was heavy, but she knew it had to be done, "if not, I stand to lose her forever."

"Alright. I'll take her down. I need you to go upstairs and get some rest while I'm gone though. I'll get back as soon as I can okay. Bryan should be waking up in a few hours if he isn't awake already," he said looking to the door and listening for movement from inside.

Putting a hand on his forearm, she turned him towards her, "Hey…thank you."

"We'll get her through this, sweetheart. Now go on upstairs. You don't need to see her go," he told her softly as he placed his hand on hers.

Alexx let him go and watched as he turned the door knob and entered it. Silently, she went up the stairs, first checking on Bryan and then closing her door and walked towards the door leading to her room. Crawling under the covers, she felt a tear drop, her hopes of an absolution running through her.

Janie sat on the couch waiting for them to come back in. Leaning forward she tried to get out of the cuffs, but he had placed them on her snug. Sighing, she then tried to to move herself where she could sit move comfortably on the couch. Hearing the door open, she looked over and watched as he came in but did not see her mom. "Where's mom?"

"She's resting," he replied in an even tone as he walked towards the couch. Picking her up, he made sure that she was steady before leaving her. "Now, since you didn't want to answer my questions here, let's try from a different location, shall we?"

"You can try…doesn't mean I'm gonna say anything," she smarted back at him.

"We'll see what a stint in juvie does for you, and your smart mouth," Horatio said as he pulled at her arm. "Now, we can do this the hard way or the easy way,which one solely depends on you."

"Oh…now I get a choice in the matter?" she said sarcastically. "Let's go…the sooner I get away from you and that bitch the better."

"I suppose that means the hard way," Horatio said as he bent to pick her up. Walking through the house, he opened the door and walked to the departmental Hummer that he had driven home and opened the door. Placing her in the back , he glared at her, "Not a sound. And when we get to juvie, try not to lose that tough girl façade, you are going to need it."

"Fuck you!" she yelled at him as he closed the door. Huffing she watched as he came around and got in. Kicking at the seat in front of her she tried moving herself. If they were going to do this to her, then she would show them a side of her they wouldn't soon forget.

"Janie, kick this seat again, and I'm going to have to do something about it," he warned as he looked to the back seeing her glare. Shrugging his shoulders, he smirked, "Oh let me guess, fuck you, right?" Getting out, he opened the back door and pulled a second pair of hand cuffs out, grabbing at her ankles. Snapping them in place, he stood back and smiled, "guess that solves that problem. Ready to go, sweetie?"

"Go fuck yourself you son of a bitch," she shouted and then spit at him

"Such language," Horatio said as he took out a handkerchief and wiped his face. "I suppose that's what you've been learning in school since your grades have been dropping." Slamming the door, he got in and started the Hummer, pulling out and heading towards downtown. Every so often, he would look back at her through the rear view and wondered to himself where the sweet little girl had gone, who had influenced her. Pulling into the parking lot, Horatio slipped his badge on his belt and stepped out, going to the rear. "Now, we are on city property, make a fuss and you won't walk into this facility, understood?"

Not saying a word she turned her body towards him so he could take the cuffs off her ankles. When he got close enough, Janie leaned back and kicked out catching him in the chest, "FUCK YOU!"

Gathering himself, he glared at her, "Not a wise move, Janie." Grabbing her legs, he yanked her out and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. Despite the kicking, he was able to get her into the building, where a couple of corrections officers came to his aid. Looking to them as they tried to hold her, he told them, "Be careful, she's violent right now."

"SCREW YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" she yelled at him as she fought against the officers, "LET ME GO!"

"And she's my daughter," he said almost sadly as the third officer nodded, and joined in helping the others. As they took her away, Horatio sighed heavily and turned to see the administrator as he sauntered in, looking on in amazement.

"Lieutenant Caine…surprised to see you here at this hour," he said as the door closed that lead to the holding cells for teens. "Seems you brought us in a lively one."

"She's high right now, and possibly drunk. Found what could be an ounce on her person and adding a charge of assault when the paper work comes through," Horatio said as he looked at the now empty corridor. "She's my daughter, her name is Janie R. Woods, fourteen years old."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Lieutenant," he sighed as he looked at him. "If you want, I can fax over the paperwork to your office. We will also need a list of any regular medications she is on and access to her medical records. Is there any chance she might be pregnant?"

"She's not on any medications and we don't know if she's pregnant, but we suspect that she's had sex."

"Okay. Well as I'm sure you know, she'll be in detox until everything is out of her system. Then she'll be taken for a physical and psychological evaluation. Both you are your wife will need to be there for that. She'll also be in counseling while she's in our custody," he said handing him a clipboard. "All I need right now is your signature stating she is being turned over into our custody for the time being."

Horatio took the clipboard in hand and read over carefully before signing. Again looking down the hall, he asked, "How long do you think she will be in here?"

"That will depend on her actions in here. Lieutenant…I've seen kids bounce back from being like this a lot. Just don't loose hope in her. Under all that ugliness is the old Janie. We just need to help her find herself again," he said lightly.

"We are willing to go every step," Horatio countered as he reached his hand out. Taking the administrator's hand, he shook it . "Thank you for all of your help."

"My pleasure, Lieutenant," he replied. "If you or your wife have any question's, here's my card…please feel free to call me anytime."

"Thank you, sir," Horatio said as he took the card and placed it in his pocket. "Will she be able to have visitors?"

"Once the evaluations are done. But it will only be for thirty minutes in the morning and then another thirty in the afternoon. We try to encourage the parent's to try to make it to at least one a day, if not both," he told him.

"Alright. Well," he said hesitantly. "I guess I'll go. Fax the papers to my office and I will get them filled out."

"Okay. Go home and try to get some rest. We'll take good care of her," he told Horatio as he watched another teen being brought in.

Horatio watched as the teen was brought in and cast his gaze down. He hoped that Janie would get the help she would need.. Walking out to the Hummer, he took a moment before turning the ignition, his eyes closing in despair. His life was missing one less light now.

* * *

Horatio and Alexx sat in the administrator's office as he pulled out Janie's file and opened it up, "I want to thank you both for coming down here on such short notice…usually we give the parent's a bit more time, but when I read over the report's I thought you would want to know our finding."

"Thank you for doing so," Horatio said as he held Alexx's hand.

"Well, first off, her physical. According to the doctor's report, Janie checked out okay. There were a few marks on her neck and upper right breast, more then likely from a hickey. The blood work did come back positive for marijuana and the blood alcohol test we administered when she arrived came back positive, 0.05. So she had been drinking," he said looking over at them both.

"The doctor also did a pelvic exam and his findings were that Janie has had sex, but both the blood and urine test came back negative for a possible pregnancy. Now I know both of you were present for most of the Psychological Evaluation conducted by Doctor Carson. Of course the only part you were not allowed in for was the one on one session they had.

"Doctor Wood's, you stated that you were unaware of any family history of any mental illness on your side or Janie's biological father's side of the family. However, Doctor Carson assessment of Janie found that she does have a Mood Disorder Not otherwise Specified and a Conduct Disorder, Adolescent-Onset Type with Oppositional Defiant Disorder."

"What does all that mean Mr. Jacobson?" Horatio asked as Alexx gripped his hand tighter.

"Well," he said folding his hands and sitting back, "legally, being Janie is still under the age of eighteen, we cannot classifier her as Bi-polar. That is why it is referred to as a conduct disorder and mood disorder in children. Right now, Janie has no recollection of what she did or said and how she got here which is common with these disorders. What Janie has can easily be seen as an out of control teen that is just acting out for the hell of it, which is what you both have described to myself and Dr. Carson."

"Now…we have started Janie on a mood stabilizer, two hundred and fifty milligrams of Depakote ER…and she has been on it for two days now. So far she is doing extremely well. She is socializing with the staff in a respectful manner, she is even asking to help out around the craft center during her activity time. She has also been asking to see the both of you."

Alexx glanced over at Horatio, her gaze unsteady, unsure if she could handle seeing her daughter at the moment, but she wanted to try, "Is it possible that we can see her?"

"Yes, if you like. She'll have an escort with her that will have to remain in the room with the both of you," he said looking to them.

"I want to see her," Alexx reaffirmed as she turned to Horatio. Her life had been incomplete without her there, and even a glimpse would make her feel better. "Horatio?"

"Yeah…when could we meet with her?" Horatio asked.

Smiling, Mr. Jacobson leaned forward in his chair, "How about right now?" Picking up the phone receiver he made the call, "Yes, could you have Janie Woods escorted to meeting room three please...thank you," and the hung up and stood. "If you two will follow me, I'll take you to her."

Alexx's face lit and she rose quickly, taking hold of her stomach as Horatio came beside her. Her heart was warmed at the fact that she had requested to see them, being that the last time she saw her, she was uncontrollable. Walking quickly, she saw the door and her heart rate sped up, her breath caught in her throat.

"Will I be able to touch her?"

"Yes…but only if she allows it," he told them as they neared the door. "Also, if by chance she goes into one of her episodes, I ask that you both just stand back and let the escort handle her. I honestly don't think that will happen though," he told them as they stopped in front of the door. Opening it, he let them in first and then followed, "You two may have a seat as they should be along shortly." And with that he left them, closing the door as he went.

Alexx sat down and exhaled, her eyes flirting with expelling the tears, "I don't know how to approach her, Horatio. The last I talked to her, she was less than receptive."

"Then let her come to you. If she has changed as much as Mr. Jacobson said, I'm sure she'll be under your feet again," he smiled at her. "Just don't push her, sweetheart…she needs to do this at her pace."

Nodding, she turned her attention towards the door, seeing as it opened slowly. Alexx's tears fell as she saw her enter, her eyes clear, a faint smile coming to her face. Alexx rose slightly feeling Horatio's hand on her, pulling her down. Looking to him, she understood and sat, her eyes staying on Janie. When the door closed, and the escort took his place near it, Alexx sighed heavily as Janie sat down across from her.

"Janie?" she said softly, putting her hands on the table, "baby, how are you feeling?"

Looking over towards her escort, she saw him nod and gave her a small smile. Getting back up Janie went around to her and looked down at her, "I'm doing better, mom," she said and then leaned down to give her a hug.

Alexx took her into her arms, closing her eyes as they spilled over in tears, as she relished her warmth, "I miss you, Janie. I really miss you."

"I miss you too, mom," Janie said as she hung onto her, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," she said as she started to cry.

"Oh, don't cry, baby. We are going to start over, okay? New beginnings," she responded as she put her hands on her hair. Pulling back she smiled heavily, "I just want you to get better, that's all."

Nodding she smiled slightly, "They put me on some pills…said they will help me," she said and then looked over at Horatio. "Doctor Carson told me what I did to you…I…I never meant to…"

"I know, Janie," he told her softly.

Moving from her mother, Janie turned to Horatio and leaned in to hug him.

Embracing her, Horatio felt his eyes start to sting as he fought his tears from falling, "I know, sweetie."

"I'm sorry, dad…I'm sorry I hurt you," she cried as he held her.

Reaching out for Alexx's hand he held it as he held onto his daughter, "I'm sorry we had to bring you here. We didn't know what else to do," he whispered. "This hurt us having to bring you here."

"It was the only way, Janie," Alexx breathed out as she watched them both, "for the sake of the family, we had to do this."

"I know…" she said lightly as she pulled away from him and stood up. Going back to her seat, she wiped at her eyes and sat back down. "I…I didn't hurt the baby did I?" she asked as she looked at her mother.

"No, baby, you didn't hurt the baby. We are both doing fine and on schedule. I would hope you'd be able to come to the hospital when it's time," Alexx said as she reached out to take her hand. Smiling, she took her in completely, seeing a different Janie. The defiance was gone, a clarity now being obvious. "So, tell me, what have you been doing?"

"Well…I have counseling in the morning and the afternoon. Then we have crafts after lunch…they said it helps to express ourselves. I have also been in class so I don't fall behind in school," she told them as she held onto her mother's hand. "I don't remember a lot…about that night, or the others," she told her as she looked down. "I was told I was out of control and had to be restrained."

"That's true, Janie," Horatio said looking at her. "I had to handcuff you to keep you from hurting yourself or your mother."

"Dr. Carson said I kicked you in the chest…I don't remember that."

"You did…when I was getting you out the Hummer," he told her lightly. "But I'm okay…I was worried more about you then anything."

Alexx couldn't help but smile as she caressed her hand gently, "I'm so glad to see you getting better, Janie. We've all been worried about you, even Bryan."

Janie smiled, "So how is dweeb boy doing anyways?"

"He's good, but he misses you. Says it's we're too boring for him," Alexx responded, her smile growing. The easy natured atmosphere threw her back in the past, before the incident. "He hated to admit that, though."

"Tell him I miss him for me, please," she said looking up to her. "And to stay out my room."

"I will," Alexx said as she gazed at her as if to imprint her onto her memory. "Janie…I've missed you so much. I know I've told you that already, but I can't help it. You're my daughter, despite everything else, and I love you, and I can't wait for you to come home."

"I want to come home. I miss being there," she told them as tears came to her eyes again. "When…when can I?"

Alexx glanced to Horatio and then back to her, shaking her head, "I don't know, honey, but I can assure you that I will find out, okay?"

Nodding her head, her tears fell, "I guess I really messed up, huh?"

"You made some bad choices, but baby, what's important is that you've made the steps to correct them," Alexx offered. "So, don't cry, things will be better."

"I just wish I could remember…I hate feeling this way," she said as she pulled back her hand and covered her eyes. "I don't know what I did, said…nothing."

"Maybe, it's best you don't, Janie. Maybe we need to work from the now."

"Janie, do you remember who Lupe is?" Horatio asked softly.

Looking up quickly at him she stared into his eyes before looking away. Swallowing hard she sat back in the chair, "Yeah…I know him."

"Can you tell me about him?" Horatio asked.

"He umm…I met him at school. He's seventeen," Janie said.

"Seventeen?" Alexx asked, her tone bordering on irritable. She locked eyes with Janie and took a deep breath, "okay…seventeen. What else can you tell us about him? Was he the one who gave you the drugs?"

"No…it was a friend of his…at least when I met him…after that…I don't know," she said looking to them. "I…I don't even know what we did or said."

Alexx sighed, taking her hand again, "It's alright, honey. What matters now is that you are safe from him."

"He'd never hurt me. He was good," Janie said as the tears slid down her face.

"Janie, anyone who gives you drugs is not good. That means they need help," Horatio told her. "Do you think if he really cared about you that he would have let you do that?"

"I don't know."

"He didn't care about you, Janie. He was only after one thing," Alexx seethed. "And if I could get my hands on him, I'd show him better than I could tell him."

"Alexx…" Horatio said keeping his eyes on Janie

"No…this boy, this punk, took my daughter and used her," Alexx continued on, her anger starting to rise. "He doesn't deserve the freedom he has."

Horatio started to notice a change in Janie's breathing as her eyes started to dart around them room. Standing up, he took Alexx by the arm, "Janie, sweetie, we'll be right back." Looking at the escort, he nodded his head at him and he went over to Janie and sat with her as Horatio took Alexx out and closed the door. Turning her around to him he sighed, "What do you think you are doing?"

"She's vouching for that punk, Horatio. He's the one who gave her the drugs, and had sex with her. He's the bad guy," Alexx replied, her anger spilling over. "I can't help that I don't hold him on a pedestal."

"I understand that, but you are about to push her over the edge and I don't want her having a set back," he stated as his hands went to his hips. "I've told you we will get him."

"He's partly the reason why she's in there, Horatio," Alexx explained as she gestured angrily towards the door. "I can't just look over him and shrug it off." Pacing, she held her stomach and moved a stray hair out of her eyes. Exhaling, she calmed down somewhat, "Okay, I may have gone too far, and I promise, I won't go there again. I don't want to extend her stay here."

"I think when we go back in there you need to apologize…just for the raising of your voice," he said seeing her get ready to interrupt him. "She did nothing to deserve that."

"Alright," she sighed as she looked to him. Raising her eyebrows at his demeanor, she repeated, "Alright, I'll apologize."

"Thank you…come on, we don't have much longer to be with her," he said taking her hand gently and leading her back inside. Taking her back to the table the escort moved back to the door as they sat back down.

Alexx glanced at the table then back to her, "Janie, I apologize. I shouldn't have raised my voice to you, you did nothing to warrant that. I'm truly sorry."

Nodding her head she looked over at the escort who nodded back to her. "You were just trying too help mom and worried."

"Five minutes left folks," the escort said lightly.

"Are…are you gonna come back later?" she asked them.

"I'll be here," Alexx answered with a smile. She grasped at her hand tightly, "I love you, Janie. Remember that, baby."

"I love you to, mom…dad," she said looking at them both.

"I'll try and make it back in time," Horatio said looking to her. "If I can't I'll come in the morning, okay?"

"Okay. Mom…Ashley?"

"She wants you to know that everything's cool between you. She wants to come and see you if it's alright with you," Alexx smiled faintly. "She's worried too."

"What do you mean? Everything's cool…why wouldn't it be?" she asked as she looked at Alexx, "Did I do something to hurt her?"

Dropping her sights, she sighed, realizing that she had said too much. She looked to Horatio who shook his head and then back to her, "You and Ashley…well, you've had your differences recently and had not been talking much."

Leaning back she shook her head and wiped at her tears, "She's my best friend. Can you…can you tell her I'm sorry?"

Alexx nodded her head, "Sure, baby. But don't worry, alright. Things are going to be better."

"I'm sorry folk's, but it's time," the escort said coming over to them.

Standing up Janie came back around the table, "I'm sorry, momma."

Alexx stood quickly, taking her into her arms, her eyes overflowing, "It's alright, honey. You'll be out of here soon, and we can start from there, okay?" Pulling away from her she looked her directly in her eyes, "I'm coming back later, okay. You hang in there, baby."

"Okay," she said as she turned to Horatio and went into his awaiting arms, "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, sweetie. I'll try to came back with your mom later, okay?"

"Okay," she said not wanting to leave them.

"Janie, time to go," the escort said as he moved to the end of the table.

"Go on, sweetie. Keep up the good work," Horatio said looking down at her and then letting her go.

Janie left his embrace and went over to her escort and they headed to the door. As he opened it she looked back at them, "Love you," she said and then turned and left.

Alexx watched as the door closed and turned to Horatio, her eyes glittering with tears, "She has to come home, Horatio. I can't stand to see her like this."

"I know." he replied as his arms went around her and brought her to him. Gently rubbing her back he looked down at her, "This is helping her. She's getting the help she needed."

"I know, but it doesn't make this any better," she replied as she inhaled deeply. Feeling a slight kick, she let him go and put a hand on her stomach. "I think I need to go and rest some. The baby's kicking again."

Placing his hand onto her stomach he gently rubbed small circles in the area he felt the kick's, "I'll drive you back…will you be okay to come back later?"

"As long as I can get some rest," Alexx sighed as she put her hand on his. "This is just a bit much excitement for me at the moment."

"Alexx, if I'm not out of court in time, I want you to call Tim and have him come back down here with you."

"Horatio, I'm not going to bother Tim on his day off. I'll be just fine, okay?" she asked as she turned away from him. "All I need is a few hours of rest, and I'm good as new."

"Then promise me if you start to feel bad or anything, you'll at least call him if you can't get me. We're getting to close to your due date and I don't want you over doing yourself."

"I promise, so stop worrying," she smirked as she took hold of his hand. "Do you have time for a quick lunch?"

Looking at his watch he smiled, "I do…you ready?"

"Ready, oh, and it's your turn to choose this time," she snickered as she started walking. "And no hamburgers."

"What? There is nothing wrong with hamburgers," he chuckled as he opened the door for her, "How about Tempo's…you can have your grilled chicken salad."

"Now that sounds like a winner, I'm starved."

"Good…" he said as they walked down the hallway to leave, "at least the baby has you eating more then what a bird does.

"Ha ha, very funny," she narrowed her eyes at him as they made it to the bank of the elevator. "I eat."

"I didn't say you didn't…" he replied with a smile as he pressed the button, "but I recall several times where I had to sit with you and make sure you ate more then a bite or two."

"In my defense, that was in my early stages, with morning sickness," she interjected warmly. "But this is null and void, I eat."

Getting onto the elevator he pressed the button for the main level and looked at her, "How about you and I go out for dinner tonight…just us?"

"I'd like that. Any ideas of where?"

"What about Casa Bonita…we haven't been there in awhile," he replied, "Then after words we can go home and have desert in the hot tub."

"Now that sounds great. Can hardly wait," she sighed as she brought herself closer to him, grabbing his arm. "I love you."

"I love you too," he told her as the doors opened and he let her pass through first. Coming up to her side he led her out into the parking lot and helped her into the hummer. Going around he glanced back at the building, this time when he left, he knew they would all be alright.


	22. Chapter 22

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Horatio came into his office at the house and locked up his gun and badge. Coming back out, he went to the bottom of the stairs and called out for Alexx, but got no response. Sighing heavily, he walked back to the living room and sighed. The interrogation he had been conducting had ran longer than he thought it would and had hurried over to meet Alexx so they could pick up Janie. Getting there, he found that they were already gone, so he headed home.

Going to the sliding door in the kitchen, he opened it and stepped out onto the patio to get some much needed fresh air.

"Well, look at who finally made it home," came a voice from his right. She got up and made her way over to him, smiling profusely. "We tried to wait for you, Horatio."

"Sorry, had a suspect that wasn't cooperating like I wanted," he said as he kissed her. Pulling back he looked past her, "Where's Janie?"

"Turn around," she said, gesturing to the door.

Turning back he saw her standing at the door with a smile on her face, "Dad," she said as she came forward and hugged him.

"Hey, sweetie," he said holding her tightly, "I'm so glad your back home."

"So am I."

"Sorry I wasn't there when your mom picked you up," he said pulling back and looking down at her.

"It's okay…you're here now," she said smiling. "Mom…the pharmacy called, my medicine is ready to be picked up."

"Okay, honey," she said with a smile. "Sit here and rest, okay, Horatio? I'll be back,"

"Drive careful, sweetheart," he said to her as he watched her go inside.

"Can we go sit down on the beach for a little bit?" Janie asked looking out towards the water.

"Sure," he said easily as he gestured for her to walk forward. He followed her to the edge of the surf, his eyes grazing the horizon of the Atlantic, the breeze flowing lightly. Moments passed as the silence permeated through, and Horatio decided to let her take the conversation where she wanted it to go.

Sitting down in the sand, Janie watched as the waves lapped at the shore. Looking up she watched him for a moment before speaking, "His name's Guadalupe Fresquez."

He turned to look at her, understanding coming quickly, "Janie…"

"No…please…" she said as she looked back down towards the sand. "I thought he was cool. His sister goes to our school and I saw him there picking her up…we started talking."

Horatio listened, turning his sights back to the water, "So, that's where the red bandana came from, isn't it?"

"He wore one, said I should wear his colors…I didn't have one, so he gave me his."

"Colors…you're talking about a gang, right?" he asked, tilting his head towards her. About twenty gangs came to mind as he looked to her again, his eyes filled with concern. "He didn't make you do anything against your will did he?"

"I don't think so…but I really can't remember," she sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest and held them. "He was hanging around some guy a lot…Miguel…I don't know his last name."

Seeing her demeanor, he sat down next to her, giving her the space she would need and watched her, his voice barely getting above a whisper, "Miguel…could that be the friend who supplied him?"

"I don't know…maybe. I'm not sure though," she said as she looked over at him.

"Okay," he paused, as he smiled at her, his voice maintaining it's gentleness, "Alright. Let's not worry about this right now, okay? How are you feeling?"

"I'm good…that is until I take my medicine. It kinda makes me sleepy. Doctor Carson said it would," she told him as she moved closer to him and leaned her head on his arm, "I missed being home."

"We definitely missed you, sweetheart, but we're glad that you came back to us, better," he said as he turned to the ocean. The sounds of the waves crashing against the surf provided a peace, something that was lacking the last time they were alone together. Horatio smiled and shook his head as he dropped it, "your brother's been worried sick. He woke that morning, wondering where you were."

"That's odd," she chuckled. "Dad, I was wondering…maybe after mom has the baby and all, could we all go out on the boat one weekend?"

"That sounds like a great idea, Janie," he returned, giving her a wider smile. "We all just need to get away for a while."

"Yeah…we do," she sighed. "Thank you, dad…for what you and mom did for me. I know you did it because you both love me," she said as she lifted her head and looked at him.

"Yes, Janie, we…I just couldn't sit around and let you destroy yourself. And you're right, Janie, we did it because we love you."

"Dr. Carson showed me the tape from the cameras in the lobby from when you brought me in…I couldn't believe I was like that…and said those things to you," she told him as tears rolled down her cheek and she looked out at the water. "I wasn't even sure you would come visit."

"Janie, no matter what, you will always have your mother and I in your corner. You need the love and support of your family to help you, and that's what we are here for. No matter what."

Nodding her head, she wiped her eyes, "So how long am I gonna be grounded?"

"You're not grounded, but we will keep a sharp eye on you, okay? We just don't want you to get hurt again."

"Okay. Doctor Carson made a suggestion and I've been thinking hard about it. He said I should see about an outside activity. I mean the karate and all was fun…but I was wondering if I could do something different?"

"Well, what do you have in mind, sweetheart?" Horatio asked, his smile softening. It thrilled him to see the clarity in her eyes, the light that had been absent, returning.

"Well…I want to be able to help people like you and mom do, except…unlike mom, I don't want to be looking inside a dead person. I want to do what you do," Janie explained as she picked up a shell.

Truly taken by her admission, he sighed and kept his smile, "You want to be a CSI? Janie, you realize that it's going to take a lot of discipline, right?"

"Yeah…but I thought maybe you could start teaching me a few things…that is if you don't mind. I want to do this. I think it would be cool to be able to help people like you do."

Horatio thought about it and nodded, "Well, I don't think there will be any harm in you coming down to the lab after school to observe, and then, you'd have to talk to your guidance counselor about getting you into classes that are geared towards forensics. Sorry to say," he stated as he giggled, "you're going to have to brush up on your math and sciences."

"Math? Great…that's the one I have the most trouble with," she said as she threw the shell out into the water.

Horatio grinned heavily, Math hadn't been his strong suit either, but he learned how to master it. "Don't worry about it, Math is perceived to be difficult, but it's just a matter of respecting it. It would surprise you to know, that I wasn't a whiz at Math at first, but I didn't let it intimidate me. You will be fine, I can help."

"When can we start?" she asked as she looked at him again, this time with a smile riding her face.

"Whenever you are ready," he said, looking back up at the house. He saw as Alexx came out, looking down at them at the surf. "I think your mother's back. Have you told her of your plans?"

"No, not yet…I hadn't had a chance too. Think she'll be okay with it?" she asked as she stood up and dusted the sand off her jeans.

"Think she will be over the moon," he responded as he stood up with her. "I'll let you do that, okay? So, any idea on what area you want to specialize in?"

"I don't know...I'm not too familiar with any of it. What do you and Uncle Tim do exactly?" she asked as they walked slowly back up to the house.

"Well, Tim's a trace and impressions expert and myself, well, I have a lot of things under my belt. I have a degree in chemistry from the university , which can come in handy around the lab. But there are many areas where you can go into. Eric does fingerprinting and tire treads, Calleigh is…well you know what Calleigh is, and Valera works DNA. There's even questionable documents and audio / visual. There's a lot of choices."

"Wow…sounds like it. Well, being I don't like guns, that's out," she laughed lightly as they approached her mom, "Hey, mom."

"Hey yourself," she responded lightly, "I got your medicine, and Horatio, there's a message on the machine."

"Thanks, sweetheart," he told Alexx as he went inside.

Going over to Alexx, Janie wrapped her arms around her, "I'm glad I'm back home…I missed you."

"I missed you," Alexx sighed as she took the embrace. Standing back, she smiled wistfully, looking at her directly in the eyes. Within them, she saw change, "Janie, I'm just glad you came back to us."

"I am too," Janie smiled at her. "I wanted to talk to you about something…don't worry, it's good," she said as she took Alexx's hand and led her over to the patio table. Sitting down she waited for Alexx to get comfortable. "I was talking to dad…the doctor thought it would be good for me to get into something where not only I would be using my hands, but also my mind. And, I thought about it for a long while, but I decided I want to do what dad does…I want to be a CSI."

A smile grew on her face as she leaned forward, barely able to contain herself, "Are you sure? It takes a lot of discipline to do what your Dad does. Studying, taking more classes, your free time will be all but gone."

"I know…but I want this mom. I want to be able to help people like you and dad do," she told her. "Dad said I could come to the lab after school, and that he would help me with learning Math better. I want this mom…can I?"

Alexx grasped her hand, nodding, "Of course you can, sweetie. I just wanted you to know what you're facing before you start, all the obstacles and requirements."

"Dad explained some to me, said I would need to brush up on my math and science and also I would need to talk to my counselor at school," she told her. "I want this mom…I want to be able to be like you and dad."

"Okay," she sighed, smiling wider, "alright. So, my daughter wants to be a CSI. I never saw this coming, but, I am proud of you, Janie. You've come out of this ordeal with positive perspective. That's all I could ask for."

Smiling lightly, Janie sighed and turned her head and looked back at the water, her smile fading, "I told dad about Lupe…what I knew and could remember."

Alexx's smile disappeared as she followed her gaze out into the horizon. If she ever heard that name again, it would be none too soon. Deciding not to tread over troubled waters, she sighed contently, "That's good, honey. I'm sure your Dad will look into it."

"I didn't want to tell him at first, but I knew I needed to. Lupe needs help too mom. He has a good heart…he just needs help," she told her as she looked over at her.

Alexx was about to protest before seeing the sincerity in her eyes. Again, she had to hold her thoughts, nodding silently in agreement. The moment was filled with silent tension as Alexx chose her words carefully, "Baby, I'm sure you're right. But he has to want help in order to receive it."

"I know…I just hope for his sake that he does," Janie said lightly as she looked back out to the water.

"Okay you two…" Horatio came out, seeing them in a rare moment with each other, "You two need some time?"

Alexx shook her head, a small smile gracing her face. The quiet moment between them warmed her heart, feeling closer to Janie now more than ever. "I think we are finished here, right Janie?"

"Yeah…" she said looking at them, "I told mom about me wanting to be a CSI."

"And?" Horatio said as he sat down next to Alexx, "What do you think about it all? Think we should let her?"

"I don't know," Alexx hesitated with a smile as she looked to Horatio, "considering all the trouble you get into on those scenes…"

"Me? Are you confusing me with Speed or Eric? I don't get into trouble," he said as he winked at Janie and she smiled at them.

"No, running into buildings with bombs in them, ready to blow, isn't trouble, huh?" she smiled as she felt a slight kick in her stomach. Stopping she put a hand there, feeling another. "Wow, baby must've woken up."

Janie looked over at her watching, "Can I feel?"

"Sure," Alexx beamed as she pushed the chair out some, the kicking intensifying somewhat, "she's doing it again."

"I'm still saying it's a boy," Horatio said looking at her.

Coming over, Janie knelt down in front of Alexx and placed her hand on her mother's stomach, "I don't feel…whoa!" she said pulling back her hand. "Was that the baby?"

"Yes," Alexx smiled as she took Janie's hand in hers, moving it. "Press here, and she will kick back. And yes, I said she," she said with a knowing glance, looking towards Horatio.

Janie pressed lightly and the baby kicked, "Doesn't it hurt you?" Janie asked looking up to her mother but keeping her hand there.

"No, it doesn't. It tickles actually, although here lately, she's been active a lot. That's because I'm so close to my due date."

"How do you know it's a girl? What if dad's right and it's a boy?" she asked arching her eyebrows at her.

"It's a feeling," Alexx said simply as she yawned slightly. "But, I've been known to be wrong in my life time. It could very well be a boy."

"Did you think Bryan was going to be a girl?" she snickered.

"Oh no, he was all boy," Alexx explained as she giggled some. Moving to get up she grasped onto the chair, pushing up slowly. "I think I'm going to lie down for a little while."

Moving out of her mother's way Janie watched as she got up with help from Horatio.

"Janie and I will get dinner going for tonight."

"Sounds good," Alexx said as she walked slowly towards the door. Taking a look back, she smiled, "It's good having you home, baby."

"Thanks, mom," she replied as she gave her a big smile.

"Now, you two behave in the kitchen, okay?"

Looking at Janie, Horatio smiled, "Ever see an egg explode in the microwave?"

"No…that sounds so…."

"So wrong," Alexx finished as she stopped in her tracks. "Maybe I should stick around a bit, make sure you two don't burn the house down."

"I'm just joking, sweetheart," he laughed lightly, "Go lay down, we won't burn down the house."

"Alright," she sighed as she started to walk again. Disappearing into the house, she saw as they stood, following. She was ecstatic that her family was whole once more.

* * *

She tossed and turned in the bed, feeling the tightness in her belly as it started to intensify, then subsiding. Sitting up, Alexx breathed in deeply, turning to look at the clock, then the window, seeing that the sun hadn't yet broken the horizon. Placing a hand to her left side, she felt his side of the bed cold, evidence of an early morning call out. That was something she hadn't missed since being on maternity leave, and hopefully, something she wouldn't have to race back to when she returned to the job. Lying back down, she exhaled softly and pulled the covers back over her, her eyes drifting once more.

In what seemed like hours later, she opened her eyes, and pushed the sheet back, swinging her legs over the bed and looked to the window, seeing the clouds rolling by slowly. With a sigh, she stood slowly, walking towards the window almost sullenly. Miami was known for it's beauty, but in the dankness of a cloudy day, it lost it's luster rapidly.

"Well, we do need the rain," she commented as she moved towards the chair, grasping the robe. Spying something on the desk, she picked it up, seeing his handwriting and smiling. As was a ritual now, he had taken to leaving little notes for her, some detailing what he wanted to do with her later in the evening, others just expressing his love for her. Clutching the note in her hand, she heard a noise coming from the hallway and quickly tied the robe around her belly, walking slowly towards the door. Opening it, she saw Janie as she came out of her room, a smile on her face. "Good morning, baby. What are you doing?"

"Thought I would fix me a bowl of cereal and then get on the computer. Dad set me up on that forensics site to help me with my studies," she said as she moved closer to Alexx, "You okay mom? You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine, baby," she stated as she waved her off. "Where's your brother? Usually, he's up before the crack of dawn."

"He went to Micheal's about thirty minutes ago…Dad told him he could last night. His mom picked him up," she told her, "You want me to fix you something to eat?"

"I'm not very hungry, but I will join you in the kitchen," Alexx yawned as she held her back. Her due date was fast approaching and despite the joy she had in carrying his child, she couldn't wait to deliver. "I feel like I want to go back to bed, but I know I have to get up. I can't sleep the day away."

Staying close to her mom as they went downstairs, Janie then headed straight for the kitchen, "You at least need to drink your juice mom."

"I can do that," she answered with a faint smile following her into the kitchen. Sitting at the breakfast nook, she kept her eyes on her daughter as she put a cautious hand on her stomach, feeling the baby move more. "She's extremely active this morning. Must be hungry, maybe I will have a little something to eat."

Smiling, Janie sat about getting down bowls and the cereal her mom liked. Taking it over to her she placed them in front of her, "You know, if dad were here he would be saying boys eat more then girls, or something like that," she chuckled.

Alexx nodded as she poured the cereal in the bowl as Janie brought the milk and two spoons, "Your Dad also thinks that the way I sleep is indicative of the sex of the baby." Catching her confused gaze, Alexx shrugged, "Don't ask me, baby."

"Mom…I was wondering…can I be there for the birth?" she asked as she stood there looking at her.

"Oh, I don't know, Janie…" she started before clutching her stomach more. Feeling the pain coursing through her, she let go of the box of cereal, it dropping to the ground and spilling. "Janie,…call your Dad."

"Mom…mom what's wrong?" she said moving to her side.

"Janie, call… call your Dad and tell him that I think I'm going into labor," Alexx said as she grimaced more, holding on to her stomach. Looking to the clock, she started timing herself feeling a trickle in between her legs. "I think my water just broke."

"Oh my god…" Janie said running to the living room and grabbing the cordless. Dialing his number she went back to her, "It's ringing."

Alexx breathed out shallowly, keeping her eyes on the clock, feeling the pain starting up once again. "If you don't get him, hang up and call the ambulance, okay?"

"Okay," Janie said as she counted the rings, knowing soon his voice mail would pick up. Sighing she heard him pick up, "Dad!"

Horatio kept his eyes on the scene before him, as he heard her voice on the other end, "Janie, sweetheart, what do you need?"

"Dad…it's mom…she thinks she's in labor," she said as she started pacing the room.

His heart rate sped up as he looked to Tim who was picking up a piece of evidence and closed his eyes, knowing that she had to stay calm. His voice came out soft, despite the anxiety running through him, "Okay, honey, just calm down and breathe. Ask her how long are her contractions."

Nodding she looked to her mom, "Mom, how far along are the contractions?"

"Tell him to get his ass home," Alexx growled as the contraction got stronger. She got up and started walking slowly to the door.

"Please tell me you heard that," Janie said into the phone. "Mom…where are you going?"

"I heard it," he sighed as he knelt down to get Tim's attention. Tim, seeing his demeanor instantly knew and nodded and Horatio rose to his feet, walking towards the Hummer, his pace quick, "What do you mean, where is she going?"

"Mom…what are you doing?" Janie asked as she went to her. "Don't you need to be laying down or…something?"

"I've got to walk around," Alexx said breathlessly as she reached the hall closet. "While you are chit chatting with your Dad, I'm going to call 911."

"Mom…you told me to call him," She said looking at her.

"Dear," she said almost clenching her teeth, "I have to get to the hospital quickly, so I need a ride."

"Dad…hurry," she said and hung up the phone. Dialing 911 Janie waited for the operator to come on.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"Yeah…my mom's in labor, she needs an ambulance."

"Okay, how far along is she?"

"Look…she's having contractions, she's getting upset, and needs a ride…get an ambulance here now!" Janie said as she started getting frustrated.

"Okay, miss I need you to calm down."

"No…you calm down and get my mom an ambulance…4256 Beachwood Drive," she said firmly.

"What is your mother's name?"

"Doctor Alexx Caine…my dad is Lieutenant Horatio Caine…now get someone here now!" Janie said as her temper began to flare.

Alexx heard her yelling and looked up, seeing the signs. Closing her eyes, she breathed in then let it out quickly, "Janie, baby, take your meds, okay?"

Hearing her mom, Janie looked over at her as she began to tremble. Dropping the phone on the floor, Janie's mind was going in different directions. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus. Going into the kitchen, she reached for the bottle, knocking others down in the process. "Mom…you…you ok?"

"I'm fine," Alexx winced as she tried to keep calm. She could tell that Janie was starting to lose it and she breathed in once more. "Honey, I'm fine. Take your time, okay?"

"I'm trying…I can't stop shaking," she said as tears started down her face as she tried to open the bottle. Finally getting it to open, she quickly took one of the pills, swallowing it without any liquid and wincing at the taste. Closing it back she stood there for a moment before going back out to her. Holding her hands she went over to her mom, "Okay…I took it."

"Good," Alexx said as she sat down on the stairs, holding her stomach even more, "now, come and sit with me until someone arrives, okay? Don't worry, I'm going to be fine. We just have to…" she started as another contraction hit her, this one being worse than the one before. Looking to Janie, she smile d,her nails clamping down onto the palm of her hand. More than her comfort, she wanted to keep Janie calm.

Sitting next to her mom, she took her hand, "If it hurts, squeeze my hand…it's okay," she told her as she moved her mom's hair back, "The medicine is starting to work, I can feel it."

Alexx nodded and took her hand as she heard the sounds of someone pulling up, realizing that she hadn't heard the sirens yet. The door opened quickly and Horatio rushed in coming to them both, "Alexx, sweetheart…"

"It's time, Horatio," Alexx cried as she continued to hold on to Janie's hand. "Contractions are about two minutes apart. If the ambulance doesn't come, we are going to deliver this baby here."

Reaching in his pocket for his phone he called dispatch, "This is Lieutenant Horatio Caine, I need a ETA for medics to 4256 Beachwood Drive…what?...okay…get them here ASAP…I have a woman in labor." Hanging up he looked at her, "Okay, sweetheart, the ambulance is stuck in traffic…"

Alexx released a scream as the contraction ripped through her, holding on tightly to Janie's hand. Once she was done, she breathed in rapidly, "I – I can't wait…this baby's going to come soon!"

Pushing off his coat, Horatio looked around, "The hot tub…Janie…go make sure it's off…we need to get your mother in there."

"What?" Janie asked looking at him.

"It will help her with the labor…now go, sweetie, we'll be right behind you," he said now looking to Alexx. "Alright, sweetheart, let's get you out there to the tub, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded, continuing to breathe in and out slowly. "Horatio, she's just taken her pill. She seems to be calming down, but she wasn't focusing on the phone with dispatch."

"Alright…" he said as he helped her up, "I'll keep my eye on her, you just focus on your breathing," he told her as he moved her through the living room.

Running back in, Janie watched as they moved slowly, "It's off."

"Okay, sweetie, I need you to go to the linen closet and bring me some towels. Then go into my office and bring me your moms kit," he told her calmly as they got into the kitchen.

"Okay, be right back," she said as she took off to the office first.

Alexx held on to Horatio as he moved to the patio door then out going towards the hot tub, "Horatio…I'm sorry."

"Sweetheart, this is not your fault…our child seems to be wanting to meet us earlier then expected, that's all," he said getting her outside. "Alright, let's get your panties off and you in this tub," he said as he helped her out her robe.

She quickly shed them before another contraction came, taking her breath away. Looking to Horatio, she tried to breathe through it, but wasn't successful, the pain was just too much. Reaching for him, she felt a tear coming, "Horatio, I can't do this."

"Yes you can, sweetheart…" he told her gently as he let her lean against him, "you've done this before and I know you can do it again," he said lightly as he rubbed her lower back as she went through the contraction. Once the contraction was over, he quickly kicked off his shoes and helped her into the water, not caring about his clothes. Reaching over, he turned the jets on low so they would help her relax.

Janie came back out to them carrying everything he had asked her to get. Placing them on the table next to the tub she watched them as he coached her mom through another contraction. Smiling she moved closer, "Your doing great, mom. Dad, I brought some receiving blankets also…thought we might need them."

Smiling he looked to her, "Good work Janie."

Moving a chair over, Janie sat behind her mother and took the washcloth she had brought with her. Wetting it in the water she rung it out and then placed it around her mothers neck, "There, mom."

Alexx closed her eyes as she received a reprieve from the excruciating contractions, breathing easier. Leaning back, she exhaled and whispered, "Thank you." Lifting her head, she looked to Horatio who was smiling slightly, his hand on her belly and chuckled, "You know, you look as if you were born to do this. You're doing it so easily."

"I did this once before...the lady ended up cussing me from one end to the other, and then when it was over, she slapped me for seeing her…well, you know," he said looking at her, "but…I am nervous, sweetheart. Janie…you okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah…I'm good," she said smiling at her mom. "I'm excited."

"Don't be nervous, baby. It's just me," Alexx said as she gripped his hand more, feeling the impending contraction starting to surface. "I won't cuss you out or slap you, okay?" Gritting her teeth, she turned to Janie, "If any of this gets to be too much, I want you to leave, okay, sweetie?"

"Okay," Janie said as she took her other hand. "You're doing good, mom."

"That's it, sweetheart, breathe…" he said holding her hand, "that's it, you're doing great," he said glancing to Janie and making sure she was okay.

She rode through the contraction, feeling as they were getting stronger. Bearing down on the both of them, she felt the need to push as it came upon her and she released the strain she held through the contraction, "I've got to push, Horatio…"

Looking down at her, his hand went to her checking. Feeling the babies head crowning, he looked at her, "Okay, the head is starting to crown, so on the next one you push…Janie…"

Getting up she smiled, "What do you need me to do, dad."

"Help your mother as she bares down, support her if she needs to lean forward any," he told her.

Alexx cringed as she felt the next contraction, screaming out in pain. She let go of his hand and leaned forward, "I need to push…NOW."

Placing his hands down under the water, one helped support her leg as the other went to the baby's head, "That's it, sweetheart…the head's almost out," he told her.

She pushed harder, and then let go, her breathing increasing rapidly. With out a notice, she pushed again, and felt it slip out of her and she released the breath she was holding, lying her head back, her chest rising slowly as her breathing evened out. Seconds passed and she raised her head and opened her eyes, to him, "Horatio…is everything alright?"

"Yes…just getting our little one acclimated…" he said as he slowly brought the child up, "Janie, in your mother's kit is a bulb syringe, get it for me."

Janie moved quickly and handed it to him and moved back to her mother, taking the washcloth and dabbing her forehead, "You did great, mom."

Slowly bringing the baby to the surface, Horatio then cleared the nose and mouth before looking to her, "Sweetheart…" he said placing the baby on her chest and smiling brightly, "meet our son."

Alexx felt the tears slipping out of her eyes as she took in her son then looking at Horatio who sat back and smiled, seeing traces of tears falling from his eyes, "We have a son, Horatio."

Moving closer, his arm went around her as he looked down at his son, "Yeah…we do," he said as he kissed her temple.

Janie watched them and smiled, then heard the doorbell ring, "Doorbell…I'll get it!" she said calmly as she left them.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he whispered as his hand went to the baby's head.

"Thank you," she replied as she smiled lazily. Looking to him, she smiled, "You realize that we haven't discussed a name yet?"

"I know…any you like come to mind?' he asked as he eyes took in the small infant.

"Well, I like Jason," she replied looking at her son, her heart overflowing.

"I do too…how about Jason Brandon Caine?" he asked as his fingers traced his son's head.

"Perfect," she whispered as she bent to kiss him on his head softly. "Horatio…you did an excellent job, honey."

"I was trying to stay calm for Janie's sake…I didn't want her to panic…truthfully, I was scared shitless," he sighed as he saw the paramedics coming through the door. "Looks like your ride is finally here."

"Looks like," she sighed as they came closer with Janie following. The paramedics came for the baby first and then helped Alexx out of the hot tub and on to a gurney. Once she was secured, Horatio came to her side, grasping her hand and she smiled tearfully, "See you at the hospital?"

"You know it…I'm gonna change clothes first then we'll be right down, okay?"

"Okay," she said, closing her eyes, exhaustion taking her. As they pushed her away, she let go of his hand and dropped hers on the gurney. The quicker they got to the hospital, the quicker she could see her son again.


	23. Chapter 23

_**We would like to thank ALL our loyal readers for your support while we have been away. In the next few weeks, you will see our stories being reposted here for all of you to read along with several NEW stories we've written while we've been away.**_

_**We appreciate all the kind messages we've received from our readers...we didn't realize how many of you were reading our stories, lol. It has brought HUGE smiles to us and we hope you'll continue to stick with us as we re-post some old favorites and hopefully new favorites. Thanks again!**_

_**CaineSpeedle & Speedfanatic05**_

_**Now for the good stuff!**_

_****WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE! You Are Warned****_

_**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Miami characters and we're NOT making any money off of them!**_

* * *

Janie placed her mom's purse in the back seat as Horatio put her small duffel bag in and the baby bag. Climbing in the front, Janie put on her seat belt and placed the book she was holding at her side. Watching as they pulled out she looked over at her dad, "You did great today, dad."

"Thank you," he said as he looked to her, a smile affixed to his face. Raising an eyebrow, he continued, "so did you, you know. You kept cool…that's something to be proud of."

"Thanks," she said softly as she looked out the window. "Is mom and the baby gonna be okay?"

"They are going to be fine, why do you ask?" Horatio asked as he drove, his thoughts already at the hospital.

"Mom seemed like she was in a lot of pain…and there was blood when the baby came out," she said looking over at him.

While he wouldn't readily admit it, Horatio had been concerned about that as well, but he knew he had to stay calm for Janie's sake, "Sweetheart, they are going to be fine."

"I guess you were right…about it being a boy," she said looking out the window art the traffic. "You should have bet mom."

"Yeah, she's going to be hard pressed to live that one down, but I'm not going to give her a hard time about it," Horatio said with a slight chuckle as the hospital came into view.

"Hey, dad, you got a sharpie pen in here?" she asked as she got an idea.

"Yeah," he said as he gestured to the glove compartment. "It's in there. What do you need it for?"

"Oh, you'll see," she said with a wicked grin as she opened it and took it out. "Mind if we stop at the gift shop before we go see them?"

"Not at all," Horatio took a look at her, seeing her grin and sighed, "Janie…what do you have planned?"

"Nothing bad I promise…just…a hard time," she said smiling wider as they pulled into the parking lot. "Mom will laugh at it probably."

"See, it's the probably I have trouble with," Horatio quipped as he found a parking space quickly. Parking he shut the engine off and unbuckled his seat belt. "Did you call Bryan at Micheal's house?"

"Yeah, Micheal's mom said he could stay the night if needed, and before you asked, yes, I grabbed my medicine," she smiled as she got out and opened the back door retrieving her mom's purse. Closing it up she began to follow him inside.

"Good," he answered as he walked through the door. Coming up on the gift shop, he gestured, "You said you needed something from there?"

"Yeah…" she smiled as she headed over and went in. Going over to the balloons, she picked out a big balloon reading "It's A Girl" in big letters. Going over to him as he walked in she looked at him, "Found what I need."

"Sweetie, you realize that you picked up an 'It's a Girl' balloon, right?"

"Yep!" she said brightly.

Horatio shook his head as he paid for the balloon and walked out, going to the elevators. Watching her, he heard the doors open and walked in, with her not far behind him. The balloon thing was rattling him, but what was rattling him even more was that the elevator seemed to be moving slowly.

Pulling out the sharpie, Janie then pulled down the balloon to her. Smiling, she put a big x through the word girl and wrote boy in big letters under it, and then love you. Turning the balloon around, she did it to the other side and then let it go and capped the pen, "There, all done," she said as she smiled.

Horatio laughed as they reached the floor and he stepped off, "Now, she might like that." Going to the nurse's station he looked to the nurse who was sitting there and cleared his throat. When she didn't answer, Horatio put the bag down and placed his hands on the top, "Excuse me, Miss, but I'm looking for my wife, Alexx Caine. What room is she in?"

Looking up at him she got up moving to the computer, "You said Alexx Caine correct? Let's see…room seven twenty two…" she said moving back to her seat and pointing, "down that hall on the right. The doctors is in there examining her right now."

"Okay, so we can hang out here until the doctor's are finished with her," her told Janie. Turning to her fully, he asked, "Are you nervous?"

"A little…I guess it's because…well, I don't remember much about Bryan when he was a baby, and I haven't been around them before."

"Well, I suspect the hardest part is over. You'll be fine, okay?" he asked, with a smile. Seeing the doctors coming out of her room, he picked up the bag and started walking. Janie trailed behind him, the balloon flowing. Reaching the door, he looked to Janie, "She may be sleeping, okay? So, shh…"

"Yes, sir," she said smiling as he opened the door quietly. Following him in, she held the balloon down close to her.

Just as he suspected, Alexx was turned towards the window, her eyes closed and her breathing moving at an even rate. Glancing back to Janie, he made the gesture to be quiet and moved slowly into the room, closing the door softly behind her. Putting the bag down he went to the side of the bed, taking her hand into his and smiled, moving a stray strand of hair out of her slumbering eyes. After the events of the day, he loved the peacefulness that now resided on her face.

Looking up to Janie, he smiled as she sat down in the opposite chair and tied the balloon to her bedpost. "Guess we are going to have to wait for her to wake up," he whispered as he sat back, still holding on to her hand.

Nodding her head, Janie sat back after she had finished tying the balloon up and opened her book. Tim had been nice and had bought her a book on trace evidence and she was already into the second chapter. Finding her spot, Janie got comfortable in the chair and started reading, and occasionally looked over at her mother and Horatio.

* * *

Two hours passed and Horatio woke from a slight slumber to hear a faint knock at the door. Focusing his eyes, he saw the nurse wheeling in the bassinet and he sat up, looking towards Janie who had also fallen asleep. With a huge smile, he stood and approached, seeing his son lying peacefully, a little knit cap sitting on top of his head, his brown curls peeking out from under it.

"He's an, angel," the nurse said with a wide smile as she positioned the bassinet at the end of the bed. "Quiet as a mouse."

Horatio chuckled as he gazed upon him, his smile widening with each second. He could hardly believe he had a part in bringing him into this world, "He's perfect."

Nodding, the nurse added, "He will need to be fed in about thirty minutes, otherwise, he's doing just fine. The bottle is in the bassinet, and he needs to take one to two ounces."

"Thank you," Horatio said softly as he bent down to the bassinet, getting eye level with his son.

"You're welcome, and congratulations, Dad. If you guys need anything, just give us a ring."

Horatio looked up and grinned slightly, then retained his focus on Jason, hearing the door click softly. Reaching out, he took him in hand and went back to his seat next to Alexx, unable to take his eyes off of him as he slept.

"Hi, little guy," he said softly as he gently traced a finger on his cheek. "You gave your mother havoc coming into the world. This is the first time I've ever seen her just plain exhausted."

Janie could faintly hear a voice as she stirred before opening her eyes. Sitting up she saw her dad holding the baby, his attention on the little bundle in his arms. Putting the book on the floor next to her chair, she got up and walked around to him. Smiling, she looked down at her little brother, "Is he supposed to be that small?" she asked softly so not to wake her mother.

Horatio glanced up at her then back to his arms, "Well he came just a tad early, so that could be the reason why he's small. But he's fine, he's strong."

"He's cute," she said smiling down at her brother. "Dad, should I call Uncle Tim and let him know?"

"That would be a great idea," Horatio smiled, sitting back and relaxing. "But let them know that Alexx is resting now."

"I will," she said as she got the cell phone out of her mom's purse. "Mind if I go get a sandwich or something from the cafeteria…I didn't get to eat breakfast and I took my pill on an empty stomach," she said as she placed the phone in her pocket.

"No problem." He maneuvered himself around until he filled his hands with his wallet. Handing it to her, he told her, "Get whatever you need, okay."

"You sure dad? I mean…" she said as she held his wallet and remembering the conversations they had had since she had been back. She had been told about the money she had taken and was still shocked that she had done that to her parents.

"Positive," he said as he looked to her. "I trust you, Janie."

Janie got downstairs and went out the front entrance of the hospital. Standing near the door, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the cell and dialed Tim's number. Sitting down on the bench she waited for him to pick up.

"Speedle," he answered almost gruffly, a sigh trailing behind it.

"Hey, Uncle Tim…you okay?" Janie asked hearing is sigh on the other end. "I'm not disturbing you am I?"

"Janie," he said as his tone lightened some, a small smile coming. The problem that he was facing was now a second thought. "how's it going?"

"Good…thought you might want to know that mom had the baby earlier…it's a boy," she said smiling as she moved her hair from her eyes.

"You're kidding," he said as he stood. "When, and why didn't someone call?"

"A couple hours ago," she laughed. "Dad delivered the baby, and I helped some. Mom's just really tired now and resting. I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner, Uncle Tim, it's just things got hectic there for awhile."

"Alright, give me about thirty minutes, and I'll make my way down there. What room is she in?" he asked, already moving to put away his materials. What he didn't finish could be done tomorrow. Smiling harder and chuckling, he continued, "And you said she had a boy? She's never going to live that one down."

"Uncle Tim, dad said you might want to wait awhile before coming down…mom's sound asleep right now. She had a hard time with the labor and all," she said looking up towards the sky and seeing the rain clouds coming in more.

Crinkling his brow, he stopped moving, "Is there something else wrong with her?"

"Dad said the baby came earlier than expected…and there was blood when he was born…I think it was more then what there should have been," she told him. "The doctor was in with her when we got here, so dad hasn't had a chance to talk with them yet and mom was sleeping. When I left to come call you he was holding the baby."

Tim sat down and rubbed his forehead as he closed his eyes. He felt the need to be there, "Okay, I'm going to leave here, and go home and change, and then come up there. Sounds good? This will give her a chance to wake up."

"Okay…I'll let dad know then. I'm going back up there after I get something to eat...I kinda missed breakfast. Mom scared me pretty good," she chuckled.

"You okay?" he asked standing again, hearing a slight hitch in her voice. He could've only imagined how she handled the early morning surprise. "It must've thrown you for a loop."

"I hadn't had my pill yet…I think I might have flipped out some," she said lightly trying to remember. "I was trying to eat before I took it when mom started labor…"

"Well, it seems as if you made it through alright," he said as he started flipping switches. He had to give it to Janie, she had come out of her ordeal better aware. "Okay, so I should let you go and get something to eat then. I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Tim, be careful," she said with a smile.

"Alright," he said as he pulled at his lab coat and hanging it up. "See you in a few minutes."

Hanging up, Janie smiled as she stood up and walked back in, sliding the phone in her pocket and then heading to the cafeteria.

* * *

Alexx turned slightly, her eyes opening slowly as she heard a low tone, looking towards the ceiling. As she blinked furiously, she saw the television and turned completely on her back, looking to her right to see him slumbering next to her. Sitting up, she saw the bassinet at the foot of her bed and crinkled her brow as she looked to see his arms empty. Turning to her left, she saw Janie holding Jason, her smile permanently fixed on her face.

"Hi," she said softly, garnering her daughter's attention. "How long has he been out?" she asked, gesturing to Horatio.

"Maybe a half an hour. He was nodding off so I took the baby," she told her as she smiled down at him. "He's so tiny mom…and cute."

Alexx smiled warmly as she took in her children, "I've not had a chance to hold him yet. The last I remember was holding Horatio's hand as they were taking me away," she looked to him again, " It seems as if he deserved the rest."

Getting up carefully, Janie took Jason to their mom and gently laid him in her arms. Sitting down next to her, she watched as her mom took him in. "I called Uncle Tim and told him…he'll probably be showing up in the next hour," she said quietly. "Dad also let me go down to the cafeteria to eat. I got him a sandwich too, but I think he was too tired to eat."

Alexx nodded, transfixed by her son as she smiled at him and spoke, "I think everyone could do with a rest. How about you, how are you feeling?" Her eyes met hers and she gazed at her, trying to see the signs. "Things were pretty hectic this morning."

"I'm good. I took a little nap earlier in the chair before going downstairs. I woke up and dad had the baby," she said with a smile. "I umm…I got something for you," she said as she pulled the balloon down and into her mom's line of sight.

Laughing, she glanced to Janie, "That's kinda funny. I told you both, however, that I've been known to be wrong." Looking down at Jason, she sighed and traced his face with her knuckle , "I wouldn't trade him for the world. He's just perfect."

"What color eyes do you think he might have?" she asked looking down at him and letting the balloon go back up above the bed.

"I have no idea," she said as she looked towards Horatio lovingly, "but thanks to your Dad, he may have a chance of having blue eyes."

"That would be cool!" Janie said as she touched his hand. "How are you feeling mom? I mean, you were out like a light for awhile."

"I'm tired, baby. But other than that, I'm okay," she said as she looked to her then back to Jason. "I feel as if I could go to sleep now and not wake up until tomorrow."

"Maybe you should rest then," she said as a light knock came to the door. Looking towards it, Janie saw Tim peak his head in.

"Hey, care for some company?"

"Tim," Alexx beamed as he entered in more, waving for him to come closer, "I want you to meet someone."

Janie got up and moved back to her chair to let Tim have more room. Moving to the side of the bed, Tim looked down at the baby in her arms, "Alexx…he's beautiful."

"He's simply divine," she whispered, a tear coming to her eyes. Quickly, she swiped at them and continued, "Tim, meet Jason Brandon Caine."

Picking up the small hand with his finger he smiled, "Hey buddy, I'm your Uncle Tim." Glancing over to a sleeping Horatio, Tim chuckled, "I thought you were the one that was supposed to be out."

"Well, he worked hard too," Alexx chided gently. "You try delivering your own baby after coming off of a scene."

"Ah…no." he said lightly. "How are you doing? Janie said you had it pretty hard."

"Me," she sighed as she closed her eyes, then opened them back to focus on Tim "I'm thoroughly exhausted, but other than that, I'm okay.

"Hey, mom…I'm going to go down and get me a juices and something to snack on, you want anything? Uncle Tim?" Janie said as she got up

"I'm good, baby," she smiled towards her. "Have you had anything substantial to eat?"

"Yeah…a sandwich when I called Uncle Tim," she said with a smile.

"I had something on the way over, but thanks," Tim said smiling at her.

"Okay…be back in a little bit," Janie told them as she left out.

Pulling the chair over, Tim sat down, "How's she holding up? She said she thought she freaked out some."

"She's been calm so far. This morning, she hadn't had the chance to take her meds before Jason decided to make his appearance. It took her a while to gather herself, but she pulled through it. I've never seen her like that, it just tells me that she never needs to miss a dose."

"At least she was able to focus enough to take them. I would have hated to seen what would have happened if she wasn't able to," he said looking to her. "I was wondering…this weekend I'm heading up to Orlando with Calleigh and Eric, mind if she and Bryan tag's along? It will give you and H time to bond some with J."

"That sounds like a good idea," she breathed out as she looked to Jason, "it would do them some good to get away."

"Good, I'll let Calleigh and Eric know then and we'll take care of everything," he said looking at her. "You know, over a year ago I would have never thought I would see you this happy again. You have came a long way…and made some really good choice's."

"I had some support and well, I couldn't have done it without you and," she said as she looked to him, moving slightly, "him."

"Yeah, well you two were made for each other," he said with a smile, "Even though I thought there for awhile I would have to lock you to up in a room together to get you back together," he chuckled. Looking up he saw the balloon floating above the bed, "I see someone already decided to rub it in."

"That would be my lovely daughter," Alexx said with a huge smile. "I'm okay with it. I'm the one who thought we were having a girl, so I have to live with it."

"Yeah…" he said with a mischievous grin, "you will. Look, you need to rest and I need to get going. I'm meeting someone for drinks."

"Oh, really?" Alexx asked, arching an eyebrow. "This is a new development. Is it any one I know?"

"No…someone I met a couple week's ago after work…I had stopped to get a bite to eat. Anyway, I'm not sure if it's even going to go anywhere, so don't go getting your hopes up yet," he said as he stood up.

"Ah, hope springs eternal. Give it a chance, Tim."

"I will. Now you get some rest okay…you had a big day. Tell H congratulations for me when he wakes up," Tim said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "And take good care of my nephew."

"Okay," Alexx said as she looked down to Jason. "It won't be too hard to love this little guy. Thanks for coming by, Tim."

"Your welcome…you take it easy," he said as he moved to the door and started opening it and then turned back to her, "Oh, tell H the Chief said he has the next week off with you."

"That's even better," Alexx smiled as she looked to him, seeing him stir more. "I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that."

"Alright, see ya later," Tim said as he left out..

Watching the door close she turned her attention back to Jason, hearing him come to life beside her. With a smile, she said, "I think Daddy's getting up, Jason."

Feeling his back begin to ache from the position he was in Horatio yawned and opened his eyes, still feeling like he could sleep longer. Glancing over to Alexx, he saw her awake and holding there son, "Hey, sweetheart," he said lightly as he tried to sit up and let out a slight groan.

"Hi, baby," she winced as he slowly sat up. "I've told you before that the chair was never a good option when resting. How's your back?"

"It's seen worse," he said as he stood up slowly and stretched, "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright. I could use more sleep," she said as she looked to him. "but I just can't help it, I want to hold him, to be near him."

Moving to the side of the bed, he sat down looking at his son, "So mom…what do you think about our little guy here?"

"He's fantastic," she beamed as she leaned closer. "I can't keep my eyes off of him."

"He a strong one, just like his mom," he said smiling at her. Looking around the room he focused back on her, "Where's Janie?"

"She got hungry and went to the cafeteria. She seems to be doing okay at the moment," she answered quietly, gazing down at him.

"That medicine has increased her appetite some," he said as his hand went to the curls on his son's head, "He looks a lot like you."

"I think he looks like you, especially around the eyes," she replied as she watched Horatio caress his head. "You want to hold him?"

"Yeah, but first…" he said as he stood back up and moved up on the bed and got in next to her, "I want to hold you."

She felt his arms come around her and she sighed contently, "My, that does feel good." Turning to look at him, she searched his eyes for the truth, "So, tell me, how are you really doing?"

"I'm happy that you both are okay, you had me scared there for awhile. You lost a little too much blood when you delivered," he said as he held her and his other went to his son, his fingers gently rubbing the infants tiny hand.

'I did?" she asked, leaning her head back onto his arm, relishing his closeness. "Have you had a chance to talk to the doctor about that?"

"Not yet…he went into another patient's room before we could catch him," he said, "But, I plan on finding out more before I take Janie home tonight."

"Now that I'm up, maybe I can catch them if they come back in," she answered back , looking down at her son. "Things are just fine though, I'm sure of it."

"I'm sure they are also," he replied as he smiled, his gaze staying on the baby, "You know, I never thought this day would come. And now, he's here with us."

"I for one, am glad for many reasons that he's here," she said as she looked to him. Her eyes welled and a tear dropped, her voice coming quietly, "Look at him, Horatio,…he's perfect."

"That he is..." Horatio said as he turned and kissed Alexx gently on the side of her head, "just like his mother."

"Well, I had some help with that," she smiled as she wiped at her face. As if remembering a lost thought, she turned to him, "A couple of things, first, Tim, Calleigh and Eric are going off this weekend, and Speed said he would take Janie and Bryan, to give us some time with Jason. And he also said that you have the week off, courtesy of the Chief."

"When did you talk to Tim?" he asked as the tiny hand gripped his finger and a smile came to his face more.

"While you were sleeping. He came by for just a few moments. If you can believe, he had a date," she smiled widely. "I'm glad, he needs to get out more."

"Yes he does. You should have woke me up. I could have at least given him a hard time about it," he chuckled.

Alexx shook her head as a knock came and the door opened. Smiling , she saw as Janie came in, holding bottles of juice a big smile on her face as she looked to them. Her family was complete, all that was missing was Bryan. "So, feeling better, Janie?"

"Yeah," she said going over and standing next to her mom, "He's so quiet."

"Well, he's a Caine," Alexx quipped as she looked to Horatio. "His father is as quiet as a mouse sometimes." Closing her eyes, she grimaced and moved slightly, feeling the slight pain running through her. Opening her eyes, she sat up and gestured to Jason, "Horatio take him, I've got to go to the bathroom."

Taking their son in his arms, Horatio watched as she moved slowly, "You gonna be okay, sweetheart? Why don't you let Janie help you at least?"

"Yeah, mom…" Janie said moving to her mom's side and taking her arm, "You can lean on me if you need to."

"I'm going to be fine," she breathed out as she swung her legs over, standing slowly. "I just have to get used to feeling like I just had a baby," she chuckled, "Janie, sit down, I'm going to be alright."

"Okay," Janie said as she watched her mom go into the bathroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed she looked at Horatio and her brother, "So when are you and mom gonna have another baby?"

Horatio laughed as he looked to her then down to Jason, "She just had him, why don't we give her time to recuperate."

"I didn't me like now, dad…" she laughed, "but in the future. Like maybe next year or something? Maybe a girl the next time."

"We'll have to see, sweetheart. You really want another brother or sister?"

"Yeah…I like the idea of a big family," she said as she moved closer to them, "Besides, you and mom are great parents…I mean, you put up with me and got me straight. And I could help take care of Jason," she smiled as her fingered tickled his cheek.

"This is a conversation that we need to have with your mother present," he responded as he heard her coming out. "Now's your chance.'

Alexx opened the door and walked out slowly, a small smile on her face. Looking between the both of them, she crinkled her brow slightly, virtually seeing the plan hatching between them, "What's going on?"

"When can we have another baby mom?" Janie asked as she looked up to her mom.

"Another baby? I just had him a few hours ago," Alexx exasperated, her smile growing as she finally made it to the bed to sit. "Give a girl time to recuperate."

"I know…but in the future maybe," she told her as she moved so Alexx could get back into the bed. "I could help you with Jason."

"We'll have to see, okay, sweetie?" Settling in, she looked to Horatio holding their son, sighing lightly. "I think we are perfect for the time being, don't you?"

Janie climbed up next to her mom, laying her head on her shoulder as Horatio handed Jason back to Alexx. Putting his arm around them, he sat there watching his family bond with each other. He felt as if now his life was finally complete, he had a beautiful wife that he loved with all his heart, and three beautiful healthy kids. There was nothing else he wanted more.

The End...


End file.
